The Bond Of An Army
by The Black Quill
Summary: 5 This is story is under construction. I will re re-posting it under a new title, Harry Potter and the Library of Templar. It has the SAME general plot, only I've added a bit of some things and revoked others. ch26 has more info
1. Chapter One

The Bond Of An Army  
  
Harry grinned at the astonished look on his aunt, uncle, and cousin's faces. "You really shouldn't growl so much," Harry said to Moody, quietly enough that his family couldn't hear him.  
  
"And why not?" he growled.  
  
"Because, some might think you don't have a soft side," Harry answered just as soft as before. He had heard Sirius say it to Moody once in the Order's headquarters. Moody's normal eye widened. Harry met his gaze.  
  
"Harry!" called Cho's voice. He turned around slowly.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry things never worked out between us," Cho said quietly. "It has nothing to do with Cedric-"  
  
"Cedric, that's the name you scream about at night. 'No, not Cedric no-'" but Dudley was cut short.  
  
"Remember what happened last time you talked about Cedric," hissed Harry. "I suggest you not start again!" Cho's eyes were watery but she shook her head.  
  
"I think you're a great person Harry. And there's a bond between us. Between us all," she said, meeting his gaze.  
  
"All being who?" he asked.  
  
"Us," said 26 people behind Cho. A few heads of flaming red hair stood out. The Dursleys looked highly stunned and uncomfortable.  
  
"We, Dumbledore's Army, will always be connected. Always," Cho said. She raised her hand to Harry.  
  
He raised his own. They missed each other's hands as they went to high five but they went down and met on the bottom. Then they pulled their arms up parallel to the floor right under their chin- twisting their legs so they faced each other.  
  
And so the hand shake of Dumbledore's Army was born. Lupin smiled at them and was hit with a sudden flash of his two dead friends. He stared at the air in front of him, immune to the world.  
  
The DA exchanged good byes in form to their hand shake. Harry looked at Lupin. "Professor Lupin?"  
  
"I... Harry please call me Moony or at the very least Remus," he said quietly. Harry looked at him.  
  
"Moony, I know, I know," Harry said in this comforting way, full of the knowledge of the loss they both felt. He hugged Remus tightly for a moment.  
  
The members of the DA were all at different parts of the station but at the same moment, just as Harry and Remus parted they all turned around and called Harry's name. He looked up at them all.  
  
They set their right foot in front of their left, pulled their wands out- not minding the muggles- and snapped it diagonally across their chest, letting their clenched fist stay next to their left cheek.  
  
Harry returned the gesture and snapped his wand down. The others followed.  
  
Harry Potter turned to the Dursleys as leader of Dumbledore's Army. An army that may be handier than the Order. An army with a bond. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two*~~  
  
Harry found that he liked it best when he was over at Mrs. Figg's house that summer. Letters came all the time for him from shi friends and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were leaving him be after that threat but he felt secluded form his world even with the visits from teachers. The other times he liked was when he was in a swing at the park or at Magnolia Crescent.  
  
Dudley was the same as ever. Harry didn't mind much. As a matter of fact he had greatly enjoyed an event that had taken place a week into the summer. Harry had been caught in memories of Sirius as he sat on the swing in the park. Dudley's gang was walking past when Piers Polkiss spotted Harry.  
  
"Hey, guys, it's our childhood punching bag," he jeered. Polkiss vaulted the fence with the rest, Dudley behind the rest now. Harry didn't even glance up. He began grinning, remembering the story Remus had written him. It was a prank they had pulled in third year, on a few Slytherins.  
  
"You know, I think he is a maniac," commented Andrew Jumper.  
  
"I thought the rumor was a hardened criminal boy," Harry said off handedly. He was still gazing calmly ahead.  
  
"Whatever," snapped Andrew. Harry shrugged.  
  
"How about a little reminiscing?" sneered Sgarthy Stengle.  
  
"Yeah, a good punching session, some Harry Hunting," Piers agreed. "What do you say, Big D?" They turned to Dudley. He was glancing between his gang and Harry, obviously remembering the dementors.  
  
"I - well, let's g-get to it, th-then," stuttered Dudley, looking positively petrified, However his cronies seemed to think it was eagerness.  
  
"Really think that's smart Dudley?" asked Harry. "If you remember, most of Harry Hunting was you guys attempting to catch me."  
  
"Yeah, you ran away like a dog with its tail between its legs," Piers jeered.  
  
"Mmm, maybe, but with my quidditch training it'll be even harder," Harry said in the same calm voice he had used throughout the conversation. He was back to gazing at the air in front of him.  
  
"What's quibbick?" asked Piers in a nasty voice.  
  
"Quidditch is a sport at my school. I play Seeker," Harry replied steadily.  
  
"It's probably some stupid criminal game," snarled Andrew.  
  
"Whatever it is," Harry said, "It's given me excellent reflexes." As if to test this theory Piers took a sudden punch at Harry. Harry slid off the swing in a dodge. He came up on the opposite side of it as Piers.  
  
"See, excellent reflex." Piers let a strangled yell out and lunged at him. Harry quickly moved away. At each punch or kick Piers made Harry simply dodged.  
  
"Harry," said a familiar voice. Everyone but Harry turned to look at who it was. There was Remus Lupin, sitting on the swing Harry had abandoned.  
  
"Hello, Professor Lupin," Harry said casually. He had taken to calling the man Moony or Remus but the impression they were setting was strictly of one between a student and his English teacher.  
  
Remus had been coming three days a week- with the exception of the full moon- to help him with his defensive studies. On those days he didn't come, Tonks would. Sometimes she came anyways. Either Snape or Dumbledore would come a different three days a week to teach him Occlumency.  
  
"Who're you?" asked Piers. Dudley was looking petrified. He knew who Remus was. To the others he looked ordinary in his worn blue jeans, faded red T-Shirt, and jean jacket. There was a helmet at his feet and a motorcycle was parked by the entrance to the park.  
  
"Professor Lupin. I teach English at Harry's school," Remus said lightly, in his professor manor. "He is getting extra help this summer so he can do advanced English next year. Now, if you would boys would be kind enough to stop throwing useless punches that he can easily dodge, I could do my job." He gave them the look that said quite plainly that they should leave.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go," Dudley said. He led them quickly away.  
  
"Please tell me you didn't pick that fight," Remus said as Harry walked over to him.  
  
"Of course not! I was waiting here for you," Harry defended. Remus shrugged. "So, new bike already?"  
  
"Yeah, the other one was jinxed according to Tonks. She kept falling off," he said. Remus had had two other bikes that summer. "I really like this one. He," Remus paused before continuing. "He had one like it back in second year. Wasn't really supposed to. But oh well."  
  
Harry smiled slightly. "I never knew that. How is everyone so far?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, we haven't made contact with Sirius's girlfriend from school. She hasn't talked to us in a while. Last I heard form her was right before I went to teach at Hogwarts. She's a good woman though, that Melody."  
  
"Wish I could meet her. So, you still haven't told me about your school girlfriend," Harry said slyly. "Except for last time when you let slip her name was Kayly."  
  
"Yeah, well Kayly and I haven't spoken since your parents died. She thought I was having an affair with Lily and after Lils died I think she was guilty," Remus said as he studied the suddenly fascinating dirt. "But, hey, we're supposed to be doing something." He cast the concealing charms on the closed park and repaired the swing next to him.  
  
The ministry had given Harry a permit to use his magic out of school for his own and his "family's" safety. Harry was grateful for this as others could use their magic as well. Some people (*cough*Snape*cough*) that came to teach him was more bearable when he knew that he could use a hex on them.  
  
"Let's get ready to rumble," Harry said as Remus stood up.  
  
"We're going to be working on shielding charms again. If you get good enough there's a chance you can combine some to make one powerful enough to stop the killing curse form actually killing and only hurting you with severe injuries."  
  
"Yes, because that's SO much better," Harry said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well," Remus said with a smile. "It's better than being dead."  
  
"There are worse things than death," Harry said with a shrug. "There are worse things than being an orphan. I mean, look at Neville. His parents are alive but they don't remember him. He has to see them and know that they will never remember. Me, I get to hear stories about my parents. I get to know that they died protecting me. That's better than what he's got."  
  
"You are one strong and brave boy," Remus said, gazing at his friend's son with sudden pride.  
  
"No I'm not. If I were strong I wouldn't have gone to the... well you know where," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, you did what you thought was right. We all did. There is nothing that would stop me from saying with full confidence James and Sirius would have done the same thing," Remus said, gripping Harry's shoulders and looking his in the eye.  
  
"After my journey in the pensive that may not be such a good thing," Harry muttered.  
  
"Harry, they are much different from that day. We didn't start out so arrogant. It happened at the end of our fourth year. That was when we got so pompous and it ended at the end of our fifth. We went through a stage. One I regret. But never believe for one moment that your parents and Sirius were bad people. Because they were quite the opposite."  
  
"You just picked on Snape for amusement. He never did anything," Harry said softly. "I know how that it. That was how it was for me."  
  
"Harry, I am not proud of what I did. None of us were. But you saw only one memory. Only one from Snape's mind, not ours. He had done other things to us. Though what we did, he never deserved."  
  
"I...come on, aren't we supposed to be doing something?" Harry smiled weakly. Remus stood up and began showing him the wand movements.  
  
**********  
  
Six days later Harry heard the familiar sounds of Dudley's gang as he sat on the swing, awaiting his Occlumency teacher of the day. "We have a score to settle," Piers said as he hopped over the fence.  
  
"Then settle it," Harry said tiredly. He had just found out that Ron and Hermione were going on a quick visit to France to see Fleur and Bill. Bill had been spending a lot of time with attractive part Veela. He wished desperately he were there.  
  
"Up," snapped Dudley.  
  
"Is it getting cold?" asked Harry as he stood lazily. Fear flashed on Dudley's face but he shook it away, determined to bully his cousin.  
  
"Watch what you say to Big D," hissed Andrew. He cracked his knuckles.  
  
"I think Goyle has more sense," muttered Harry.  
  
"What was that?" Andrew questioned.  
  
"Nothing. What do you want? I have no desire to fight," Harry spat. "At least not now. Come back after I get a letter about how great France is."  
  
"What are you on about, you freak," hissed Piers. He grabbed Harry's shirt.  
  
"Potter!" hissed Snape's familiar voice. He strode over in black pants and a black turtleneck. "Put him down, boy."  
  
"And who are you to boss me around?" asked Piers, dropping Harry. Harry had been taken by surprise and fell. He quickly stood.  
  
"This is Professor Snape. He's my Physics teacher," Harry said quickly.  
  
"Let me guess, Pothead is flunking," sneered Andrew.  
  
"Actually, he's advanced and with extra time he can take the highest offered course. It happens to be offered to very limited people. He's the first in a decade," Snape responded coolly. Harry stared at Snape. He was making Harry look GOOD!  
  
"Uh-well-I," stuttered Dudley, obviously frightened. "Come on, I heard Samuel Davis was on our turf."  
  
Harry watched them go. He turned around to face his professor. "Professor Snape, thanks for that."  
  
"No one deserves to be humiliated for no particular reason," Snape said. He was glaring at Harry. "I'm sure you know why I feel that way."  
  
"Professor Snape, I never really apologized or explained that," Harry said, looking him in the eye. Snape opened his mouth. "No, please, let me explain. I'm sorry I intruded on your privacy, I truly am, but I hoped it would help me explain things.  
  
"Explain why you were so startled and worried by my sudden progress when I broke into your mind. Explain why you hated me so much. Explain why you are so, well, mean to Gryffindors in general.  
  
"I never dreamed it would lead to so many answers that I did not want. I was happy to se my father but not so happy to see the way her was. But I talked to Remus and they did change. And he said they weren't always that way. I'm guessing it was in fifth year that Sirius told you about the tree. That my dad saved you.  
  
"What you said was true, but not entirely. And I will never believe my parents or Sirius were bad people, because as Remus said, they were quite the opposite. And I fully believe it. But as I said I am truly and sincerely sorry." Harry's gaze had never faltered from Snape's eyes.  
  
Snape just stared at the boy he had despised. "I have no idea why I'm saying this but I don't think we are quite as different as I had thought." Harry could have sworn Snape had almost smiled. "Now, let's begin."  
  
A while later Harry was picking himself up from the ground. "Concentrate," barked Snape. After an hour Harry had done it. He had blocked him out almost immediately.  
  
"Thanks, Professor Snape," Harry said as he started home, Snape walking with him.  
  
"I know your mother- and Black and Po-your father- would be proud of you if they knew how far you had come," Snape said. With that he Apparated away to Hogsmeade leaving a stunned Harry behind him.  
  
*************  
  
A month had passed and Harry had fallen into step with his new program. Unfortunately that was disturbed by a sudden change of events. Harry was sitting on the stairs reading, waiting to see if anyone showed up for an extra lessons, as they sometimes did on Sunday. He held Hogwarts, A History which Hermione had sent him. She and Ron were leaving France in three days.  
  
The doorbell rang and Uncle Vernon went to answer it. His face showed a shocked expression as the opened door revealed Marge Dursley. "MARGE! What a surprise."  
  
Harry quickly scurried upstairs with his incriminating book. Then he pounded back down to watch the scene in the kitchen. "Ah, the little scraggy thing," Aunt Marge greeted him. 'Sirius,' Harry thought firmly.  
  
"Hello, Aunt Marge," he said pleasantly. "What brings you here?" She eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"I've entered Ripper in a dog show in London tomorrow. I've stopped by for a quick visit. You go get your cou-" but she stopped at the sound of two roaring motorcycles. "What in heaven's name is that devil sound?!"  
  
Harry rushed to the door as the bell rang. He threw it open to reveal Remus, Tonks, a woman he had never met, and Bill Weasley. "What on earth are you doing here?" he asked, mouth opened. As Bill was about to respond Aunt Marge spoke. Harry started, not knowing she was there.  
  
"What a RUDE way to greet such fine men," she swooned. Harry gaped at the large woman. She batted her eyelashes at Remus and Bill. Tonks and the other woman were biting their lips. "Please excuse him. Come in, come in. Nice motorbikes by the way. Just lovely."  
  
She led them inside. "Um, who are you?" asked Remus.  
  
"Margarie Dursley, Vernon's sister, but please, call me Marge," she said with a disgusting looking smile. Remus blushed scarlet and Bill was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Actually," said the woman Harry didn't know. "We are here to speak with Harry. Harry, please escort us to your room." Harry nodded and lead the way upstairs and down the hall.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking," Harry said as he shut the door behind them. "Who exactly are you?"  
  
"Melody Clemmins," she said with a smile.  
  
"THE Melody?" he asked stunned.  
  
"Yes, and I'm here to tell you that I'm your godmother."  
  
"WHAT?!" asked Harry quickly, emotions flooding through him.  
  
"I was Lily's best friend. We met on the train to Hogwarts. We clicked immediately. And then. Sirius and I fell for each other a few years later- when he decided to grow up," Melody said calmly. "There is a-" Remus glared at her and she closed her mouth, going red.  
  
"I. I don't really know anything to say. I. wow," Harry said quietly. The four adults smiled softly. "I'm guessing you three are guards?"  
  
"Yup, but I'm also here because me and Fleur have to announce our engagement," Bill said grinning. Harry grinned back.  
  
"Congratulations Bill. She's a good person, Fleur," Harry said smiling.  
  
"Thanks. Well, we'd better go. See you later," Bill said. The four trooped to the door with Harry as an escort. Aunt Marge was just pulling away. She batted her eyelashes at the men as she left. This time Tonks and Melody burst out laughing.  
  
"That's it," Remus said. "Someone's little diary entry may just be posted in the Gryffindor Common Room when school starts." Melody glared at him and began moving towards him. Remus grabbed Tonks and jumped on his bike.  
  
"BILL!" Melody said. Bill grinned from the seat of his bike. He tossed her a helmet and she quickly got on. They sped away in a heated chase and Harry grinned. 'I have a godmother!'  
  
*************  
  
The next day Harry was reading his book out at the park when he looked up to see Remus and Snape coming towards him with a soft leather bag. "What's up? I thought I didn't have Occlumency until tomorrow."  
  
"You're going to an alternate dimension," Snape said curtly. Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Dumbledore used to have this nasty habit when he was in his twenties. He was very powerful and could move around dimensions. He began the habit of dimension hopping. There is one extraordinary dimension though. It is the Dimension of the Elves. Elves are very good with raw magic and physical fighting. Also, their dimension pattern does not follow that of a normal one so no time will pass here if you are there," Remus began.  
  
"You see, Dumbledore met a man there named Atonics. He is a master at magic and his younger sister at martial arts. He heard what was going on here and they have volunteered to train you. You must go," Remus stated. Harry nodded and took the bag.  
  
"I guess I'll see you in a few seconds to you," Harry said.  
  
"Not exactly," Snape said. "Because of the things we are sending with you it will be a few days to us. A week to be exact. To you it will be five years, though you will not age." He stared. 'Five years!'  
  
He nodded and took the jewel they gave him. "Say this spell and you'll be gone." Harry took the parchment from Remus and recited its words. He vanished in a flash of green.  
  
"Do you think it worked?" asked Snape. "Do you think he had enough power to go to the right dimension?"  
  
"Yes, I believe our young Mr. Potter is finally getting ready to tap into his emerald power. He will return and teach the rest of the DA what he has learned because that is who he is." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three*~~  
  
Harry had landed on a flat stone in the middle of a small pond. There were slightly smaller flat rocks surrounding the one he stood on, making a pretty pattern. He hopped from one to the next until he found himself on the soft green grass that went in every direction. He walked to the edge of the high hill he was on and peered over.  
  
There was a town with a pebble road leading out of it and stretching out of view, a few scattered houses along its path. The houses were mostly earth shades, some covered with moss or ivy or other green plants. A large woods was a little ways behind the town. He saw what looked like people among the buildings, dressed in clothes that seemed straight from Lord of the Rings.  
  
"Wow," Harry breathed as he turned around. There was the pond he had been in and a large oak tree towering nearby to his left. Flowers were sprinkled along the green grass.  
  
"It's pretty, isn't it?" asked a woman's soft voice. He turned to find himself staring at a pale skinned woman with long black hair and purple high lights. Her eyes were bright blue and her dress was pale yellow and flowed like water. Her ears were pointed.  
  
"Yes," Harry said. "I don't wish to be rude, but do you know where I could find Atonics or his sister?"  
  
"You must be Harry," she said, smiling. "I am Atonics sister. My name is Kilala. It's Elvish for swift waters."  
  
"It's a pretty name," Harry said with a smile. He held out his hand for hers. She shook her head.  
  
"Here we do this," she said. She made his hand lie flat, palm up. She placed her own like that before turning it sideways and then flat again. "You must learn basic life of the Elves before your training begins. Come, I will take you to Atonic's home. His twin daughters Kigali and Mitra are eager to meet you."  
  
"What do their names mean?" Harry asked as the two started down the hill and to the pebble road.  
  
"Kigali means spirit of the sun and Mitra means spirit of the moon. They are such opposites yet quite the same. You receive your name when you are two," Kilala said. "Until then you are a number."  
  
"That's interesting," Harry said.  
  
"You will also need to have another name. A name appropriate for an elf," Kilala informed him. They were walking towards the town. "Now, there are very few ranks of position here. There is the Head. He lives a good number of towns over so you will see little of him but there is a bow you will need to learn. Also, Royal Magicians, Fighters, and Guards all get a respective bow but they must give them too. If not on official business you may just use the greeting I just taught you. Other than that there are no ranks. Royals have died out of their time but we still use that name reference."  
  
She had halted in front of a large stone house with ivy growing all over the walls. The large front doors were hand carved. "This is the house of the High Magician, Atonics. He will train you. Now that I have fulfilled my duties as guider I can drop this annoyingly business demeanor," Kilala said happily.  
  
"Huh?" asked a confused Harry.  
  
"A guider is chosen for each person sent here for a task, I was chosen for you. Now that I have brought you to Atonics house I don't have to act like a dictionary. I'll be training your fighting as I'm the High Fighter. Atonics will do your magic. A Royal Guard named Ricatone can teach you behaviors. She's just about your age. Come on."  
  
For the next few weeks Harry found himself learning things about the Elvin Realm from names of everyone in the town to their healing mushrooms. He met his magician instructor Atonics, a man about thirty with a great sense of humor. His eyes were blue like his sisters but his hair a sandy brown.  
  
Ricatone was a quiet and soft girl with amber eyes and pale yellow hair. She was good at her job all the same. She was a Royal Guard with the duties of taking care of affairs in other dimensions and organizing the Hall of Records.  
  
Atonics's six year old daughters Kigali and Mitra were different in many ways. Kigali had dark brown hair and her father's blue eyes and Mitra had almost white hair and her dead mother's brown eyes. Kigali was more outspoken and Mitra quieter but both had a lot of energy. Kigali liked fighting while Mitra preferred magic. But both adored Harry.  
  
The cook/maid/nanny/everything was named Sala. She was a good friend to the family since Juria's death three years ago. Sala liked Harry very much.  
  
At the end of his second month Harry woke up and went into the large library to meet with his three instructors. The walls were basically books. Except the fireplace. "So, what's it for today?" asked Harry as he flopped into a chair behind the oak desk he used.  
  
"You've learned enough for now. It's time for training," Ricatone said.  
  
"You'll be up at four every morning to practice fighting with me," began Kilala. "After breakfast as seven you'll go to magic with Atonics until eleven. Then an hour of free time before lunch. Then at one you'll do more training with me until dinner at six. After dinner there's two hours you have to spend in town. Then back here at ten you'll do some stuff in the library. After an hour and a half you go to sleep."  
  
"Okay," Harry said after a moment.  
  
"You'll need a name," Atonics said as he stood to grab a book off a shelf. He snapped his fingers and it floated down form the top shelf, fifty feet above them. "This is a book of names."  
  
"Can I suggest one?" asked Harry. Atonics shrugged.  
  
"I was thinking Prat but whatever." Harry stuck his tongue out before talking.  
  
"Prongs Jr.," he said.  
  
"Ah, your father's nick name. I guess, just let me see something," Atonics said. He flipped through some pages and smiled.  
  
"What is that look for?" asked Kilala asked.  
  
"If you do some root searching Prongs would come back as meaning symbol of hope, bravery, and love," Atonics said.  
  
"Aw, that describes him perfectly," squealed Kilala sarcastically.  
  
"Just with out loud, nosy-" but Harry cut him off.  
  
"I was being nice today," he said with a pout. They laughed and stood up.  
  
"Just get some rest for tomorrow," said Ricatone smartly. Harry nodded before grabbing a ladder and looking for some books.  
  
Two years later Harry was very muscular. He was at ease with his life in the Elf Realm. But he missed everyone dearly. It was hard to believe that only about three days had passed there. Harry had spent less time worrying about Sirius, feeling confident that he was alive in that forest.  
  
One morning Harry went into town after magic training before lunch. He walked to Kilala's shop. She sold jewelry, pierced ears, and did hair. "Here for your highlights, Prongs?"  
  
"No, I don't do highlights," Harry said for about the zillionth time. He had let his hair grown to his shoulders as it was calmer then.  
  
"But white or blue highlights would look so cute!" persisted the elf. Harry shook his head.  
  
"You are an insufferable prat," he said.  
  
"You sound British," Kilala teased.  
  
"Loctarium. Shetoe brevardia mwat sess Kilala," Harry said in Elvish. (means, I am. You should know that by now Kilala)  
  
"Hmm, I guess you're right. But people are starting to use British sayings around here," she said. She shook her head as two girls bounced over. The 8 year old twins smiled at them.  
  
"Hello, Aunt Kilala, Prongs," they said together.  
  
"The fact they talk together reminds me of Fred and George," Harry said, shaking his head.  
  
"We got them pranks for when you get back," Kigali said. Harry had gone to lengths talking about his friends.  
  
"Yeah, they're new. Maybe the twins can make something similar," Mitra suggested. She had become slightly more talkative in these two years. They handed him six firecrackers. He smiled and slipped them into the leather pouch on his waist.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said grinning. He loved the little girls. "Come on, lunch time." He led the way out of town to the large house.  
  
At the end of his fifth year Harry had a sorrow in his heart along with his happiness. His life was four years, 11 months, and three weeks longer than it would have been. He had made great friends but had to leave them behind. But Harry missed everyone so much.  
  
"I have been getting herded with the same question for two months," grumbled Atonics.  
  
"What is that?" asked Harry. It was his last day and they were in the library, finishing the touches on his gifts for his friends.  
  
"Kigali and Mitra want to know if I'll let them go to Hogwarts. Dumbledore made the offer," Atonics said with a sigh.  
  
"They would be safe and it would be a good experience," Harry said.  
  
"Prongs, our dimensions are bonded now. Because you have so many friendships you'll visit us and we'll visit you. But things are very complicated. I know I'll come visit and everything but... we are two different worlds, Atonics said with a sigh.  
  
"But we will interact more and that is better. We will have stronger bonds, bonds that make us and our worlds stronger," Harry said. "There is good in this."  
  
"Yes, yes, but I can't shop in your world with my money!" groaned Atonics. Harry burst out laughing.  
  
"Just get it exchanged. Dumbledore'll help," Harry said with a grin.  
  
That night Harry stood with three leather bags and a sword held at his waist. There were daggers at his ankles hidden by his muggle jeans and shooting stars in his back pocket.  
  
All of his friends were there. They exchanged hugs. Harry's hair was still long though he would cut it when he returned but right now some of it was pulled away from his face and in a tie at the back of his head. As she hugged him Kilala performed the one spell she was perfect at. Harry groaned. He had white streaks down his hair.  
  
"You are so dead," he threatened.  
  
"You are SO late!" Kilala said. She tossed him the jewel. He smiled and muttered the spell. This time a window of light appeared and he walked through it. On the other side he found himself facing Remus, Snape, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, and Mrs. Figg.  
  
"Hey," Harry said in greeting. The group stared. Even Moody seemed startled. "What?"  
  
"Your hair is green," Remus reported. Harry groaned.  
  
"Shidokara Mihodala sipatra. Agraveeda sidohay milo! Kilala shihard oliphiana!" Harry cried in Elvish. "Sorry, uh, Kilala put a spell on my hair. Shidobe." His hair turned from green to the way it had looked when he left the Elvin Realm.  
  
"You look different," commented Tonks.  
  
"Yeah, the highlights won't come out for two months. It's Kilala's idea of a present. She's done it once before but then she decided it was a bad idea as she had to put with puke green hair just as long," Harry said grinning.  
  
"You have more muscles but otherwise you're the same, just more relaxed," Remus reported.  
  
"Hey, it was five years to me, I had to relax a little," Harry said with a shrug.  
  
"What did you learn?" asked Snape curtly, obviously trying his best to be polite.  
  
"A lot, but I'm glad to be back. I even missed you, Professor Snape," Harry said. "I think I'll be a little better at Occlumency now."  
  
"So, you had fun with Atonics?" said Dumbledore from behind him.  
  
"Yes, I did. And I learned to deal with Sirius's death," Harry said. He turned around and took them all by surprise by hugging the old man whom he had once been so mad at. Then eh hugged everyone there, though he quickly let go of Snape. Snape seemed to be rendered speechless at this.  
  
"About that," Remus said, his eyes were bright. "You see, Melody worked in the Department of Mysteries. There's a chance Sirius may still be alive. It was at first a small one but now it is quite larger. He may have only appeared to have fallen through the Veil. The ministry used to cast the appearance of a Veil in that room but the real one is in a broom closet."  
  
"W-where would he be?" asked Harry, stunned by this news.  
  
"He would have been transported to Siberia. But Sirius is a remarkable wizard. He may very well be waiting for help, praying to get home to you and the rest of us," Dumbledore said, smiling.  
  
"Jigo Mertiku u Aashiti," was all Harry could manage.  
  
"You seemed to convince Atonics his daughters did belong at Hogwarts. They have accepted my offer to join our school," Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes. Harry grinned.  
  
"I figured he would," Harry said grinning. "So, I guess this means I'll see the midgets again. Though they were up to my chin when I left."  
  
"I believe you have Defense lessons right now. The rest of us will take our separate ways," Dumbledore said, giving meaningful looks to everyone but Remus and Harry. They all left their own ways so only Remus and Harry remained. They sat on the two fixed swings.  
  
"So, want a hair cut?" Remus asked. Harry nodded and sat still as Remus quickly chopped his hair back to its normal length. There were still blond streaks in it though. "Now, I want a detailed story. Lessons are postponed until Wednesday." Harry laughed and started his tale.  
  
*************  
  
As Harry waited for Snape's arrival for their lesson the next day he sat swinging in the park as usual. His thoughts were back on Sirius as Dudley's gang found him. "Potter!"  
  
"What?" he asked looking up. He knew very well that he could finish them in an easy fashion.  
  
"Where you been?" snarled Piers.  
  
"An alternate dimension where five years passed," Harry said as calm as usual. He had practiced keeping his temper under control in the Elf Realm.  
  
"Yeah, and you attend a school for magic people all the time," said Andrew sarcastically. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Good guess," he replied.  
  
"Don't lie, you filthy orphan," sneered Dudley.  
  
"I don't," Harry said calmly. The golden chain around his neck dropped to his chest where a small tear drop shaped crystal was glowing warm. It meant that his friends from the Elvin Realm were safe and alive. This fact seemed oddly reassuring to him. He fingered it as the gang continued their usual school boy taunts.  
  
"Potter, the headmaster has come to-" but Snape stopped mid-sentence as he saw who was with him. He was in his usual muggle clothes, but beside him was Albus Dumbledore, in clothes a grandfather would wear. "Not them again."  
  
"Yes, us again," Piers snapped. "Got a problem with that?" A Snape opened his mouth to reply, Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder and the man fell silent.  
  
"Not yet, however," Dumbledore said in his wise and powerful way, "If you do not leave Harry alone, that may change." He raised his eyebrows. Harry smiled and shook his head. His headmaster cast a powerful aura even on muggles.  
  
Dudley's gang looked positively frightened and scampered away. Harry smiled wider. He had really missed that look. He had missed Dumbledore. "Thanks, they were starting to repeat themselves."  
  
"It would seem that I truly was mistaken in my images of your summers. I had no idea your cousin bullied you," Dumbledore said in a calm and apologetic way. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Not that big of a deal. It's old news to me," Harry said. He fingered his necklace again.  
  
"What, may I ask, is that?" Dumbledore asked. Harry pulled it out from under his shirt.  
  
"It's a special necklace from the Elvin Realm. Once you put some of a person's heart into it if they are in danger or are injured or harmed in any way it will turn the color of their magic. A few people have just black or white but others are different colors. If a person dies, their color will flash before the diamond becomes pure black," Harry explained.  
  
"Am I right in guessing you have your elf friends' connected to that?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes. I would rather like to add you and Professor Snape," Harry said. "The two of us may not get along but if he's dead I'd like to know." Snape smirked- almost smiled. He obviously had forced it back.  
  
"What do we do?" Snape asked.  
  
"Give me your wand hand," Harry instructed. After they had done so, Harry placed the diamond first on Dumbledore's palm. Harry placed his own hand over the top and let his emerald green and wound silver (NOT related to Slytherin) magic bond the two. Then Dumbledore released some of his love for Harry into the jewel. Harry repeated the same with Snape.  
  
"That was interesting," Snape said. "I feel oddly powerful."  
  
"It's normal," Harry assured him. "At least you aren't high like Kigali got. That would be a scary site." Harry shuddered. Snape glared at him.  
  
"Now, back to Occlumency," Snape announced. Harry grinned. Snape pointed his wand at Harry and muttered.  
  
In a few moments Harry had shot Snape out of his mind. "Good," Snape said with a nod. "Now, we still have to work on getting you to deflect upon entrance. Then Dumbledore and I will start using full power." Harry nodded and deflected again. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four*~~  
  
There remained only two weeks left of vacation. Harry was lying on his bed thinking about Sirius when Pig flew in through his open window. Harry hopped up and grabbed Pig with ease of his new reflexes. "Hey Pig!" He untied the letter and let the owl roam around his room. Hedwig flew to Harry's side. "Ron wrote me a letter."  
  
Hedwig hooted softly in response. Harry smiled and opened the envelope. Inside there were two pieces of folded parchment, each reading Harry. One was in Ron's untidy scrawl and the other was in what was unmistakably Ginny's neat, twisty writing. "Ginny," Harry said softly. He opened hers first.  
  
Harry,  
  
I hope you're well! I knew you'd like my preset.   
  
I'm sure you read Ron's letter first. Can you believe it? I'm excited to see you all! And I'm guessing he mentioned my trip. It was a blast. You'd never believe how interesting it was.  
  
Well, I have to go, it's my birthday tomorrow so Mum's taking me shopping with Mione! Always,  
  
**Ginny**  
  
Harry stared at the letter for a while. Then he carefully set it down and grabbed Ron's.  
  
Harry,  
  
Hullo! Glad you liked the quidditch dome. All of us brothers pitched in, you were right. They all refused to let me sign their names on the card though. I guess you can do that. Maybe you perfected your horrible hand writing in the Elvin Realm. No comments on mine, thanks.  
  
Guess what?! You get to come to Snuffle's old house tomorrow! Isn't that great?! It's almost completely done. We've almost gotten how to get his Mum off of the wall! Oh, and Neville and Luna are invited for the last week.  
  
Ginny went to America this summer for a week. I forgot to mention it before. She spent that time in Montana. Apparently it was "amazingly beautiful." She rode something called a dirt beyek and entered a mozarcrost race. She got third. I guess that's good for a rookie.   
  
Did you see what happened? It was all over the daily prophet. Some muggle town got attacked out in Surrey. Ten died, thirteen severely injured. No one got out without a scar. There were also two wizard kids killed. They were at their baby-sitters- who was their Squib aunt.  
  
Everyone here is trying to figure out what happened. Oh well, don't worry about it too much.  
  
Percy hasn't said anything to us or sent us a letter or anything since that day with Voldie. He and Dad haven't crossed paths at the ministry. Fudge has made a point of avoiding Dad as well. Feels guilty. He should, the arse. Oh, he gave Dad's department a new office. Nice and big. Plus Dad's got a giant pay raise. Fudge's silent way of saying sorry.  
  
See you soon. Ron.  
  
Harry shook his head and put down the parchment next to Ginny's. Not think about it too much? It was swarming his brain. He had trained for five years to stop this kind of thing.  
  
He sat down at his desk and pulled out some parchment and began writing a plan for the DA. This is what he always did when he was stressed. He'd sit down and plan a way to teach others to defend themselves. Added to the DA were Lavender and Seamus who had each written him a lengthily apology. Harry had accepted and offered them each a spot in the DA- after asking everyone else, that is.  
  
The doorbell sounded through the house. Harry glanced at his clock. It was an hour before he had Defense with Remus. He crept quietly down the stairs just as Vernon opened the door. "B- Harry!" he called in a strangled voice. "Your teacher is here." Harry dashed down the last steps to see Remus standing in the door.  
  
"You're early," Harry said walking to the door. His uncle watched them closely.  
  
"I have a. er. gift for you. Let's go up to your room. You have to pack for tomorrow anyways," Remus said, giving him a look.'  
  
"Right," Harry said.  
  
"Where are you going tomorrow?" asked Vernon sharply.  
  
"My godfather's house," Harry said. Remus snapped his fingers and a shaggy black dog walked to his side. Harry stared before lurching over and squeezing the dog tightly. "We'll be going to my room now." He led the way quickly up the stairs and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Hello, Harry," said Sirius softly. He stood in front of his godson in human living form. He was skinnier and his hair dirty but he was there. Harry flung himself into Sirius's arms. "Geeze, kid, it's only been about two months."  
  
"You forget, Sirius," said Remus, helping Harry in his loss of words. "Harry spent five years worth of time in the Elvin realm. He's waited a good long time to feel your touch." Sirius squeezed his godson and then sat on his bed.  
  
"Guess who's trial is tomorrow?" he asked brightly.  
  
"Yours?" Harry asked quickly.  
  
"No, better. Lucius Malfoy's. And he still thinks I'm dead," Sirius said meaningfully.  
  
"Wait a minute," Harry said carefully.  
  
"Yup," Sirius said.  
  
"Dumbledore's one of the people questioning him. He'll get Malfoy to say Sirius was innocent all along and then we've got on free Sirius," Remus said grinning.  
  
"But how will that make him free?" asked Harry.  
  
"If someone is proclaimed innocent by a Death Eater after having been charged for the same crimes, the formerly accused gets another trial or their first one," Sirius explained. "I'm guessing they'll say not guilty. Malfoy will end up saying Bellatrix killed me, not that I went trough the veil."  
  
"Wow," Harry breathed.  
  
"Now, onto packing," Sirius said.  
  
"You get to sit and watch," Remus said. Sirius glared at him. "It is not my fault you are a disaster when it comes to packing. Me and James ended up having to pack your trunk all the time."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry sprang off his bed when he heard the doorbell. He grabbed Hedwig's cage and hammered down the stairs. His school things lay by the door. He set Hedwig down and opened it quickly.  
  
In front of him stood Tonks, Remus, Moody, Fleur Delacour, Bill, and Melody. "Hello," Harry said brightly. "I'm ready to go. All my stuff's right here." He grabbed it and began pulling it out of the door. Tonks smiled and cast a shrinking charm. "Thanks." He set everything in his pocket and let Hedwig free. Tonks then shrank that.  
  
"Grab a bike," Fleur said in exemplary English. "I'm riding back on Bill's. I rode here on the red one. It's yours. From Snuffles." Harry was facing six motorcycles. One was Remus's- he recognized that. Tonks was getting on the pink one, Moody the black on, Bill and Fleur on a blue one, and Melody on the final blue one. A red one with a yellow lightning bolt remained.  
  
"Wow," Harry said. He climbed on. As if he had been riding one forever, Harry started the bike and rode along with the others. They rode for a long while until they finally stopped at the place between numbers thirteen and eleven Grammauld Place. They parked their bikes on the side of the road and cast an invisibility charm on them. Then they all headed to the doorway that had appeared and went in quickly.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione squealed softly. She was sitting on the bottom of the stairs with Ron, playing cards. She sprang up and gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Hey, Harry," Ron said. They exchanged a quick brotherly hug. "Come on." Harry waved good-bye to his guards and followed his two friends up the stairs. They heard bickering from behind a door on their way up.  
  
"Mione, isn't that you and Ginny's room?" Harry asked, pausing.  
  
"Oh, yes," Hermione said. "She's probably still yelling at Fred for trying to steal her diary."  
  
"Oh," Harry said in an understanding way. They entered his and Ron's room to find Sirius asleep on Harry's bed. "What's he doing in here?"  
  
"Remus is painting his room and kicked him out because he was being such a nuisance," Hermione said. "Ron and I were. playing cards up here when he came in and we left because he is annoying. I guess he took a nap."  
  
"Oy Sirus!" Harry said loudly, poking his side.  
  
"No go mate," Ron said. "I helped Remus wake him up this morning. It took an hour." Harry grinned evilly and snapped his fingers, muttering something under his breath. Ice cold water poured down on Sirius.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, rocketing up. "What the bloody hell was that for?!"  
  
"Being asleep in my bed," Harry said.  
  
"Well now your bed in soaked," Sirius said smugly. Harry smiled and snapped. It dried instantly. "I hate the Elvin Realm." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"I liked the bike by the way," Harry said.  
  
"Good," Sirius said decisively. Ron and Hermione were talking quietly. Sirius began looking hard at them. Eventually Hermione looked up.  
  
"What Sirius?" she asked huffily. He looked pointedly at them and then at Harry. Hermione glared at him. "Well then, LEAVE!" Sirius jumped and left.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Harry plopping onto the bed.  
  
"Um," Hermione shifted uneasily. Harry sat up straight.  
  
"What?" he repeated.  
  
"Well," Ron said.  
  
"You see we weren't playing cards when Sirius came in," Hermione said, hands twisting her hands nervously.  
  
"Yes," Harry prompted.  
  
"Well we were," Ron shifted his feet.  
  
"We were... kissing," Hermione said quietly. She and Ron were scarlet at this point.  
  
"Oh, that all? Not on MY bed I hope," Harry said casually.  
  
"What?! Oh, YOU!" Hermione smacked his head.  
  
"You don't seem to think it's that big of a deal," Ron said, eyes wide.  
  
"Well, if it WAS on my bed we have a problem. My bed is not for the two of you snogging, thanks," said Harry.  
  
"So you don't mind we're going out?" asked Hermione carefully.  
  
"I'm surprised you two have waited this long," Harry said. "I mean I had five years in the Elvin Realm to think about things and in only two months I realized the two of you have been in love since the end of first year! And especially since forth year."  
  
"So they told you, did they?" asked Ginny from the door way.  
  
"Hey, Ginny," Harry said brightly.  
  
"Hello, Harry. Now the two of you have no excuse for not telling everyone at dinner tonight," Ginny told Ron and Hermione firmly. Harry noticed a small silver key glittering on a thin, long silver chain around her neck. It dropped half way between her chest and her navel on top of her large navy sweat shirt.  
  
At dinner that night Harry was sitting next to Ginny which was across from Ron and Hermione. Ginny gave the two a pointed look and nudged Harry. As planned he cleared his throat loudly. "Yes?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Ron and Hermione have an announcement," he said. All eyes turned to them.  
  
"We, well, we're an. item now," Hermione said cautiously. Clapping broke out across the table and Ron and Hermione went scarlet.  
  
"Bout time if you ask me," Remus said. "Even when I worked their I spotted the feelings between you. Kids these days sure are slow."  
  
"And what of you and May?" asked Mel evilly. Remus went bright red.  
  
"MEL! This is NOT the time to talk about her!" he hissed.  
  
"Oh, I think this is a great time," Sirius said, leaning forward. "All that's left about Ron and Hermione is the fact they were snogging in Ron and Harry's room this morning.  
  
"SIRIUS!"  
  
"Sorry," he offered, not sounding it. They rolled their eyes.  
  
"I'm interested in what you have to say about Remus," Ginny said happily.  
  
"Nice to see what compassion you have for me, Ginny," Remus said sarcastically.  
  
"I know," said Ginny brightly.  
  
"When we were in school Remus had this giant crush on me and Lily's other best friend, May," Mel began. "Well, she liked him too. To this day they have had one date and we were all with them on it."  
  
"Thanks," Remus said blandly.  
  
"No problem," Mel replied sweetly.  
  
"Now," Molly said sternly. "We have some Order business to discuss. Go on." There were four groans at the table as the four Hogwarts students stood up and dragged themselves up to Harry and Ron's room. Ginny lay across Harry's bed in dismay as Ron and Hermione stretched out on Ron's. Harry plopped next to Ginny and mimicked her by placing his head on his arms.  
  
"I can't believe they still refuse to let us in on those meetings!" Ginny whined.  
  
"You'd think after last year we could hear at least SOME of it!" Ron agreed.  
  
"It is quite unfair," Hermione put in. "At least Harry should be bale to. And he'd just tell it to us."  
  
"Maybe that's why they won't," Harry said thoughtfully. "I mean maybe they'd let me in but they know I'd tell you."  
  
"And why only you?" snapped Ginny.  
  
"I am sort of five years older than I was when summer started," he pointed out. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"I hate it when men have a point," she grumbled, flipping onto her back.  
  
"Well, duh," said Hermione. Ron glared at her. "I love you." Hermione leaned up and kissed him.  
  
"I guess I could use a few of my new spells to let us hear and see the meeting," Harry said after a few moments of silence. They all perked up. "They shouldn't be able to detect any elf magic so they'll never know."  
  
About ten minutes later they had a large clear circle on the floor with silver/green edges. Harry muttered some Elvin words and dropped some of the ashes they had made into the center. Few more words and Harry pulled out his wand. In a quick X movement the circle began having shapes and sounds. Suddenly it cleared. As Sirius said a few things and consent was given around the room the four teenagers looked up at each other, amazed. 


	5. Chapter Five

LOURDES I just wanted to let everyone (actually just Lourdes) know that it is completely possible for everyone to be on the same side of the barrier. You see, the Weasleys always started on the muggle side. The wall to the platform merely hides the train. Everyone stills comes from the muggle side. Remember everyone would have to wait in line to go back onto the other side of the platform when they came back form school.  
  
The fact it could have been prior to the boarding of the train is quite true but also it could have been done afterwards. Which it was. I did it that way because it would much more spiritual when they all turned to Harry and called his name.  
  
The effect of Moody's eye may have been changed but maybe Harry did say I quietly. It doesn't really matter because Vernon was still scared witless by wizards ( as always) and they kept coming over so he knew the threat was full. Besides I was on crack (or sugar.....)  
  
And once again THEY ALL WERE ON THE SAME SIDE OF THE PLATFORM! They always are! And they didn't go their separate ways because they all felt like they needed to tell Harry something. And it was magic that drew them. It's sort of spiritual and heart felt.  
  
Now that that is out of my system, thank you for sharing your views. I just explained everything so if you have a problem with my story you may want to choose to stop reading it . I find it stupid when people read things they don't like. Obviously you decided you could suffer through it so it is impossible that it is that bad.  
  
Chapter Five*~~  
  
"They want to what?" whispered Hermione excitedly. Harry snapped his fingers and the scene they had just saw replayed itself. "I think they are ready," Sirius said forcefully.  
  
"Sirius!" Molly exclaimed. "They are not even of age! Fred and George have just barely made it into the Order and they haven't even shown up for a meeting yet what with that store of theirs! I will not allow those children be harmed!"  
  
"I know where you are coming from but Harry, Ron, and Hermione have proved themselves every year since their first! And Ginny has had the closest call of us all. She is no baby. None of them are. They only proved that they were stronger than we ever thought at the end of last year. They fought hard!"  
  
"And what of Luna and Neville?" voiced Mel. "They as well were there. We can't just include them in the Order for that."  
  
"I'm not saying we should include those two just yet but I doubt that'll be the last we see of them. I mean, face the facts! Even if we just allow those four to sit in on the meetings they'll be satisfied. Harry also has five more years of knowledge now. He also knows Elvin magic. Their young minds could have some good suggestions!"  
  
"Admirable point," said Dumbledore's voice. They all turned to see the headmaster sitting down with Fred and George.  
  
"Those four deserve to be among us," Fred said.  
  
"More than me and Fred," added George solemnly.  
  
"Molly?" Remus said. She sighed but said nothing more.  
  
"Let's vote. All in favor of four additions to our-"  
  
"Voting without me?" snapped Snape's cool voice form the doorway, cutting Sirius off. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"If you were on time we wouldn't have to! Now, all in favor of us adding four new people to our Order meetings raise your hand."  
  
All around the room hands rose slowly to the air. Tonks, Remus, Fred, George, and Sirius the first. As if a ripple went through the room almost all other hands went up. Molly reluctantly raised hers next to her husbands. Dumbledore smiled and raised his own.  
  
"They are strong admirable children." All eyes moved to Snape whose hand was on the table. He opened his mouth and began to speak.  
  
"I've never liked those four. My favorite of them would be Virginia and that's not saying much. But... Potter has proved himself as well as the rest and he has changed power size rapidly in the course of his stay with the elves." A smile curled his lips. An actual smile as his hand rose with the rest. "That's all of the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
"They must be serious!" Ron exclaimed. They heard footsteps nearing the door. Harry quickly snapped his fingers and the circle turned to green dust before their eyes. And not a moment too soon. The door opened and the four spun around.  
  
"Hello, Sirius," Harry said. His stomach was queasy with unease. However with all of his training he was able to mask it without a thought.  
  
"Come on downstairs. The Order has something to tell you," Sirius said happily. They silently followed Sirius to the rest of the Order. "Have a seat." Quickly, the four teenagers sat on four chairs on the end opposite of Dumbledore. All eyes were fixed on them and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny shifted uneasily. Harry, used to being looked at from being Harry Potter and from the Elvin Realm met Dumbledore's gaze steadily.  
  
"The Order of the Phoenix has come to a unanimous decision that the four of you should be allowed induction into the Order," Dumbledore said. Grins broke out across his pupil's faces. "However, at the moment, until you graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry you are allowed only to come to meetings. After graduation or any other point WE find necessary you will be able to work in combat and actually WORK. Until then meetings only. Do you accept under our terms?"  
  
"Duh," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Of course," Hermione said, forcing a smile down and elbowing Ginny in her ribs. Ginny shrugged at Hermione, smiling.  
  
"Sure," Ron said jovially.  
  
"No." All eyes widened on the boy-who-lived.  
  
"Harry?" questioned Sirius.  
  
"I do want to be part of the Order but not under those terms. I have one of my own," he stated. He was nervous, stomach in knots. But his eyes were assured and determined. His face was set, his gaze fixed on the aging headmaster.  
  
"You may voice it," Dumbledore said with a nod.  
  
"We already are part of an association. Technically Hermione, Ron, and I are the founders, or leaders. We won't reveal any secrets of the Order to them but I refuse to be part of the Order and not share with the DA information concerning Voldemort. Who had recently been killed and that sort of thing. Not plans of our fighting him. Otherwise the Order will have to get on without the Boy-Who-Lied."  
  
"I'm with Harry," Ron said immediately. Hermione and Ginny nodded to show their support.  
  
"Well then, it seems you association will be informed of Voldemort's attacks," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Actually," Ginny said. "We're an army." She exchanged grins with the other three.  
  
"Now can we eat our nighty night snacks?" asked Fred. "I'm starved."  
  
"As long as Fred, George, Sirius, and Remus had nothing to do with the cooking I'm ready to eat," Hermione said.  
  
"I've done nothing to deserve that," Remus said defensively.  
  
"Ah, but Harry sent us letters," Hermione said. Remus rolled his eyes. Suddenly they all realized Molly had been getting the food. Harry and Ron went to help her bring it over. Soon everyone was seated.  
  
"So, you were in the Elvin Realm?" Arthur said, gazing at Harry.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you have any distinct memories?" asked Molly. Harry scowled and everyone seemed taken aback.  
  
"I'm surprised Remus hasn't told you about my hair or no one's commented," Harry said. Remus snorted. "Kilala gave it blond streaks for two months. I have yet to pay her back."  
  
"I was so nervous about telling you about me and Ron I didn't even notice," Hermione said. She poked his hair and he glared at her.  
  
"Same here," Ron echoed.  
  
"I decided it might be better not to comment or ask," said Ginny.  
  
"Seem Ginny has brains," announced Harry.  
  
"That is how my body functions," she retorted. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Remember, I've lived through six more years than you and I know lots of new tricks," Harry warned. Ginny rolled her eyes at him this time. "Besides, what makes you think I desire to now your body functions?"  
  
"You're a teenage boy with raging hormones," she replied smugly. Harry stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Can you fight?" asked Fred.  
  
"I've always been able to fight. That's what happens when your cousin likes to kick your arse. Oh, wait a sec, I knew how to get beaten up! Well then, yeah I know how to fight," Harry said.  
  
"And he's developed a sense of humor! AH THE MARICLE!" Sirius screamed.  
  
"I believe that was intended to be offending. However, I have learned not to react to such petty trivial crap."  
  
"Nice wording," complimented Ron. Harry bowed.  
  
"Seriously, it had to be very interesting," said Hermione.  
  
"It was," Harry said. "It also was very painful...."  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" asked Arthur.  
  
"Never, and I mean never, train with the elves. It is quite frightening and, well, to be blunt, Ricatone has very little patience. And when she's mad, it is not pretty."  
  
Most people at the table shot him odd looks but Harry had learned to ignore these looks as he got them constantly in the Elvin Realm. Especially after he had flown from the top of one of the hills and crashed into a cart in the major shopping part of the village. The fact his hair had been on fire did not help.  
  
"I think it's about time for bed," Molly announced, sending a worried glance at Harry. He forced his blush down and stood up with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. That was when he noticed that not only did Ginny still have that key around her neck, but she was wearing a silver charm bracelet.  
  
Hermione and Ginny said good night and Harry and Ron continued past their room. Soon the boys were asleep.  
  
Harry woke the next morning at five, four and a half hours after he had fallen asleep. Such an hour was sleeping in basically. "Damn you Atonics," Harry grumbled quietly as he tried to sleep. "Oh, screw it. I might as well train."  
  
He silently slipped into Elvin breeches and a loose white cotton shirt with ties on the top. Over that he pulled on his emerald green cloak and put the hood up. It enclosed around his body and made him unrecognizable.  
  
Without making a sound he left the room and went outside, into the backyard, which was none existent to anyone looking whom was not aware of the location of the house. He pulled off the cloak and laid it on a rock. Then, he began his warm ups. Soon he had to move his cloak as he pounded his fists against the rocks.  
  
Quickly getting bored with punching a rock, Harry gathered some dirt, dewy grass, and a few other objects. He had soon transformed those random objects into a sparring dummy. Harry began again. This time he moved quicker.  
  
When he finally returned his creation to its original state his body was covered in a sheer coat of sweat. The mist that had formerly hung in the air was gone and the sun was up. Judging by everything, Harry figured it was between seven and eight. He slipped his cloak back on and entered the house silently.  
  
Everything was quiet, meaning everyone must still be asleep. As he passed the sitting room a small cry was stifled. He spun around to see Ginny. She had whipped out her wand and was pointing it at him. "Who are you?!" she hissed. Harry felt realization seep through him. She thought he was an intruder.  
  
"It's only me, Gin," he said quietly, pulling his hood down and walking over to her. She sighed and dropped her wand before sitting down on the couch.  
  
"What are you wearing?"  
  
"It's an Elvin cloak. Sorry, force of habit," he apologized. She shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. So, what do you think of Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Hopefully they won't bicker as much," Harry said. Ginny laughed and Harry felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach. It seemed almost like his reaction to Cho Chang years ago but this was stronger and more consuming. She smiled her pretty smile at him.  
  
"How long till you think everyone else finally drags their lazy arses out of bed?" she asked.  
  
"Who knows," shrugged Harry. Oddly enough he was quite content to sit there with Ginny. So he plopped down next to her with posture Ricatone would have attempted to kill him for. "How long have you had that charm bracelet?" he asked, gesturing to the shiny silver jewelry.  
  
"Since I was nine. It's charmed not to harm werewolves. Luckily I had figured out why Remus wouldn't come near me. I always wore this bracelet and he's deathly afraid of silver."  
  
"Neat," Harry said. She pulled up the sleeve on her pajamas and held her wrist out to him. He carefully fingered through them. Ginny felt an electric shudder go up through her spine. It took all of her power to stifle a contented sigh. Harry felt his heart beat quickening and his body getting warm. When he had finished looking he smiled at her.  
  
"What are you so cheerful about?" she asked.  
  
"I have a charm for that bracelet. I'll give it to you later. I've got one for Ron and Hermione as well. I like your pajamas, by the way," he smirked. Ginny hit his arm.  
  
"I like these!"  
  
"I never said there was anything wrong with them. I like them." They were white flannel with strawberries and the word strawberry all over them. It was pants and a button down, long sleeved shirt. The shirt was open and it revealed a tight white tank top that had a large glittery strawberry on it. Harry found himself loving the way it clung to her body.  
  
"Be nice! Now I'm going to change. Mum's already cooking," Ginny announced. She stood up and stretched. She and Harry both went back to their rooms to change. They were reunited in the kitchen a few minutes later, Ron and Hermione with them.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny and felt his stomach churn and his heart speed up. She was wearing short jean shorts and a purple tank top that hugged her developed chest. In silver writing in said Silver Ice. Harry forced his eyes away and placed his emotionless Elvin mask on.  
  
"Ready for breakfast?" asked Hermione, sitting down. Harry nodded and sat across form Ron who had taken the seat next to Hermione. This left Ginny to sit on Harry's side, across form Hermione.  
  
"Good," Mrs. Weasley said. She placed stacks of many different pancakes, sausage, bacon, rolls, and two pitchers of grastra juice.  
  
"Wow, you went all out Mum!" Ginny exclaimed. Ron and Harry nodded, eyes glazed over. They began shoveling food in their mouths. The two girls made a face.  
  
"When did you get such a big appetite?" Hermione asked Harry, making a face. "I mean Ron's always been a pig-"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"A very handsome pig," cooed his girlfriend.  
  
"Well, I ate a lot in the Elvin realm. It was either ate whatever Sala put on your plate or don't eat and collapse in training, only to be punished by more training. Sala felt I was too skinny so she fed me a lot of food. It was much easier to eat what she made me as opposed to collapsing and getting more practice hours," Harry said seriously. He shuddered at the memory.  
  
"I like the sound of this Sala," Mrs. Weasley said approvingly. Harry cracked a grin. He shook his head amusedly. "Now hurry up and finish. I'm going to be leaving soon."  
  
"We can tale care of the dishes Mum," Ginny said.  
  
"You can't use your wands," she reminded them as she left the house. As soon as they were done, Ginny and Hermione began searching for the dish soap.  
  
"No need," Harry said. He muttered something in Elvish and the dishes began washing themselves.  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron said, impressed.  
  
"I had dish duty a lot. It's one of the first spells I learned," said Harry. "It's not a big deal. I can teach you guys how to do it. It should be easy enough."  
  
"Are you implying that we are dim?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No," said Harry innocently. "I have something for you though. It's really special and really powerful. Not that you can use the power. It's impossible unless you're the High Magician of the Elvin Realm. Last I checked that was Atonics."  
  
"You have to give us profile sheets," Ron said. "It's hard to keep everyone straight."  
  
"Be glad you don't have to learn to respond to a new name as well."  
  
"Well, show us our gifts already!" snapped the girls impatiently. Harry nodded and bolted up stairs and grabbed three boxes. One was dark willow with Ron carved on it. The other two were cherry oak with Ginny and Hermione carve don them.  
  
"Here you are," he said. He felt his heart speed up as he watched Ginny open hers. They stared at them and then to Harry.  
  
"What are they?" asked Ron. Each box had red velvet inside and a tear drop clear glass like jewel on a long thin golden chain. Ginny's dangled from her skinny fingers as she dangled in the air in front of her eyes. Hermione ran her fingers of the smooth surface.  
  
"They're Liatops. I have one too" Harry pulled his out from under his shirt. "What you do is you put some of the magic of someone you care about inside. When it glows their magic color you know they are in trouble. It even works on muggles. All female muggles have white colored magic and all males have black. The way you can tell whose it is, is by the initials that will appear inside as well."  
  
"That's amazing," breathed Ginny.  
  
"Brilliant," echoed Hermione.  
  
"Wow," was all Ron could say. Harry grinned. He knew Ginny must think this is what he had meant when he said he had a charm for her.  
  
"Pull down the red velvet on the top of the box," Harry ordered. They all complied. It pulled out to reveal a special charm for each. They were all symbols. "Ron yours is a symbol for courage, Hermione yours is for brilliance, Ginny yours is for hope."  
  
"Thanks Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. She gave him a quick hug. Harry smiled happily.  
  
"Here, let me show you the transfer of magic spell...." 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Harry wiped the sweat on his forehead across his sleeve. It was early and he was up, again. His fists were red from hitting his shield. It was something he had gotten in the Elvin Realm. The shield was a little darker than silver. It was separated in to four parts. One with a stag from bright blue, one with a werewolf from silver lines, one with a shaggy dog from red lines, and one with a phoenix from dark purple lines. The metal from which it was made was the strongest substance you could find in the Elvin Realm.  
  
The sun had reached its point in the sky where it would be about eight. Harry threw his cloak on and pounded upstairs to his room. He threw on jeans and a red shirt. Ron walked out of the bathroom with a towel on his waist. He also put on jeans but with a black shirt.  
  
As they walked downstairs the girls came out of their room. Harry noted that Hermione looked nice in her jean caprice and white angel tank top. However, he decided that Ginny looked amazing in her pleaded red and black shirt and black tank top with a red rose on it with black boots that went to her knees.  
  
Harry shook his head and ridded his mind of those thoughts. They found that the rest of the Weasleys (minus Percy- duh) were seated in the kitchen eating. "Good, you're here," Arthur said. He motioned for them to sit.  
  
"What's up, Dad?" asked Ron.  
  
"You all are coming to the ministry," he said.  
  
Late the night before Dumbledore, Remus, Arthur, Tonks, Moody, and a few other order members had returned from Malfoy's trial. They were in very good spirits as they had gotten Malfoy to say Sirius was innocent.  
  
"Why?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, this morning Dumbledore owled them saying that in truth Sirius was very much alive. They already declared him innocent last night and gave his Gringotts vault and inconvenience reward of five hundred thousand galleons. The fact that now they know he's alive doesn't change anything. Sirius wants you to come with us when we go. That givesyou all of ten minutes."  
  
The four scarfed their food down. With five minutes to spare, they added a few more people to their liatops. Then Sirius came down and they all headed to the ministry. Once there, many people stared openly at Sirius and Harry as well as the rest. Everyone there knew that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had all been present at the end of last year.  
  
"Arthur," the minister said. He was standing with Dumbledore when they reached the corridor where his office was. The four children took seats after Harry gave Sirius a hug for good measure. "Sirius."  
  
"Fudge," Sirius said icily. Remus had accompanied them and rolled his eyes. Fudge smiled weakly. "Look, I don't like you; you know that; they know that. Why are we playing a charade? You didn't like me before, why now? Nothing has changed but the fact someone forced you to see the truth."  
  
"Sirius," Harry said softly. "You may be right, but don't jump at people. I highly doubt it but maybe Fudge has changed." In no way did he mind the man was right there. Before he had left he had despised him with every fiber in his body. Now he understood things more but he didn't like him at all. That didn't mean he wouldn't give him a chance to redeem himself.  
  
"I'm sorry that I accused you," Fudge said quietly.  
  
"Let's take this into your office, Cornelius," Dumbledore said. They walked down a smaller hall attached to the wide, open one and filed in quickly, leaving the kids outside in the wide hall. After only three seconds they heard Sirius's voice ring through the corridor.  
  
"YOU'RE ONLY SORRY YOUR ACCUSATION WAS WRONG! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL! AND I DON'T REALLY CARE! IT'S SAD THAT YOU THINK YOUR POSITION MEANS SO MUCH! I'M THOGUHT OF AS DIRT BY MANY BUT I DON'T REALLY CARE WHAT MY POSITION IS OR WHAT I AM! ALL THAT MATTERS IN REAL LIFE IS WHO YOU ARE! AND I KNOW I'M A GOOD PERSON!"  
  
They heard no more of the conversation as it must have been in more controlled voices. After about an hour, Ginny and Ron went to get some food. When they came back Ginny was laughing at Ron. Suddenly she stopped, eyes fixed over Harry's shoulder.  
  
Ron saw whatever it was al well. Both of their eyes and faces darkened dangerously. "What do you want?" spat Ron. Hermione and Harry spun around.  
  
Percival Adam Weasley (no I don't care if that's his name) stood behind Harry, biting his lip. Harry felt so many feelings within him he couldn't tell what they were at first. He left his face plain, using his elf mask.  
  
"H-hullo," Percy stuttered. He look terrible. His hair was messy, unwashed, and hung halfway down his cheek, as though his hair had grown rapidly over the summer and had not been cut. His eyes were red and tired. His face tired and worried. His clothes were rumpled and muggle. His cloak was on his shoulders, dirty and tattered.  
  
"You lost your right to say that to Harry," growled Ron. Harry shot him a look. Ron didn't notice.  
  
"I know I probably did but, well, I'm your brother, at least hear me out," he pleaded. Ginny spoke this time. Her voice ice, cutting the tense airsharply.  
  
"Our bother? If you were really our brother you wouldn't have done what you did, wouldn't have said what you said. You cut us, Percival," she spat his name. "You are a power hungry blind man with no sense. Not a brother."  
  
"I-" tears slowly slid down his cheeks. Ginny let her face relax slightly with guilt. Ron seemed immune to his tears.  
  
"You don't deserve to talk in front of Harry. After what you said of him," Ron said heatedly.  
  
"I'm rrreally sorry, H-harry," Percy began.  
  
"Harry? I thought he was Potter!" Percy sent a distressed look at Ron.  
  
"I'm sorry! I was stupid! Why can't you even listen?!" he yelled in frustration. His tears came more rapidly. Harry stood between the Weasleys.  
  
"Stop," he said; his voice empty to emotion.  
  
"Harry you read his letter! You know what he said!" Ron yelled. Percy paled.  
  
"Yes, I do and I had a long time to think about it," Harry said. Ron pulled out his wand. Ginny started. Hermione bit her lip, a tear slid down her cheek. Harry's eyes were hard. He sent up a shield in front of each as Ron shot a spell. It was absorbed into the wall.  
  
"Ron!" Hermioen yelled. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and was standing next to Harry.  
  
"All of you are going to sit down and shut up," Harry said. He muttered something in Elvish and all of their wands flew to his hands. He slipped his own wand into his pocket and his shields vanished. They all consented. Ron sat between the girls and Percy had sat opposite them. Harry sank down next to Percy, dizzy. He had let too much confused emotion into his wand calling spell.  
  
"Harry?" questioned Ginny. He shook his head.  
  
"We're sorting this out, as soon as Fudge and them are done, all of us are going to the Burrow and we're sorting this out." No one spoke until the men came out. Harry stood up. "Sirius go get the rest of the Weasleys with Re. Meet us at the Burrow. We bid you farewell minister, headmaster. Mr. Weasley you're coming to the Burrow."  
  
A blinding power filled the room. A moment alter Dumbledore and Fudge stood with Sirius and Remus in an otherwise deserted hall. Dumbledore smiled. "Good day, minister. You heard Harry's orders."  
  
Ten minutes later every last one of the Weasleys were seated in the living room. Ron and Hermione on the loveseat, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie on the two couches, Ginny perched on the arm of the second loveseat where the twins were seated, and Percy sitting in an overstuffed chair.  
  
Harry stood in the center, Sirius and Remus behind him on the carpet, playing Exploding Snap. Harry made the cards explode with force, leaving them with nothing.  
  
"Listen up. This is it. You are all patching this up NOW. Percy's going to be at Bill and Fleur's wedding. This family was once made up of nine and in this case it was a prime number. Only divisible by itself. And now you've divided yourselves," Harry said.  
  
(I KNOW NINE IS NOT A PRIME NUMBER! I AM NOT AN IDIOT, I AM IN ADVANCED MATH! Sorry, it really is nice when people tell you about mistakes you make so you can fix them, but I specifically had Harry say in this case meaning that I know it's not prime, however the point is the Weasleys could only divide themselves. Thank you for reading!!)  
  
"Nice," Remus said softly. Sirius nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oldest to youngest, Percy not counted, say whatever the hell you have to say!" snapped Harry irritably. He conjured three chairs and sank into one's purple fluffiness. Sirius and Remus snagged the other two. Arthur sighed.  
  
"I miss you Percy. But I'm not going to apologize for nothing. I didn't do anything wrong. It may sound childish, Percy, but we've all acted in that manner."  
  
"Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Oh, Percy," she wept. "I love you so much. I don't want our family to fall apart. I just can't stand it."  
  
"Bill."  
  
"Perc, you're the only other Head Boy this family may see and you're my brother. But you've acted like a shit head. Not to me personally, but you deserve something bad."  
  
"Charlie."  
  
"Like Bill said, you're our brother but you've been a remarkably arsy- "  
  
"That is not a word," said Harry smugly. He blushed "Sorry, reflex. Continue."  
  
"That's it. You've been an arse head."  
  
"Fred."  
  
"Well, then. You may be able to be forgiven by some of us but there are those you've cut deeper than flesh."  
  
"George."  
  
"Yeah, you've got serious groveling to do and I'll be pleased to see it."  
  
"Ron, oh, and no spells. I'm sick of making shields."  
  
"You don't deserve to be here. Not in this house. You don't deserve to be here after what you've done to us. Especially to Mum. Not to mention the shit you pulled on Harry. The crap you said."  
  
"Ginny." She sighed shakily. Tears slipped down her cheek. She shook her head. Harry fought the urge to hug her and whisper it was alright.  
  
"Percy, you're a Weasley. Somewhere inside you you're still a Weasley. I know it's there. But it sure as hell is buried pretty deep. I've seen the way you acted this year. The tings you did and said about Harry. About us. There may be a way for us o forgive you but you've cut us all much, much deeper than our flesh, broken things more painful than bones. The one really owe the largest apology to is Harry."  
  
Silence held in he room. The only sound was Ginny sobs. Harry couldn't stand it. He walked over and hugged her tightly, possessively. Using his telepathy for the first time out of the Elvin Realm he thought o her, 'It's all right, Gin.' He kissed the top of e head and resumed his seat. Ginny stopped crying.  
  
"Percy," Harry said softly. He swallowed.  
  
"I've stopped eating, stopped sleeping. All I can do is be consumed by guilt. I know I've been an arse. I know I don't really deserve forgiveness but I'm here to ask for it. I've been stupid and a bastard. But I need you. All of you," he looked at Harry sadly, full of guilt. "Penny's mad at me, you're all mad at me. I'm alone and I can't take it anymore. I can't fight it. If I don't have my family back I'm going to die."  
  
No one but Harry knew he was deadly serious. He was the only one who sensed how weak the young man was. Who knew he really was on the brink of death.  
  
Slowly Ginny stood and hugged him. He returned it fiercely. And somehow with no words the Weasleys accepted his apology. Even Ron. Percy looked at Harry. Harry smiled.  
  
"So, anyone up for a pounding in chezuke?" he asked brightly.  
  
"What are you on about?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Chezuke. It's a really fun game I learned. Oh, yeah, I was in the Elvin Realm," he told Percy. Percy's eyes widened. "And before I explain how to play I have to do this." Using a combination of wand magic and Elvin magic Harry cut Percy's hair, fixed his cloths, washed and shaved his face, and got him new glasses.  
  
"Waoh!"  
  
"Now then, chezuke is actually played while flying but we can use brooms. What you do is almost the same a quidditch. But instead of two bludgers there's two peztases and instead of two beaters there's one peztos. There's two razases for one quaffle and four razoses for chasers and one rozas for a keeper. In place of the snitch there's a yuzas and instead of seeker there's a yuzos."  
  
He enlarged a chest from within his robes. Inside were two bronze, spiked balls called peztas(es), two dark green balls looking identical to quaffles but weighing a lot more called razas(es), and one silver ball, smaller than the snitch and which had many more wings (ten) called a yuzas. There were also two sticks like beaters sticks.  
  
"Now, there's four hoops at each end of a field," he motioned to the shrunken hoops in the trunk. "You play three matches that make a game. Each is ended by catching the yuzas. It's the same general idea. However it's more challenging. Each goal is five points and each save is one point. Every bad throw is one point lost. The capturing of the yuzas is only seventy-five points. You have to have a total of at least five hundred points by the end of the three matches or no one wins. Otherwise its whoever has the most points all added up."  
  
"Bloody hell," said Ron.  
  
"It's a lot of fun. In the Elvin Realm you generally used brooms but if someone didn't have one you just flew on your own. It was much harder that way."  
  
"Let's play!" exclaimed Ginny spiritedly. Harry grinned. "Mum and Dad never play so we'll need two more people. Mum can keep score and Dad referee."  
  
"Done." Ron vanished returning ten minutes later with Tonks and Mel.  
  
"Alright," Harry said. "Me, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, Tonks, and Fleur on one team. Bill, Charlie, Sirius, Remus, Percy, George, and Melody on the other."  
  
At the end of the day they had played three full games, the first two ended without a winner. The third time Harry's team won. Harry's had beaten Charlie nine times at the yuzas. Ron and Bill had been rozases, Sirius, Remus, Melody, Percy, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, and Fleur had been the razoses, and Fred and George the peztoses. Hermioen was excellent and Ginny was perfect in that spot.  
  
Tired and pummeled, they ate dinner and fell asleep. Everyone but Harry. They were back at Grammauld Place.  
  
Harry was up until midnight, training. The next morning he rose at four and returned to training. And so went the rest of the summer.  
  
A/N Next chappie they leave for school! YES! It ended that the Elvin Realm is rather important so shove off if you don't like it. Don't read this anymore than. Especially since it's about to get more important. TWO CAHPPIES IN ONE DAY! Are you not proud?! I'll update soon. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luvs to all.  
  
TNIW (till next I write)  
  
FlamingWaters  
  
P/A/N I forgot to mention that I changed my name. Well, I did =D 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven*~~  
  
Harry sighed happily as the cool water slid down his body. It was seven in the morning, he day he would board the Hogwarts Express. After is last tough training session in the back yard Harry had opted to take a shower (thank god! He was smelly boy!!)  
  
"Hurry up!" shouted Ginny. Harry laughed.  
  
"Calm down!"  
  
"Just because you get up two hours before me does not give you the justice of taking up the shower all hours of the morning!" she snapped. She and Harry usually bickered about usage of the bathroom.  
  
Within the giant house they had all drawn names for bathroom sharing after things got too hectic. It was not the logical thing to do, seeing as Harry ended with Ginny and Ron ended with Hermione. Everyone else, however, had gotten someone of the same sex, with the exception of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Well, I do!" Harry said. He had shut off the shower and put a towel around his waist. His clothes sat in a heap. With a sigh he began searching through them for his wand. After a moment he shook his head and used the Elvish translation of his spell, using wandless magic.  
  
Hearing Harry say a spell, Ginny figured he was dressed. She opened the door and collapsed in giggles. Harry rounded on her, his hair just dry and in an extremely messy plop on his head. He glared. "Why didn't you knock? In case you didn't notice, I'm only wearing a towel."  
  
"Oh, I noticed," Ginny said devilishly. Harry felt a blush begin to battle its way to his cheeks but he fought it down. "Now get out! We have to leave soon!"  
  
Harry stuck his tongue out, grabbed his clothes and walked out and headed towards his room. After the bathroom arrangements had been made, they all received their own rooms (Fred and George's had a connecting door) close to their bathrooms. Harry's was across the hall on the left side of Ron and Hermione's bathroom. Hermione's was on the right with Ron's across from it and hi and Gin's bathroom next to it. Ginny's was on the opposite side of their bathroom. Neville and Luna had shared a bathroom and room when they had come to visit.  
  
Harry walked into his room and began putting on his Elvish robes. After a moment he realized exactly what he had been dressing himself in and moved to take it off. Then he reasoned with himself that there would be the twins on the train wearing these kinds of clothes. For their sake he kept them on.  
  
"Ready to go mate?" asked Ron, coming in with towel round his waist. His hair was wet and sloppy. As they talked about casual things, Ron changed into jeans and a shirt. "Why are you in robes?"  
  
"For fun," Harry said.  
  
"But we're supposed to dress as muggles." Harry muttered a few naughty words in Elvish and then changed into jeans and an emerald shirt that Ginny and Hermione had made. In red print there was 'Bravery' in Japanese. The two boys grabbed their trunks and levitated them downstairs.  
  
The girls were already there. Ron kissed Hermione for about five minutes before Ginny whacked him over the head. Hermione laughed as Ron began chasing the squealing Ginny around the room. She tripped when she was near Harry and he quickly caught her.  
  
"Thanks," she said, giggling. Harry smiled. His heart was speeding up with the feel of the fabric of her skirt. She was wearing a red and black checkered skirt and a tight black tank top with a red firework on it.  
  
"No problem," he said. "Want any help bringing your trunk outside?" The four teenagers all levitated their things outside to the curb. Then they shrunk them and stuck them in their pockets.  
  
"I can't believe Mum and Dad are letting us go alone," Ron said happily.  
  
"Actually, they aren't," said Sirius's voice. They spun around to see Sirius and Remus pushing their bikes to the road, carrying helmets. Mel was walking behind them carrying her own midnight blue helmet.  
  
"You?" groaned Hermione.  
  
"There a problem with us?" asked Remus, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Besides the fact you are incredibly immature, no," she responded. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, duh! Now hurry up. We want to ogle at the pretty train for a while," he said.  
  
"Yes, it's sure to be oodles of fun and joy," squealed Mel. They all shot her odd looks. She shrugged. "Seeing as there are men present you do not want to know why I'm having mood swings." The two girls laughed for a while. Then Harry and Ron climbed onto their motorbikes. Or rather Ron was on Sirius's old one and Harry on the one that was his gift.  
  
Hermione swung onto the back of Ron's. They put on their black helmets. Ginny handed Harry's red one to him and put on her own red one. Remus sat on his bike already wearing his green helmet. Sirius and Mel quickly got onto their bike and slipped on their blue helmets. Then the four bikes were on their way to King's Cross Station.  
  
The four bikes stopped in an alley near the station. Harry pulled his helmet off and turned as Ginny began laughing like crazy. "What?" he demanded.  
  
"Your- hair," choked Ginny. Harry shoved her off the bike and she fell gently to the ground, still laughing. Hermione climbed sleekly off of Ron's bike and helped Ginny up. Ron and Harry shrunk their bikes and deposited them into their pockets. Then the girls climbed onto the bike with Remus and Mel hopped off of Sirius's.  
  
"I'll see you soon," she said grinning. She walked into the shadows of the alley and vanished. Harry and Ron climbed on with Sirius.  
  
As they all hopped off at King's Cross they heard the Creevey brothers coming behind them, bickering about something.  
  
"Hullo, Collin, Dennis," said Harry brightly. They glanced up and grinned. Harry was relieved to find that the DA meetings had made them calm down a bit more around him. The last thing he needed was for anyone from the Elvin Realm seeing it and teasing him.  
  
"Hello, guys," said Collin.  
  
"How has your summer been?" asked Dennis as he glanced at the bikes. Sirius and Remus climbed off, helmets still on.  
  
"Good," said Ron. Ginny prodded Ron.  
  
"Come on guys!" They all headed to the barrier and slipped through.  
  
"You two look ridicules with those helmets on," Hermione told the two men. They bowed. There were a lot of people from the DA scattered out along the train. Soon they were all in a large group discussing their summer. Sirius and Remus were leaning on a wall, helmets still on.  
  
"So?" said Michael. They all turned to Harry expectantly.  
  
"So?" he repeated. They rolled their eyes. "Oh! Yes, well, you all still have your coins, correct? Well, look at them! It'll tell you when our next meeting is. And I have a few things to tell you that are extremely important. Also, the graduated DA will be able to come, seeing as Dumbledore's given us a new room to use. It's got everything the Room of Requirement had but there's a fireplace for Flooers."  
  
"Who are the guys on the wall?" asked Parvati.  
  
"Oh, them," Harry said.  
  
"Their idiotic baboons," Ginny announced.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Remus, pulling the helmet from his head. "I refuse to stand by and be referred to as idiotic. Siri may be but I was a Hogwarts professor!"  
  
"Oh, sod off McGonagall," Sirius teased, removing his own helmet.  
  
"Professor Lupin?" said many voices.  
  
Others said, "Black?"  
  
"Hello, all!" Remus said brightly. "Have a nice summer? Lucky you didn't have to spend it with this bloke." He directed his thumb at his best friend.  
  
"I resent that. I could be dead right now. Wouldn't you be sorry?"  
  
"Ah, yes, but you aren't." Soon they were engaged in a duel. Harry pulled out his wand and cast a spell. They were both in a circle of a blue shield.  
  
"Both of you grow up and act your age," Harry ordered.  
  
"And, you, Prongs, are one to talk?" asked a familiar voice from behind him.  
  
"Just for that I refuse to bow," Harry replied in Elvish.  
  
"It isn't polite to talk Elvish in front of those who don't understand," said Kigali.  
  
"Than why did you do it yourself?" snapped Harry smugly, returning the conversation to English.  
  
"Because she felt like it," retorted Mitra. They were wearing Elvin robes. Kigali in cream and Mitra in tan.  
  
"Don't you look bland," Harry said dryly.  
  
"I picked those out!" exclaimed Atonics.  
  
"No wonder!" Atonics sent a jet of orange magic at him, flinging the boy back against the train. All for the DA drew their wands.  
  
"Calm down," Harry told them brightly. "He's only mad because he has no taste."  
  
"Prongs," warned Atonics.  
  
"Prongsie!" called Sirius. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Padsy?"  
  
"Please, introduce us," Sirius said.  
  
"Don't leave us in the dark," Cho said from the DA group.  
  
"Sorry, everyone this is Atonics, High Magician of the Elvin Realm, his twin daughters Kigali and Mitra, his twin sister, High Fighter of the Elvin Realm Kilala, and a Royal Guard Ricatone. Mi sasinas miharshi upasan(dudes from the Elvin Realm, this is everyone)."  
  
"Dad, you can leave now, we're perfectly capable of getting on a train," Kiglali informed her father as she hugged him good-bye.  
  
"Don't remind me," Atonics said bitterly. Harry laughed.  
  
"Isn't your world supposed to move faster than ours? That is how Harry trained so much," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, Hermione," Atonics began. Hermione gaped and he took a moment for laughter. "Prongs told us all about you. Anyway, because of the bonds created during his stay our time has turned to match this Realm's stride. It's never happened before and we can't really say why but we think it's because of Harry's role in the w-" but Atonics stopped speaking right away as Harry's eyes grew dark and warning.  
  
"His in role in what?" asked Ron.  
  
"Our.lives," Kilala said hesitantly. Harry shook his head.  
  
"See you," he muttered as the adults left. Mirta looked worried and Kigali kept shifting her feet.  
  
"Asti?" (are u ok) asked Kigali softly. Harry nodded curtly. Just then Luna and Neville came through the arch way and went over to the group.  
  
"Did you bring it?" Luna asked Ginny. She nodded and pulled out the necklace made of paper clips and handed it to Luna. "Thanks, I cannot believe I forgot it at your house!"  
  
"Yeah, at least you didn't get yelled at for leaving a putrid sock," Neville grumbled as Harry smiled and handed him a green sock. Then the six of them found a compartment at the back of the train. The guys changed while the girls waited outside, already changed. Harry grabbed his quidditch captain badge and pinned it on his robes as Ron pinned on his prefect badge. Then the girls came in, all sporting prefect badges.  
  
"I think I should go check n the twins real quick," Harry said.  
  
"I'll help," Ginny offered, pushing herself out of her recently resumed seat. Harry nodded and opened the door, only to find himself facing Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Potty," sneered Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy, would you mind moving, we need to go see someone," Harry said evenly, proud of his training for the first time.  
  
"Who? A therapist?" chuckled Goyle. Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just don't talk," Malfoy snapped irritably. "You sound stupid when you do. Now then, where are you going with the Weaslette?"  
  
"Somewhere," Ginny snapped.  
  
"Really? And what if we don't let you through?"  
  
"Then I guess I have to do this," Harry said with a dramatic sigh. He pulled out his wand and performed a quick spell, sending Malfoy shrinking to the ground. Squeaks of indignation could be heard. Harry proceeded to shrink his companions and then deposited them in a compartment near the front. When he and Ginny were safely three compartments away, he changed them back.  
  
"Wicked!" exclaimed a girl. She had black hair with purple streaks. Her eyes were a livid blue. She seemed about eleven and was on her way back from the loos. "I've never seen anything like that!"  
  
"Who're you?" asked Ginny curiously.  
  
"Sandra LiPaz," she said and stuck out her hand.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, and this is Harry Potter," Ginny added. Harry grinned and shook her hand.  
  
"I've heard about you," Sandra said calmly. Harry liked her already. "I'm new, both my parents are muggles."  
  
"Really?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yup, and I'm sitting with two girls I don't know. I don't want ot say anything to them but their ears are rather pointy," Sandra said. Harry broke down in laughter. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's mean to laugh at them," she snapped. "You know why they have pointed ears!"  
  
"Sorry," Harry said, calming down. "Hey, Sandra, could you show us to your compartment. I'm looking for those girls." She nodded and led them down three doors and then opened the one on her left.  
  
"Oh, you," Mitra said, glancing up at Harry.  
  
"Stuff it, Mit," Harry said, rubbing his knuckles on her head.  
  
"I hate it when you call me that," Mitra said.  
  
"At least it's better than Kig," grumbled Mitra's twin.  
  
"Now, you girls have to be more social," Harry lectured. Ginny rolled her eyes and made a face at him, causing the three girls to laugh. Harry turned around and stuck out his tongue before resuming his lecture.  
  
"This is Sandra LiPaz. Sandra, this is Kigali and Mitra, they're elves, that's why they have pointy ears. Now, the three of you become good little friends," Harry ordered. Mitra and Kigali exchanged looks before send red jets of magic at him. He defended easily with a blue shield, sending the offending magic back at them. They dodged.  
  
"Come on," Ginny said, pulling Harry away. He grinned and walked back wit her in a comfortable silence, his heart light and flying with the sensation of his arm brushing hers.  
  
Soon the train stopped and they all got into carriages and headed to the school. Then they took their seats at Gryffindor table. They sat near the front, leaving seats for the new students to sit. Harry didn't bother to look for the new DADA teacher.  
  
After a while, McGonagall and the hat came in, along with the first years. Harry listened intently to the song, recording it in his memory bank. It held a meaning, he was sure. Later he would study it carefully. (A/N actually, I just want to post this chapter, I'll write the song later)  
  
"LiPaz, Sandra," was sorted into Gryffindor and plopped next to Ginny, who was across from Harry and next to Hermione, who was across form Ron. Harry grinned excitedly when he saw only the elves were left.  
  
"Kigali of Sashida." Kigali was promptly made a Gryffindor and took the seat beside Harry.  
  
"Mitra of Sashida." Mitra became a Gryffindor and took the seat next to Kigali. Harry grinned at them. People began whispering.  
  
No one had ever had their name called like that. Harry, however, had already informed Ginny, Hermione, and Ron that in the Elvin Realm you had no last name. You use either you father's name or the name of your village. Sashida was their village, which was actually the second main village of the Elvin Realm, the first being Aquadira, the village of the Head.  
  
Dumbledore stood and silence fell. Harry felt his eyes widen when he saw who was seated in the DADA teacher's chair.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts. I hope you will all fall back into stride with your life here, no matter how much things changed this summer. Please note, the Forbidden Forest is off limits. If there is any question about this rule, refer to the name. Also, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome Professor Clemmins." Melody Clemmins waved brightly and smirked at Harry. He stuck his tongue out.  
  
Using his telepathy he said, 'That's a mean surprise.' She jumped and he smirked at her. She glared.  
  
"And, please be aware that this year there are two elves attending school here. You with have noticed they were called for the sorting differently. Miss Kigali and Miss Mitra are twins from the Elvin Realm. It is preferable you not bombard them with questions. Now, tuck in!"  
  
Harry grinned as food appeared before him. He smiled at the surprise given to the first years. Things outside of these castle walls may have been changing for the worse, but inside, they were still the same.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny and saw her wave to Michael. Even though he knew they were just friends as of now he felt his heart sting. Words Atonics had told him once, when he had been alone with the boy drifted into his head.  
  
"Understand, Prongs. There are two tragedies in life. One is not to get your heart's desire. The other is to get it."  
  
But Harry yearned to have what his heart wanted so desperately. He sighed inwardly. But she sent him a grin and his heart picked itself up, reminding him that she was right there, no matter what.  
  
A/N The quote was said by George Bernard Shaw, no me. Without the Prongs thing though. Sorry, school's been hectic and I'm sick. I'll try to update soon! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight*~~  
  
Harry looked at his schedule. He had Charms, Transfiguration, and double Potions on Mondays. Harry groaned and whacked his head on the table. He had found his schedule in the Common Room. It was early, four to be exact. Harry grabbed his robes and bag and went to the DA Room. He opened the door for the first time and grinned. It was perfect.  
  
He began his training exercises. Before he knew it, he had to change and go eat. When he entered the Great Hall he plunked down next to Ginny. Harry watched the twins and Sandra walk in. They had one other roommate, Iris. She was sitting with Peter, a male first year Gryffindor.  
  
Ron and Hermione were presently engaged in a kiss. Harry threw a roll at them and they parted, Hermione glaring at him. "Sorry?" he offered. Kigali hit him on the back of the head as she passed. Harry shot a spark at her when she sat down.  
  
"Tut, tut, Mr. Potter," Mel said. Harry glared at her. She grinned and waved as she went up to her seat at the Head Table.  
  
"Mel could have told us," grumbled Ron.  
  
"No duh," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"That's Mel for you," Harry said with a shrug. "Her and those Marauders like their surprises."  
  
"Yeah like one of them isn't a murderer and just decided to break my leg for sport," Ron said helpfully. Kigali and Mitra snorted from their seats. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ashisa jindai! Oosta mehayra!" Harry yelled to them.  
  
'You know you're proud!' they thought loudly. Harry returned their thought. 'DON'T THINK SO GOD DAMNED LOUD!' They blew raspberries at him.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for your immaturity," Snape snapped. Some time he had gotten behind them. Mel walked down and glared at him.  
  
"Ten points from Slytherin!"  
  
"For what?!" cried Snape.  
  
"Because you forgot to wash your hair," she said icily. Snape glared. Harry sighed dramatically. Snape turned sharply to him.  
  
"What is it Potter?"  
  
"Here I thought we'd come to a truce," he said sadly. Snape rolled his eyes.  
  
"Keep this infernal woman away from me and we have!"  
  
"Oh, Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel!" Harry called. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"As long as he doesn't grease me up you're safe, Mini Prongs."  
  
"Actually," Hermione said. "It's Prongs Jr." Ron and Harry gaped at her.  
  
"Talking back to a teacher?" said Ron feverishly.  
  
"Aren't you proud?" she asked innocently.  
  
"No, I'm turned on." This time it was Ginny who had sent the flying bread. Ron glared at her and she gave her most innocent smile. Hermione laughed and pulled Ron up from the table.  
  
"Come on," she said happily. "We have ten minutes until class. Let's find a nice broom closet."  
  
"EW!" Harry and Ginny said together. Hermione and Ron pointedly ignored them and made their way out of the hall.  
  
"Could they be more in love?" asked Ginny disgustedly.  
  
"Don't tell me you have something against love?"  
  
"Only when I'm not the one in it," Ginny said softly. Harry was taken by surprise with the rawness of her voice, as though she were revealing her soul. They were pretty much safe to talk as any extra attention was geared towards discussion of Mitra and Kigali .  
  
"What do you mean?" ventured Harry. Ginny sighed.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"It's okay to tell me."  
  
"I- well... seeing Ron and Hermione this summer just made me realize how rare it is to find something like that. I mean, come on! It's obvious that even though they've been going out for all of three months, they were made for each other. And they always have their friendship there, too."  
  
She studied her nail. Harry reached his hand across the table and covered hers with his. He felt his pulse speeding. "Someday, you will find it too, Ginny. Someday, you will." She looked up at Harry. For a moment the whole world seemed to revolve around them.  
  
A loud burst of laughter form Mitra jolted them to reality and Harry removed his hand from Ginny's.  
  
"I should go find the love birds. We don't want to miss Charms," Harry said. Ginny nodded.  
  
"You all have the same classes?" asked Ginny.  
  
"No, Hermione has more. Ron and I no longer have two selected classes. We've dropped Divination. We all have N.E.W.T. classes in Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione's the only one of us with History of Magic. Lucky her."  
  
"You sound so happy for her," Ginny joked. "I'm just worried about O.W.Ls."  
  
"We'll help you study," Harry reassured her. Then the two got up and went their separate ways.  
  
Soon the three friends were seated in Charms. The rest of the Gryffindors were all in the class. They had N.E.W.T. Charms with the Ravenclaws as there were so many students in the class. All their year Rvaenclaws were in Charms as well.  
  
"All of you have chosen to continue your Charms education to this level. I want to tell you that it will not be much different than before. However, I believe you will be my most outstanding class this year and I hope I can give you more difficult work to do. I should think you'll handle it with extreme grace."  
  
And right away they went headlong into the work. They reviewed all the Charms they had learned last year. "Now, I want all of you to show the class your favorite charm. Whether or not it has been taught in this class so far doesn't matter."  
  
Hermione did a complicated Charm only Harry and Flitwick knew. It made quills float around and then explode with color like firecrackers before the sparks became the quill again.  
  
Ron selected wingardium leviosa which caused laughter from Hermione and Harry. Ron cracked a grin. They were all remembering the troll.  
  
Harry smiled evilly when he went to the front of the room. "Professor, I need someone else to do this charm with."  
  
"Alright, Hermione, please come up here." Hermione obliged and gave Harry a warning look.  
  
He drew his wand in streaks over her head. Hermione held still, though very nervous. "Ingrata hintor." Suddenly in the places where he had dragged his wand down, Hermione's brown hair there was blue streaks. She shrieked.  
  
"POTTER!" Harry laughed and said a few more spells. Instantly her hair went flat and shiny, like it had at the Yule Ball. It was darker that way and looked nice with the blue streaks. She glared at Harry.  
  
"You look good!" he said defensively.  
  
"Who taught you that?" asked Professor Flitwick.  
  
"A friend. Her name's Kilala."  
  
"Nice charm that one. Don't see it that often anymore. Last I saw it was when James- your father- gave Lily green-yellow hair. Doesn't wear off for two months, does it?"  
  
"Nope," Harry said happily. "I'd been hoping you'd pick Ron but Hermione suffices." Hermione kicked him in the shin before she took her seat. Harry laughed and resumed his seat as well.  
  
"Alright then, all of you will need to open your books to page fifty- six. We'll be starting the year by learning the very few spells we know of form the Elvin Realm. You've all generated immense curiosity towards the elves that now attend our school. This is the charm called Pipendiarus Charm- yes, Harry?"  
  
"No offense, sir, but it's pronounced Pip-anne-dar-us. It changes the spell a little."  
  
"Well, then, I guess you'll be learning the Pipendiarus Charm."  
  
After Charms they trooped to Transfiguration. Ginny waved to them as she, Luna, and Collin all headed to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
McGonagall watched them take their seats. They were the first ones there. Dean was the only other Gryffindor in the class. There was Justin and Susan from Hufflepuff, Grace, Frank, and Jessica from Ravenclaw, and Sylvia, Kendrix, Malfoy, and Pansy from Slytherin. Soon they were all seated in the room. Harry felt very dismayed he would be forced to have Draco Malfoy in his Transfiguration class, one that had formerly been ferret-free.  
  
"You are the only students to continue with Transfiguration. I'd say you should feel honored but as long as you get a good enough O.W.L. you are allowed to be in this class. However, I expect top behavior and all houses to get along. Understood Malfoy, Potter?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say the formal Elvin response before biting his tongue to stop himself. This caused him to begin using some very colorful Elvin language. "Shiku! Migrata shiku rehol. Ushta rehol shiku!"  
  
"Professor, I think Potter's disturbed!" Malfoy called.  
  
"I bit my lip," Harry snapped peevishly. After a moment he settled down. "Sorry, Professor. I'll be nice to Draconias."  
  
"How. the hell. did you. know. my. first name."  
  
"Lucky guess?" Malfoy glared. Harry smiled innocently. Obviously he had used his telepathy to find out.  
  
"Alright, we'll be going more in depth about animagi. I am hoping to get one other than myself to come in. At the moment, I have an offer." Harry groaned with Ron and Hermione. They knew exactly who she was talking about. However, McGonagall ignored them. "Now, he may be here on Friday, your next lesson. I want no one to be alarmed-"  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Ron fell off of his chair. Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry was shaking with laughter. McGonagall glared. Ron regained control and sat down. "Sorry. Just you know. Him. Frightening. He's too immature."  
  
"You're one to talk," muttered Hermione.  
  
"As I was saying," McGonagall said briskly. "Sirius Black is the animagi I am speaking of. Of course, Professor Lupin will be here as well." Harry perked up, excited. He had forgotten what he had intended to do for Remus. Something that may make him a little less tired around the full moon, to say the least.  
  
**  
  
Harry walked along silently, listening to Ron and Hermione's bickering. This time it was about the best spell to wash dishes. Ron insisted the one Harry had taught was easiest but Hermione said that the second one he had taught them, this one with their wands, was more efficient.  
  
'Nothing beats listening to this. Except maybe Ginny's voice. And her laugh. Her laugh is amazing. Dammit! I have to stop thinking about her!' Harry was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice that he was sitting down next to the same girl as he had been thinking about.  
  
It was lunch time.  
  
"Hey, Harry," Ginny said calmly.  
  
"Hello!" he said brightly. He made himself tear his eyes away from the cotton that was stretched across her chest. He shook his head. He glanced around to make sure that Kigali and Mitra wouldn't have been there to notice. Presently they were just entering the hall.  
  
'Thank Michi!' Harry ate silently, something tugging at his stomach. He shook it off when Ginny stood up and her thigh brushed him. It sent lightning through him. She didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Hermione, you coming to the library?" she asked.  
  
"Yup. You little boys tagging along?" Hermione asked her best friends. Ron and Harry stood up, each grabbing an apple. They all headed off, the boys chomping noisily.  
  
"Put a silencing charm on your mouth Ron," Ginny advised. He threw his apple core at her head. Absently, Harry turned it to vapor. Ron looked sideways at Harry. When they reached the library Harry took a slip of paper to the Madame Pince. Melody had given them a permanent pass to the restricted section.  
  
"Alright," Madame Pince said, writing down their names on the list of students who were allowed in the restriction section. They trooped back there and Hermione and Ginny pulled out muggle novels, sinking into the large, circular bowl chairs that seemed tipped sideways. Harry saw Ron pull out a quidditch magazine just as Harry rounded the corner.  
  
He began skimming titles. He halted, finding one reading 'Elven Slaughter Wars.' His heart pounded. He pulled it off of the shelf and flipped through it. He sigh of relief escaped him as he saw that the last one recorded was one eighty years prior to his stay.  
  
After replacing it, Harry found the book he had been looking for. 'Animagi, Your Guide.' He knew very well how to change to an animal. Several in fact. But this way he could teach Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. He slipped it into his bag and then grabbed another large book entitled 'Charms That Go Wrong.' Then he settled back by his friends to read.  
  
Hermione made sure none of her companions saw her slip a small, thick, old, leather bound book into her other one. She carefully opened it and read. Before long, Ron had stood up and was walking towards her. She quickly shut the books and slid them into her bag.  
  
"Have fun with Snape," Ginny said as they parted in the corridor.  
  
"Try no to fall asleep with Binns," Hermione said, grinning. Harry and Ron exchanged surprised looks. Hermione sure had changed. "What?"  
  
"You seem more relaxed than ever before," Harry said.  
  
"Well, I discovered that sometimes breaking the rules is good. I'm sick of sitting in the stands. It's time I hopped on my broom and tossed the Quaffle around."  
  
"Nice quidditch metaphor," Ron praised.  
  
"It's not entirely a metaphor," Hermione said, blushing and looking away.  
  
"So, you're going to go for chaser?" asked Harry brightly. Hermione nodded. They were now only a few moment form Snape's dungeon.  
  
"I'm so proud," boasted Ron. He kissed her.  
  
"We don't need that display," drawled Malfoy. Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione had to put her hand on his hand to keep him from performing Elven magic.  
  
"Just because you can't get Pansy to kiss you doesn't give you the liberty of taking it out on other people," Harry snapped.  
  
"You're jealous Potter, aren't you?" Malfoy asked, grinning madly.  
  
"Yeah, I am jealous of what they have, but I can admit it. You, on the other hand, cover it up by acting nasty. I know very well the only reason you're a mean bastard is because you wish that you had a friendship with someone like the one us three share. That's what makes you different from us, really. You can't face your feelings. Trust me, that's not going to make anything good happen."  
  
At this, Snape opened the door and Harry walked swiftly in, taking a seat at the front of the room. Hermione and Ron sat next to him, as usual. They were followed by Malfoy, the only Slytherin. There was also Justin and Ernie from Hufflepuff and Terry Boot and Susan Bones of Ravenclaw.  
  
"Welcome to N.E.W.T. Potions. Sadly, my greatest number of students are from Gryffindor. However, this makes no real difference. There are only eight of you remaining in the study of potions. I don't care why and I don't care for excuses. This year, you're no longer babies. I have big plans, whether you end up in them or not. I'm going to treat you like adults, so ALL of you act like it, no matter WHAT influences you had this summer."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. So Snape was still sour about the prank Remus and Sirius had pulled on him. Snape had showed up to teach some Occlumency and Remus and Sirius had turned him into a walking Gryffindor supporter. His skin was painted and his hair and robes died.  
  
"Now then, we're getting started right away. I want you in groups of two. I'm assigning your partners, no changing. After this potion you'll be switched. After a while, I'll let you choose. Oh, and because I am treating you like adults I will no longer use last names, however you must still show me proper respect. I am and always will be Professor Snape. Never Severus. Understood? Good."  
  
Harry used his excellent self control to bite down his comment. Harry had learned that trust was a gift rarely given, politeness was a dutiful courtesy, but respect was something you had to earn, tooth and nail. But Harry respected his teacher, despite their differences.  
  
"Justin-Ron, Hermione-Susan-this way your girlish antics are kept in one spot, Terry-Ernie, Harry-Draco. Now, move to sit with your partner. You're making a simple potion to start with. It's Presentaty Serum, a very simple truth potion, wearing off in five minutes and only working for surface secrets. Work."  
  
Harry stood calmly and walked to the back where Malfoy was seated. He sat down next to him. "Did you find the directions in the book?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Here." Malfoy pointed to the front pages of their new potions book. Harry could feel Snape's eye son him, and he knew Snape knew he knew. (confused?)  
  
"Right, well, lets get to it. You take the top ingredients, I'll take the bottom," suggested Harry. Malfoy nodded and they started working. 'What are you up to, Snape?' he thought to himself. He began cutting ginger roots absent mindedly.  
  
At the end of the class time, they had all finished. "Very nice. Good work. Fill three vials. Fill them quickly, we have little time left." Harry and Malfoy quickly did as told. Soon they were ready.  
  
"Now then, all of you give me the potions. One at a time you'll take someone else's to see if it worked," Snape announced. Harry groaned.  
  
"Great," Malfoy muttered.  
  
"Hermione. You first." She walked up and took a vial. She gulped it down and got a dazed look. "What is one secret about yourself?" Harry felt his muscles tighten.  
  
"I was arrested during my holiday in America the summer before Hogwarts." Ron and Harry gaped.  
  
"Why?" asked Snape, intrigued.  
  
"I punched the mayor of Chericuda, Florida and gave him a huge black eye."  
  
"Hermione, go sit down. Justin. What is a secret about you?"  
  
"My mother is biologically my aunt."  
  
"Sit. Susan. Same question."  
  
"I've been kissed by uncle who was arrested for rape."  
  
"Be seated. Ernie. Same question."  
  
"I can use a lance and once, I nearly killed my cousin."  
  
"Go sit down. Terry, same question."  
  
"My father is also my brother."  
  
"Sit. Ron, same question."  
  
"I've seen Kreacher." Harry stared. Then there was a loud exploding sound. All the torches burned ice blue instead of fire colors. Hermione chewed her lip. The fire began drifting from the torches towards Harry. He forced himself to regain control and remained seated. A blue spark hit Ron before turning normal again. He shook his head and stared guiltily at the ground. "Sorry, Remus made me swear not to tell you. We let him go but not until this summer, right before you came did Remus make sure he was gone."  
  
Harry nodded calmly. He knew that as soon as class was over he'd have to go burn off his anger magic. It pulsed in his veins.  
  
"Sit down. Draco, come here. Same question."  
  
"I had to save my mother or else my father would have killed her this summer." Snape stepped backwards and looked at the vial. It was one of Harry and Malfoy's.  
  
"Harry, how much crester powder is in here?"  
  
"Three pinches. Malfoy added it at the right part, why?"  
  
"It was supposed to be one pinch. You made yours different. It seems that Malfoy also stirred the opposite way he was supposed to and switched the order of the madle roots and the spidren hair."  
  
"Shiku," he breathed.  
  
"That's all that is left. You made a Prestilasi Serum, making you tell a deep secret. You'll have to take it as well." Numbly Harry nodded. "Malfoy must be preoccupied with this burden of his."  
  
"Right." Harry walked up and took it. Before though, he made sure that only people who should, would remember his answer or that of Malfoy's.  
  
"You know the question."  
  
"I am the key to the power of the Evlin Realm. I played a large part in their history and will in their future. I am a Seer of elf breed."  
  
Harry next remembered walking into supper after unknowingly going out to burn off his magic in the quidditch stadium with some complex exercises. He sat down next to Ginny as usual. The elf twins looked worried partway through the meal and then Harry felt it too.  
  
Quickly he pulled his crystal out of his robes. The jewel burned a powdery blue. His throat caught. Suddenly a loud horn sounded through the hall. Harry knew what was coming and, like the twins, stood up, grave faced. 


	9. Minkara Wintosht

Chapter Nine*~~  
  
Minkara Wintasht*~~  
  
Ginny felt her eyes glue to Harry as he stood. The twins had also stood. They walked to stand behind him, he being between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. The sound that had filled the Great Hall had cast a tense silence. Ginny saw Harry's green eyes were worried.  
  
Suddenly, a gold light flashed though the room. It gathered in front of Harry. Slowly it began to move apart, forming a silver mirror frame with roses and snakes. The glass seemed to be a liquid. The light vanished and through the frame stepped a tall, thin female elf.  
  
Her black hair made her pale skin protrude even more. Her eyes were dark blue and serious. Her full red lips were in a grim line. Her clothes were a shiny off white with gold and silver glistenings. It was a skirt that hung right below her hip bones, which jutted out. The shirt was the same material and went out wards. It stopped at her elbows and two inches above her belly button. Around her neck there was a heavy silver medallion. It had the engraved markings of Elvin Guard.  
  
Immediately Harry, Mitra, and Kigali bowed. They used the respective Royal Guard bow, crouching down left knee on the ground, left arm behind back and right arm index and middle finger up pressed to forehead.  
  
The elf was visibly barefoot, but the cool stone ground had no effect on her. She placed her hands on the thighs and bowed straight backed to the twins. Then she turned to Harry and balanced on her right toe, knee crouched, left leg out to the side and used the same hand gesture. The she stood.  
  
"Mikarala. Atonics havstine." Mitra and Kigali gasped. Harry stared inert.  
  
"Migra. Ahoyla. Shiharo mitusa eckabech."  
  
"Ooontasht."  
  
"Micks."  
  
"Harry?" whispered Ginny, lightly touching his arm. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. "What is it?"  
  
"Just a moment," he said. He turned back to the elf. "Migra, mikatock. Rehola, Kigali u Mitra." She nodded and levitated the girls through the framed. She gave Dumbledore the same bow she had given the twins and then went after them, the frame vanishing in a flash of golden light.  
  
"Harry? What exactly have we witnessed?" asked Dumbledore. Harry swallowed.  
  
"That was Migra, a Royal Guard from the Elvin Realm-" whispers went around fast. Those who didn't know already soon found out that Harry had been in the Elvin Realm over the summer. "- she was here on official proceedings. The High Magician of the Elvin Realm is deathly ill. His children and-and the Jistone are always summoned. We did the respective bows and things. I have to go back. I have to help."  
  
"I will go as well. Atonics and I are very good friends. I believe that there are a few select people who should also go."  
  
Harry looked away and pulled out a leather bag no one had seen moments before. At the same time, an invisibility spell wore off and you could see a sword and three daggers in his belt. Harry pulled out a pale blue powder from inside. He blew it on the Gryffindor table. His eyes widened as Hermione, Ron, and Ginny glowed the same color as the dust. Also, so did Sandra and Madelyn- a third year.  
  
"Gin, Ron, Sandra, Madelyn, Hermione, you have to come too," he said softly. "You're the only ones who can help. You and Madame Pomfrey." Madelyn fainted. "Okay, maybe not her."  
  
"How will we get there?" asked Hermione. "The portals gone."  
  
Harry grinned slightly. "Come on over here. Professor, Madame Pomfrey, please come here as well." He pulled out the same amulet he had used to come back from the Realm. After saying the spell the portal appeared. He motioned them through. Quickly they all went.  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron murmured. They were in a large stone room. It was unfurnished save a dark wood bed with silk hangings. On it lay Atonics, and around him Healers and his family.  
  
"Atonics!" Harry ran to his side and dropped down. "Are you all right?" He smiled weakly at the young boy.  
  
"Are you dense? What kind of a question is that? I've gotten myself sick with Aperinst."  
  
"Crudely humorous even on his death bed," choked Kilala. Her face was tear-stained. Harry knew there were only a few hours left. Ricatone lay on the other side of the bed, her head rested on her arm, eyes blood shot.  
  
"You bet it."  
  
"Quiet," Harry said. "I used the dust. And I found these guys. I know it's hard to use their untrained power but I think that Kilala and the twins put together may have enough power."  
  
"No," wheezed Atonics. "They don't, Prongs. You do. You have more than enough power all by yourself. Do not be afraid of it. The time is here. You must use it now if you truly wish to save me. You need not use the same power you used last time- your own healing magic- but you can empower theirs and control it, unlike I could help you with yours."  
  
Harry nodded. "You guys, come here. Everyone else, move. Now." The elves in question removed themselves quickly and stood back, nervously hopeful. "Ron, you go behind his head, Hermione on his top left, Ginny top right, Madame Pomfrey bottom left, Sandra bottom right. Ron put your hands on his temples. The rest of you either put a hand on his arm or leg."  
  
"Harry what are we doing?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Just listen. Close your eyes and concentrate on the vision of Atonics. Now keep all sounds out and move your focus to your magic. It's at a center in you. Find that center and reach it. Stay there and keep still."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and dove into his own emerald green core. He flung his magic out to those gathered around the bed. He pulled their own magic and pushed it to their hands. Then he triggered a sad, desperate moment for all of them.  
  
Ginny saw the Chamber (Harry forced himself to show her this), Hermione saw walking back through the flames in first year, away from Harry and at the same time seeing Ron attacked by the queen on the chess board, Pomfrey saw her sister bleeding to death as she stood helpless, Ron saw Hermione stunned in the Department of Mysteries and saw Harry- reflected in the veil- fall to the grass of the quidditch stadium, dementors fleeing from the scene, and Sandra saw herself, beaten by her father, her mother curled bleeding in the corner.  
  
A need to save flooded their bodies. They glowed their magic colors. A blinding white light shot through the room and Harry collapsed to the ground as well as the ones around the bed.  
  
Atonics felt his blood go from fiery hot to ice cold and then to normal. He stood up with profuse ease. He called his magic from its center and created beds for all of his rescuers. As though he had just reached his prime, he sent them all gently and gracefully to their beds.  
  
He walked over to the one he had just occupied, where Harry now lay. "Thank you, my young friend." He pulled a gold chain from his neck. On the end dangled a medallion. The center held an emerald colored gem. Around it were ancient Elvish markings.  
  
Atonics left the room, motioning for everyone else to follow. Dumbledore cast one last glance at the sleeping hero and smiled. He spoke the only Elvish words he could think of. "Mikara wintasht." 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten*~~  
  
It was one day before Harry awoke. Ginny was lying with her head in her arms at his side, asleep. He looked to his other side and saw Ron and Hermione, arms around each other, leaned against his bed. 'They shouldn't be out of bed yet,' he thought. He tried to sit up but sighed.  
  
"Harry?" asked Ginny softly. Harry smiled at her.  
  
"Mind telling Aotnics to get his ass in here to I can yell at him? I prefer it when he doesn't use body bind spells on me."  
  
"Mind telling Prongs that I don't care?" asked a light voice. Harry looked over to the doors opposite of his bed, across the stone room. Dumbledore and Aotnics were walking towards him.  
  
"He heard you just fine. Why aren't these three in bed? And where are Sandra and Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"Right to the point, as usual," Dumbledore said, eyes dancing happily. "You gave me quite a fright, Harry. I'd advise you not to do that again."  
  
"Yes, sir," Harry replied, amused.  
  
"Now then, Poppy has returned home. Sandra is presently getting a tour of the house from Kigali and Mitra. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny requested to be allowed to stay until you awoke. We will all be departing tomorrow afternoon. All lessons back home have been post pones, so you don't miss anything," Dumbledore said. Even in a place that was under the command of another, Dumbledore had a sense of power and a leading tone in his voice.  
  
"Thanks, Professor," Harry said, smiling. "Atonics, I suggest you remove this now or else I'll have to use my own magic and hen you'll face the wrath of many people." Atonics sighed and removed the spell.  
  
"What exactly happened, Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Follow me and I'll explain," Harry said. He stood up and snapped his fingers. His clothes changed. The three others looked down to see they too had changed. Now they wore Elvish robes. Ginny in emerald green, Ron in deep blue, and Hermione in pale blue.  
  
"Nice color choice," commented Hermione. Harry was wearing deep forest green. They all were wearing soft breeches and soft leather boots. Their shirts were white cotton tunics. All was visible because the front of their robes were open.  
  
"Come on," Harry said. They left the stone room and started walking down a stone hall way. Eventually hey had gone up about six flights of stairs. "My room's up at the top." So they ventured to the top floor of the large house. Harry opened his closet and pulled out some cloaks.  
  
They were all black. Hermione's lining was midnight blue, Ron's red, Ginny's deep purple, and Harry's emerald green. He motioned them to follow him. They walked out onto his balcony. With another hand motion he got on the other side of the railing and jumped under it.  
  
The girls bit the lips to keep from screaming but rushed over to the side. Harry had jumped onto a terrace and was climbing down. He motioned them to come down. Ginny gulped and swung over the edge. Then she hopped down. The other two closely followed.  
  
Stealthily and silently they moved away from the house and up a hill. Eventually when they reached the top Harry spoke. "Sorry, Atonics would have gone ballistic if he found out I was leaving."  
  
"Where is this?" asked Hermione. She and Ginny were staring around with wide eyes. Ron had found fascination with a little shadow that you could see on the surface of the pond.  
  
"This is where I arrived the first time I was here. You can see all of Sishida from here. It's my favorite spot," Harry explained. He made sure to leave out the fact that he came here to think about Sirius, back when he hadn't known what his fate had been. Or that he had often came here to devise plans of fixing Ron and Hermione up. Or the fact that he had thought about Ginny up here, back when he hadn't known what his feelings were.  
  
"This is amazing," Ginny breathed. She sat on a large rock near the tree. Her eyes were fixed past the little village that seemed to be part of the earth and soil. They were locked on the mountains in the distance. A place Harry had come to love after months of hard training there. And a place he had learned to hate within the same breath.  
  
"It is the most sacred place in this entire realm. Not any elves know that, let alone humans. Animals do though. Here animals are called the Matika- the knowing people."  
  
"Than how do you know?" asked Ron, coming to sit on the soft grass next to the rock. Harry was leaning against the tree, eyes following Ginny's gaze. Now it returned to his friends. Hermione was leaning against Ron now, enclosed and safe in his arms. Harry felt jealousy tug at his heart, his eyes resting momentarily on Ginny. She returned his gaze.  
  
"I am no ordinary wizard- you know that. But what you don' know is that there is Elvin blood in my family. It rests I my great-grandfather. I can't tell you who he is, I don't even know for certain myself. I don't want to tell anyone until I know I am right. But there are sometime selves with a natural magic. A magic to talk to the Matika. I possess it."  
  
"Is that why I found all of those animal sketches of yours?" asked Hermione softly. "They were good. But compared to our famous Gryffindor artist, they were dwarfed."  
  
"Thanks," Harry said lightly. Hermione shrugged. "No, those are my Animagus forms, so to say. I can shape shift into any animal. It was hard at first but I figured it out." Hermione gaped for a second. Ginny was staring hard at Harry, whose gaze had moved to the ground.  
  
"Th-there were so many," Hermione stuttered. Harry gazed at the mountains.  
  
"Yes, there were," he said distantly. The other three exchanged worried glances. Something told them Harry was no longer thinking of his animagi forms.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny's soft voice brought Harry back to the present and out of the past. He smiled reassuringly at them.  
  
"Sorry, got caught up in my own mind. A dangerous thing. Anyways, there was a reason why I brought you here. That dust that I blew on the Gryffindors made you glow if you had the necessary amount of power to be an Elvin warrior.  
  
"I needed you because I needed your healing magic. If you can be a warrior you can heal. Humans with that power are extremely needed for that disease. You simply needed someone to call forth your power, for you to want to lend aid to someone. That was why you saw those memories. You needed to save, to heal. I called that power and controlled it with my own."  
  
"Does that mean we can be Elvin warriors?" asked Ron carefully. Harry ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"It is not that simple. I spent five years under harsh training. That is why I am good at what I do. I will not pretend I don't know it. There are... ways for things here. Rules were bent and broken for me, because of a. legend- or prophecy , per say," Harry explained.  
  
"What are you on about?" asked Hermione.  
  
"We are mainly human. For what you know, you may be part elf. That is highly unlikely though. There were only three elves to live among the humans for most of their lives. This would mean that none were married into the same blood or together, for us to all be of Elvin heritage. It is, however, possible."  
  
"Are there any ways for us to find out?" asked Hermione, excited.  
  
"You must become and Elvin warrior. Not a true one," Harry said quickly. "I mean, you must work to train your most avid points. You'd study more those and less others. The normal warriors simply train to be good at all, and perhaps slightly better at one thing than others. You'd have to train your special abilities hard."  
  
"But they're there," said Ginny slowly. "You said the dust revealed that they're there. I... I want to do this. I have a dreadful feeling, war is coming."  
  
Harry's gaze went back to the mountains. He let memories flood trough him before he turned back to his friends. Ron and Hermione were wearing their determined look. He looked at Ginny- the girl who had captured his heart.  
  
"You can be trained. Atonics and Kilala would have to come back with us," said Harry. "That can be arranged, Dumbledore loves them. And some guards will come with. Ricatone, obviously. And Migra. There will be one more too. I'm guessing Ricu, he's one to lighten moods."  
  
"You mean it?" breathed Hermione.  
  
"We are going to train with elves?" Ron said, perplexed.  
  
"Apparently so," said Harry, grinning like mad.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Ginny?"  
  
"You didn't discover anything about your father, did you? Him and his friends?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well, yes." The three stared at him He was grinning even more now, excitement showing in his eyes. "You see, I know a lot about the magic they used with their things. I had these devious plot. I may be able to let you in on it."  
  
"Tell us, now, Potter," Ron ordered. Harry laughed.  
  
"It's simple. I believe that we should be our own pranking group. Carry on the name of the Marauders. We can even use their name."  
  
"That how special we are?" asked Ginny. Harry nodded solemnly.  
  
"But first, you all need to find your animagus forms. Then you'll get names and then we can work on you becoming Animagi."  
  
"Then let's get back to Atonic's home and get a move on!" Hermione exclaimed. The four rushed back. Ginny noticed that once, Harry looked back towards the mountain, eyes filled with pain. She looked away quickly as he turned back.  
  
Harry told them to head back to whatever rooms they had been given, whilst he went to speak with Atonics. Following the familiar hallways, Harry made his way to the second floor.  
  
Outside the large double doors into Atonics room there was a statue on either side. One was of a beautiful cat with amazingly sharp claws and eyes that were lighter than the rest, and completely smooth. The other was of a proud wolf, a lightning jagged on his forehead.  
  
Harry ran his hands along the lightning bolt. Then he moved to the cat and gently felt her sharp claws and ran his hands along her eyes. He shook his head and knocked on the doors.  
  
From inside came a reply. "You can come in, Prongs." Quickly opening the doors, Harry found Professor Dumbledore and Atonics seated at a chess set. Kilala and Rocatone were on the floor, playing with one of the house cats, Lightfoot.  
  
"Hello," Harry said.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said patiently.  
  
"What do you wan, snot face?" asked Kilala. Harry glared and shot a little lightning bolt at her. She yelped and prepared to fight back. But Atonics sent a shield up between them.  
  
"Enough! What is it that brings you here, my Jistone?" Harry was used to that name, so he ignored its use.  
  
"I have a proposition to make. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny should be trained to be Elvin warriors. I know they should. The decision is up to you and Kilala mainly. But I know you'd have to inform the Head. We're on good terms, however, and I believe he will agree.  
  
"Also, that would mean you'd have to come back to Hogwarts with us. Where you go, I am well aware your twin goes. And both of you would need a guard and a superior guard. I'm guessing Ricatone, Migra, and Ricu.  
  
"But, you, Professor Dumbledore have to agree to it. You run our school," said Harry. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Any of the elves are welcome within Hogwarts," he said warmly.  
  
"You know Aotnics," Kilala said. "He never passes up an opportunity to train humans or elves. As for the rest of us, Ricatone?"  
  
"Do I have to hit you really hard, or do you get the message we're coming, no matter what you say?" smirked Ricatone.  
  
"I get it," Harry said, grinning widely.  
  
"I believe that you could teach a class," Dumbledore said, looking thoughtful. "You could teach Elvin History. I believe many students would attend."  
  
"Then it's a plan," Atonics said. "But of course, Sala will be coming as well."  
  
"That's a given," Harry said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Get ready," Dumbledore said. "We leave tonight, in time for dinner at Hogwarts." Harry nodded and left.  
  
Harry paused at the statues again, eyes skimming them over. He shook his head and continued.  
  
He walked down more halls until he found two more large doors, leading to Kilala's chambers here. In front of them were two more statues.  
  
One was a beautiful eagle, looking full of knowledge, a feather at her talons, perfect and beautiful. The other was an owl, beautifully molded with long droopy ears, unusual on an owl. His eyes seemed piercing, ready to see through the inky darkness of night.  
  
"What do they mean," Harry asked himself softly. He knew they were the legendary statues of the four warriors. And he knew that his first and truest animagi form was a wolf. One with a lightning bolt patch of fur, like all his animal forms had.  
  
Harry sighed heavily and walked to his room and stood out on his terrace. "There will be no white flag upon my door," Ginny soft voice filled his ears. It took him a moment to notice he had shifted his ears into bat mode. He was hearing Ginny sing, down in her room, the floor under him and to his right.  
  
His mind slid out and relaxed. Harry slipped out of consciousness.  
  
*************  
  
"Dammit! WHY does he DO this!" yelled a voice. Harry knew it had to be Kilala. Only she could be so crude and worried all at once.  
  
"Mind stopping that, Ki? My head hurts," Harry muttered.  
  
"I WONDER WHY!"  
  
"That's even louder," moaned Harry.  
  
"YOU-"  
  
"KILALA JIHIVASTON!" Kilala shut up when Atonics used their last name. Something very few elves had.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I didn't do it for you. She was giving me a head ache. You deserve to be yelled at. How many times have we warned you! Do NOT push out sounds like that! Whatever you were trying to listen to better was not worth your life. You silence your mind hum- AGAIN! You're just lucky we've made it so you hear that before you hear your heart. You'd be DEAD otherwise!"  
  
"Calm down!" Harry snapped, sitting up. He was on his scarlet sheets, in his bed. Everyone was clustered around it. Everyone who'd be going back with them, at least, was there.  
  
"What the hell did you DO, mate?" asked Ron.  
  
"What do you THINK he did?!" screamed Kilala.  
  
"Mishtinu!" cried Ricatone. "Shut your mouth, Ki!"  
  
"I am the High Fighter of the Elvin Realm! YOU shut-up!"  
  
"BOTH of you shut up!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Calm down," Dumbledore's voice commanded. Silence fell. "What happened?" Harry fidgeted.  
  
"I can push sounds out of my head. I once pushed the sound of my heart out of my head, causing it to stop beating. I was rather dead for a while," Harry said quickly. "So, Atonics made it that I'd have to push the hum of my brain out before my heart. That way, I'll fall unconscious if I try to do so and can't die again."  
  
"You've KILLED yourself?!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"I didn't MEAN to!" Harry defended. "Look, we have to get back. It's almost time for dinner."  
  
"You're lucky one of us doesn't bloody slaughter you," Ginny snapped.  
  
"Don't spend so much time with your brothers. You're beginning to sound like them," Harry advised quietly to her as they left the room. Ginny elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Snuff off," she hissed. He smiled sweetly.  
  
Kilala opened the portal. They all walked through, finding themselves in the Head Girl room in Gryffindor Tower. The Head Girl was in Hufflepuff, so it was unoccupied. Quietly, Dumbledore led them down to the Common Room and out of the portrait.  
  
"Why were we so quiet?" asked Ricu.  
  
"Because," came the reply from the rest. He kept his face empty.  
  
"Relax a little," Harry whispered, nudging him. Ricatone nodded. Ricu looked away. Ricatone shot Harry a worried look and Harry sighed sadly.  
  
"Follow me, please," Dumbledore said. They walked through the corridors and stopped near where Fluffy had been in their first year. There was a portrait of Helen Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor. It looked as if Salazar Slytherin had walked out of the portrait.  
  
"Neat," murmured Sandra.  
  
"Your rooms are located behind this. You can replace to picture with anything you like, just tell me. To each of your bedrooms there is another picture and password. The main password is 'Royal Guard.' "  
  
Ricatone and Migra grinned at each other. Ricu looked blank as though he hadn't heard. "When we change the picture, obviously we have to change the password," teased Kilala.  
  
"Micru," snapped Migra. Kilala smiled innocently.  
  
"Come along," Dumbledore said. He had opened the door. There was a large sitting room and a few other rooms. Then there were seven doors.  
  
"Seven? There's only six of us," Atonics said. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Yes, but I figured it you ever want to have a guest come and stay, you could." One door was unlabeled. The rest had golden names written on them Under that there was the position of them in Elvin Society.  
  
"Your passwords are presently your full names in Elvish."  
  
"Thanks you, Al," Atonics said to Dumbledore. The students exchanged looks.  
  
"My pleasure, Nics," replied Dumbledore, clearly amused. "I must say, I missed being called Al in these past many years."  
  
"At least no one's bowing to you right and left," Atonics muttered peevishly.  
  
"Now," Dumbledore said softly and distantly. He shook his head slightly. "The pictures on your doors can't be changed. I need to see to a few things. There will be another table in the Hall for you six. And your lesson times will be Tuesday and Friday, for the fifth and sixth years. I have ot go arrange a few more rooms. We're having more guests soon. You students go get ready for dinner, you can't wear those robes."  
  
"Yes, sir," Ron said. The Gryffindors headed quickly to their rooms.  
  
Half an hour later they came out with everyone else and headed to the Great Hall for dinner. In front of the Head Table, on a lower platform than that table, was another one. It stretched just as long but had only six places set.  
  
Whispers spread through the hall. Everyone noticed the missing students and Dumbledore were back. Through the doors came six people. They quickly took their seats and the new table.  
  
"Ricu," Harry said sadly and softly. His three friends looked at him oddly. He shook his head.  
  
"Students! I am pleased to inform you that lessons will begin again tomorrow" groans and cheers "and that there is a new class added to all of your curriculums. First and second years have it together, third and fourth, fifth and sixth, and then the seventh years have it alone. It is History of Elves. We have six visitors from the Elvin Realm. The Head Magician, Atonics; the Head Fighter, Kilala; the Liquid Healer, Sala; and the Royal Gaurds, Ricatone, Migra, and Ricu. Please welcome them all. Tuck in!"  
  
Harry began eating with the rest of the table. He ignored looks from fellow students. It wasn't until the deserts appeared that he said anything to anyone besides his three closest friends. He glanced up at the new table to see that they were all grim and in silence. Quickly he stood and walked up to them.  
  
"What is wrong!" he cried. The whole population in the hall watched him.  
  
"Stuff," snapped Kilala.  
  
"WHAT stuff?!"  
  
"MISHTANOSHTI! IGRALA MUHI JUSTRAK, JISTONE!" yelled Ricu. He stood and stormed from the hall.  
  
"Nice job," Migra hissed.  
  
"Sod off," snapped Harry. "What crawled up your butts and died?! You all need t relax. It didn't used to be such an alien concept!"  
  
"Someone tried breaking into our rooms," Sala said quietly. Harry looked at her.  
  
"What?" he asked dumbfounded. Sala sighed and looked away.  
  
Atonics spoke. "There were two people with red hair that were trying to break into our rooms. They were identical."  
  
"Helloooooooooooo! Ring any bells? There's no need to drag out a war party of elves, it's Fred and George," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Now I know how much you listened to me."  
  
"WHY were they trying to break in then?" asked Ricatone, oddly serious.  
  
"Because, that used to be their laboratory," Dumbledore said. He had vacated his seat to come by them. "Once they left I cleared it out and put all of their things down in the dungeons. They must have been looking for something."  
  
"Oh..." trialed off Migra.  
  
"Not everything is an attempt on our lives," Harry said quietly. He turned abruptly and left the Great Hall. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny followed him.  
  
When he stopped by a statue of Merlin they caught up to him. "Harry?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"Oh, hey," Harry said. "I've been meaning to come here." He gestured to the statue. "Why be good when you can be a Marauder?" The statue smiled wickedly and moved aside. Harry motioned them inside.  
  
The room was a pranksters dream. Technically it was many rooms. There was a sitting room with a fireplace and then doors with engraved lettering. 'Laboratory' 'Library' 'Experimental' and 'Store Room' were what was written.  
  
"Excellent," Hermione said admiringly.  
  
"This is Marauder's Layer. The books we nee don becoming animagi are in the library. Hermione, mind getting them? Ron, you go with her. Take this." He tossed them what looked like a compass. The needle pointed to destination in replacement of North. There was also Back, Danger, and Teacher. "Ginny, come help me find something in the store room."  
  
They all went their ways. "Wow," breathed Ginny. The walls were lined with hundreds of experiments and pranks. Harry found a cauldron and some potions ingredients.  
  
Once they were all seated in a circle on the soft, red, shag carpet of the experiment room with the cauldron in the center, Harry began throwing ingredients into the cauldron. Soon, he was done.  
  
"Each of you have to drink this. It will turn you into your animagi form for five minutes." Ginny drank first, transforming into a pure black cat with amethyst eyes and incredibly sharp nails. Hermione became an eagle and Ron a droopy eared owl. Harry swallowed.  
  
He transformed himself into a wolf with a lightning patch of fur. After five minutes they were seated again. "Now we need names," Harry said.  
  
"You should be Lightning," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Ron. Ginny nodded.  
  
"You should be Quill, Hermione," Harry suggested. "Because your feathers would make perfect quills." Hermione blushed and smiled.  
  
"You should be Nightly," Ginny told Ron. "For your night vision." The others nodded.  
  
"And you, Ginny, should be Amethyst, for your eyes. I've never seen an animagi who changed her eyes color before," Harry said.  
  
"It's my birthstone," Ginny said, blushing.  
  
"With that settled, start reading," Harry said.  
  
**************  
  
The next day, Harry awoke early. He then took the liberty of waking Ron. "Get your arse up. I'm going to get the girls." He dumped water on Ron and then ran to the girls' stairs. He tapped a few bricks and rushed up the stairs.  
  
"Hermione," Harry whispered. He prodded her side. She whacked his hand and rolled over. Harry rolled his eyes. He shook her shoulders.  
  
"Harry?" she hissed. "How on earth did you get up here?"  
  
"Marauders' trick. Get up."  
  
"Whatever," Hermione said. She tried to go back to sleep but found it impossible, because until she got out of bed, loud music played in only her ears.  
  
Harry was already on his way to get Ginny. He opened her door. There was Cressida Hollands and Miranda Gretchins. He slipped past Ginny's friends to Ginny. Her hair was spilled all over her pillow. Her hand looked elegant and fragile, lying gently by her face.  
  
He brushed a piece of her hair from her face. Then he ran his fingers along her lips. Biting his own he gently awoke her. "Ginny?" he whispered softly into her ear. She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Come on, get up."  
  
"Alright. Just a second," Ginny said softly, already fully awake. Harry nodded and left the room to run into Hermione.  
  
"Jesus! Mione!" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You TOLD me to get up!"  
  
"Come on," Harry said. They went down to the Common Room. Ron and Ginny arrived a few moments later.  
  
"What is this all about?" Ginny asked, leaning against the couch.  
  
"You said you wanted to train. This is when you train. Come on," Harry said impatiently. They walked through the castle until they came to where the statue had once stood.  
  
Now there was a statue of an elf. His eyes were narrowed and he had his long bow drawn. On his back were a quiver of arrows. In his belt was a sword and dagger. "They must have changed the password," Hermione said when she said the old one.  
  
"Don't worry, I know it. Ashizu Miktari," Harry said. The warrior lowered his bow and moved aside. They went into the rooms.  
  
"Who is Ashizu Miktari?" asked Ginny.  
  
"My deceased wife," said a voice form behind. They turned around to see all of the elves dressed for training in Elvish robes.  
  
"Oh," Ginny said. He smiled lightly.  
  
"We were just on our way to retrieve my daughters. Care to come along?" asked Atonics.  
  
"No," Harry said. "We'll take everyone else to the quidditch field. Come on."  
  
Harry led the way across the grounds and to the stadium. He flicked his hand and his three friends wore Elvish training clothes. Atonics arrived with Kigali and Mitra in toe.  
  
"Now then," he said. "Ki and I will take Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Mitra, Kigali, you two train with Ricu and Migra. Sala, you make sure they don't hurt each other, but be ready to heal if they spill blood. Harry, you and Ricatone spar."  
  
"Damn!" Ricatone said. "He's GOOD!"  
  
"Thus the point," Atoncis said as though she were thick.  
  
"And then work on your archery," Kilala called. They soon began. Harry and Ricatone squared off. Soon they were moving fast, sparring with no weapons- unarmed combat.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny began developing their muscles. They started running laps around the field. They did push ups and sit ups. Their sweat went through their shirts.  
  
Mitra and Kigali put the Royal Guards to it. Mitra battle magic against Migra and Kigali sword fought with Ricu.  
  
Harry had beaten Ricatone three times at unarmed combat. Not he was helping her with a few moves. He sensed it was time for breakfast. It was easy when his stomach was rumbling. "Atonics! Time to go!"  
  
"You heard him," Atonics said. They all headed back to their dorms.  
  
Lavender and Dean were making out on the couch when they walked in. "Get a room!" Harry told them. This caused them to pull apart.  
  
"Why are you all sweaty?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Because," came all the replies.  
  
"See you at breakfast, Lav," Hermione called. They all went to shower.  
  
In the Great Hall Harry sat down and glanced at the Elf Table. Ricu smiled once in a while. Harry grinned. Things were better here, away from their usual surroundings.  
  
"I think," Ron said. "As our first act as Marauders we should prank the OLD Marauders."  
  
"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, they're coming. That's who Dumbledore prepared the rooms for," Hermione said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Ron asked her.  
  
"We have our ways, us girls," Hermione said, buttering her toast. She and Ginny exchanged smiles.  
  
"They'll be here for dinner," Ginny said.  
  
"Which means, we have work to do," Harry said. It was Thursday. They had Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology and Hermione had History of Magic. Ginny had Herbology, Transfiguration, and Astrology.  
  
The Marauders high fived and parted for class. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven*~~  
  
Harry fidgeted as they ate dinner that night. 'Where are the Marauders?!'  
  
'And you yell at US for thinking loud!' Kigali thought to him sourly.  
  
'You'll be lucky if only elves heard that!' Kilala thought to him. He rolled his eyes. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were giving him weird looks.  
  
"Telepathy," Harry muttered, blushing. They shook their heads and returned to pushing their food around their plates.  
  
It was about twenty minutes into the meal when the doors finally opened. Remus and Sirius were walking in, bickering under their breath. Snape sighed heavily. Mel's eyes danced.  
  
Suddenly thousands of water balloons splashed down on them. Some were filled with water. Others with food. Some still contained paint. "What the hell!" cried Remus. Students around the hall gawped at his language.  
  
"SNAPE!" cried Sirius. Professor Snape was laughing his arse off up at the Head Table. "DAMMIT!"  
  
Emerald green words began to form in the air. ^Shut-up, Padsy.^  
  
"Hell," muttered Remus. Snape had gotten himself under control, curious as to what was happening. Mel didn't even bother to stop laughing.  
  
"Stop it!" yelled Sirius. "Who are you!"  
  
^Not you, us.^  
  
"Well," Remus said. "We would like to get on with hexing you."  
  
^Ah, so you think you can? Well, the polite thing to do would be to tell you.^  
  
^WHY would we be polite?^ The lettering had gone from green to midnight blue.  
  
^Yes, why?^ Now it was purple.  
  
^BECAUSE!!^ defended red.  
  
"Just get on with it!" cried Sirius.  
  
^Keep your knickers on, Black.^ That was green.  
  
^Just tell them,^ blue wrote.  
  
^Yessum.^ Purple.  
  
^We are you successors. The Marauders. The NEW Marauders. Mr. Lightning, Mr. Nightly, Ms. Quill, and Ms. Amethyst.^  
  
"HARRY!" yelled the two together.  
  
"These people seem rather brilliant," Harry called innocently.  
  
"Get your arse over here! NOW!"  
  
"Ah, but that would be stupid, dear godfather," Harry replied.  
  
"Just come here!" Remus yelled. He and Sirius shot a spell at him. Cobalt barriors came up. A very angry looking Ricu stood, hand open.  
  
"Ricu?" Harry said.  
  
"What is going on?!" he yelled, eyes flashing.  
  
"Damn," muttered Ricaotne. She came over and rested a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly his hand began to shake. He fell to the ground. The elves gathered around him, as did Harry.  
  
"Maybe he should go home," Sala said softly. "We can call in Ginjo."  
  
"This isn't about defending you," Harry said quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wanted him to come because he needs to be away. He needs to rest. Ever since Figushiro-"  
  
"FIGUSHIRO NO LONGER EXISTS!" screamed Migra. She ran from the hall. Harry watched her go and then looked down at Ricu again. Then he raised his eyes to the elves.  
  
"Since Figushiro became Ukigol, he's been on edge. He's afraid and worried. He's alone. He doesn't want to show it. It's like how Remus was after Sirius seemed to die. And Migra is like me. It's all bottled up. She's too afraid to let it out," Harry said.  
  
"Thank you," came Ricu's hoarse voice came. "I've needed to hear that. Figu- Ukigol is NOT coming back. I need to let go. My brother is dead."  
  
"Yes, he is," Harry said. "But we may be able to save him yet."  
  
"You know him. His mind is set on being who HE wishes and doing as HE wills."  
  
"Yes, I do know him. I know he is no more evil than I am Voldemort's brother. There are times when the line may appear thin, but it is there. And somehow we can go back form one side to another."  
  
"Yes, well, if he does, he'll just have to face our laws. We are different from these people. Our laws are harsher. You-"  
  
"I will NOT fight him," Harry growled. He stalked back to his table and plopped down. A dim glow of emerald green could be seen by all, surrounding him. The elves looked frightened.  
  
"Harry?" asked Hermione tentatively. He sighed and started eating. Slowly, the light dimmed. Remus and Sirius came over. Sirius laid a hand on his shoulder. Harry turned to him, seeing question in his eyes. Harry rubbed his own.  
  
"Meet us in the Layer after dinner," Harry said softly.  
  
"Nice work," Sirius said. "Now please, clean it up." Harry rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist. Their clothes changed back to normal. Sirius walked up to Mel. Remus lingered for a moment.  
  
"Couldn't pick anyone better to carry on our work," he said softly. Smiling he followed his best friend.  
  
"Students! Surely you noticed Professor Lupin's- Sirius, do not laugh at him- return. He has brought with him, Mr. Bl-"  
  
"Mr. Padsy!" called Harry. He blushed deeply when Dumbledore gave him a hard look.  
  
"Mr. Padfoot," Sirius said.  
  
"Yes, well, they will be staying here. They have the power of a teacher. Do not cross the line. You do not want to face the wrath of their minds." Snape snorted. Remus floated his goblet above his head and dumped it on him.  
  
"You escaped for one year, Snivellus," Remus said. "But now I know the truth about Padfoot. You remember hell, correct? Well, be careful, it has come back."  
  
"Shut-up," Mel called. "You annoy me."  
  
"Why is my sister so mean to me? We are flesh and blood. Father-" Mel screeched and threw bread at Remus. He had immediately clapped his hand to his mouth.  
  
"You idiot! I HATE our father! I HATE HATE HATE him!"  
  
"Calm down, Mel!" cried Sirius. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Re, there is a REASON why my name isn't Lupin. Our father abandoned my mother. He was an all around bastard," snapped Mel.  
  
"Like I don't know that?!"  
  
"You sure speak lightly of him!" Quickly she left the hall. Remus sighed and went after her.  
  
"And it's begun," Sirius said, throwing his hands in the air. He slipped into Mel's vacated seat and began talking to Professor McGonagall.  
  
Harry furrowed his brows. He had secrets, he knew that. He had good reasons. But apparently, his friends did as well. And maybe they weren't as deep and staining as his, but they were there.  
  
************  
  
Harry led them into the Layer. Sirius and Remus were sitting on the red couch in front of the fire, prodding something in between them. "What did you do?" asked Hermione, plopping into a chair across from them. They jumped.  
  
"What is it with you guys and the sneaking up on people thing?" snapped Sirius.  
  
"What is it with you and not telling us who you're related to?" asked Ron. Harry was glad he didn't have to say it, what with all of his secrets.  
  
"Is there a reason why you needed to know?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I don't know, is there? Furthermore, is there a reason we didn't?" asked Ginny mysteriously, perching on the arm of the couch. Harry forced himself to sit next to Sirius, opposite of Ginny. Otherwise the urge to touch her may have been unable to be stopped.  
  
"Look, the person who relates us is not really a light subject with Mel, if you hadn't noticed," Remus murmured. "Our father wasn't exactly nice. And he left her mother. He left mine as well. Technically, I'm not a Lupin. And Mel's not a Clemmins. Our father was Daniel Oviture. He came back when we were in our third year and told us we were siblings. We already knew that but he fought for legal custody of us. He ended with shared custody. Christmas break we were supposed to spend with him. But he got arrested after our first Christmas there."  
  
"Why?" asked Harry, eyes boring into Remus.  
  
"He- he just did," Remus choked out. Sirius looked away. Harry shot telepathic messages to each of his friends. They changed the subject.  
  
"So, don't you want to ask about a certain prank?" teased Ginny.  
  
"You can't be Marauders," Sirius said, miraculously serious.  
  
"WHAT? WHY!" screeched Hermione. Harry quickly found out what was going on with his telepathy and shoved the two men off of the couch.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hey, what, Potter?" asked Remus, rubbing his bum.  
  
"Just initiate us already," he snapped.  
  
"HOW do you do that?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Elves," replied four people.  
  
"Whatever. We'll have the initiation as soon as you can become animgai," Sirius informed them.  
  
"So, let's get down to business. What are your animagi forms?" asked Remus. And they began their lessons.  
  
***********  
  
Early the next morning Harry and the others headed to the quidditch field to train. Today, he worked by himself, moving quickly and swiftly in practice patterns. When he finally stopped, he joined Atonics and Kilala.  
  
"What are you working on?" asked Harry.  
  
"We've just figured out their special fighting talents," Atonics said.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Hermione's strong point is archery, Ron's is staff, and Ginny's is traditional swordsmanship," Kilala informed him. Harry nodded.  
  
"I'll work with Ron," Ricu said, walking over. Everyone knew that he was great with short swords. Especially double.  
  
"Obviously, I get Hermione," Atonics said, smiling. He wasn't as great a fighter as Kilala but he was a very good archer.  
  
"I'm going to work with Ginny," Harry told Kilala.  
  
"Excuse me, my student?"  
  
"I'm going to work with Ginny. You should train with the other Guards. Keep them on their toes. And figure out drills for basics with these three. Besides, the only thing that I'm better at then swordsmanship is unarmed combat," Harry told her decisively.  
  
Kilala shrugged. Picking her bow up, she walked over to the others. "You all suck at archery, with the exception of Kigali. Get out your bows. Get moving!"  
  
Harry led Ginny near the locker rooms. He magically created a sword. It glowed green for a while. "Pick it up," he instructed. Ginny sagged under the weight. "That's made from one of the heavier earth metals. It's weighted with solid lead."  
  
"Are you insane?" snapped Ginny.  
  
"No," said a very amused Harry. "You'll need to strengthen your arm muscles for wielding the sword and your leg muscles for moving around. Today, we're going to start with your arms."  
  
He magically transported a box form hidden armories within Hogwarts, to the pitch. He pulled out six heavy balls. He tossed three to Ginny, who caught them with little difficulty.  
  
"Watch." Harry began very simple hand movements with the heavy balls. Ginny began to mimic him. Once in a while she'd drop one and start over. Eventually Harry started circling her, watching. He'd correct her wrist movements and then he'd show her a new and more complicated piece.  
  
He glanced at Hermione. Atonics was drilling her over and over on how to string a bow. She fasten it and unfasten it rapidly, improving in both speed and ability as she went. Her fingers moved as though on fire.  
  
When he looked, he saw Ron working on moving his feet. He was learning to dance, hard Elvish steps used to show off at court or at large parties and war endings. Harry watched for a while. Ron would be able to dance with Hermione at the next ball. That was for sure.  
  
Harry stopped Ginny five minutes later. "Time for school!" Harry called. Everyone else had already begun to stop. They al headed back to the castle. Harry noticed A large black dog roaming the corridors when they walked in.  
  
"Padfoot!" Harry called. Padfoot trotted over to Harry. He crouched down and scratched his ears. "What are you doing?"  
  
"He stole my sock!" cried Remus, running down the stairs. He leapt at the dog. Werewolf and dog wrestled across the entry hall. Eventually Harry broke them apart and gave Remus's sock to him.  
  
"Padfoot, Moony, go to your chambers. You're confined to your chambers until further notice," Harry ordered.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to be in charge of him?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I think so," Remus said slowly. They continued discussing this until they reached their rooms. Then they had to occupy themselves with making their own breakfast.  
  
"They are truly hilarious," Ron said, shaking his head. They all went up to get changed and then to breakfast.  
  
As Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were leaving the hall, Atonics called them over.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"You saw us an hour ago, training," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Look, it's a simple question," Atonics snapped.  
  
"Do you want something or do you just enjoy watching us walk back and forth across the hall?" asked Ginny.  
  
"It's about our class. You'll be taking it today. I wanted to ask you something," Atoncis said. His gaze was held firmly on Harry. He looked away. "We're going to be telling them anything they ask questions about. Anything."  
  
"Even how you wife died? Other personal details?" asked Harry, voice bitter.  
  
"Yes," Kilala said. "The elves that are within Hogwarts play giant roles in our history." Harry looked out of a window.  
  
"Tell them what you will. Just leave me out of it."  
  
"You are the Jistone. We cannot do that," Kilala said.  
  
"Ki, just call me the Jistone then," he sad. Without waiting for a response he made a quick bow and left. His three best friends followed him.  
  
"What aren't you telling us?" asked Ron.  
  
"As it seems, you'll end up finding it out in these classes," Harry said irritably.  
  
"Maybe we want to hear it from you," Ginny said softly, resting her hand on his arm. Harry looked at the hand.  
  
"I can't," he said quietly. Then, before their eyes, he transformed into a sparrow with a lightning shaped white mark and flew away. Ginny sighed.  
  
"Don't worry," Hermione said, squeezing her shoulders. "He'll tell us, eventually."  
  
"I just hope it's before we find out in class," Ron said. They parted from the younger girl. She went to stare out of a window, the one Harry had gone through.  
  
"Mertiku and Aashiti bless you," Ginny whispered to the winds. She let her hand fly to her mouth. Where were those names from? How did she know them?  
  
*****************  
  
Harry was last to arrive that day to Potions. Shortly after his own arrival, Professor Snape arrived. "I'm partnering you up and you'll be making the potion Harry and Draco made last time. You'll be tested with me in private. Ron-Harry, Draco-Hermione, Justin-Ernie. Susan-Terry."  
  
They moved to their partners and Harry began silently cutting up the madle roots. "Harry? Are you okay?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Why are you so worried?"  
  
"Just am. Look, we better do this right."  
  
"Okay. So, why do you think Snape partnered Mione and Ferret?"  
  
"Because, what with Draco's secret, his concentration had been off. Hermione's the best in the class. She'll make sure he does okay."  
  
"Guess that makes sense. I've been thinking about Ferret," Ron said slowly. "He's changed since summer. Guess it's got something to do with his parents. But, I think we should make piece. Come time for the war, we could use his help."  
  
"You're right. We should. Besides that, he's becoming an animagi. I can sense it," Harry said. There was no more time for discussion as they got to work.  
  
One by one they went into Snape's office. Soon enough it was Harry's turn. He was last, again. He whipped his hands on his pants, which made him less worried about it slipping from his sweaty hands.  
  
"Harry, same question as last class." Harry drank the serum.  
  
"There was a war."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Snape, obviously confused as to why a war would be a deep secret.  
  
"When I was in the Elvin Realm. There was a war. I was in the center of it. That's where I found out I was a r-" emerald light flashed in the room.  
  
Snape rubbed his eyes, trying to see. At his feet, lay Harry Potter. Unconscious from his own magic.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
(I could leave it there)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
(But I won't)  
  
Snape levitated Harry into the air and slammed the door open. "Clean up and get to your next class. Ron, Hermione, who do you have your next class with?"  
  
"We've got Defense with Slytherins," Ron said. "Is Harry alright? What happened?"  
  
"Draco, tell your wench of a Defense teacher her godson is in the hospital wing. Ron, Hermione, come along."  
  
The two rushed after their potions master. "What happened to him?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know," Snape said quietly. "Can you think of anyone to get? Clemmins I'm sure will go get Lupin and Black."  
  
"Atonics and the restof the elves. They'll know what's going on," Ron said.  
  
"You get them. I'll get Ginny and the twins."  
  
"Hurry," Snape called after them. He successfully got Harry to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey took a look at him and sent Snape for Dumbledore.  
  
When Snape returned with the headmaster, they met Ron, the elves, Mel, Sirius, and Remus in the corridor. Hermione was already by his bed with the twins, Sandra, and Ginny.  
  
Ginny had closed her hand over Harry's and kept running her hand over his cheek. "What happened?" she whispered, looking at Atonics. He looked sorrowfully at the boy.  
  
"He's spelled himself so he'd never tell anyone things about- an event. Not unless of his own free will. I'm guessing he figured he'd never even say it with a potion. But he did. A truth serum?"  
  
"Yes, but he's taken the same one before," Snape said. "There was a flash of emerald light. Like the light of the killing curse."  
  
"That's because that is the color of Harry's magic," Kilala said. She motioned Atonics over. "He knocked himself out so he'd shut up."  
  
"I can fix him. He'll be ready for his next lesson on time," Atonics said. "Ginny, you have to let go of his hand." Slowly, Ginny did as asked.  
  
Harry's body began to glow. First Atonics's powder blue magic, then emerald took over. Harry sat up and moaned. "How much longer until Defense?"  
  
"A few minutes," Mel said. "But I have to go. Need any help, Harry?"  
  
"No." He swung out of bed and stretched. He smiled reassuringly. "Sorry 'bout that, Professor Snape."  
  
"Sure," he mumbled. The students left the adults alone, heading for their classes.  
  
"You sure you're okay?" asked Ginny when they arrived in front of her class door. He smiled. Ginny reached her hand up on impulse and rubbed a bit of dirt from his cheek. "No more going unconscious," she whispered and walked into the room. Harry stared after her.  
  
"Time for defense!"  
  
Harry walked into the room and chose a seat in the front. He pulled out a parchment and began absentmindedly scribbling Elvish symbols. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve*~~  
  
It was five minutes after all of the fifth and sixth years taking the class were seated that the elves entered the room. Harry didn't watch them, just continued writing names and symbols on his paper.  
  
"Welcome to History of the Elves. I'm Atonics. This is Kilala, Ricatone, Ricu, Migra, and Sala. These are the basics of elves, there is a Head Elf. He has most of the power. Ours is currently Jihiro Mikatos.  
  
"Then there's a Head Magician. That's me. Basically I've proved I'm the master of magic of all elves. Then there's Kilala, who is the Head Fighter. Next are the Gold, Silver, and Bronze Liquid and Solid Healers. Sala is the Silver Liquid Healer. After that there's the Royal Gaurds. That's these three. Ricatone is Supreme Guard.  
  
"Questions?"  
  
"Don't you have royals?" called Malfoy. They exchanged uneasy looks.  
  
"Long ago, the royal elves were most powerful," Kilala said. "But then Prince Albahino left. His successor was evil and we threw the royals out of power. During our last war, the royals tried to regain power. However, the heir of the Last Prince- Prince Albahino- was found. Right now, all power is being transferred back. It's a result of ancient Elvin balances and power."  
  
"What kind of wars do you have?" This came from Justin.  
  
"Lots. Some are of pointless family rivals. Long ago two sides of the royal families tried to gain control of the thrown at the same time. A war broke out. That was the War of the Throne. Needless bloodshed," answered Ricatone.  
  
"How many wars have you been in?" asked Luna.  
  
"Myself, Kilala, and Sala have been in seventeen. Some were small, some big. Kilala and I are one thousand years old last year. Sala is two thousand twenty six," Atonics said.  
  
"The three of us have been in six wars," Ricu said, bitterness etched in his voice. Migra placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Harry made a furious symbol on his paper.  
  
"Which was the biggest?" asked a Slytheirn fifth year- Natara Kinders.  
  
"The." after Atonics's first word, no one would continue.  
  
"The War of Liston." Heads turned to Harry.  
  
"Yes, the War of Royal Blood once translated," Atonics said.  
  
"What was it about?" asked Malfoy after a moment.  
  
"Royal blood," said Kilala. "Distant royals wanted the throne. There was a direct royal elf that had just arrived. He didn't know it. Things got crazy. It turned to the harshest war with the most lost since the War of Elves, which was when the five separate countries of our realm became one and one family made the throne."  
  
"Can we learn about the war?" asked Grace. Harry cursed under his breath. The elves nodded hesitantly.  
  
"DAMN YOU ALL!" he yelled. Harry stood up, the green glow around him again.  
  
"Harry," Kilala said softly.  
  
"NO!" he screamed. Dim green flashed through the room and the elves were thrown back. Harry was in the front. "I will not do this. Not again. Not now, not ever." His voice was shaking with fury. He stormed from the room.  
  
Ginny watched him go. The elves exchanged worried glances. Ron and Hermione also exchanged looks. But all of their thoughts were interrupted when a beautiful blue phoenix flew in through the window.  
  
It landed in front of Ginny. She stared. It held out its leg. There was a letter with 'Marauders' written on it. She pulled it off and the phoenix flew out of the room the way Harry had gone.  
  
"What on earth..." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"Why was Emrys here?" asked Ricu in awe.  
  
"Don't open that!" ordered Migra. She snatched it. "Atonics?"  
  
He took the letter and enclosed it in a small sphere of his blue magic. Then, with his magic he opened it. A large explosion went off. It happened in the sphere but a great deal of pressure came through, knocking everyone off of their chairs.  
  
"What was that?" asked Ginny, frightened.  
  
"That was a trap. The blue phoenix Emrys belongs to an enemy. The phoenix is imprisoned. We've been trying to break him free. But he's also our only safe link to the enemy," Kilala explained. "The right hand man of our last war is still loose."  
  
"Than when did the war happen?" asked Ron.  
  
"A year ago," was the quiet response from Migra.  
  
"But our realms only just fell into the same pace. That would have happened over the...." Hermione never finished. Atonics looked up sadly.  
  
"Over the summer."  
  
Suddenly things clicked. The three friends stood up and rushed after their other best friend. The elves watched them go before turning back to the students.  
  
"We're going to be teaching you about Elvin protocol and about our magic. Nothing else. Not yet. You won't learn our magic. It's not something we can do without consent of the Head and now the Prince. Besides which, the really interesting things can only be done by an elf." *************  
  
The four were seated in the Layer. Harry wouldn't look at them. Ginny let her hand rest on his arm. "Harry, is what you haven't told us something to do with the war?"  
  
"Yes," he said, a few minutes after the question.  
  
"What?" came Ron's soft voice. He looked carefully at Harry. Harry sighed.  
  
"It was because of me. I was the reason there even was a war."  
  
"Harry?" asked Hermione. Harry let a tear slip down his cheek. Ginny rubbed his back. Harry shook his head.  
  
"I... just can't." Ginny looked at the other two. They nodded.  
  
"Then we'll wait until you can," Ginny said soothingly. Harry smiled weakly.  
  
"Time for working on animagi," Harry announced. They smiled too.  
  
But no matter what they looked like, they all knew the smiles were fake. And only on the surface.  
  
*****************  
  
It was two days later- Saturday. Almost the whole school was seated at the tables. It was then a soft phoenix song filled the air. Harry looked up, confused. A beautiful purple and silver phoenix swooped in. He rolled his eyes as she came and landed in front of Ginny.  
  
"You're beautiful," she whispered. Carefully, so as not to disturbed the bird, Ginny took some bacon and offered it to her. The phoenix took it and leapt onto her shoulder. Ginny giggled.  
  
The phoenix pecked Harry's ear, who sat next to the pretty red head. She kept on doing so until Harry looked crossly at her. "Knock it off, Edana."  
  
"You know this phoenix?" asked Hermione, awed and surprised.  
  
"Yeah, she's mine. And a show off, too. Loves being fawned over. And she loves bacon."  
  
"What does her name mean?" asked Ron, engrossed.  
  
"Tiny flame," Harry said fondly. Edana moved to his offered hand. He stroked her head. "When I found her in the mountains back in my first year, she was very small and her purple and silver tail was glowing with her uncontrolled fire. It was a tiny flame though. That' s how her name came about."  
  
"How'd she get here?" asked Ginny. Harry's brows drew together.  
  
"There'd only be one way, and that's not a good one," he said bitterly. Harry rested the bird on Ginny's shoulder and left the Hall.  
  
It was late that night and Harry was lying on his bed, trying to fall asleep. 'You almost forgot why you can't love Ginny. Or rather why she and you can't be together. You can't forget anymore. And you can't get closer to her.'  
  
Harry fell into a restless sleep.  
  
**************  
  
It was soon Halloween. The Marauders had just had their induction a week ago and were waiting for the feast for their first real, full Marauder, prank. Harry was also nervous because he had to pull off the ultimate gift for Remus on that day. He really hoped it would work.  
  
There were no classes, so the Marauders spent the whole day making sure everything was right and playing around in their animagi forms. They all insisted that Harry show them all sorts of shapes.  
  
"Harry you need one, official Marauder shape," Ginny said.  
  
"A wolf," he said instantly.  
  
"Great Michi!" exclaimed Ginny. Harry stared at her.  
  
"Where did you hear that?" he asked, perplexed. Ginny furrowed her brows in thought.  
  
"I have no idea. I don't even know what it means. It just came out!"  
  
"Mihci is the God of Matika. Elvin Animagi are called Mariho- Michi's servants," Harry said. "He's one of my favorite of our gods."  
  
"But how would I know that?" asked Ginny softly as Hermione and Ron asked him more questions.  
  
"What are the other Elvin Gods?" asked Hermione.  
  
"There are a lot," Harry said.  
  
"So make a book," Ron said.  
  
"You know," Harry said thoughtfully. "That's not a bad idea. I'll give it to you guys tomorrow, alright?"  
  
"Well," said Ginny, "We have a while till dinner and I could go for a butterbeer." They all grinned and headed to the secret passage. Transforming, they went at top speed through the passage. Once in the cellar of Honeydukes, Harry changed from wolf to fly and they headed up.  
  
After they had a butterbeer, they walked out to the outskirts of the town and changed into their animagi forms. Before long they had to head back to school for the feast.  
  
They quickly took their seats. "Are you ready?" asked Ginny excitedly. The other three smiled evilly and nodded. The dinner began a few moments later.  
  
Harry concentrated and sent out the signals to his friends. Using his Elvin magic he performed his part on the teachers, elves, and Gryffindors. At the same time, Ginny did her work on the Slytherins from under the table. Hermione took care of the Ravenclaws and Ron the Hufflepuffs.  
  
There was silence in the hall before a burst of squeals.  
  
The Slytherins were decked in red and gold. 'Go Lions!' and 'Lions Rock!' were written on their faces and robes. Above their table in a deep purple lettering glittered. 'Courtesy of Amethyst.'  
  
The Ravenclaws were all sporting purple eyed cat and stunning grey wolf things. Some students were turned into such animals. Above them glittered midnight blue writing. 'Courtesy of Quill.'  
  
The Hufflepuffs supported Ron and Hermione by being decorated in things to do with long eared owls and graceful eagles. There were a few select students transfigured- like Luna in the form of an eagle. Ron's signature color of scarlet glittered in the form of writing above them. 'Courtesy of Nightly.'  
  
The Gryffindors were sporting a mix of four colors- emerald green, deep purple, scarlet red, and midnight blue. Where their Gryffindor badges had been and on their backs were something like the Hogwarts badge but in place of the house colors there was the Marauders' colors.  
  
On their respective colors were the Marauders animagi forms. On the two top corners and the point at the middle of the bottom there was an animal. The top left sported a stag (which was closest to Harry), the right had a shaggy black dog and the bottom had a werewolf.  
  
Where there was Gryffindor on the Hogwarts crest there was Harry, for Slytherin Ginny, for Hufflepuff Hermione, and for Ravenclaw Ron. (has nothing to do with them personally) Where it would say Hogwarts there was Marauders.  
  
This hung behind the teachers now. Above the Gryffindors in emerald green was 'Courtesy of Lightning.'  
  
The teachers and elves all had their hair dyed with the same spell Harry had used on Hermione. The most noticeable were Snape's gold and red, Dumbledore's green with blue dots, Kilala's emerald with black stripes, and Sirius and Remus's matching four colors of the Marauders.  
  
Above their table floated four words in four colors. 'Courtesy of the Marauders.' Then slowly, four names appeared in their colors. 'Lightning, Nightly, Quill, Amethyst.'  
  
"Quiet!" commanded Dumbledore. Kilala rose fuming.  
  
"HAROLD JAMES POTTER!"  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, please come here," Dumbledore said calmly. They grinned and rose. The only ones in the Hall unaffected, it was obvious who the Marauders were.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" asked Harry, completely innocent.  
  
"The four of you will all report for detention in my office tomorrow after your last lesson. This is very impressive magic, but I must ask you take it off," Dumbledore said calmly, eyes dancing.  
  
"Sorry, the dye stays for two months," Ginny said sweetly. Kilala was glaring daggers at Harry.  
  
"Jistone," she hissed warningly.  
  
"I swore I'd get you back. My hair's only just gone normal."  
  
"I challenge you to a duel at the Midwinter Elvin festivals. In the Field of Pallaton," Kilala declared loudly. Harry groaned.  
  
"I refuse to except unless it is held now in the field of quidditch."  
  
"Aren't we witty," snapped Kilala. "Fine. Same rules of the Field of Pallaton. I suggest the weapon of long swords."  
  
"Fine," Harry said waving his hand. "Your death wish. Lucky for you we can't kill in the Field of Pallaton. On we go to the Field of Quidditch."  
  
"I'll officiate," offered Dumbledore, smiling. "It's been too long since I've seen a friendly duel near the likes of one of the Field of Pallaton's."  
  
"Suit yourself," Kilala said. Harry walked quickly out of the Hall, followed by Marauders. They were followed by the elves. The elves were followed by the teachers. And everyone else slowly filtered out.  
  
Harry stood on the field, quickly going through a few stretches. Then he snapped his fingers. He wore breeches, a soft white cotton shirt, an emerald tunic, and an emerald battle cloak.  
  
"What is this?" Ginny asked. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Kilala's being a baby. She challenged me to a duel. Because of my, er, position in the Elvin Realm I can't refuse the Field of Pallaton. But only people who want to fight to settle a baby's grudge or simply wish to have a friendly battle challenge in that field. Because you can't kill or do anything that can help settle real scores in the Field of Pallaton."  
  
"Later, right?" asked Hermione. Harry smiled. He called on a sword in the elves' rooms. It appeared in a burst of emerald.  
  
"I have a duel to fight," Harry said, smiling.  
  
"Mishtika llinor," Dumbledore said, as though he had every day of his life. "Jist!"   
  
Harry and Kilala's swords were together and then they swung apart. Each took their fighting stance. The first of students (mainly DA) were on the field. Suddenly, sowords clanking rang through the air as Kilala attacked.  
  
After a few moments, no one could see the actually swords anymore. The two moved quickly with the art of great practice. Once in a while they'd be locked in a barring position with either Kilala or Harry on top. Only the Marauders noticed Harry used his left hand instead of his right.  
  
Then, Harry switched hands. A few moment later, Kilala's sword was hurtling through the air right at Dennis Creevey. It halted in front of his face, a bright emerald glow to it. It vanished along with the sword Harry held.  
  
Dumbledore bowed to Harry. Harry waited until Kilala had bowed as well before tilting his head to her and bowing deeply to Dumbledore. Then he walked back to his friends.  
  
"So, anyone up for Exploding Snap?"  
  
"Harry," Ron hissed. Harry looked up and blushed. They had gathered a very large crowd.  
  
"Come on," Sirius said. He led them inside with Remus. "We never knew you could fight like that."  
  
"I know," Harry said. He paused and glanced out the window, biting his lip. "Look, this Christmas I have a feeling that I'll have to go to the Elvin Realm. You can all come too."  
  
"Really?" asked Ginny, animatedly. Harry smiled and nodded. He forced himself to remember the sign and let his emotions be pushed aside.  
  
"Remus, you have to come with me to the Layer. Just us." He looked very concentrated. Remus shared a confused look with Sirius before he followed Harry to the Layer.  
  
"Harry what is this about?"  
  
"You'll see," was all Harry would say. "Do you trust me? Completely and utterly?" Remus nodded. "Good, just concentrate on that trust or this won't work."  
  
He circled Remus. After the first complete circle he pulled out a completely black and shiny stone. He drew an invisible circle with it on the ground. Then, he began to lift off of the ground.  
  
"Don't look up." Remus obeyed.  
  
Harry sprouted majestic wings of a pale yellow with feathers of barely red, green, purple, and blue feathers scattered around. When he was directly over Remus he took out a fistful of orby blue colored powder. He blew it around in a circle, spinning in the air with his wings.  
  
The invisible circle burst into a ring of emerald green and orb blue flames. Harry and Remus's magic. Harry raised his hands to the ceiling and cried out an Elvish chant. "Kindarini hiro jikol, nibaru kindarini uhri jikol, ji linopri guh resht plonitri."  
  
I  
  
Remus blinked. Harry was lying on the ground few feet away form him. Remus's head was splitting. He rubbed his forehead. Slowly, he got to his feet and crouched by Harry. There were two tears in his shirt near his shoulder blades.  
  
"Harry," he croaked. After a moment Harry groaned and rolled over.  
  
"I'm alright."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"You'll find out tomorrow."  
  
"What-?" but Harry was leaving. Harry walked back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
'So much for the untamed werewolf.'  
  
***************  
  
Harry fingered the coin in his hand. He had just made it different. Now that Marauder lessons had been completed, he could start with Dumbledore's Army. They also needed to invite a few new members. He sent coins to each at breakfast.  
  
After Hermione's last lesson- History of Magic- and Ginny's last lesson- Muggle studies- the two met up with Ron and Harry and went to their detention with Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore was waiting for them in his office. When they entered he smiled. "Ah, there you are."  
  
"Hullo, Professor," Ron said brightly.  
  
"What torture have you in store for us?" asked Ginny dramatically, adding a pretend faint at the end. Harry caught her before she hit the couch. When she opened her eyes in surprise, he let go. Ginny squealed and after she stood up, punched his arm lightly.  
  
"You see all of my little trinkets? Well, have fun dusting them. I have to leave for a while. If you finish early, please wait for my return. Also, feel free to experiment with the things you are cleaning. In a few minutes there will be a goblet for you each and plate for food. They will refill to your needs. Have a nice night."  
  
Harry glanced around and saw that everything he had destroyed last year was replaced. He went red at the memory. "And, Harry, I'd appreciate it if you'd be extra careful with the newer looking things. I'd hate to have to buy replacements right away, again." Harry's blush deepened.  
  
Dumbledore left. "What was he talking about?" asked Hermione. Harry sighed.  
  
"There are many things I should tell you. But you have to wait for a few weeks. I just need time. Only a few weeks. Please?"  
  
"Whatever you say," Ginny assured him softly. Harry smiled.  
  
They soon got to work. When they had finished, Harry glanced out the window and saw the full moon glowing brightly in the night sky. He smiled and raised hand to touch the window. It glowed his magic color before clearing to show a room where Atonics and Kilala sat at a desk, talking.  
  
"Hello Harry," Kilala said turning to the window.  
  
"Hey. Now's the moment of truth. I performed the spell!"  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" screamed the twins together. Harry smiled wickedly.  
  
"I masked it from you."  
  
"I outta-!" but Harry cut them off by breaking the connection between the window in Dumbledore's office and the window in the room where they had History of Elves.  
  
The door opened and Dumbledore walked in along with Sirius and Remus. Harry's three friends gaped at Remus. He was standing there, looking dazed and confused. Sirius looked exactly the same. Dumbledore simply looked interested.  
  
"Apparently you have all noticed that Remus is in human form," Harry said brightly.  
  
"Harry WHAT was that spell? How did you do this? Why?" Remus stared at him, completely stunned. Harry smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets.  
  
"That was a spell that tamed your werewolf side. It's pretty hard to do but I spent forever practicing it in the Elvin Realm. It has to be done on a day where all dimensions are close together.  
  
"The Day of the Dead- or Halloween- is the day when we're all closest and our separations weakest. That's because in all places that day is the day when the dead are remembered. All dead, from everywhere- any realm. Also, the summer solstice, winter solstice, spring equinox, and autumnal equinox are the other weakest days.  
  
"Now you can go back and forth between werewolf and human when you please. The full moon simply makes you stronger than any other night." Everyone in the room was staring.  
  
"That's very complicated Elvin magic, something only an elf can do," Dumbledore said. His eyes were inquisitory. Harry looked away form his penetrating gaze.  
  
"You would know, wouldn't you?" asked Harry softly. Dumbledore started.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked quickly. Too quickly.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said absently. His focus had moved to something behind the headmaster.  
  
"Harry?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Sorry, just looking at something. What is that, Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
Dumbledore turned and pulled down the object Harry had asked about. It was obviously a blue silk material wrapped around a small object. Carefully Dumbledore opened it. He pulled out a golden chain. Hanging on the end, set in gold, was a beautiful completely black stone.  
  
"That's beautiful," Ginny said quietly.  
  
"And very powerful," Dumbledore said. His eyes looked lost for the briefest of seconds. Then he refocused his attention on the stone.  
  
"A power stone." Harry wasn't asking a question and they all could tell.  
  
"Correct. It's from long, long ago," Dumbledore said, running his hands along it. "They're very rare and they can only be found in the Elvin Realm."  
  
"Very few people can get one," Harry said slowly, carefully, as though he were working his way up to something.  
  
"You had one," Remus said. "I saw it. You used it when you cast the spell on me."  
  
"Yes I did," said Harry with a shrug. "I had a few connections."  
  
"I believe the same ones as I did," Dumbledore said. Something in his eyes clearly showed his words had a double meaning.  
  
"We would, Grandfather," Harry said quietly. But Remus heard him. And so did Ron and Ginny and Sirius.  
  
"Grandfather?!" they exclaimed as one. 'Damn, forgot about that. Werewolves, cats, dogs, and owls have extremely good ears.'  
  
"Harry?" questioned Dumbledore. Harry saw quite clearly the worry in his eyes.  
  
"I've had a hunch since I went to the Elvin Realm. I learned a lot there. And I saw a lot. I looked up my family history. My grandmother, Hallie Evans, was adopted. About two months before you were married. And before those two months-"  
  
"I had spent nine months in the Elvin Realm," Dumbledore said softly. "I knew something was wrong with Shirina when I left. I never thought- you really think you could be my great-grandson?"  
  
"No, I know it," Harry said, not daring to look up. "I tested our blood. I'm your heir, Grandfather. There's no other explanation for it."  
  
"Obviously," muttered Remus.  
  
"What?" Sirius got out. "You mean to tell me, my godson is heir to Albus Dumbledore?"  
  
"In one way or another," Harry said. Dumbledore met his gaze and knew immediately that Harry knew everything. Everything about him and his past. Dumbledore sighed and shook his head.  
  
"You are one smart young boy," Dumbledore said. He smiled, eyes dancing. "However, in order to stay one, I suggest you and your friends return to your dormitories and work on homework before the time for sleep comes."  
  
"Whatever you say, Grandfather," Harry said in response. He led his three friends out after hugs were exchanged with the two older men. Also, Harry gave his grandfather a squeeze before dashing to the Gryffindor Common.  
  
"Harry, how long will it be before you tell us everything?" asked Ron. "I mean, I know you need time and everything, but. there's only so much we can take in as shocking and blunt surprises!"  
  
Harry smiled. "Bill's wedding is in three weeks, right? Well, I swear that the night before that, I will tell you all I can. But I... I can't tell you it all. I just can't." Pain was visible in his eyes.  
  
"We understand," Hermione assured him. Ginny smiled softly. "Now, you, Mr. Potter, are coming with me to get a few books from the library."  
  
Ron and Ginny gathered their things and went up to Hermione's empty room while Harry was dragged by Hermione to the library.  
  
"Hermione, why did you really want me to com e down here?" asked Harry when they began looking through the shelves in the Restricted Section.  
  
"I want to know something," said Hermione. She stopped and leaned on the shelves. "I know you like Ginny. Don't try to deny it."  
  
Harry looked up wryly. "I know I can't. You're very good at that. You knew long ago when I had feelings for Cho."  
  
"And I can tell these feelings are much different. But where did they some from? I mean, she did say she'd gotten over you. Then, suddenly, you fall head over heals for her! It doesn't make sense!"  
  
"Hermione," Harry paused. He stood across form her and scuffed his foot on the ground. "When I was in the Elvin Realm I thought a lot about everyone. And I remembered things and realized things. Like after some thought, I realized with ease, you and Ron were wonderful for each other.  
  
"So, after a lot of time- and female elves- I realized something about Ginny. She was funny. And smart and she'd begun to look quite beautiful. Then I found a way could see you guys for a while. Not speak to you, but see what you were up to. I could pick three people and three places."  
  
"So?" Hermione said after a while.  
  
"I chose you and your room in Grammauld Place, Ron and his room, and then after a lot of thought, I chose Ginny and HER room. I saw her so differently; she was so beautiful and so amazing. I spent hours watching her. Unfortunately each of the three of you only got one day. That was all I could see. And everything had already happened. I could only watch what you had done the first day of time I had been gone."  
  
"You mean you spied on Ginny?!" exclaimed Hermione. She was standing up now, instead of leaning on the shelves.  
  
"Sort of," Harry muttered, going red. "And then I slowly fell for her. And I can't DO anything about it!"  
  
"Tell her," Hermione said. She came over and placed a hand on his arm.  
  
"She's over me. She said it herself. Besides, I'm dangerous. And I don't have a choice," Harry said. He turned away as a tear slid down his cheek. 'I hate this. I hate not having them know. But they wouldn't understand. They can't., not until they see it. And if they see it. I just can't. God, I want to have Ginny so bad, but I can't!'  
  
"Harry, talk to her," Hermione said. "Just please, talk!"  
  
"I do, and it makes me love her so much more. But you don't get it. I really CAN'T love her. I shouldn't but I DO. And I wish I could change that," Harry said. He whipped away the other tear that had slid down his cheek. He summoned the books they wanted. "Come on."  
  
Hermione followed him slowly, keeping a few steps behind the boy who was one of her best friends. 'Love, he said he loved her!' was all Hermione could think of. 'I have to talk to Gin. But what does he mean, he can't? Of course he can! Dammit, what isn't he telling us!'  
  
*******************  
  
Hermione and Ginny led the boys up the stairs and to the Head Girl's dorm. They quickly broke in and opened the door to the Head Boy's dorm. As the Head Boy was Slytherin and the Head Girl a Ravenclaw (Cho.), they were empty.  
  
"Ah, sweet bliss," said Ginny, falling carelessly onto a couch. "I officially declare these rooms ours!"  
  
"And what gives you the authority to?" asked Ron. "I say we plan a prank!"  
  
"Does that have anything to do with our topic of discussion?" asked Harry, rolling his eyes and sitting next to Ginny's head. She popped herself upright and sat cross-legged.  
  
"No, but he has a point," Hermione said.  
  
"I say we should prank the new additions to the Gryffindor team," Ginny announced. "Save me, of course. And Quill."  
  
"You're trying out?!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"No need to be so shocked, Nightly. You know very well I got past you a good few times this summer! Didn't I, Gin?"  
  
"I'd say so," Harry said.  
  
"Shove off, Lightning."  
  
"Uh-oh, Amethyst, I think Nightly's a bit upset," Harry said to Ginny. She grinned.  
  
"I don't know...." Ron glared and leaned over to snog Hermione.  
  
"EW!"  
  
"Do they like doing that?" asked Harry.  
  
"I think they're trying to make us hurl," Ginny said supportively. "If not, they're doing an excellent job of it anyways."  
  
"Just because you two don't have anyone to snog!" Harry and Ginny threw pillow at Hermione. "HEY!"  
  
"Really? I don't see any hay," Ginny said casually.  
  
"You are so cheesy," Harry told her. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Duh!"  
  
"Now then, weren't we planning a prank just a few seconds ago?" asked Hermione pointedly.  
  
"Oh, yes!" exclaimed Ron. "Now then, after Saturday when me and Harry select our new quidditch team, they'll all need a little initiation."  
  
"Unless they're me and Quill," Ginny pointed out.  
  
"Unless they're you or Quill," agreed Harry.  
  
"So, what exactly do you think we should do?"  
  
********************  
  
Harry walked to McGonagall's desk while Ginny left the room with Colin. "What did you want, Professor?" It was Thursday and Harry had to be sure to get to DADA.  
  
"Harry, Ron came to see me yesterday. He told me he wished that you'd be given position of captain and that if I even bothered to offer it to him, he'd simply refuse it," McGonagall told Harry. "It seems he felt you should get the position."  
  
"I- does that mean I have it?" he asked. He needn't have as he already knew the answer. He had read her mind. It was a habit he didn't like getting into as he didn't think it was fair, but he did it when he was excited.  
  
"Of course. Now, I expect you to be as good as our last captains," she said sternly. Harry grinned.  
  
"No problem. I'll make sure we've got an excellent team."  
  
Harry slid into his seat between his best friends just as Mel entered. "Hello, class," she greeted brightly.  
  
"Hello, Professor Clemmins."  
  
"Now then, our last lesson was rudely interrupted. This means that it's time to get down to business. I want to start with shields. In groups of two, you'll cast minor hexes and your partner will use the Sincarta shield."  
  
"Oooooooooh! Ooooooooooooooh! Ooooooooooooooooooh!" cried Harry.  
  
"What do you want, Harry?" asked Mel. "You're beginning to sound like Sirius. That is never a good sign. He infests quickly. He's already gotten to Kigali and Mitra."  
  
"No, they were always like that," Harry said waving his hand absently. "I was wondering if we got to PICK our partners."  
  
"No."  
  
"Mean woman."  
  
"Be nice, I'm your godmother." Harry fell off of his chair.  
  
"When was I to be informed of this?"  
  
"Now," she replied matter-of-factly. "It wasn't like I could take care of you. Besides, you already knew, didn't you?"  
  
"Sod off."  
  
"One point from Gryffindor for you being a prat," Mel said. "And five points to Ron for laughing when you fell off your chair. Not then, Potter- Malfoy- don't glare, Potter- Granger-Weasley- no snogging-" this caused furious blushes on the couples part "Zambini-Abott, Longbottom-Finch- Fletchly, Patil-Patil, Brown-Thomas, Bulstrode-Nott(Nicholas-Slytherin), Finnigan-Bones, Mcmillan-Boot (Terry who was previously Troy), Bucklehurst(Mandy- previously Grace)-Turnip (Lisa- a R), and Moon(Robert-R)- Perks(Sally-Anne-R).  
  
"Now, get to it! I want ONLY minor spells," Mel announced. She added under her breath, "Like you'll listen."  
  
Malfoy quickly sent the jelly legs hex at Harry. He easily through up the shield. He returned the spell to Malfoy who just barely got it up. Harry took a deep breath. "Try flicking your wrist form left to right instead up the other way. It makes it go up faster and makes it stronger."  
  
Malfoy gave him an unreadable look. But when Harry went a tap dancing curse at him, Malfoy did as Harry has suggested and blocked it with ease.  
  
After class as they were leaving, Malfoy paused. "Thanks," he said in a barely audible voice. If not for the elves' hearing skills, Harry was sure he wouldn't have heard.  
  
"You guys," Harry said as they sat down to lunch with Ginny. "Malfoy is really weird. I mean, he just said thanks to me as we left class! You remember what he said in potions the first day? Well, I think that that affected him a lot."  
  
"I think you're right," Ginny said. "When I saw him in the corridor today he stopped and told me-" Ginny stopped. She went slightly red. "He told me that I had grown up nicely."  
  
"WHAT! THAT BLOODY-"  
  
"Ron!" cried Ginny. "Calm down! He smiled this oddly sincere smile and walked off after Blaise Zambini."  
  
"We should talk to him," Hermione said. "I mean really talk to him. If he really ahs changed, he'd be a very good asset to our side. We don't know why Voldemort has slowed down now."  
  
"He did all of that stuff at the beginning of summer to scare us," Harry said. "He murdered exactly twenty five people and cast the dark mark in thirteen different places. The same number of people he killed on the day he began to strike terror at his first uprising and the same with the dark mark."  
  
"But he must be planning something," Ron said.  
  
"I agree with Ron," Ginny said. "Why else would he have been so quiet for so long?"  
  
"I have a very bad feeling he's made a new colleague," Harry said. 'An elf,' he added to himself.  
  
"Well then, the DA is all the more important," Ginny said.  
  
"Our first meeting is Monday," Harry said.  
  
"We know," said Hermione with an eye roll. "We check our coins." Harry stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Look, hurry up and finish, we've got to get to Elvin History," Ginny said. A few moments later they were on their way to the classroom.  
  
They sat down in their same seats. "Oh, here, I've got the first part of the Book of the Gods done," Harry said. He pulled out a deep maroon book. "But there's something you need to know first."  
  
"About our 'earth'," Atonics said. "And you'll be learning that today."  
  
"Right, everyone's here," Kilala said.  
  
"Good. Now, you call your planet earth, correct? Well, we elves call our "Earth" Jinro," Atonics began.  
  
"We have two Suns," said Sala. "One is called Ko and the other is called Du. We have three moons. One is called Ri, one Sa, and the last Ky."  
  
"Now, there is a sun on either side of us. It's their gravity pulling us both ways that means we have no orbit. But also, this causes Jinro to spin in place," Atonics said. "There are two sides of sun- our days. There is the Ko side which when we care facing that side we call a Ko day and then there is the Du side which when we face it we call a Du day."  
  
Ricu spoke up now. "There are two moon sides as well- our two different night views. When we face the way that was Ri and Sa in it we call it Risa night which follows a Ko day, so it is also called a Ko night. When we face the side that has Ky in it, it is a Ky night or a Du night."  
  
"The lengths of our days," said Ricatone, "Are the same as yours and so are our nights. We just have two days and two nights before we complete a full rotation."  
  
"There are five other planets besides Jinro," Migra said. "Afertisk, Linato, and Pirona which revolve around Ko. Then there's Rimoku and Frinoda which revolve around Du. Afertisk is too low to pass through us and our sun. Linato passes once every five hundred years and Pirona passes through once every hundred years. For elves that is not that long and for elves, we are young. Now then, Rimoku passes through once every three hundred years and Frinoda once every six hundred years."  
  
"About ten years ago, there was a threat to our planet with a huge 13 mile long comet. It was headed straight for us but we were able to destroy it. We will have to go home around Christmas to destroy Comet Blood before it hits us."  
  
"Comet Blood?!" called Hannah.  
  
"Ah, yes. You see our God of Blood- Kano- reigns over the Blood Stars. We believe that this comet came from that region of space and so we have named it Comet Blood, after Kano's stars," Ricatone explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now then, we have a model to show the orbits.."  
  
After class Harry led them into the Sleeping Layer; that was what they had christened the Head Boy and Girl dorms. "Here." He pulled out a maroon leather book. The pages were of slightly old parchment. "This is The Book of the Gods- I wrote it for you. It has almost every god in it. I'd suggest just reading the first few. If you need to, just look up others later."  
  
"Let's read it now!" cried Hermione. She opened it. Ron rolled his eyes behind her back.  
  
"Some thing never change," he mouthed to the other two. Hermione hit his chest without looking up.  
  
"I know what you're doing, Ronald," threatened Hermione. He shrugged.  
  
"Read out loud, will you?" he asked instead.  
  
"Alright, well here goes. (A/N This book isn't completely done. That's why they aren't reading the while thing. It was a pain in the ass and took me forever. Hop you enjoy!)  
  
"Book of the Gods  
  
Aashiti- Mother Goddess  
  
Aashiti is the first female god. She is mother of the stars and to all elves- she mainly looks after the female elves. She is the high goddess. Aashiti works with Mertiku (see below) to decide if an elf's deeds are enough for he or she to become a god. And if so, Aashiti decides their title and the stars they rule. Also, she decides what land they are given in the God's Plane. Ashiti is the god/goddess with the most influence because Mertiku listens to her.  
  
Mertiku- Father God  
  
Mertiku is father of all elves and stars. His female is Ashiti. Though he may be father to all elves, he cares mainly for the males, as Aashiti takes care of female elves. He helps decide which elves become gods and goddesses. It is up to him to choose their rank and the power they are given. Aashiti can influence him greatly with her kind touch and thoughtful words. Mertiku is the most powerful of all gods and goddesses.  
  
Michi- God of the Matika  
  
Michi rules over all the Matika. He is a High God. He also rules over Matika Gods and grants elves the power to be a matita and what their form is. Michi also holds the power to decide when and who an elf is granted the power to speak to Matika. He controls the Stars of Matika which form constellations of animals. Elves say that other creatures use these stars to predict the future.  
  
Pallaton- God of Battle  
  
Pallaton may be the God of Battle but he's very kind and gentle. He is a fierce battler but hates battles over nothing. Despite his rank, he cannot stand meaningless battles. Any battle faught within the Field of Pallaton is for fun and no one may kill in his field. Pallaton controls the rest of battle gods.  
  
Hiroma- Goddess of Soul Mates  
  
Hiroma is the goddess who makes sure all of the elves find their soul mates. She decides when and how they find them and if they are allowed to actually be with them. Hiroma reigns over a large band of stars known as the Love Stars. She also rules over other gods and goddess who relate to matters of the heart and of love.  
  
Jimu- God of Nature  
  
Jimu is the harshest and gentlest of al gods. He is very open minded. Instead of ruling over stars, he rules over the main god and goddess of nature- God of the Suns and Goddess of the Moons. He also rules over the rest of the nature gods. Jimu has close ties with Michi. They often work together when doing very important tasks.  
  
Kindorio- God of the Suns  
  
Kindorio rules over the two suns of the Elves. He is brother to the God of Light, God of Planets, Goddess of the Moons, and the Goddess of Dark. Kindorio is a very temperamental and overprotective god. He is not appealed to for help very often by the elves, though they are sure to keep honoring him. Kindorio also makes sure Ri and Ko keep Jinro in its stationary position and spinning at the correct time. As well as this, it is his responsibility to make sure that the suns' light doesn't reach Risa and Ky.  
  
Aria- Goddess of the Moon  
  
Aria is known as the calmest of gods and goddesses. She is very patient and listens whenever asked. It is her nature to be very observant. She rules over no stars but rather of the three moons of Jinro. She also commands the other moon gods who rule over the moons of other planets and the moons of Jinro itself. Aria is Kindorio's twin and she often calms him when his temper gets flared. She is the only god known who can control Kindorio aside from Aashiti, Mertiku, and their parents who are both low level gods.  
  
Kano- God of Blood  
  
Kano is the god who controls family ties. He makes sure people who are right find their family or stay with them. However, he can only control so much. When a family member is killed in battle or something else of that sort, Kano tries to rebuild the family left behind. He also rules over the band of stars known as the Blood Stars. Those are his warriors and elves often turn to them to predict what their family's future hold. Kano also has the power to uncover the three lost lines of Elvin blood- that of the Last Prince, of the formerly distant branch of royal blood that would be heirs to Princess Kina, and that of the legendary Woman Warrior, Jinka.  
  
Perdius- God of Life  
  
Perdius keeps to himself because some dead often seek revenge on the God of Life. He must decide who will birth a child of which gender from his stars' sparks. He controls the Telling Stars which elves try to predict from what will come of their children and their lives. Perdius is known to have a gentle hart but firm hand. He makes some of the toughest decisions gods must make. Also, Perdius is known to be the lover and soul mate of Veradia Goddess of Death (see below).  
  
Veradia-Goddess of Death  
  
Veradia is settled with the most difficult power-and one of the most important. She must decide how to kill an elf. They all must die eventually and when they are born, before the Ionok, God of Personalilty (see below), can give them the object that shapes them, she must decide their inevitable fate. She must also decide what to do with the elves that never become gods. Whether or not they should be sent to a god to join their stars. She is the only other god to know what happened to the elves that never returned to their realm besides Mertiku, Aashiti, and Perdius. She still had to decide their fate. She and her love Perdius get along well because they both draw away from others as so many search for revenge. Veradia's stars are the Stars of Inevitability and elves look to them for answers to death.  
  
Ionok- God of Personality  
  
Ionok give each elf an object at birth. How that object is introduced to them and how they use it, sculpts their personality. He was tenth of the first ten gods to follow Mother Goddess and Father God. Ionok does not control how an elf's personality develops as Hiadi (see below) won't allow it. He and Hiadi are cousins.  
  
Hiadi- Goddess of Free Will  
  
Hiadi makes sure no gods overuse their power and try to completely control and elf's life or personality or deeds. She works closely with her lover, Driado, God of Fate.  
  
Driado- God of Fate  
  
Driado makes sure nothing happens to change and elf's fate. He controls the Fate Stars. They encircle Ky. Ky is the moon his sister- Goddess of Moons- rules over. Elves often make him offerings so they may have the fate they wish. Few elves understand that your fate is decided when you are born, not later. Fate is inevitable, another reason why Driado gets along well with the Goddess of Death."  
  
"That should be enough," Harry said, stopping Hermione before she began reading about Aeka (eye- a - kuh), Goddess of Water.  
  
"Wow, Harry that's amazing," Ginny said. She gently took the book from Hermione and quickly flipped through the pages. "It's very well done. (no I'm not complimenting myself, you'll see why she says it..)"  
  
"I'm not a very good writer. I did keep journals in the Elvin Realm," Harry said. "I think I threw them in the Layer somewhere. Or they're in my trunk. Who knows, they aren't really important."  
  
"Whatever," Ron said. "So, you ladies excited for the trials?"  
  
*****************  
  
Harry slung his Firebolt over his shoulder and waited as Ron grabbed his Nimbus 2000 fro his trunk. Then the two marched down to the quidditch field. As they entered, a bunch of Ravenclaws left. They saw Cho talking to another seventh year Ravenclaw- the captain of the team.  
  
"Hey, Cho," Harry said. He and Ron walked to her and Gregory Earnest.  
  
"Hullo," she said, smiling. "Greg, I believe you know Harry and Ron? Good. We're co captains of Ravenclaw."  
  
"Congratulations," Ron said brightly. "How many new players did you need? I mean, I know you had to replace Roger Davis.."  
  
"There was also Roger's best friend, Kristen," Greg said. "She was the best beater we've ever had."  
  
"Terry Boot's gotten Roger's place and Michael Corner is our new beater," Cho said. Harry noticed she went a little pink when she talked of Michael.  
  
"Lucky you," Harry said with mock bitterness. She looked up surprised. "Am I really that bad at mocking?" he asked Ron.  
  
"You have no idea," he replied solemnly. Harry gave him a shove before turning back.  
  
"Me and this git are all that's left of the legendary Gryffindor quidditch team. Sure, there are he subs from last year when me n the twins were booted by Umbridge, but we're starting clean. None of that counts anymore," Harry said.  
  
"Good luck," Greg said, as though they'd really need it. Cho shook her head as she watched him go.  
  
"Greg's still bitter that we've never managed to get the house cup out of you. He and Ced were pretty good friends. That's why Ced took a liking to me. Anyways, he's a bit off with me because of me and Mic-" Cho stopped and went furiously red.  
  
"Michael?" finished Harry, smiling. Cho nodded.  
  
"I do feel bad though. I talked to Ginny on the train, after out Prefect's meeting. She was really nice about how Michael broke up with her. I hadn't even known why until she told me. He was in some pretty hot water after that," Cho said, grinning vindictively.  
  
"He still is," Ron said darkly. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I know. You may want to warn your boyfriend that he's in a Marauder's line of attack, and it's not Ginny. Nightly here has a nice little scheme," Harry told Cho. Ron glared at his best friend.  
  
"I outta-"  
  
"Get the balls ready! What a brilliant idea!" cried Harry. He shoved Ron towards the chest of balls. Ron was grumbling under his breath. "Sorry bout him. He has a few brother issues."  
  
"You could never tell," Cho said sweetly. Harry smiled.  
  
"See you at DA?"  
  
"No doubt about it," Cho said. With a wave she mounted her broom, kicked off, and headed towards the broom shed through the air. Harry knew exactly what she'd find there. Michael. 'I really need to stop with the telepathy.'  
  
"Harry!" called Ron. People were beginning to file onto the field. There was Dennis Creevey, Ginny, Hermione, second years Euan Abercrombie and Genevieve Roubin, last years replacement beaters Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper, a third year named Timothy Greene and a girl Harry didn't recognize. He looked at the sheet and found her name easily. 'Raina Julliardius. I know that name. She's top of third year!'  
  
"Alright, I want chasers on this side and beaters on the other!" Harry ordered.  
  
**************  
  
"Now then," Harry announced, standing in the Common Room atop a table. "I won't make you all wait for weeks to find out who made the house team-" cheers interrupted him at this point. He grinned. "- so all gather round. Now, everyone was very good and it was tough to choose- you all HAD to have practiced over the summer, to be as improved as you are. Especially G-"  
  
Ginny didn't even wait for him to finish her name. She walked stoutly over and yanked his pants down, revealing red boxers that had 'Ooops, dropped my pants' written on them in twinkling golden letters. Harry pulled his pants up.  
  
"Some of us seem to have forgotten our age," Ron declared, standing at Harry's right hand side.  
  
"Now then, despite her immature acts-" snorts filled the room "-Miss Virgin Weasley will be on the team as chaser."  
  
"HARRY!" Ginny cried. red at the virgin comment.  
  
"The other two chasers will be Eaun Ambercrombie and Hermione Granger- which no one expected." This got him a hex thrown at him; Harry shielded it easily. "Our beaters are Dennis Creevey and Andrew Kirke. We also have chosen a reserve, Raina Julliardius."  
  
There were cheers through the Common Room. Harry smiled sweetly. "I propose a toast!" Suddenly people grabbed the glasses that had been set out. "To the new Gryffindor quidditch team!"  
  
As the new team drank along with everyone else, a loud pop sounded. They had been given an icy shower of bucket water with lemon. "Now then," Harry said. Hermione and Ginny were laughing, being the only new members dry. "If you wish that not to happen again, I suggest that you be up bright and early on Saturday for your first official team practice of the year. Things have started a little late, and we're going to be just as good. It's only fortunate that the first game is Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff."  
  
**************  
  
Later that night, as he lay in his bed, Harry thought back to the sorting song. It seemed more like a prophecy than anything. And he knew it was about him. But.  
  
Many, many years ago  
  
When Hogwarts had just begun  
  
The four founders lived in harmony  
  
Proud of what each had done  
  
Their dreams were unfolding  
  
Yet loosening their bonds  
  
Teaching young successors  
  
To wield a skilful wand  
  
Ravenclaw chose to guide  
  
Those of brilliant mind  
  
So if your brain quick  
  
Ravenclaws are your kind  
  
Gryffindor always chose  
  
Those most brave inside  
  
So if your nerves are made of steal  
  
Put all but Gryffindor aside  
  
Hufflepuff most valued  
  
Those with a gentle trait  
  
So if your heart is supple  
  
It's Hufflepuff that awaits  
  
Last there was Slytherin  
  
Who valued great ambition  
  
So if you strive to be great  
  
You'll be Slytherin's new addition  
  
Last I sang, I warned you all  
  
To join up and unite  
  
For now it's most important  
  
That you listen to my plight  
  
As two worlds align again  
  
As these new days dawn  
  
We'll discover new allies  
  
Who are nothing if not strong  
  
Some we thought would never change  
  
Surprise us with their choices  
  
As those we never knew  
  
Fill our head with voices  
  
Some we thought we knew all about  
  
Will reveal a surprising past  
  
And open up doors once closed  
  
Just as dark shadows are cast  
  
The wolf will try to hide  
  
Yet that battle he shall loose  
  
For they will come no matter what  
  
And it's then that he must choose  
  
Despite all odds that they will send  
  
We must stand side by side  
  
True identities must be revealed  
  
And rules must be defied  
  
For we will know the truth  
  
Of his long lost blood  
  
As fire turns to ice  
  
And waters run to mud  
  
The ring of power of will appear  
  
And it will bring rest  
  
As piece by piece, we begin  
  
To understand this mess  
  
So heed my words and listen well  
  
We must come together within  
  
There's nothing more to do  
  
So now the sorting shall begin  
  
'The ring of power? That may very well be a fairy tale. No one really knows! And the rest would be the other three. DAMN! Why are things always so complicated?! That line though. The wolf will try to hide. I know exactly who the wolf is. but what does it mean that battle he shall loose? Something tells me things are about to get a lot more complicated.'  
  
Harry groaned. He didn't need that. 'Everything was confusing enough in the Elvin Realm. And then when I was able to see into the lives of three people here for a different day each. those windows changed me then, only it took me until I saw Ginny to understand why. And now with everything going on..'  
  
Harry whacked his head on his hands before rolling over and trying to sleep again. 'But I can't sleep. Sure, I dated a few elves- I was even psycho enough to think Tone and I might work together. But no one, and I mean no one, sparks me like Ginny. Why don't I get it? Sure, Gin's nice and beautiful and smart and energetic and- GAH! What is WRONG with me? I can't get her out of my head. When did this happen? And Michi be damned, WHY?!' 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

In case you didn't notice, I replaced chapter 12 form my note to the real chapter. It's rather important you read that before this.  
  
Chapter Thirteen*~~  
  
Ginny could never remember when she had gone insane. Or that was what she and her quill pal called it. Ever since the summer before her second year, Ginny had been in a quill pal program. Her quill pal was a girl her age in the US. She lived in Wicca, Missouri. She had been adopted when born- her mother being a young mother and all.  
  
Ginny and Tori were great friends. They'd never met before, though they had planned a trip for Tori to come and visit Ginny that summer. The only thing left was to convince Tori's dad, which wouldn't be too hard. He had stopped drinking so much since Tori ran away for a full month, but he still drank quite a bit, even if he had begun to get better since his wife's death.  
  
Ginny had confided in Tori many times, knowing it was safe from the rest of her school. She'd even begun writing letters with Tori's friends at Shinta's- one of the two schools for witchcraft and wizardry in the US. Tori thought that Ginny was either really brave or really crazy to keep a journal after everything that had happened with Tom Riddle. Ginny thought it was solely stupidity. But she had to write everything down somewhere.  
  
Ginny had been very cautious of where she kept her journal. It held her life. She'd even transferred old diary entries form her head into the journal. She never expected Harry Potter to find it. She never expected he wouldn't tell her he'd read it.  
  
But most importantly, she never expected her fate was tied to him doing exactly that.  
  
******************  
  
Harry awoke the morning after the quidditch trials with much effort. He had no desire to go practice. However, he dragged himself from his bed and moved sluggishly around. Ron had returned from the shower just as Harry was picking out his robes.  
  
"Geeze, how long ago did you get up? You look like hell, mate. I'd go shower," Ron said. He opened his trunk and pulled out a muggle book.  
  
"You're so nice," Harry said irritably. "What's gotten into you? Reading muggle books! Honestly, one might think you were Hermione."  
  
"I wouldn't mind too much," Ron said devilishly. "Not only would I get to be hot, I'd have the best boyfriend you can get." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm too tired to contradict," Harry said. He walked to the showers. There, he welcomed the cold water into waking him up. After a few minutes he was done and back in the dorm room, dressed for training.  
  
"Ready?" asked Ginny room the door. He turned to see she was wearing sweatpants and a large red sweatshirt that had an Elvish symbol graffiti in the center.  
  
"A gift from Tone?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"So?" she asked. Ron and Hermione held hands and moved ahead of their friends as they made for the pitch.  
  
"Nothing," he said.  
  
"There's something." 'Yeah, there is. Something about you. Maybe it's your wit and charm or maybe your eyes and little nose or-' "You okay, Lightning?"  
  
"Yeah," he said after a moment.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Sala. She was already sparring. Three pairs of eyes turned to Harry. He rolled his own.  
  
"Sure, blame ME!"  
  
"Let's get a move on! Thirty-eight laps!" called Atonics. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny groaned and took off. "Three hundred from you, Jistone, and I want them at their pace." He pointed to Harry's friends. He gave them a dirty look before heading off.  
  
By the time Harry was done, Ginny had gone through all of her exercises. He came over. "Are you up to me?" she smirked. Harry glared.  
  
"You bet," he said. "I want to start you on different blades, but first, you have master the basic one. I'm starting with muggle. After that I'll give you the standard elf blade. I think you'll be best at a double edged Elvin blade."  
  
"You've got me excited, let's move!" she cried.  
  
"I taught you a few stances, correct?" She nodded. "Well, forget them, okay? Your legs have to be quick and strong. You need to be fast to be good at sword fighting. I want you to learn to run like you'd never believe possible."  
  
"Like you, in other words?" she teased.  
  
"No," he said seriously. "Like Ricu. That's why he's going to be teaching you. Migra wants to work with me on formal battles in particular fields. I'm horrible at obeying each field's rules and regulations. Lately, all I've been fighting have been battles in war."  
  
"The War of Royal Blood?" she asked quietly. Harry nodded. Migra bounced over and did a silly bow to Harry. His eyes narrowed in warning.  
  
"Come on, Your-" but Harry clapped hand to her mouth.  
  
"Shut it," he growled. Migra bit his hand.  
  
'You have to tell them sometime!' she thought loudly enough that he had no choice but to hear.  
  
'I will. when I have to..'  
  
'Just remember they care.'  
  
'I know, Mig, I know.'  
  
"Now then, let's see if you remember how to do things on Hullingro's Field."  
  
"Hullingro's Field is a field used only for staff. He was the master of staff and invented the Daggerended Staff, which later he named the Ridge Staff. Hullingro's Field is used for formal death trials and death sentences. One may die on his field, but if it was a pure elf, they must be covered with blue silk bearing Hullingro's symbol and then burned at his altar in the Hall of Gods, Battle Division."  
  
"I'd be impressed, but you left out something," Migra said. Harry groaned. "You forgot to mention that Hullingro's Field is also used for Intecrio tournaments. Now, please enlighten me on what those are."  
  
"Intecrio tournaments are tournaments that are set up by someone or something with incredible abilities. If they wish to pass this ability on, they usually do it through this type of tournament. You can kill your opponent if you wish. It's a ruthless battle for the victory. Whoever wins- regardless of whom they are- they will receive the training offered," Harry recited.  
  
"Very good. Now."  
  
And so went their morning training.  
  
Harry plunked down heavily at Gryffindor table. Ginny was already seated next to him and across from Hermione. Ron had just sat down next to Hermione after giving her a peck on the cheek. Harry looked around and did a slight jump.  
  
Luna Lovegood rolled her eyes. "Hello to you too," she said. Harry gaped. Luna's normally stringy hair was brushed smooth and flowing. It seemed to float like an angels. Her powder blue eyes, previously enhanced by her large spectacles, were quite visible with what Harry suspected were muggle contacts replacing the glasses. Her wand was still tucked in her ear, and she donned a paper clip choker, but instead of the usual magazine with her, she held one with the name Cosmopolitan.  
  
"Bloody hell, Luna," Harry said. She smiled, showing her pearly white teeth.  
  
"I told you," Ginny said as she picked up a piece of bacon.  
  
"What?" asked Harry. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Luna was picked as Ravenclaw's new Keeper. The old one decided to quit. She decided she wanted to change her looks a bit," Hermione said helpfully, grinning wickedly. "That's why Atonics let me and Gin go early. We worked on it last night, but there were a few finishing touches needed."  
  
"You mean to tell me," Ron said. "That YOU did this?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I thought we'd established the fact that I was a girl," she said. Ron sighed heavily.  
  
"Calm down, Quill! I simply meant you did a very good job," said Ron.  
  
"Are you saying I was hideous before?" asked Luna calmly from across the table. Ron sputtered.  
  
"Nice one, mate," Harry said before snatching Ginny's bacon.  
  
"Hey!" she cried.  
  
"NO!" defended Ron. "I-I just meant that. that.."  
  
"It's all right," Luna said with a shrug. "You're a guy." Ginny and Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"That doesn't explain why you're sitting here," Harry mentioned.  
  
"I like you guys better than Ravenclaws," Luna said casually.  
  
"Hullo," Neville said, sitting down across from Luna. Harry noticed that his weight seemed to be vanishing as the days went by.  
  
"Hey, Nev," Luna said, her eyes fixed on her food. Harry gently touched her emotions and found a strong wave of liking headed straight for Neville.  
  
"What've we got first?" asked Neville. "Because I'm skiving it off no matter what."  
  
"Well, I guess that means you wish to skive off nonexistent classes," Ginny said.  
  
"What are you on about?" asked Neville.  
  
"It's Sunday," Luna said.  
  
"Oh, yes, our DA lesson," Neville said, whacking his head. They all pulled out their coins. The date on them had been changed last night.  
  
"Speaking of armies, I have to see Atonics about something," Harry said, standing up. "I'll meet you in the library." That day, Harry, Ron. Hermione, and Neville were going to meet with Dean, Justin, Pavarti, Lavender, Seamus, Padma, and Hannah. Together, they were going to start preparing a group of fifth years for the antagonizing O.W.L.s a little early. They'd be meeting once a month.  
  
"Right," the rest said together, grabbing a bunch of food and heading off to the library.  
  
Harry walked up to Atonics and sat down in the seat Sala usually occupied. "Where's Sala?"  
  
"She and Poppy went to Hogsmeade to get some healing potion ingredients," said Ricu.  
"What do you want?" asked Migra.  
  
"I wanted you to read this." Harry pulled out copies of the Sorting Hat's song. "I don't get it. I think that it has something to do with elves though."  
  
"We'll research it," Atonics said.  
  
"If nothing else," said Kilala. "We can send it to an Interpreter back home."  
  
"No," Harry said quickly. "You can't. I don't want anyone else to read this. They may start coming here. Too many elves without a reason will arise suspicion. Especially since no one here knows."  
  
"Is that an order?" asked Ricatone. Harry sighed heavily.  
  
"If it must be, than yes," he said. He stood up sharply. "I'll see you later."  
  
When he arrived in the library Harry immediately entered a hidden room that they had decided to use.  
  
Sitting in the various furniture that the large room held, Harry saw the mentioned sixth years. Ginny and Luna were eating chocolates on the floor with Hermione, Colin Creevey, Grace Hopkins (R), Lanette Redwood (H), Trisana Pipkin (G), Avari Summersea (G), Michael Corner (R), Marcus Glassfire (H), Lucas Glassfire (R), Martin Glassfire (G), and Karl and Katrina Grail (G).  
  
"About time," Hermione said lazily. She tossed him a chocolate frog.  
  
"Thanks," he said. After he ate it, he sat in the big red chair about three yards in front of the hidden door. "Now, we're all here to get you little ones" glares from the fifth years "ready for the painful OWLs. Once a month we will meet here and help you. Now, what do you want to start with?"  
  
"Potions."  
  
"Herbology."  
  
"Arithmancy."  
  
"Astrology."  
  
"Transfiguration."  
  
"Charms."  
  
"Ancient Runes."  
  
"Muggle Studies."  
  
"Okay," Harry dribbled off.  
  
"Alright, whoever wants potions go over there with Dean. Arithmancy with Terry and Pavarti. Herbology to Neville. Astrology with Lavender and Padma. Charms go with Ron and Hannah. Transfiguration to Seamus and Justin. Ancient Runes to me and Muggle Studies to Harry. Later we'll alternate," Hermione commanded.  
  
Harry found his group consisted of Luke and Katrina. "Right then," he said. "We'll be starting with electricity."  
  
By the end of the meeting, everyone was having a lot of fun. "Wait!" Harry called before they left. "I want Kat, Luke, Martin, Mark, Karl, and Avari to stay after."  
  
"What?" asked Martin.  
  
"You probably haven't heard, but I teach a defense group called Dumbledore's Army. I was hoping that you may like to join." He pulled out seven DA coins with holes through them and a leather strap through that.  
  
"Really?" asked Avari.  
  
"I've decided to offer it to a few more people this year," Harry said. "You guys, the rest of Gryffindor's quidditch team, four first years, a few Hufflepuffs, three Slytherins, and a few Ravencalws."  
  
"Wicked," Trisana said. "I'm in." The others nodded. Harry tossed them each a coin.  
  
"I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Nice job," complimented Ginny as the six remaining left and headed to lunch.  
  
"I've gotten those two Ravenclaws taken care of," Luna said.  
  
"The Hufflepuffs are in- save Mary Dodgers, but I expected that," Neville reported.  
  
"And obviously our three favorite first years said yes," Ron put in. Harry rolled his eyes, remembering the twins and Sandra's reactions.  
  
"And Rob from Ravenclaw said yes," Ginny put in, mentioning the last first year.  
  
"Our quidditch team was quite happy to join," Hermione said.  
  
"And now, all you have to do is get the nerve to ask Malfoy and Goyle," Ginny finished. Harry ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"First I have to warn Padfoot and Moony." He left them at the Gryffindor Table and went to talk to his godparents and friend.  
  
"Yes Lightning?" asked Remus looking up.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Sirius. Harry grinned.  
  
"I thought I'd give you fair warning," he said simply.  
  
"On?" asked Mel.  
  
"I'm hoping to make alliance with Malfoy and Goyle." Remus spit out his pumpkin juice all over Harry. Mel cracked up. Sirius dropped his goblet, which proceeded to spill all over Harry, making Mel laugh harder.  
  
"WHAT?!" cried Sirius and Remus together. Harry sighed.  
  
"You spilled on me." He quickly used Elvin magic to clean himself off. "And I said I wanted to make alliance with Malfoy and Goyle. I don't know what happened to Goyle, but I do know what happened to Malfoy. They've changed."  
  
"I think I have a hearing problem," muttered Remus.  
  
"I cannot believe this," Sirius choked out. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Then see it." He walked over towards the Slytheirns. Malfoy looked up, confused. He and Goyle sat alone at the end of the table, nearest the doors.  
  
"Potter?" asked Goyle. Harry was surprised to find that he talked.  
  
"Hullo Goyle, Malfoy."  
  
"What do you want?" asked Malfoy dully.  
  
"That's no way to great an arch rival," Harry said. He sat down next to Goyle. He felt the whole hall watching them.  
  
"What is it?" asked Goyle.  
  
"I was just hoping we could talk. You know, away from thousands of eyes?" Malfoy looked and Goyle and shrugged. They stood up and followed Harry from the hall. Silently he led them up the stairs and to an empty corridor.  
  
"What do you from us?" asked Malfoy distantly. Harry had noticed that morning the change instantly. Malfoy had given up. He was done fighting depression. He let it engulf him.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked softly. "Something changed. This morning. You gave up, why?" Malfoy looked away. Goyle shifted uneasily. Suddenly, Malfoy looked back at Harry. He sensed it, the pain and sadness. It was amplified by the fact a tear was streaking down his cheek.  
  
"Twenty-four hours. They've given her that long. After that, they say she'll die," he choked out. His throat was tight, feeling as if it were coated in dust.  
  
"Healers aren't always right," Harry said. "I've known a good number to be wrong."  
  
"I. I know that they're right. I can feel it," he croaked. Harry sighed.  
  
"It's not easy," Harry said. "Watching someone you love die. No matter it's slow or it takes only an instant, it hurts."  
  
"What did you want?" asked Malfoy, whipping his face quickly.  
  
"You remember the DA?" Harry asked after a moment. "The group you tried to stop last year?"  
  
"Yes," Malfoy said.  
  
"I'm not sure what happened with Goyle but-"  
  
"It was my father," Goyle said. "I found out that years ago, when I was two, he had raped a half veela. He had gotten her pregnant. She managed to hide long enough to have the baby and put her up for adoption, but then my father found her and killed her. I met her. Their daughter. My little sister. She's here now. The fourth-year Gryffindor Keiko. Her mother gave her that name because it means blessing. She thought it might give her luck."  
  
"Goyle-" Harry began.  
  
"No, don't call me that."  
  
"Alright. It's Gregory, right?"  
  
"No, I'm changing my name. Keiko told me to use her last name- Orchid. My first name is Raanan. It means new. So I can start a new life."  
  
"Alright then, Raanan Orchid," Harry said, smiling. "I was hoping you two may consider being part of the DA." Malfoy and Raanan gaped.  
  
"After everything we've done to you?" asked Malfoy eventually.  
  
"Look, Malfoy, I'm not saying what you did before was wrong but you aren't the same anymore. I know that people change. I've seen it happen- both for good and for bad."  
  
Malfoy and Raanan looked at each other. Harry couldn't help it. He gently went into their minds to see what they were thinking. They were on the brink of accepting. "Please, you could be a great deal of help."  
  
"Alright," Malfoy said quietly. "I'll do it."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I'm going to warn you," Harry said, handing them each a coin. "It won't be easy. You'll be the only Slytherins there. And no many people like you. Also, Ron's got you, Malfoy, on his slaughter list for telling Ginny she grew up well. First meeting of the year is tonight. The numbers on the coin show the date of the meetings."  
  
"Potter!" called Malfoy. Harry turned.  
  
"Yeah, Malfoy?"  
  
"I. you might find it easier to call me. Draco." Malfoy looked away. Raanan shrugged at Harry.  
  
"See you tonight, G-Raanan, Draco." Harry walked away, back to Gryffindor.  
  
"So?" asked Ginny.  
  
"They agreed. Also, Goyle is now Raanan Orchid. You may want to refrain from killing Draco," Harry said.  
  
"It seems so weird, you saying his name," Ron said with a shudder. "And I'll leave him be. He'll have enough hell with the rest of the DA."  
  
"Come on, we need to go to the Layer," Harry said. The four said good- bye to Luna and Neville and then headed to the Layer.  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione. Quickly Harry told them the story that Raanan had told him.  
  
"Wow," Ginny breathed, leaning back in the bowl tipped sideways chair. There were four in the room- one in each of their colors with their names in silver lettering on the back. There was a black one and a dark grey one in the store room for Sirius and Remus.  
  
"The rest of the DA won't be too happy about this," Hermione said.  
  
"I know. Draco and Raanan are going to be here about half an hour early. We're going to hide them. That way we can tell everyone about things BEFORE they know that they're there," Harry said. "And we have to make sure that no one attacks anyone. Also, only we should be their partners. And well, Luna and Neville. They'll understand. They're coming early too."  
  
"Let's just hope that plan works," Ron muttered as they went to get dinner for the DA for later.  
  
*******************  
  
Promptly at six thirty, Harry heard the door open to the DA room and Draco Malfoy entered with Raanan Orchid at his side. Luna and Neville had com even earlier than that and were flicking paper at everyone. Suddenly movement in the room stopped. Luna got his with the appear Neville had sent moment earlier. Draco and Raanan both shifted uneasily.  
  
"Hi," muttered Raanan.  
  
"Here's our plan," Harry said, launching himself to his feet. "You two are going to hide in the shadows until I signal you out. That way, we can explain things first. It's up to you how much the DA knows."  
  
"You don't waist any time," Draco commented emotionlessly.  
  
"Sorry, war habit. You don't have time when people are dying left and right. You say what your point is or you don't bother with saying it," Harry said with a shrug.  
  
"So you really did fight in the War of Royal Blood?" asked Raanan. Harry swallowed.  
  
"Yes." No one in the room questioned it further.  
  
"Now, the only people you'll be pairing up with for a while are those of us in this room," Ginny said. "You'll need to work with an old member for today at the very least, actually two of us."  
  
"As long as no one tries to remove my nether regions, I can get by," Draco said, smiling the ghost of a smile. Harry grinned.  
  
"I believe," Harry announced, "That Draco Malfoy may have a humor somewhere within himself." Ginny rolled her eyes and lazily through a hex at him. Instantly Harry threw up a reflecting shield, causing Ginny to use an absorbent shield.  
  
Draco and Raanan seemed very interested. "Did you learn that hear?" asked Raanan, gesturing around the room.  
  
"I did," Ginny said proudly. Ron smiled at his sister.  
  
"I learned that shield from Re- Professor Lupin over the summer," Harry said distantly. Ron and Hermione suddenly looked worried. Ginny sighed deeply.  
  
"Harry, get your head out of the past," she said softly. "It won't help to obsess over something. I learned that the hard way. It took me three long years; don't make the same mistake I did."  
  
Harry looked at her thoughtfully. The Slytherins in the room seemed confused. Luna was staring blankly at the fire and Neville had an understanding look in his eyes. "Sorry," he said hoarsely, "Some habits die hard."  
  
He looked up at the two Slytherins. It came to his attention they were standing rather close. Also, he noted that Raanan's robes were loose. He was smaller. Harry burrowed his brows and touched their minds. He leapt into the air almost immediately.  
  
"Don't stuff your robes, Raanan. People will still be afraid to tango with Dracky," Harry informed him. "And you two are very adorable together. While you are waiting in the shadows, please do no snog."  
  
For a moment everyone believed Harry was kidding. But Raanan was looking at his robes and Draco was going redder by the second. "How-?"  
  
"You knew he'd find out somehow," Raanan said, tossing it away with his hand. He shrunk his robes so they fit properly. "Approved?" he asked Draco. Draco nodded, smiling slightly at the snugness of the muggle jeans. Harry shuddered; the feeling of appeal that radiated from Draco was unnerving.  
  
"Please do not feel so loud," he snapped irritably. "I need not know how much you like your boyfriend's pants!"  
  
"Are you saying that Draco's gay?" asked Ron, baffled.  
  
"Aren't we observant," muttered Hermione. Ron sent his girlfriend a glare.  
  
"Yes, Ron, he is," Luna said lazily.  
  
"And so is G-Raanan," Ginny added like she was talking to a thrre- year-old.  
  
"They're to-geth-er," finished Neville. Ron glared at them all.  
  
"Your fathers are going to LVOE that!" Ron stated.  
  
"Look, get ready, I sense Hannah and Justin," Harry said. Draco and Raanan retreated to the shadows with locked hands. Harry rolled his eyes. "Emotions!" He could feel the glares sent at him from the dark corner of the room. Just then the door opened and Hannah and Justin walked in, hand locked.  
  
"Off snogging?" asked Ginny as she casually sent a hex at Neville. Just as lazily, Neville threw a shield up. Both of the Hufflepuffs in the room were red. They were saved however by the door opening again and Kigali, Mitra, and Sandra barging in. Immediately the elves launched themselves into a hug with Harry. He laughed.  
  
"Calm down," he said softly.  
  
"We haven't seen you in so long we thought you must have been assassinated," Kigali cried.  
  
"But I'm right here," Harry said smiling.  
  
"Yes, but we were SUPPOSED to be watching out for you!" Mitra yelled.  
  
"If I were dead, every elf in existence would know," Harry stated firmly, a hint of darkness in his eyes. The twins sighed and hugged him again. "Hey, Sandra." The young witch smiled shyly. Harry returned it with a warm smile of his own.  
  
Michael, Cho, Susan, and Zach trooped in. "Cheers, Harry," Zach said brightly. Harry looked at him for a long time. Next to him the twins broke off their conversation with Hannah and looked at him. They gasped, eyes bugging out.  
  
"Zacharias Minario fa Smitarionali?" questioned Mitra softly. Zach gave her an odd look.  
  
"Yeah, that's my full name. My mum and dad used a shortened version of our last name- Smith," Zach said slowly, still eyeing up the twins.  
  
"You're the elves, right?" asked Michael pleasantly. Harry noticed his furtive glances towards Ron and his apologetic looks to Ginny.  
  
"Uh, yeah, they are," Harry said when they didn't answer. "Zach, why are you so friendly with me?"  
  
"Blunt, aren't we?" he said nervously.  
  
"You never liked me much," Harry persisted.  
  
"I- I don't do well with people who are famed. They unnerve me. All I can do is scorn them. but I really didn't like you.."  
  
"And you called him blunt?" asked Luna, eyebrows raised. Harry smiled.  
  
"Trust us, he's used to it," Kigali said. Harry glared at her. She smiled sweetly.  
  
"That was a very lame excuse," Hermione told Zach. "The real reason was-?"  
  
"I didn't like him because I knew that Michael liked Cho and so did Harry. Is that good enough? I didn't like him because of my best friend and his crush! I'm a prat, what more can I say?" Zach snapped heatedly. He was red and then plunked on a couch.  
  
"Well, now that he's done," Cho said, "How are you all?" There was scattered responses as the door opened to admit another group. Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Anthony, Colin, and Dennis entered.  
  
"What's up, mates?" asked Colin brightly, plopping down next to Ginny.  
  
"No, Kat has it," Ginny said lazily. Colin stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Get it back!" he whined.  
  
"She's sick of you trying to photograph her when she's bathing. You're a bloody perv!" said a girl from the door. Harry remembered their names in a burst. It was Karl and Katrina Grail, Avari Summersea, and Luke, Martin, and Mark Glassfire.  
  
"Where's Melanie?" he asked, naming the last Hufflepuff and first year admission.  
  
"Ember had a bad headache. She dotted off to Pomfrey's before she'll be here," Avari said.  
  
"Here comes the last of us," Harry announced. The doors opened and there stood Eaun, Andrew, Ernie, Susan, Terry, Raina, and Enya Toren (she's a Slytherin). "Now, in a moment the rest of our members will be Floo-" as he was speaking people tumbled out of the fire in rapid succession.  
  
"Hello, all!" cried Fred. George stood next to him. They wore their jackets again. Lee was with them, in a blue shirt reading WWW- showing he had just gotten off shift. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie were standing there as well.  
  
"Now then, everyone sit," Harry ordered. "Last year we had exactly twenty-eight people in the DA including myself. Hermione, the parchment?" Hermione stood up and handed him the parchment with their listing. Harry made it longer with a flick of his wand.  
  
There was a creak as the door opened. There was Marietta. She was pale and looked rather frightened. "I-" Harry was too distracted by the hasty emotions filling the room by old members to notice Marietta looked about to faint. Behind her, Melanie Ember closed the door and sat down, watching her intently.  
  
"All of you calm down," Harry ordered agitatedly. "What do you wish to say, Marietta?"  
  
"I," she took a deep steadying breath. "I want to join again. I want to be part of this. I-I know you probably don't want me to, but after everything that I did last year, I want to do something. I want to help defeat dark forces. I want to train for an auror next year. Please, I have to do this."  
  
"Than sit, and everyone leave her alone," Harry said sternly. He rubbed his temples. "Right then, there are officially-" The door opened again. "Oh, bloody fucking hell!"  
  
"Harry!" Sirius mock scolded. He, Remus, and Mel stood in the door. Harry sighed again.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We're here to watch," Remus said in his soothing voice. A few people shifted uncomfortably. The three adults took seats in the corner that currently hid Draco and Raanan. They said nothing of the boys.  
  
"As I've been TRYING to say, there is now, officially, forty-six members of Dumbledore's Army- counting myself." (I know that's a lot.)  
  
"That means there are 17 new members," called Ernie. "I only see 15." (I'm counting Seamus as old.)  
  
"That's because I have to tell you not to be hostile with the other two. They've changed a lot and I want you all to give them a chance. The same with Marietta. People change, times change," Harry said. "There are three Slytheirn members now. Enya who is a second year. Please do NOT hold it against her."  
  
"Thanks," Enya said softly. "I don't know exactly why I was put in Slytherin. I'd been hoping for Hufflepuff."  
  
"You are there to change people," Harry said indisputably. "You want prejudices to stop-like ones placed on your family. It's that ambition that landed you in the serpent's house. And you can change people's views on Slytherins if you try hard enough."  
  
"Where are the other two?" asked Cho. Harry sighed.  
  
"They're Raanan Orchid and. Draco Malfoy," he said slowly. "Except, Raanan used to be Goyle."  
  
"Engiateer," Hermione cast. The spell lit the corner. Remus gently prodded the two Slytherins out.  
  
"Bloody hell!" cried Terry. Harry sighed. He noticed how tightly the two boys held hands.  
  
"Are you two in love?" asked Kigali calmly as she, Mitra, and Sandra did a few hand slaps in a game form.  
  
"Y-yes," stuttered Draco, taken by surprise. Gasps and whispers filled the room. Raanan grinned.  
  
"Alright, all new members pair up with old ones," Harry called, shutting them up. "When all the new members have partners, the old ones can pair up with each other." Luna popped up and stood at Raanan's side. Neville sighed and nodded to Sandra. Ginny took Mitra and Hermione, Kigali. Ron stood slowly and went to stand by Draco. Draco smiled at him in thanks.  
  
Soon everyone but Terry Boot had a partner. "Oy, you," Harry called to his godfather. "Get off your arse and partner with Terry. And NO goofing off!" Sirius glared. He was about to retort when he glowed pale yellow. He floated next to Terry and then the color vanished.  
  
"What was that?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Me," Mitra said swwetly.  
  
"Thanks, Mit. And don't even try it, Kig," Harry said. The gold fire in Kigali's hands vanished. "Start with disarming. Were only reviewing today. GO!"  
  
Harry walked among his friends. He paused to correct new members and to compliment old ones. He felt a swell of pride as he saw every old member was doing it almost perfectly. They would stop and help new members. Sirius was obviously enjoying himself with Terry. Remus and Mel stood up eventually and joined in.  
  
With one hour left they were on Patronuses. Moony pulled a box from his robes and handed it to Harry. He smiled thankfully. "This is a boggart spelled to stay in the form of my worst fear. The spell has never been tested before. Hopefully it will work, meaning it will stay in the form of a dementor. That way, you'll all be learning this spell in real circumstances."  
  
The box was set on the floor. A dementor emerged. Harry thought quickly of when he found out Sirius may be alive. He chanted the usual words and a stag emerged. With a pop the boggart was smoke for a moment while the stag returned to Harry's wand.  
  
When it first reformed it was a dementor. But it suddenly changed. Harry's eyes grew wide. The twins gasped. Standing in front of them was two elves. One looked a lot like Ricu- save the red eyes. The other was Migra.  
  
The male elf held Migra roughly with one hand. The other clutched a dagger. He was covered with weapons. The arrows from his quiver were almost gone with only two remaining. "Laohan," he sneered.  
  
"Ukigol," Harry breathed.  
  
"Some Jistone you have proved to be!" he yelled nastily. "Give it to me or I swear I will kill her!" Migra looked sorrowfully at the elf.  
  
"No, no, no, no," Harry repeated over and over. Remus was staring puzzled at what was happening. Mitra and Kigali looked very worried.  
  
"Your call. Five, four, three, two. one." In a flash he sunk the dagger into the body of Migra. She cried in pain. Harry fell to his knees.  
  
"Damn!" cried Ginny. She rushed to him. The male elf vanished. Harry reached his hand to touch Migra. "Harry?"  
  
"For what has come has come," he said softly.  
  
"And what could have happened was what COULD have happened," finished Ginny in a trance. Suddenly she jerked out and looked shocked. "Harry? We can't save her.."  
  
"No, she is already saved. This. this is what a dementor would make me see. Somehow the spell didn't work right.."  
  
"I think I've fixed it," Remus said a few moments later as the dead and bleeding body of Migra transformed into a dementor.  
  
"Ron, you first." Ron stepped up quickly at Harry's words and summoned his Patronus of a giant spider.  
  
Harry sighed and rubbed his head. His phoenix Edana appeared with a burst of flame. She flew to Harry's shoulder. He stroked her softly.  
  
'They're coming soon. and starting tomorrow we're getting ready for Bill's wedding. Why now? Why at all? Why is it me?!'  
  
A/N I know, more questions. But they'll be answered soon enough. I'll update soon- I hope. This was completely DA and kinda short but I really need to put it up and mummy dearest needs the computer. More soon.  
  
TNIW,  
  
**Flaming*Waters**  
  
PS/ TNIW= Till Next I Write 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen*~~  
  
Harry sat down next to Ginny with a sigh. Her nose was tucked into another muggle novel and she didn't respond. Luna and Neville were seated next to Ron and Hermione who were across form Harry. They were in very interesting discussion with Hermione about the newly found proof of the existence of a Murdimok.  
  
"Anyone up for quidditch?" asked Harry heavily. It was Sunday. They had a little while before he, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron had to leave for Hogsmeade and meet the rest of the wedding party.  
  
"Absolutely," Ginny said, snapping her book shit. Harry saw with a jolt it was an Elvish history book. He watched her slip the book and an Elvish-English dictionary into her bag.  
  
"Let's round up some others," Luna said. "And Neville can be referee." They stood and quickly got together fourteen players. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Hannah, Cho, Zach, Terry, Raina, Colin, Justin, Draco, and Raanan all headed down to the quidditch field with their brooms.  
  
Soon, the game was a fierce competition. Cho and Harry looked desperately for the snitch. Hermione, Ginny, and Terry relentlessly trued to keep Raanan, Luna, and Raina from stealing the quaffle. Draco and Ron tried their hardest to stop the ball from going through their respectful hoops. Colin and Justin quickly tried to smash bludgers at their opposing team whilst Hannah and Zach did their best to get to them first. Neville was forever calling out fouls.  
  
In the end, Harry caught the snitch. None of the players had noticed but a large crowd was gathered and watching. Sirius and Remus were helping Dean with his commentary. McGonagall kept yelling at the men to leave Dean alone. It was almost as though they had played a real house game.  
  
"Apparently SOME people have no other sources of entertainment," Harry said loudly.  
  
"Don't be a baby," Kigali advised.  
  
"Who wants a game of chezuke?" asked Ricu brightly, walking onto the field with the rest of the elves. Harry grinned.  
  
"Sorry, Ricu," he told the elf. "We've got to get to Hoggsmeade."  
  
"I'm coming and so is Migra," he said instantly. Harry glared.  
  
"I forbid it," he snarled softly. "I don't NEED protection like that here. I don't need it anywhere. I'm quite capable of killing my OWN enemies!"  
  
"Grouchy," muttered Ricu as Harry walked heatedly away.  
  
"Yeah, he's been like that for a while," Luna said absently as she and Neville picked up the trunk of balls. They began heading to Madame Hooch's storeroom.  
  
Harry and Ron threw on jeans and a shirt. Harry's was dark blue with a white symbol of a lightning bolt with a sideways line through it and a dot above the line at each point where the lightning went in. (i hope you got that) Ron's was a plain deep orange with CC on it in spray paint.  
  
Ginny and Hermione wore black school skirts with tight tank tops. Hermione's was scarlet with black flames on the bottom and Ginny's was deep green with thorns along all the trims.  
  
They all threw on their black school over robes and walked to Dumbledore's office. Sirius and Remus were already there talking to Mel and Dumbledore about something unknown. They looked up when the students entered.  
  
"How're we getting there?" asked Ron immediately.  
  
"The Whomping Willow," Remus said easily. The usual pain of saying the name of the hated tree was lifted with his new gift form Harry. "Everyone's waiting in the Shrieking Shack and we've still got to have it hooked to the Order's Private Floo network."  
  
"Let's get going then," Harry said. He looked at Dumbledore. "You know, before the elves decide to come with and to stop murder attempts on me. Are you coming, Grandfather?"  
  
"No, I have a bit of business to attend to with Atonics and Ki. I've been putting off a rather important discussion with them. If you understand my meaning," Dumbledore said. His eyes bore into his great-grandson.  
  
"Come on," Ginny said, pulling Harry up. Harry had been staring blankly back at his grandfather for a while. Hermione and Ron already waited on the stairs with Remus, Sirius, and Mel.  
  
They quickly headed down the stairs. As they walked past the closet Harry remembered all too well form his third year, Harry heard noises from it. Thy all froze. Remus and Sirius nodded at each other and drew out their wands. Quickly they opened the door with magic.  
  
"The light!" cried an all too familiar voice form inside. Draco Malfoy glared at them from his eat on a bucket. Raanan sat calmly across from him. Despite the fact Raanan was now reading a book, their reason for being among the brooms was quite clear.  
  
"Continue, Dracky," Harry said, smirking at his past enemy. Harry flicked his wrist at the door and it swung shut.  
  
"Where are you going?" demanded a voice behind him. Harry sighed heavily.  
  
"Out," he said curtly to Kilala. She stood with the adult elves.  
  
"Than you need-"  
  
"All I need is myself. You should know better than anyone I work pretty well when I'm in a bind. Good-bye." Harry spun on his heel and continued his procession to the Whomping Willow.  
  
He heard and sensed his human friends rushing to catch up and he slowed his pace immediately. "What was-"  
  
"I promised I'd explain things, but not now, Quill," Harry said. He rubbed his eyes. "We're already late." Nothing more was said as they prodded the knot in the tree and headed down the tunnel.  
  
Harry was too lost in painful memories to see the looks exchanged between his friends and mentors. Ginny looked like she wanted to tell him something. Harry glanced back at her. Seeing the look on her face, Harry ran further up. As soon as he was out of eyes site of his companions, he performed and Elvish spell and turned himself invisible.  
  
He shuddered as soon as he was done. Then, he started running, and very fast. He moved so quickly, a breeze reached the others. It was only a few minutes before he was at the end of the tunnel. He removed the spell and sat down heavily.  
  
Harry's head fell into his hands. He took a deep breath, memories flooding him.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
It was dark in his room. Harry's muscles ached from training that day. He didn't think he was getting any better and he missed the looks that Atonics often shared with Ricatone and Kilala. Slowly, he fell into a light sleep.  
  
It was only about an hour later that Harry was jerked awake. The door had opened. Harry swung out of bed and dressed quickly. It was his third year in the room and he easily knew his way around.  
  
Silently he draped his cape over his shoulders and he moved out of the room. His feet were bare and made no sound on the wood. His green cloak was hemmed just above the floor, so it made no sweeping noise.  
  
The young boy crouched by the railing. He looked down to the door, his "night vision" allowing him to see the Royal Guard that stood there. Immediately he registered the bronze lining on his clothes and cloak meaning he was a messenger. The badge on the chest of his robes was of the three combined circles that stood for the three Heads. Around them was a silver lined bronze one. It meant he was the High Messenger.  
  
"Head Atonics," came the rough voice. He bowed, the pendant on his neck flashing.  
  
"Messenger Kiniru, what brings you here?" asked Atonics's tired voice.  
  
"The Head wishes your company. Now. You are to set out at dawn. Bring all residents that are here."  
  
"Does he know we house a human boy?" asked Kilala's softer voice.  
  
"I-I don't know," stuttered Kiniru.  
  
"Well, we do," Sala's blunt voice sounded.  
  
"He said EVERYONE. You must bring the boy," Kiniru said firmly. "But why elves of your status would bother with humans is beyond me.."  
  
"Thanks," muttered Harry softly. He stood up. He walked soundlessly down the stairs. He knew his teachers sensed him. They did not turn.  
  
"We will depart at dawn. Are you to stay or ride ahead?" asked Atonics.  
  
"I was given a free choice. Am I given the offer of staying?"  
  
"I care not," said Atonics.  
  
"The question is: will you dirty yourself with human?" asked Harry. The elf whipped around.  
  
"Great Mertiku!" he cried, hand on heart.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said, voice not sounding it.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were so quiet!"  
  
"I've been practicing for a long time," Harry said, a smirk playing on his lips.  
  
"I can't even do that! The Head will certainly be surprised with you," Kiniru said, nodding approvingly. "And if you must know, one of my distant ancestors went back to the realm you come from."  
  
"I do apologize," Harry said, leaning on the stair's railing. "I've learned the hard way high ranking elves don't like humans- least of all me. They aren't too pleased that I am learning the way of elves."  
  
"They're just sour because you're better at things than they are," stated Kilala. "Go get Kigali and Mitra. Obviously you know we've been summoned by The Head."  
  
"I grasped that, Ki," Harry said, rolling his eyes. He went back upstairs just the same and retrieved the twins form their room. They packed quickly and met downstairs.  
  
"Ready?" asked Kiniru. They all nodded. "Then let us get on with it."  
  
Harry read and slept through the long journey. It puzzled him why they hadn't simply used a Portal Arch. By the time he awoke, Du had risen slightly in the sky. He propped up on his elbows to find that they were passing through a small town. Doing calculations he figured they were in Pintori- the closest village to Amirushi, where The Head resided. (I think I had a different town before, if you remember, tell me what chapter and I'll fix it)  
  
Kigali and Mitra were weaving silently next to him. Occasionally one would look up and glare at elves as they stared and whispered at Harry. He sighed and leaned back, clutching his brass capped staff closer to him.  
  
He wore light green breeches and a white cotton shirt. His feet were covered with practical soft leather boots. The dark Emerald cloak he had worn earlier was still draped over his shoulders. The shiny hilt of a sword glinted in his belt- the end capped with a black stone, marking it as a priceless battle blade. He felt the cool metal the was the blades hidden in his sleeves. Other hidden weapons stood ready to be drawn. He had found the hard way that many elves would try his abilities once they found he was the human boy trained under the Head Fighter and Head Magician.  
  
A tall elf stepped in front of the cart. "Halt."  
  
"What do you think you're getting at?" snapped Sala. The elf glared. He wore elegant clothes. A shorter, lean elf walked next to him. His clothes were practical for streets but his long cloak showed great rank and wealth with interwoven gold thread.  
  
"You are nothing more than a maid- I am Jurindino the Grand Magician of Pintori. My companion, Sotaro, Grand Fighter of Pintori, and I have news that you come with a human."  
  
Harry sighed softly. He stood without a sound. A few elves on the street sent him reassuring looks, some were frightened. Ones he knew were merchants sent him scornful glares. Street rats gave him thumbs up. He grinned roguishly at them. All of the Elvish street rats had heard of him by now.  
  
"I an certainly more than a mere maid you arrogant, po-"  
  
"Salahari," came Atonics's voice. She humphed and leaned back.  
  
"Now you'll get what you deserve," she muttered.  
  
"Head Magician?!" cried Jurindino.  
  
"Hello to you too, dear cousin," said the magician warily. Harry watched him get down from the cart. Kilala followed him.  
  
"You incessant yakking has gotten no better," she said crossly, rubbing her temples.  
  
"As has your naive thoughts of humans," snarled the Grand Magician.  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that YOU were wrong?" asked Kilala sharply.  
  
"So then the rumors are true- you two train a human boy?" asked Sotaro asked, his voice intrigued.  
  
"Yes, they are," Atonics said warily, clearly bored.  
  
"I demand you show him!" cried Jurindino.  
  
"What business have you with our student?" asked Kilala fairly.  
  
"You two disgrace the elves!" ranted their cousin. "You do not deserve your titles1 You associate with power hungry, dirty humans! What can you say to defend the boy who cowers behind his teachers? He truly shows him human side!" There came growls from the gathered street rats.  
  
"You-" began Kilala. Harry moved forward quickly.  
  
"I can fight my own battles," he said softly. The silence that held in the air made it carry though. He lay a calming hand on Kilala's arm. She glared steadily at her cousin.  
  
"You think you can fight me?!" boomed Jurindino.  
  
"No," Harry said, walking in front if his teachers. "I have no wishes to fight you. I am only passing through here. We are not staying. It is because of your actions we have stopped at all."  
  
"You carry the bad luck of a mortal!" shrieked the elf.  
  
"That is simply superstition!" cried Sala angrily. "If you would get down from you high horse and-"  
  
"SILENCIO!" yelled Harry. A barely visible amount of green magic flew through the air between them and clamped over her mouth. She glared at him and began working her own magic to release herself from the charm.  
  
"You wish to fight?! Than you will battle Sontaro!"  
  
"Jurindino, you are not my father nor my speaker! You are only my brother-by-marriage!" cried Sontaro.  
  
"Then you are afraid of the human!" Sontaro sighed. He walked to the green eyed boy and smacked his staff head against the boy's. It was an age old gesture of a challenge.  
  
"I accept," Harry said quietly. "You may lay your own rules."  
  
"Long blades and a weapon of choice. You may not use magic. Once disarmed it is ended. We have a Field of Gurando (he is a war god, on his field you settle ancestor insult battles) this way." Harry followed him silently.  
  
"Prongs?" asked Mitra. He handed her his staff. Following it were many of his concealed weapons. All he left were the double blades- two long daggers shoved into his boot tops that counted as a single weapon.  
  
Harry handed his cloak to Sala. "I could have settled this," she growled darkly.  
  
"And have one of you die- most likely you-on the Field of Zaar? I will fight for myself, as I always do," he replied sternly. He gave her a quick smile and walked into the fenced off circle.  
  
Harry noted quickly that the long blade Sontaro had was not for looks. He nodded to Kilala. She grinned and handed him a different sword belt and sheath. He handed her the fancy one. With ease of great practice, Harry slipped it on.  
  
The new blade's sheath was simple and plain. All that adorned it was a silver lightning bolt set into the old leather. The blade's hilt looked to be of brass. It shined from a new polish but not as a decorative sword would.  
  
Sontaro raised his eyebrows. Harry smiled. He quickly took in his opponent's size and build as an elf priest- called dedicate- began the words of a battle on this field. With a few quick calculations and the help of the bow and arrows on his back, Harry figured Sontaro's strength was fast arms and his weakness- his lower left side.  
  
Sontaro drew his blade first and lunged. 'He is an attacker,' Harry noted as he drew his own blade. The blade glinted strongly in the sun. Metal slammed metal as Haryr blocked Sontaro's attack.  
  
Harry pushed up and forced his attacker back. They went at it for quite a while. Harry almost threw his blade once. He watched Sontaro switch hands. Few fighters used their weak hand first as few knew how to use both. He had never met any of Sontaro's status who did. "You are good," the elf told the wizard.  
  
"I practice," Harry replied modestly as the blade came to him again. After a few more blows, Harry went to block one and turned his hand too soon. A slash formed across his hand. His grip slacked and he went to change hands. Sontaro moved fast and disarmed him. Harry smiled. He flipped on his hands and twisted the blade of his opponent, getting him by surprise.  
  
The blade flew form the circle. Sontaro tumbled onto him. After a bit of a scruff on the ground, Sontaro rolled away. He pulled and arrow to his bow as he stood and fire once he got to his feet.  
  
In a split second, the blades he had had concealed were from their sheaths. The arrows clanked them and fell. Harry blocked for a while and then as Sontaro moved his left hand back for another arrow, Harry seized the moment he had identified. He pulled up and cut through top flesh. Sontaro winced and Harry snapped the bow form his hands.  
  
It took only moment for Harry to cut loose the quiver of arrows. He flung it out of the field. "Well done," panted Sontaro, grinning. He shook Harry's hand. "You are a remarkable boy-for human or elf."  
  
"Thanks," Harry said. "You're the best I've ever faced in one of these petty things." Sontaro grinned devilishly.  
  
"Got to be, living so near The Head and all." Harry nodded.  
  
"YOU TRICKSTER! HOW DID YOU FIX THIS?1 WAS IT MY COUSINS?!" ranted Jurindino. Harry sighed. He sent his magic out and bound the elf.  
  
"I am simply good. You're going to have to learn to get over it. If you really wish, I will battle you in magic. We are SUPPOSED to be on our way to see The Head. Now then, where were you?" Harry snapped.  
  
Jurindino said nothing. "This is NOT over, human scum. Your parents never should have-" Immense power slammed the mage into a wall. Harry seethed.  
  
"You have NO idea who my parents were!" he cried. "They did nothing to deserve our words. They DIED fighting for good. They DIED to save me and now I must save my people for them. I DO NOT NEED THIS! I am here for one reason- to learn. I will- I MUST- kill the evil of my world. It is him or me and I can tell you now, it will be him. I will take it no more! Leave my parents to rest in peace. Your fights are with ME not the memories of my parents- the few there are of their twenty years."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Harry was jerked from the chambers of his mind by Sirius shaking him. "Harry?" he asked quietly. "You look so serious. What is it?" He shook himself.  
  
"Nothing," was the quiet response. "Just. remembering."  
  
"Ah, I understand you," Sirius said. There was a way to his smile that made Harry know he was right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they emerged from Honeydukes, they headed for the Three Broomsticks. On their way they passed Zonkos. "NO!" cried Mel. She flung herself at the window. "We must stop here!"  
  
"Why?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Because Sirius took her here on their only actual date." Moony trailed off as Sirius and Mel both shot him looks.  
  
"Calm down," scolded Ginny. Harry smiled at her, his memory pushed once again to the depths of his mind.  
  
"I want pranks," pouted Mel. "Remy, you wouldn't deny your little sister pranks, would you?!"  
  
"I hate it when you use that face," Remus groaned. 'I like it,' Sirius thought fondly.  
  
"Only a few minutes," Ron said as they walked in. "Grandmother is going to be there."  
  
"What?!" cried Ginny, whirling around. "NO ONE told me that!"  
  
"For a good reason," Ron said, rubbing his head.  
  
"That woman is NEVER satisfied! Sure, she's nice enough to YOU, but no matter what I do it's not good enough. She finds something wrong with EVERYTHING!" Ginny would have continued her ranting if not for the silencing charms that every member of their party sent at her. She glared but spotted a prank on Filch's banned list and dashed off to buy it.  
  
Harry countered their spells as she went to pay. After about ten minutes they all left. It has begun to drizzle outside. Sirius pulled out a few shrunken umbrellas and passed them out. Each adult had one but only two were given to the students. Harry saw Hermione and Ron get under Ron's.  
  
"Gin, come here," Harry ordered. She walked over and let hi open the umbrella above them. The rain hit off of it as they proceeded to the pub.  
  
"It feels so secluded under here," Ginny said softly. Harry smiled. He spelled the umbrella to float with them and stuck his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I get what you mean. Even with everyone standing there, it's like there's an invisible wall around us only we can see through," Harry said.  
  
"It really could be, what with the attention they're giving us," commented Ginny dryly. Harry chuckled as they entered the pub.  
  
"Where have you been?" cried a woman with snow colored hair. It still held a red glint. Ginny winced. "Virginia, a lady should ALWAYS be on time! You are fifteen minutes late! Explain yourself!"  
  
"Hello, Grandmama," Ginny said sweetly. Harry felt her forced smile as she kissed her grandmother on each cheek.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"That would be her fault," Sirius said. He pointed at Mel. She stomped on his foot.  
  
"Virginia, your clothes are ridicules. You are a lady and you should dress like one. None of this pants nonsense!"  
  
"Do something," she hissed at Ron.  
  
"It's great to see you again, Grandmama," Ron said, stepping forward. He hugger her tightly and kissed each cheek.  
  
"You are much too thin, deary," she cooed. "I'll order you some food." Ginny sighed heavily and sat down at the table that was occupied by the rest of the Weasley children and their girlfriend- save Charlie who was alone. "Sit straight, Virginia!"  
  
~Ginny?~ Harry sent her telepathically.  
  
~She always wants me to be more ladylike.~ was the grumbled response.  
  
~It'll be all right,~ Harry told her.  
  
After a while, the woman took note of Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Now then, I've met all the rest of unWeasleys. Who might you be?" she demanded. A bitter smile donned Harry's lips. No one knew the real reason it was there. They all assumed because he was the Boy-Who-Lived and hated that.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said sweetly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs..Weasley."  
  
"Please, call me Grandmama Weasley. Now then, your chair is awfully close to Ronald's. Is there something I do not know of?"  
  
"This is my girlfriend," Ron said proudly. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all rolled their eyes. He glared at them.  
  
"Ginny, all of your brothers were able to find loves, what is it you are doing wrong?" demanded the woman. Ginny was about to point out Charlie when he shook his head.  
  
"Sorry Gin, forgot you didn't know. Me 'n Tonks are together one week. She's meeting up with us after- and I quote- 'Mad-Eye's done harassing his new secretary.'"  
  
"Tonks? You mean Nympha-"  
  
"Don't avoid the matter at hand, Virginia! Unless this boy is yours," she gestured to Harry. "You have explaining to do." Ginny and Harry flushed slightly before they laughed. "Well, who are you, boy?!"  
  
"Sorry, ma'am-"  
  
"Grandmama Weasley."  
  
"Sorry, Grandmama Weasley, I'm Harry."  
  
"And your surname?" Something flickered in Harry's eyes.  
  
"Potter. I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"Well then, you aren't Virginia's suitor. Virginia-"  
  
"Grandmama! How do you know he's not!" cried Ginny.  
  
"He is Harry Potter," she snapped. "You hardly act like a lady. Of course he wouldn't chase after you." Ginny's eyes glistened.  
  
~HARRY! ~ Hermione scream-thought. (From now on ~...~ means thought speaking, unless one of u can tell me how to use italics and make them work.)  
  
~Yes? ~  
  
~Connect all four of us!~  
  
~Ok.~ Harry made a connection between the four Marauders. He began to prod the connection to see if he could get it to be permanent. But he saw their magics come together and begin to tie at the ends slightly bleeding into one another. He pulled back his magical form. He didn't think it was possible..  
  
~Ginny,~ Hermione said.  
  
~Y-yes,~ sniffled Ginny's mind voice.  
  
~You can put up with this, I know you can,~ Hermione said.  
  
~You've managed before,~ Ron reminded her. She sighed through her mind.  
  
~I will,~ she consented.  
  
"Grandmama, when are we going to begin?" asked Ginny aloud.  
  
"Don't be so frank, Virginia!"  
  
~One word at a time. It gets easier, trust me,~ came Harry's bitter mind voice. Ginny nodded mentally and took a deep breath. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen*~~  
  
Harry gave Ginny a smile, hoping to keep her spirits up. She had walked at the back of the large group since they'd left the Three Broomsticks. Every now and again Grandmama Weasley would call out something to her. Ginny's fists would clench and then release. He noticed her use their seven second breathing technique.  
  
He dropped back. "You all right?" asked Harry softly. She sighed.  
  
"I'm well, I guess," she muttered.  
  
"Where are we going anyways?" he asked as they continued to walk.  
  
"The bridal shop. It's down here somewhere. Grandmama and Mum will make Bill leave while Fleur finds a wedding dress. We'll all be stuck there- bored. The only thing that'll be different from my cousins wedding is how large the wedding party is going to be."  
  
"How many and who?" asked Harry nervously. He had no idea exactly what he was doing. The only weddings he'd ever been to- let alone been IN- were all that of elves.  
  
"You seem so scared! Well, Bill wants all of us Weasleys and he says you and Mione are basically Weasleys so that's seven groomsmen and two bridesmaids right there," Ginny said. Neither of them noticed the latest comment from Grandmama Weasley. "And then we have Fleur's sister- Gabrielle (Elle(I LOVE you Rain Warrior)) and her brother Mario-"  
  
"Fleur's got a brother?!" Harry exclaimed. (I made him up.)Ginny laughed.  
  
"Yes, he's six right now."  
  
"Wow," he muttered. "Well, keep going."  
  
"Alright," Ginny said sweetly. "Fleur's sister is maid of honor. Charlie's best man. Mario will be the ring barer. Then Fleur said to match all of the remaining groomsmen up they should go with their assorted girlfriends. Now this is very risky in case they break up."  
  
"Ah, I see. Then someone may have hostile feelings towards her wedding pictures," Harry said seriously. Ginny rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh.  
  
"So that leaves me and you without a partner. We got landed with the other."  
  
"You say it like it's a bad thing."  
  
"It is," Ginny retorted.  
  
"Shove off!" he cried. Ginny squealed as she fell in a mud puddle.  
  
"Virginia! Women do NOT play in mud," cried Grandmama Weasley. Ginny sent Harry a seething look. He shrugged sorrowfully. After he had pulled her to her feet he slowly circled her. "We cannot have you going into a bridal shop looking like a pig!"  
  
"Lightning, what ARE you doing?" Ginny asked, ignoring her grandmother.  
  
"Just shut up a moment, Amethyst." Grandmama Weasley looked confused for a moment before she continued her ranting. "Alright, hold still." Ginny furrowed her brows at him. He muttered a spell.  
  
Suddenly Ginny wore a short black and red checkered skirt, black peasant shirt, and black high heels. In her hand she clutched the unused black umbrella. Everything was perfectly clean.  
  
"Thanks," Ginny said. "I don't own these clothes."  
  
"That's why I made you hold still. Summoning an outfit from our mind and then creating it takes concentration. It takes even more to draw an image from someone else's mind. I could have had you starkers in a second if you'd moved."  
  
"Wouldn't you like that?"  
  
"Virginia!"  
  
"Sorry, Grandmama," Ginny said dully.  
  
"Your clothes are that of a renoliro." Ginny scrunched her nose. Grandmama stomped off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's Ancient Mermadize for chicken," Ginny said.  
  
"And for, er, prostitute," Harry said, grinning. Ginny went red.  
  
"If she thinks I'm bad, wait until she sees Tonks!"  
  
"By the way, what'll Tonks do?" Harry asked as they neared the shop. They could see a person sitting on a bench with a newspaper. The ripped tights and boots would hint at it being Tonks but the pink hair gave it away.  
  
"She, Mel, Sirius, and Remus will be in wedding pictures but they're the ushers," Ginny said absently. "So is Aunt Mayraline."  
  
"Mayraline?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Yeah, she's Mum's sister," Ginny told him. "She's Sirius's age."  
  
"Mayraline?" asked Remus, dropping back. "Mayraline Laux?"  
  
"Yeah, that's Mum's maiden name. Her sister isn't married," Ginny said, giving Remus a weird look. He stared and then started cracking up.  
  
"Moony?" asked Sirius dropping back.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Remus said. He had stopped laughing. Now he plunked next to Tonks on the bench and put his arm around her. "Wotcher, Tonks."  
  
"Someone mentioned May?" asked Tonks as she set down her paper. Sirius shrugged and Ginny and Harry traded looks. "Wotcher everyone!"  
  
Charlie grinned and pulled her to her feet. He gave her a sweet kiss. She wore a short black and white stripped skirt with ripped red tights and black rain boots. Her shirt was black with a red star in the center. Her bubble gum hair was in two shirt pigtails.  
  
"Grandmama, this is Tonks. Tonks, this is Grandmama," Charlie said. Remus cleared his throat. "Yes, Remus?"  
  
"She's Nymphadora Tonks," he said smugly. Mel rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Nymphadora," Grandmama said. Tonks smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks, but please call me Tonks," she said.  
  
"I think I see a dress through the window that would look WONDERFUL on you. I think it may even fit your sense of style!" cried Grandmama walking into the store. They all followed. Right away they noticed Fleur's sister and brother sitting in two chairs.  
  
~She likes TONKS'S style! She didn't say ANYTHING mean to her! Nothing about 'looking like a proper lady or anything!"~ Ginny scream- thought to the other Marauders.  
  
~Ginny, calm down,~ Ron said. ~Take a deep breath.~  
  
~Have you ever tried telling her that you don't like it when she does this?~ asked Harry.  
  
~Are we still talking about the same frightening woman?~ snapped Ginny. Harry sighed.  
  
~Come on, let's find you a dress,~ Hermione said softly.  
  
"Fleur, what colors did you choose?" asked Ginny out loud.  
  
"Blues and greens," she replied. "I knew red heads look good in those colors. That seems to be the dominant hair color."  
  
"Plus," Elle said. "Silver veela hair looks remarkably good with them too. Hello, Harry. Pleasure seeing you out of the lake. You seem much less wet." Harry looked at her for a while before grinning.  
  
"And you seem a bit taller."  
  
"I don't think I like your joke," she announced, standing up.  
  
"I'm truly hurt, Madam Delacour," Harry said, a hand over his heart. She flashed him a grin.  
  
"Come along Elle," Fleur said, rolling her eyes. "I have told you a million times that you are not going to go out with Harry. You are going to go out with Bonamy." Elle rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on, we should find you a dress," Elle said. She cast a look at Harry. He smiled ruefully.  
  
"I'd ask you if I were allowed," he said sweetly-the same smile still twisting his lips. Elle laughed lightly at the joke she had found in his words. Harry's smile slowly morphed into a real one as she walked away.  
  
"Flirting with such young ones," Charlie said, slipping an arm over his shoulder. "Bill and I may have to give you the old brother to little brother talk."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm already dreading when Sirius and Remus decide who gets to give me the sex talk," Harry said. Charlie laughed. "Obviously you have no idea how frightening the prospect is. You may want to hope that you never do find out."  
  
"Ah, spoken like a true sex talk virgin," Charlie said wistfully.  
  
"That sounds completely wrong," Harry stated, slipping out form under Charlie's arm.  
  
"That would be Charlie," Percy commented, coming over.  
  
"And how on earth would you get that?" asked Charlie innocently.  
  
"Like we don't all know who gave Fred and George their first dungbomb?" Percy asked with raised eyebrows. Charlie shrugged.  
  
"And now look what they've become," Harry said, pointing. "Successful businessmen. Sure you don't want the glory of that dungbomb, Percy?" Percy rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
  
Harry slowly reached out and probed his mind. 'Acting?! He's acting?! Well, he's a bloody good actor!' "You may want to make that acting thing your career." With that, Harry strolled away from the two older Weasley boys and met up with Ron.  
  
"Why do they do this?" asked Ron, gesturing to Hermione and Ginny. They were laughing with Fleur, Arianna, and the rest of the girls/women gathered. Grandmama Weasley was conversing with Madam Delacour and Mrs. Weasley and the owner of the shop.  
  
"Ah, and it isn't only humans- elf females are like this too," Harry said ruefully.  
  
"Don't even get started on women," Remus advised.  
  
"Ah, he pines for May!" cried Sirius dramatically. Remus rolled his eyes and growled a low wolf growl. Sirius gave him his own dog growl.  
  
"Now behave like good little doggies," Harry commanded. He received two glares. "Fine then."  
  
"Okay, first order of business is the men's outfits!" Fleur announced. "Green robes would be extremely tacky. I vote for very deep blue so that unless looking closely, you see black!"  
  
"Here, here!" chorused the twins. Angelina and Alicia rolled their eyes in unison and then shared fond smiles.  
  
"Fred, George, you two first," Fleur said, smiling at her soon-to-be- brothers. They walked up obediently.  
  
About an hour later only Ron and Harry were left to be fitted. "Perfect!" cried Fleur as they stood. Their robes were a deep blue- like al the others. But each man had different trimmings. Ron's was a gold that made his hair show golden tints. Harry's was a jade green that accented his eyes.  
  
After that they worked on the ushers. It was decided that the men would wear the same as those in the wedding party. So Remus and Sirius made a few cracks while they were being fitted. Sirius chose a bit lighter blue trim and Remus a color that matched his orb-like eyes to perfection.  
  
"Tonks!" called Fleur. She appeared at her elbow. "What should we do about May?"  
  
"Send her with Bill," Tonks advised. Fleur clapped her hands.  
  
"Excellent idea! Now then, here, try this on."  
  
The girls were to wear dresses, not robes. This was how it was with all wizarding weddings. The men wore robes and the women usually older- fashioned dresses.  
  
Tonks and Mel quickly agreed with their dresses. They were pale green silk. The tops clung a bit loosely to their willowy frames and the back were scooped out with the ribbon that tied at their necks falling down across it. The dress clung tightly at the hips and then the skirt was plaited and flowed to their knees, slanting.  
  
Harry and Ron were playing cards with Hermione and Ginny by the dressing rooms and were the only ones to see them. "Won't Sirius and Charlie be surprised," Harry whispered softly.  
  
"No duh," Ron agreed. It was then they heard Fred and George calling them so they left the girls to be fitted.  
  
"Alright," Fleur said, sitting in Ron's vacated seat. "Now that those two are gone, it is time to get your dresses. They must be surprised when they see you in them! It will only increase their burning desire for you two." Hermione blushed and Ginny sighed.  
  
"Unfortunately, Harry only has brotherly eyes for me," she said longingly.  
  
"Ah, just as you are over him?" question Fleur with raised brows. Ginny blushed.  
  
"I never said I wouldn't go out with him or I wouldn't love to snog him," she muttered. "I simply decided not to pine for him."  
  
"Sure," Fleur said knowingly. "Well, is he does have, how you say, "brotherly eyes" for you, after he sees you in your dress, he will not think it any longer."  
  
"And what magic dress is that?" asked Ginny. Fleur held out two pale blue dresses. Hermione and Ginny proceeded to change.  
  
Hermione came out first. She found that Sirius and Remus were now talking to Fleur and Arianna. They all looked up and let their eyes skim her. The pale blue made her hair look darker and her skin a tad paler. They noticed she had a few light colored freckles that dusted her shoulders.  
  
The pale blue material seemed like silk, but somehow different. It hugged her curves to her hips where a darker blue sash ties in the front. After that it floated out slowly until it reached the ground.  
  
"Which sleeves?" asked Hermione, uncomfortable form their scrutiny. One arm of the gown went all the way down as a funnel sleeve. The other was nothing. The back was like that of the usher dresses and two pieces of silk tied it together.  
  
"The funnel ones are sophisticated," Fleur said slowly. "The other is young and is matches the ushers."  
  
"I say the less the better," Elle announced. "Besides, Ron will like it better." Hermione's face went a deep scarlet.  
  
"I haven't let THAT much loose," she muttered. Sirius and Remus both quickly hid their laughter. She shot them deathly glares. "Fine, I'll go with the turn-Ron-on route." Elle smiled at Fleur who winked.  
  
"Ginny!" called Fleur. "What are you doing!" They heard Ginny sigh and open the door to her changing room.  
  
"Happy?" she asked. There was a pink tint to her cheeks showing that she was doing her best not to blush. Sirius and Remus exchanged wide-eyed looks. The females gathered stared long and hard at Ginny. She squirmed. "I know, I know. I look horrible."  
  
"How could you possibly. wow," was all Mel managed to get out. "Wow."  
  
The blue silk, however flattering on Hermione, looked to be made for Ginny and her willowy frame. It made her hair seem brighter and her very pale skin look perfect with it. Her shoulders were littered with reddish brown freckles that matched those sprinkled over her nose. Fleur had magically changed the gown when Hermione had chosen the sleeve type.  
  
The blue silk cascaded elegantly to her thin hips where a darker blue silk formed a V. After that, the blue silk flowed flawlessly to the floor. As she heard the door on her changing room bang shut, she spun around in surprise. Now they saw that the scooping back showed off her back incredibly nice. There were freckles strewn all over her back that added to the effect. The blue silk ties drifted slightly back from her body.  
  
"You look marvelous, Amethyst," Hermione whispered. "Absolutely marvelous." Ginny's blush surfaced.  
  
"You don't have to lie," she muttered, looking down. Her hands played with the dark blue sash she held in her hands. "I couldn't get this on right."  
  
"Hermione, take yours off," Fleur said thoughtfully. Hermione obeyed. "Perfect! We'll lengthen them and they can be shawls of something."  
  
"Wicked," agreed Elle in her very French accent. This caused all of them (save Fleur) to start laughing.  
  
"Sorry," muttered Remus before cracking up again. Elle glared before shrugging and cracking a smile.  
  
"Now, go change before Harry sees you," Fleur said. "Or one of us French will have to say 'wicked' again." Ginny smiled and held back laughter as she walked back into the changing room.  
  
Soon she and Hermione emerged in their clothes and went with Fleur to look at shoes while Elle and Penelope were fitted. Alicia and Angelina were already waiting. "Fleur, you said white and silver, right?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Yes," Fleur said smiling sweetly. "Black would be tacky, no?"  
  
"Correct you are," Alicia agreed. Angelina nodded as well.  
  
"We have singled out the non slut shoes that are silver and white," Angelina said, gesturing to the expanse of lined shoes behind her.  
  
"Excellent, thank you very much!" Fleur said. "I have no idea what I would do without you all!"  
  
"Have a nervous breakdown?" offered Harry. He was leaning on the wall behind them. They turned to look at him.  
  
"And since when have you been an expert at weddings, Mr. Potter?" asked Hermione, her eyebrow cocked.  
  
"Ah, if only you knew the many weddings I attended in the Elvin Realm," he said, hand on heart. A playful smile donned his lips.  
  
"And were you involved in the planning?" asked Angelina.  
  
"A bit too much at times," he said. Something flashed through his eyes that only Ginny and Hermione caught. The two exchanged looks.  
  
~He's doing it again!~ Ginny thought to Hermione.  
  
~I know, what is with that?~ replied Hermione.  
  
~I'm telling you, he's not going to tell us everything. He doesn't want to. or he can't. or SOMETHING!~  
  
~Gin, I get your frustration, but I didn't need a headache,~ Hermione said sourly. ~And I agree.~  
  
"What about these?" asked Fleur. Ginny and Hermione were jerked from their conversation. Harry was sitting cross legged on the floor, staring at the shoes with fascination.  
  
"Perfect!" cried all the girls.  
  
"I'd advise ones with more stuff to wrap around," Harry said seriously. "Otherwise they may fall off and one of you may trip." They all nodded slowly and hunted down the sizes they needed.  
  
"You can do the growing charm, Angie," Alicia said sweetly.  
  
"Why thanks," was the dry reply. Alicia picked up the first shoe and began her task while they all helped to put the others away.  
  
Ginny ran her hands over her shoes. They were silver and were skinny sandal high heels. There was a double X over the toes and an X around the ankle. There were laces that formed the X and then wound up the leg.  
  
"Virginia," came Grandmama Weasley's sharp voice. "Who picked these out? You?"  
  
"No, Fleur, Alicia, and Angelina," Ginny said through gritted teeth. ~And now, the amazing change in liking of the shoes.~ Ginny sent to Hermione, Harry, and Ron.  
  
"Lovely choice, Fleur!" cried Grandmama Weasley.  
  
~See?~ was Ginny's bitter mind voice.  
  
~What on earth are you on about?~ came Ron. ~What shoes?~  
  
~Get your bloody arse over here and find out!~ cried Harry. Soon Ron appeared at their side.  
  
"Nice shoes, Gin," Ron said, nodding. "A bit. er. sexy?" Ginny and Hermione broke into giggles.  
  
"I've said it before and I'll say it again," Harry said seriously. "Giggling should be illegal."  
  
"Couldn't agree more, mate," Ron agreed.  
  
The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Fred and George left them when they were passing a vacant shop that said FOR SALE in big glittering letters. They promptly went to go make an offer and begin expanding their joke shop.  
  
Finally, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny found themselves in The Layer. "I swear, that woman! I'll KILL her! I will!"  
  
"The part that isn't funny," Harry remarked from his position in a dish chair. "You really could. She has no swordsmanship experience, I'm guessing." There was silence.  
  
"We really will be able to do harm, won't we?" came Hermione's soft voice from the big red chair. She was lying sideways across Ron's lap, legs and neck resting on chair arms.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied.  
  
"What. what will we be able to do though?" Ron asked- his voice soft as well.  
  
"More than you can know," Harry said. "You'll have power."  
  
"But is that good or bad?" asked Ginny from the couch where she was sprawled. Harry sighed.  
  
"It can be both," Harry said. "You all will be powerful and strong; that I do not doubt. But what that power and strength means is up to you. I cannot make you wield what you have been given in the way I wish you to. It will be yours and yours alone. I can only teach you the way I was taught. Sometimes it is good and sometimes it is bittersweet."  
  
"Harry," Hermione propped on her elbows.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why is it so hard?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked. He knew, of course, exactly what she meant, but he chose to leave that unknown to them.  
  
"You know," she said quietly, flopping back. "Why is it so hard for you to tell us all of what happened to you?"  
  
Silence held in the room for a long time.  
  
Finally, Harry drew a shuddering breath. "There was so much. and I. I don't know. I trust you three more than anyone else-more than Sirius and Remus, more than Atonics and Kilala. I just can't say it. I'm not sure how long it will take.."  
  
"Harry," Ginny said softly. "We trust you too."  
  
"You'll tell us when you're good and ready," Ron said. After a few moments he spoke again, shattering the sentimental effect hanging in the air. "But it's damn hard waiting." Harry snorted.  
  
"And I promised to tell you before Bill's wedding. I'll tell you as much as I can," he said. After a few seconds he added something that startled his friends. "I swear on my blood and on my sword. I will tell you all I can. I will."  
  
Nothing more was said as they walked back up to Gryffindor Tower and went to bed. All of their heads buzzed with unsorted thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry watched as Ginny worked her arm muscles. He smiled. "Gin, go through your stances." Swiftly she went through them, without her breath deepening. Harry's smile grew.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Defenses?" he questioned. Her eyes lit up.  
  
"I get to hold a sword?!"  
  
"Oh, bugger off," he said, grinning. "Take this." She took the sword and her arms dropped with the weight of it. She slowly lifted it up and swung it through the air.  
  
"Bloody heavy," she muttered.  
  
"Sheath it," Harry commanded. She did as told. "Once you unsheathe it fast enough for me, I'll teach you dance patterns. After you've mastered that, I'll let you learn defenses."  
  
"You bloody prat," Ginny snapped. "You got me al excited!"  
  
"Ah, but now you have motivation," he said. Ginny shrugged and moved to draw her sword. Harry stifled laughter as she clumsily got it part way out before it fell of its own accord and dirt rose around it.  
  
"Damn," she muttered. Harry smiled and walked over to where Hermione was practicing archery. Harry walked over to join her and Atonics.  
  
"Ah, my little Jistone!" cried Atonics. Harry smiled, clearly amused.  
  
"Ah, my little Head Magician!"  
  
"Get to work," ordered Atonics. Harry nodded and moved further away. He summoned a bow and quiver and then he summoned a moving bull's-eye about one inch every way. It flew around the sky as Harry drew his bow.  
  
Taking careful aim, Harry shot. He continued to do so. It was much slower than what Hermione was doing over at her traditional target, but Harry continued the slow pace and had slightly increased by the time he knew it was breakfast. One third of his arrows were strew across the field. Silently he got them all and placed them in the quiver.  
  
"TIME!" he yelled. The elves hurried back to the castle whilst the Marauders stayed behind.  
  
"So, anyone up for a bit of fun?" asked Ron.  
  
"Animagi," they all chorused. They quickly transformed. Hermione easily became her elegant eagle, Ron his long-eared owl, Ginny her small purple-eyed cat, and Harry his startling grey wolf. They bounded around the field for a while.  
  
Harry chased Ginny while Hermione did the same to Ron. Soon, the two birds were attacking the cat and wolf. Harry quickly became a handsome falcon and waited for Amethyst to perch between his wings. Once she was situated, they headed for their friends and chased them all the way to the school.  
  
Without noticing they flew into the Great Hall, still playing chase. Amethyst hissed playfully at Quill while Nightly hooted at Lightning. Lightning suddenly halted and got his bearings. Then, he flew quickly from the Hall. Quill and Nightly right behind him.  
  
Ten minutes later, when Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny entered the Great Hall, the chatter of the odd birds and the cat was just dying down. A few knowing glances were sent to them form mentors and the DA.  
  
Reminded of his latest decision, Harry pulled out his coin and changed the numbers on it. Soon, everyone in the DA was fishing out a galleon from their robes or bags.  
  
"Tactless," murmured Hermione. Neville and Luna nodded in agreement. Both their warm coins remained in their pockets. Malfoy paused at the table as he left.  
  
"May want to tell them that someone is bound to catch on," he said quietly before continuing. Raanan flashed a grin at them before following his boyfriend.  
  
"Ah, the wonders of a Slytherin," Luna said wisely. They all cracked grins and she gave them her blank look for a minute before collapsing in giggles.  
  
"Right then," Ron said, giving her a weird look.  
  
"I know," Ginny said wisely to Luna. "It happened to me and Mione as well. Annoying, aren't they? Hormones really do suck."  
  
"Practice!" cried Ron and Harry. They led the Gryffindor team t the pitch, Luna following.  
  
"What's a Ravenclaw doing here?" asked Raina curiously.  
  
"She's going to be a Keeper for us," Harry said. "Oh, and I've been meaning to se McGonagall. Ron, you start practice, I'll be back."  
  
Harry took off on his Firebolt before Ron could say anything. He flew quickly to the window of McGonagall's office and rapped on the window. She looked up from grading papers. Her eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips. Promptly she opened the window.  
  
"Mr. Potter?!"  
  
"May I come in?" he asked. She nodded and moved back. He slid off of his broom and onto the ledge. Then he slipped inside, broomstick hovering by the window. McGonagall shut the cool air out.  
  
"Yes?" she said, eyebrows raised. "Something must be of dire importance, for an entrance like that."  
  
"I have a proposition," Harry said carefully. "It's going to be really weird and I know it's never been done before in Gryffindor but I'd love to give it a shot."  
  
"Out with it."  
  
"Well, I was wondering if Ron and I could be co-captains," Harry stated.  
  
"As you know, Ravenclaw has co-captains this year and Hufflepuff has many times in the past," McGonagall replied.  
  
"Um, yes, well, I know that. Cho and Greg are the Ravenclaws. Cho's in the DA and all."  
  
"Mmm, and she kissed you last year," McGonagall pointed out. Harry went extremely red and looked at the ground.  
  
"How?!"  
  
"Ah, you forget that Albus has begun training me as his successor. Lately he has hinted many times at taking a few years leave to have a nice vacation," McGonagall said. "And, one day, he will no longer be here."  
  
"Yes, well, I have this very reliable feeling Grandfather will be here a bit longer than you imagine," Harry said. "About the co-captains?"  
  
"It's about time Gryffindor had a pair. I believe you'll wish to tell Mr. Weasley?" she said briskly. Harry grinned.  
  
"Thanks," he said happily. He turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, and Harry?"  
  
"Yes?" Harry turned back, hand on the window.  
  
"Do think carefully about who you wish to share your next kiss with. Try seeing things from many points of view. Perhaps ones you never thought of," McGonagall advised. Harry stared for a moment, itching to prob her mind.  
  
As Harry got on his broom, he let himself have a quick peek. 'She was talking about Ginny,' he thought as he made his way slowly back to the pitch. 'Everything always comes back to her. If only... well, no matter, it's not only.'  
  
"Oi, Ron!" called Harry. He flew to the poles. "Thought you might want to know that we're co-captains. Oh, hey, there's the snitch!" Harry sped away after the little gold ball, leaving Ron to contemplate hs words.  
  
"HARRY! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Harry flew over to Ron, clutching the snitch.  
  
"Most definitely," he said. "You see, you are a strategist. I've known that since that giant chess set of McGonagall's. Me? I'm more of a person who sees things others miss. I can see flaws or things we need to perfect. You can make strategies. Also, I can organize and you can keep them organized. We're the perfect captains."  
  
"I- wow," Ron breathed.  
  
"Oi, quidditch players! This is your other captain! See, there's two of us! Now let's get back to it!" After a few moments of registering and understanding what Harry said, the team cheered and Hermione gave him a kiss.  
  
"No kissing in quidditch," Ron said gruffly, though he had clearly enjoyed the public display of affection.  
  
"Oi, BACK TO PRACTICE!" yelled Harry. Soon, they were at it again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the day before the rehearsal dinner for Bill and Fleur's wedding. They were back at Number 12 Grammauld Place. Harry and Ron were waiting for Ginny and Hermione to get done dressing. Finally they came out. Both wore muggle blue jeans and tank tops in their magic's color. They had jean jackets over their arms.  
  
"You took half an HOUR- for that?" cried Ron. They glared at him. "Sorry."  
  
"We have the bachelorette party," Ginny said, sticking out her tongue. "Don't think you boys get to have all of the fun." Harry shrugged. It was true; he and Ron were going to the bachelor's party that night. No one wanted anyone wasted for the day of the wedding so the party's were earlier.  
  
"Hey, want to practice?" asked Harry.  
  
"Not quidditch," the girls said in unison. "Or DA." They had just finished a DA meeting and quidditch practice. Harry and Ron grinned.  
  
"No, fighting," Harry said. "Hermione, show Ron how to draw a bow or fletch arrows her something." Hermione shrugged and got her bow and quiver. She set to work showing Ron the different parts.  
  
Harry turned to Ginny who had already fastened her scabbard on her waist. "Watch." In a flash she had drawn her sword and assumed a position. Harry smiled.  
  
"Perfect. Next time we'll start dance patterns."  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
"I'm going to teach you to shoot a bow and arrow," Harry said. As Hermione showed Ron, Harry showed Ginny. They killed all the time they had.  
  
"See you," they said in unison.  
  
"If you need anything use mental talking," Harry reminded them as he and Ron Flooed to the Burrow. Hermione and Ginny went to Fleur and Bill's flat in France by way of three Floo stops. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/N This is only going to be the parties. It'd take too long otherwise.  
  
Chapter Sixteen*~~  
  
Harry stumbled slightly as he moved out of the fireplace. Ron stood waiting. "You didn't even fall," Ron said, impressed. Harry glared daggers at him.  
  
"I hadn't Flooed for a five year period and then I did it splendidly. I can live without your sarcasm," he said dryly. Ron shrugged and gave a devilish smile.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" The two teenagers turned to see Bill grinning at them.  
  
"Hello, Bill," Ron said, rolling his eyes. Bill grinned and pulled his brother into a fierce hug.  
  
"Wotcher, Billy," Harry mimicked Tonks's usual greeting to Bill.  
  
"Trying to be clever?" Bill asked, giving Harry a hug that matched Ron's.  
  
"Not trying," Harry said. "I naturally am."  
  
"Ha ha," Bill retorted.  
  
"You know," Fred said, walking over, beer in hand. "We're at a bachelor's party, right?"  
  
"Obviously," Charlie said, joining them and giving the new arrivals quick hugs.  
  
"And there's supposed to be drinking and strippers and jokes and belches and farts and so on, correct?" Fred continued.  
  
"What are you on about?" asked Percy. He had come up behind Fred with George at his side. Harry decided that Bill and Charlie had done well by advising their brother to make up with Penny. Harry also recognized the demeanor of someone who was no longer a virgin.  
  
"I think that my dear twin is trying to hint at the fact that these dear youngins should be introduced to liquor," George said slyly.  
  
"Here then," Percy said casually, handing them each a beer. Harry opened it easily and looked Percy up and down.  
  
"Did you and Penny have a nice time then?" asked Harry sweetly. "Has she moved into your flat yet?" Percy choked on his glass of vodka. Harry snorted. "Not used to those comments?" Then he tipped the bottle to Percy and took a sip. Immediately he glared at him.  
  
"Like my drink?" asked Percy casually.  
  
"Stop having sex," Harry advised after he had swallowed it defiantly. Inside the bottle was a mix of a few liquids Harry really didn't want to know. He took Ron's bottle and moved to go dump them out. At the last moment he darted back with amazing speed and dumped them over Percy.  
  
"That was uncalled for!" sputtered the wet Weasley.  
  
"Ah, I must say, Penny is very lucky," smirked Harry.  
  
"Come on," Charlie said. "Here are some real beers." Ron and Harry tipped them to the other men gathered around them and simultaneously swigged the down.  
  
Their little group broke up to mingle with other men. Fred and George dragged Percy off to show him how to enter in a belching contest.  
  
"Think they'll ever figure out that Sirius and Remus have been teaching us the secret art of drinking?" asked Ron.  
  
"No," Harry said. "And this is really weak."  
  
"Wonder how long it'll take for us to get them to give us whiskey?" asked Ron.  
  
"Hopefully not that long," Harry said. He quickly added vodka to their drinks and downed some more before they headed over to talk to Lee Jordan.  
  
It was around an hour longer before there was a knock at the door. Charlie grinned and opened it. He had already explained to them that as best man he had taken the liberty of hiring muggle strippers.  
  
"Do we really want to see this?" asked Ron.  
  
"You would if it was Mione," Harry muttered back.  
  
"Scared?" teased Fred form across the room. They glared at him.  
  
~Just for that, I can't wait,~ Ron thought vituperatively to his best friend.  
  
~Fiesty?~ asked Harry teasingly.  
  
~He thinks were silly little teenagers!~  
  
~We are.~ Harry trailed off. ~However, I'm more like twenty-one than sixteen. Unlike SOME people.~ Harry was swiftly shoved off of his chair. He laughed and sat back down.  
  
"Whiskey?" asked Bill, grinning evilly.  
  
"Why thanks," Harry said sweetly. 'I need a bit of this. Not nearly as strong as the elves' drinks but it will do.'  
  
"I'm honored," Ron said dryly. Harry grinned. He turned to toast Ron, ignoring the music and the hoots that obviously meant the girls were dancing. They clinked glasses and Harry turned back.  
  
He took a drink and was about to swallow it when he caught site of the girl dancing on the table in front of him. He spit the liquor out.  
  
"Can't take it, mate?" taunted Charlie, sitting down. "Nice view?" Harry quickly gulped down all of his drink. He shook his head.  
  
"Her," he choked, pointing. The girl was tall and willowy with a certain grace. It wasn't the short black leather skirt or the dark blue halter or the tall black boots but the face and hair and eyes.  
  
Her hair was blunt black with wavy jade green streaks. Her eyes glowed a majestic grey. Her face was soft set with a defiant chin and a long nose. Her ear tips were a bright red.  
  
"She hasn't even begun to remove her clothes," Bill said carefully. "Maybe you and Ron-"  
  
"Not that!" Harry snapped irritably. "I KNOW her. I KISSED her!" All of the Weasley boys were gathered around him and they began choking and sputtering. Harry quickly summoned more whiskey.  
  
The dancer hopped down and moved to dance for Percy, grinding against him. He glanced between her and Harry. As the song ended, she turned to look at Harry. "Jistone?" she asked softly, eyes wide. "P-"  
  
"Stuff it," snapped Harry, eyes sharp. "What on earth are you doing here, Jenariling?"  
  
"I'm Jennifer," sniffed the girl stubbornly.  
  
"You really did it?" he asked, reaching his hands up to feel her ears. She winced visibly. "Do they hurt?"  
  
"You try having part of your ear chopped off!" she cried.  
  
"Harry?" questioned Charlie.  
  
"This is Jennifer," Harry said. "She was formerly known as the elf Jenariling."  
  
"Since the War of Royal Blood," she glanced quickly at Harry who shook his head. "I haven't liked the way things were done. I don't agree with what the Lord and Lady are doing. I decided to leave the elves and live as a human. Now, because of our laws, I had to have my ears made to human ones. They're a bit sore. And my immortality has been given up."  
  
"Jen used to be a Royal Guard," Harry said. "That's how I met her. We had a bit of a fling."  
  
"With no sex," Jen added at the boys' looks.  
  
"Well then, this is awkward," Bill said sardonically.  
  
"You know a stripper," pointed out Percy.  
  
"I'm an exotic dancer," corrected Jen.  
  
"Kiss him," suggested Fred evilly.  
  
"Only to defy," whispered Jen as she locked her lips on Harry's. She pulled back a few seconds later and made a face. "Human liquor is rather weak."  
  
"Tell me about it," Harry muttered. "You know. I think I know someone you should meet." He dragged Jen over to one of Charlie's friends.  
  
"Duke, this is Jen. Jen, this is Duke. Now scurry off and snog," Harry said with a cheery wave. He leaned against the bar, a ways away from the dancers.  
  
"You okay?" asked Ron.  
  
"Didn't really want to be kissed," Harry said resentfully. "At least not by her. She's nice and all but I don't need any more emotions. Especially not old ones."  
  
~How's the party?~ came Ginny's mind voice.  
  
~Fine, thanks,~ Ron said sweetly.  
  
~So, good entertainment?~ asked Hermione. Both boys grimaced and glanced over at the girls who now wore only their knickers.  
  
~Sure,~ the chorused.  
  
~Ah, the strippers are there,~ Ginny said.  
  
~No doubt,~ agreed Hermione.  
  
~What're you doing?~ asked Ron, trying to steer their minds away from the dancers.  
  
~Playing a game called Balderdash. Only with liquor,~ reported Hermione.  
  
~Either of you know what gloam is?~ asked Ginny.  
  
~Dusk,~ Harry said.  
  
~Pooey, now she'll get it right too,~ came Hermione. They saw her mental mock pout. They all laughed mentally. Ron and Harry chuckled out loud and took a drink.  
  
~Biffin?~ asked Hermione moments later.  
  
~Something with an apple,~ Ginny said. ~I can't remember what.~  
  
~Have fun,~ Harry said. Ron gave a mental smile before the boys broke off.  
  
"Biffin?" asked Ron out loud. The two started cracking up.  
  
"Wasted?" asked Remus, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We thought we'd trained you better," Sirius said.  
  
"What's biffin?" asked Harry, ignoring them. He had sensed their presence in the middle of their mind chat.  
  
"A dark red cooking apple," said Remus. He took Harry's glass and dumped something into it. "Wolf's Brew."  
  
"Right," Harry said. He took a drink and tasted something that appealed to his favorite animagi form. "This better not be blood."  
  
"Kappa blood mixed with French wine and rum. Good poculation," Remus said grinning. "Your dad made it for me as a joke. We never guessed I'd like it."  
  
"Good," Harry said. He downed his drink and conjured another. They all laughed. "Nice to see you find my drinking so amusing."  
  
Soon enough, the dancers had all vanished. They had presumably passed out or found someone to take to a room. Now, Fred and George were dancing on top of the table like folk dancers, tankards clutched in their hands singing an Irish drinking song.  
  
"Let the experts have a go!" called Sirius. Fred and George hopped down and Sirius and Remus climbed up, grinning. They clanked tankards and began a drinking dance and a pirate's drinking song.  
  
Harry thought of the Dwarf Elves that he had met in the Elvin Realm. They were peaceful elves that never fought and usually stayed out of wars- no matter the cost. They lived in the Kettlebank. Dwarf Elves were a race of short elves. They loved drinking as well and hand a great many songs.  
  
"Anyone want to learn a new song?" asked Harry as Sirius and Remus finished. "It's something I learned this summer." The people who knew he had lived with elves felt their interest spark. "It's called 'Down at the Jaded Mushroom.'"  
  
"Almost as good as 'Ketllebank's Ale,'" came Jen. He smiled at her, her arm linked with Duke's. "Duke, if you'll excuse me?" Duke smiled at her and removed his arm from hers.  
  
"Lass Jena," Hary offered a tankard. She grinned and they climbed up. He transfigured her clothes to what looked like an old fashioned under dress in a well worn white.  
  
"Stay out of my drawers," came the sour reply. "Gross, Grethamine's pukes stain is still on the sleeve." Harry removed the stain and raised his tankard. She grinned and bunched her skirts up.  
  
They sang a few cheery drinking songs as they danced familiar dances. Then they taught the words and steps to the rest. Soon, the room was a loud choir singing the Dwarf Elves' favorite songs.  
  
Eventually they tired. A few people left and a few passed out but most remained. "Anyone know how to fence?" asked Remus. He and Sirius were a tad tipsy but they held their liquor better than anyone else in the room- save Harry and Ron and Jen, who sporadically would vanish with Duke.  
  
"Me!" called one of Bill's friends from Egypt. "Why?" He was rather sober. Sirius performed a sobering charm on him and then on Harry. The tiny buzz Harry felt lifted. They all knew it would last only an hour.  
  
"Sirius?" asked Harry. "What're you two up to?"  
  
"We would like to see you fence," Remus said as though it were palpable.  
  
"No," Harry said flatly.  
  
"Just for fun," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Fine," Harry muttered. He stooped behind the bar and conjured to fencing suits and swords then carried them out.  
  
Once they were properly dressed, Harry and Moss (that really is an Egyptian name) stood on the long platform of tables. At Sirius's cue, they began fencing. Harry quickly found that Moss was good with footwork but his attacks were on the meager side.  
  
Moss locked their swords and bore down on Harry, trying to force him to the ground. Moss clearly was larger than the thin Harry. But Harry threw him off and made a quick, plain attack and sent the sword across the room- removing it from his opponent's grip. Moss grinned.  
  
"Nice work," he said and shook Harry's hand. "Who are you?"  
  
"Harry," he replied, removing his helmet and wiping off his sweaty forehead.  
  
"Harry Potter?" asked Moss, elevating an eyebrow.  
  
"Might as well be Weasley," Ron said. The other Weasley boys nodded in agreement and Harry forced down his blush.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (this is happening at the same time) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny and Hermione were greeted by Elle. "Hello!" she said brightly. They kissed on each cheek and then repeated the process with Fleur. For good measure they dd the same with all the women gathered.  
  
"Hello," Hermione said to a woman she didn't recognize. "I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?"  
  
The woman smiled. She had silky looking brownie colored spiral curls cut to her chin. "I'm May Laux."  
  
"Oh! You're THE May!" squealed Hermione.  
  
"So, you've met Aunt May, Quill?" came Ginny's laugh filled voice. Hermione grinned.  
  
"Before Harry," she said delightedly.  
  
"Harry Potter?" asked May, sitting down with the two girls.  
  
"Yup, he's our best mate," Ginny explained. "Remember when we last saw you? Before my first year and after Ron's? He was telling us stories about Mione and Ron."  
  
"Oh yes! I hear that you've formed the Marauders again," May said, eye's dancing.  
  
"That's true," Ginny said.  
  
"I've kept in touch with Melanie," May said.  
  
"And Remus Lupin?" questioned Hermione. May went pink.  
  
"I had a crush on him school but we were good friends," May muttered. "I never told him. Then Lily and James died and there was everything with Sirius and Peter and. we were both too lost in thoughts that we didn't understand. He doesn't even know that I knew he was a werewolf for YEARS."  
  
"He likes you," Ginny said, handing her two companions wine glasses filled with chilled white wine.  
  
"Don't be ridicules," May said, her flush deepening.  
  
"Ah, but he does," Tonks announced, falling onto the couch and spilling a bit of her beer. "Ooops.."  
  
"Circle!" called Mel. She gave May a kiss on the cheek and was given one in return.  
  
The women and girls all sat in a circle. "We are having male underwear models coming over later," Katie Bell announced. There were cheers. Katie grinned. "But until then, we have games to play!"  
  
"Someone get the vodka!" called Angelina. Fleur and Penny were already bringing it over. They gave everyone a tropical drink glass and filled it with the liquor.  
  
"Now then," directed Alicia. "Slap your legs twice, and snap you fingers twice." Soon they all had the rthem.  
  
"We choose a category," Angelina said. "Then, we go around the circle saying something under that category. You use the alphabet and start at A. Then you keep working through it. You have to say you word before the end of the snaps or you chug your drink and answer a truth question."  
  
"Brilliant!" cried Elle. "I love it!" They all chuckled and split into smaller circles. The wedding party and ushers and Katie made one group. Fleur chose the category.  
  
"Magical animals," she announced.  
  
"Apperlinc."  
  
"Buggart."  
  
"Catapoltin."  
  
"Darko."  
  
"E.e."  
  
"MAY!" cried Mel, her hands over her eyes. "And you call yourself friend of the Marauders. I am ashamed!" May glared at her.  
  
"Alright," Angelina said. "Drink." May quickly drank the alcohol. It burned down her throat. "Since you went before her, you ask the question Katie."  
  
"Who is it you fancy?" asked Katie curiously. May was scarlet.  
  
"Remus Lupin," she murmured. They continued to play. Hermione was asked how far she and Ron had gone (fondling), Fleur who had her virginity (some blue haired man she met when drunk), Angelina if she's ever seen Fred or George naked (yes, both), and many other many other questions. Eventually Ginny missed a beat.  
  
"Do you still fancy Harry?" asked Tonks brightly.  
  
"Yes," Ginny said stoutly. "I've decided not to dwell on it though. He doesn't like me. It's simple really. We're friends now and that's fine. Better than not knowing him at all."  
  
"But who did you fall for?" asked Penny. "The-Boy-Who-Lived or Harry?" Ginny was silent for a moment and drank some of her white wine.  
  
"I fell for the Boy-Who-Lived when I was six years old and I read books about him and his parents. I imagined him like the man his father was described as. And when Ron became such good friends with him, it only fueled my feelings. And then, I got to know him and I fell for Harry. Just Harry. I guess I've fallen in love twice. Once with a legend and once with a friend and they've the same name and face and body."  
  
"That was deep," Tonks said softly.  
  
"This is supposed to be a game," Alicia reminded them.  
  
"No more sweetness," Katie agreed.  
  
"We might cry," Elle added. Ginny smiled and shrugged.  
  
After a while their group chose to play a muggle game entitled Balderdash.  
  
"You roll the dice and whatever number you get, you spell out that number word from the card so everyone can write it down," Hermione explained. "If you get six, you choose the word. Then, you write down the definition for the word that's on the back. Everyone else makes up a meaning. The card person then reads all of the definitions. You try to choose the right one. You get two points for picking the right one, one point if someone picks yours, three if your definition is close to the real one, and the card person gets three if no one gets the right one."  
  
Ginny and Hermione's words as CP were as follows. (from the bio of Karatina of Tortuga)  
  
erlking- a wicked elf who hates children  
  
skirl- the high tones of a bagpipe  
  
ewer- a jug or pitcher with ears  
  
dacoit- a member of a band of robbers  
  
jocteleg- a switchblade or pocket knife  
  
mabby- an intoxicating drink distilled from potatoes  
  
pinder- a Jamaican peanut  
  
ensky- to immortalize a person  
  
scolion- a rousing party song  
  
pilliwinks- an ancient torture devise used on the thumb and fingers  
  
assumpsit- a breach of contract  
  
cowan- a person who pretends to belong to private clubs but in fact s not a member at all  
  
During the middle of their game, Ginny and Hermione started a mind conversation.  
  
~Do you there'll be strippers?~ Hermione thought to Ginny.  
  
~No idea. Hey, do you know what pinder is? Something to do with sleeping right?~  
  
~Snoring or something,~ Hermione replied. ~So do something opposite. We'll look like less bookworms.~  
  
~Did you know there's only one word in the English language with three double letters in a row?~ asked Ginny.  
  
~Let me think a minute.~ A word passed before Hermione came back. ~Bookkeeper?~  
  
~Absolutely correct!~  
  
~I really think there will be strippers,~ Hermione thought acidly. Ginny mentally sighed.  
  
~Me too. Let's ask....How's the party?~ asked Ginny's mind voice.  
  
~Fine, thanks,~ Ron said sweetly.  
  
~So, good entertainment?~ asked Hermione.  
  
~Sure,~ they chorused after a slight pause.  
  
~Ah, the strippers are there,~ Ginny said.  
  
~No doubt,~ agreed Hermione.  
  
~What're you doing?~ asked Ron, obviously attempting to steer them to a new topic.  
  
~Playing a game called Balderdash. Only with liquor,~ reported Hermione.  
  
~Either of you know what gloam is?~ asked Ginny.  
  
~Dusk,~ Harry said.  
  
~Pooey, now she'll get it right too,~ came Hermione. She mentally mock-pouted. They all laughed mentally. Hermione and Ginny giggled out loud too and got a few stares.  
  
~Biffin?~ asked Hermione moments later.  
  
~Something with an apple,~ Ginny said. ~I can't remember what.~  
  
~Have fun,~ Harry said. Ron gave a mental smile before the boys broke off.  
  
Their game was stopped when the amle models arrived. The rest of the night was spent watching them and dancing and singing on the table tops.  
  
Ginny and Hermione mimicked Ooompa Lumpas from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and sang the song along with it. Then they joined in a chorus of a pirate's drinking song sung by Mel and May. After that, Ginny and Hermione taught them a song from Gin's brothers.  
  
Suddenly Ginny heard a song at the back of her mind. She quickly taught it mentally to Hermione as well as the dance steps. They taught it to the others and dubbed it 'Kettlebank's Ale.'  
  
The next morning found Hermione lying on the couch with a black cat in her arms. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen*~~  
  
Harry woke up with a bit of a hangover. He realized immediately he was lying on a big chair. Ron was on the floor at its bottom. Harry groaned softly. "Hangover?" asked Percy form the kitchen.  
  
"A bit," Harry replied.  
  
"Sirius and Remus have gone to get the potions," Percy said. "They had some for themselves."  
  
"That does sound like them," Harry agreed. He kicked Ron lightly as he walked into the kitchen. Ron stumbled in after Harry. His hangover seemed a bit worse, though not as bad as the ones Charlie and Percy seemed to be sporting.  
  
"Where'd Mum and Dad go last night?" Ron asked, lying his head on the cool table surface.  
  
"Where'd Granamama Weasley go?" asked Harry. "Something tells me they wouldn't have been very fond of strippers here."  
  
"Exotic dancers," was the tart reply from Jen. She stood behind them at the door. Quickly she went to the cabinet and pulled out the things for making tea. As soon as it was finished she left with a wave. Harry noted he had never changed her clothes back form their drinking songs.  
  
"Anyways," Charlie mumbled. Bill looked all right.  
  
"Mum and Dad are spending the night in the honeymoon sweet at a hotel in muggle London," Bill said, rubbing his temples.  
  
"Grandmama?" prompted Ron.  
  
"She went home," Charlie mumbled. "My head!"  
  
"Screaming," Percy said tightly. "Does not help in the slightest." Charlie glared at his brother who glared back.  
  
"You two always had the worst hangovers," Fred said as he and George plunked down next to them.  
  
"Which one of you was it that broke Mum's vase from May?" asked Bill, grinning.  
  
"Me," garbled Charlie. "She thought I was a huge rebel kid. It was before she found out you'd been trashed on numerous occasions."  
  
"And it was Percy that got caught by McGonagall," George said, grinning. "That was the only detention he ever got."  
  
"Thank you, George," Percy said, toasting him with a mug of coffee. Then, Percy downed the whole thing.  
  
"I'll make some tea," Harry said, giving Percy a weird look.  
  
After they had all finished their tea, Sirius and Remus appeared with a potion bottle for each of them and more left over. "For the others," Sirius said, handing one to each.  
  
As soon as they had drunk all of their vials they felt much better. "I wonder how much puke there is?" asked Percy with a shudder.  
  
"Some things never change," Bill said with a laugh.  
  
"Time to get everyone up and out," Remus said. "It's already noon. We only have two hours to clean and get ready for the rehearsal."  
  
"Ah, the joys of marriage," Bill said.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Percy went to awaken everyone and pass out hangover remedies. Fred and George proceeded to direct them to the fireplace to travel home by Floo. Harry thought they sis a good job of acting like muggle runway men at an airport. Bill and Charlie waited with Floo powder and to check and see if they were sober enough to leave.  
  
Once the house had been cleared out, they got to work cleaning. Sirius and Remus had already gone upstairs to see if they'd missed anyone and sent down one of the strippers and Moss. "Nice one," whispered Bill as his friend headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. Moss grinned as he left.  
  
Harry, Ron, George, and Fred went and hunted down all the piles of puke they could find. They quickly made them vanish and then added washing and air freshening charms t the area around it. There was only a total of twelve, which wasn't too bad-only one pile seemed to have been there for a few days..  
  
Bill and Charlie cleaned up all the garbage that was littered everywhere. Sirius and Remus put the furniture back where it had been before the party. This revealed two more piles of puke which they cleaned up. Percy was busying himself by cleaning up all the food and drinks they had had out.  
  
After they had finished, they sat down in the sitting room (gee, I wonder why.).  
  
"Somebody should go to the apartment and make sure the girls are okay," Bill said lazily.  
  
"Thanks for volunteering," Remus replied. Bill glared at the older man.  
  
"No way," he snapped. "Harry, you go."  
  
"Why me?!"  
  
"Because you're the only one who hasn't got a girlfriend," Charlie replied.  
  
"Neither do Sirius or Remus!" cried Harry with exasperation.  
  
"Nor," Remus said inattentively.  
  
"Sirius and Melanie just have to get over themselves and they'll be snogging and getting married and maybe having little babies," Ron pointed out.  
  
"Excuse me," Remus said. "As much as I may agree, would you like me saying that YOUR sister is going to go have sex with your best friend?"  
  
"She probably will," muttered Fred. Harry couldn't help but go an impressive shade of red.  
  
"That's not the point," Ron barked. "And anyways, Remus and Aunt May just have to see each other."  
  
"How'd you know you aunt was May?" asked Sirius. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Telepathy," he said as though Sirius were stupid. Harry snorted and Ron shrugged to him.  
  
~It wasn't a lie,~ Ron said.  
  
"I'll go then," Harry said. "Just to get away from you sex feinds."  
  
"Who says any of us have had sex?" asked Remus with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You're over thirty," Harry said. "Percy has the 'sex look,' Sirius is Sirius, Charlie is a dragon tamer which is sure to guarantee him sex, Bill is engaged, Fred and George are Fred and George, and Ron and Hermione are pretty close. EW! I didn't need to give myself a mental picture!" Harry covered his eyes and writhed around on the ground.  
  
Harry was soon stepping out of the fireplace at Bill and Fleur's apartment. He smiled softly to see that among the women and girls lying about, Hermione was curled up on the couch with Amethyst in her arms.  
  
Harry sighed and looked at all of the games, people, and drinks strewn across the ground. For a moment he levitated off of the ground. A woman Harry identified as Mayraline Laux stirred a bit before turning over. Harry immediately touched the ground and dodged around everything lying about.  
  
Gently, he shook Hermione. "Mione," he whispered. "Quill, get up." She didn't stir. Harry prodded Ginny's cat form. Sharp nails scratched his hand. "Fine," he muttered. Suddenly a loud music filled the room. Everyone began waking up and moaning, clutching their heads.  
  
Hermione shrieked as ice water was dumped on her. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" The wet cat hopped off the couch and suddenly became a soaking wet Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Harry! I HATE it when you do that!" she cried, glaring daggers into him. He smiled softly and quickly dried her and Hermione off.  
  
"I was sent as your awakening party. You have to get ready for the rehearsal dinner," Harry said sweetly. A few tired glares were shot at him. "And I come bearing hangover cures." Suddenly the women were all much happier to see him.  
  
Harry had begun helping to pick up when three elves came out of the fire. They were Ricatone, Sala, and Migra.  
  
"Yes?" asked Ginny, looking up.  
  
"Harry! You never told us you were leaving Hogwarts. We went to wake you up and we found no one! Do you have any idea-!" but Harry cut Migra off.  
  
"Look, I am quite capable of taking care of myself," he said icily. "Why do you all worry so? You know I'll be fine!"  
  
"You're very important to us," Sala said. Even with her biting voice that was perfect for threats, she sounded gentle and sincere.  
  
"I get the picture," Harry said, shoving a couch back into its proper place.  
  
"News came from the Elvin Realm (Someone said it was really Elven, my computer says it isn't but even so, I didn't care to begin with. I like spelling it like that, I really thought Elven WAS right..)," Migra commented casually as she went and got on one end of a table. Ricatone moved to the other.  
  
"What of it?" asked Harry. He paused and looked at her oddly. "More problems with Princess Aika (EYE-uh-kay)?"  
  
"Nice guess," Sala said grimly. She began assisting Ginny in whipping down the tables. "She really doesn't want to marry our charming prince."  
  
"I don't think he really wants to marry her either," Ricatone said shrewdly.  
  
"But he will because of ancient royal duties," Migra said softly.  
  
"If you ask me," Ricatone began heatedly.  
  
"We didn't," Harry said sharply.  
  
"Come on! You all agree that those things are so stupid! Let him pick his own damn lover," Ricatone snapped.  
  
"What ARE you talking about?" asked Hermione exasperatedly.  
  
"Nothing," chorused the elves.  
  
"I'll tell you tonight," Harry told Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They nodded in understanding.  
  
**  
  
Harry happily bit into his sandwich. They had just finished the wedding rehearsal. After that they had traveled to the Burrow. It was just beginning to get dark and they were all eating.  
  
Ron said on Harry's left at the square table, Ginny across from him, and Hermione on his right. "So, where are we staying tonight?" asked Harry.  
  
"Here," Ron said.  
  
"After dinner would you mind, Harry, if we. you know." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"Talked?" asked Harry, smiling slightly at her. She nodded, not meeting his gaze. "Sure. Let's snag some food and go up to Ron's room."  
  
"NO!" cried Hermione. Ginny giggled. Ron and Harry gave her a weird look. "Sorry, that orange is going to drive me insane. We'll use Ginny's room. It's Percy's old one. It's bigger."  
  
"Doesn't make a difference," Harry said with a shrug. They collected a bunch of food and headed into the house.  
  
"What about dancing?!" called Atonics. The elves had come to the rehearsal on invitation. They seemed to be enjoying themselves- though Harry had heard them comment on their weak liquor.  
  
"We'll come back later!" Ginny reassured him.  
  
"Good! You're going to have to share a dance with me!" Ginny laughed at the Head Magician and dashed up to her friends.  
  
Harry stood behind Hermione as she opened the door. It suddenly occurred to him that as long as he had known the Weasleys and the many times he had seen the Burrow, he had never seen Ginny's room. As soon as he was in, he looked around in curiosity.  
  
The walls were pale purple and silver checkered. Black writing spelled out random words. Her walls were covered with magazine pictures and muggle computer pictures of Japanese cartoons such as Inu-Yasha.  
  
Her bedspread was black and there was a purple and silver hand made blanket folded on the end. Silk pillows in black, silver, and purple were thrown on top. She had a desk with a closed silver and black muggle laptop. He noticed a black bag covered in pins and patches lying in the corner. There were many other muggle devices around as well.  
  
Harry sat down in one of the purple and black dish chairs. Ron sat in the other. Ginny seated herself on her bed and Hermione pulled an identical bed out from under the first.  
  
"Okay," Harry said. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"The War of Royal Blood," Ginny said after a few moments of silence. "What was it? What part did you play in it?"  
  
"The first thing you need to understand is that one hundred and ten years ago in our time the royal family of elves lost power. The Head Magician and Fighter were third ranking in the Elvin Realm. First was the royal family- namely the King, Queen, and heir. Then came their advisors- the Lord and Lady.  
  
"The Last Prince was Prince Albahino of the Muritai. He didn't want the throne because he fell in love with a human. He learned to dimension hop and did exactly that to meet her. His parents died very young for elves. While he was in our dimension, they had been struck with an Elvin plague called Sintoria.  
  
"After their death, Albahino returned and declared that the Throne would be placed out of power. He did not want to marry the elf chosen by his parents. All Elvin heirs have their mates chosen for them. Usually they are from a distant stem of royalty. Albahino then returned to our realm nine months after he left. He had declared power would go to the Head Fighter and Magician. They were to agree between the two who would be The Head Elf.  
  
"The Head Magician, Jinkario, was made The Head Elf. The Head Fighter was then struck ill and died. Kilala and Atonics were then made Head Fighter and Magician. Kar- The Head- had a few problems with the Lord and Lady and other distant royals."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, the Lord and Lady were always the closest royals to the thrown after the royal blood line. There are many distant royals among elves but many don't even know it. Five times the royal family has changed," Harry explained.  
  
"It began when the Huntor line died out by war. Then the Yundiri took power. After them it was the Jiroku and the Lindomin. Then there was the Muritai. The last Lord and Lady were the Garino line. They thought they deserved the throne.  
  
"Albahino has said that they didn't deserve it. He said that ruler ship should be given to an elf not because of birth but because of skill and personality. So, The Head ruled the elves. Every once in a while there would be a struggle for power from old royal elves. One of the only peaceful ones were the Arinons. Now, their daughter is betrothed to the prince."  
  
"I thought the royals died out," Ron said, confused. Harry nodded.  
  
"The second thing you must understand is that the Jistone used to be the Throne's greatest warrior. But it became the three Heads of the Realm's most trusted ally."  
  
"They call you Jistone all the time," Hermione said.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Does that mean." Ron never finished. They all looked at Harry. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair with stress.  
  
"It means that when the Dimokai- the old Lord and Lady's line- tried to steal the throne after many, many years of peace, I became very involved in the war."  
  
"Was this before or after you killed yourself?" asked Ron dryly. Harry smiled weakly.  
  
"After, thanks."  
  
"So, you were saying?" prompted Hermione.  
  
"The third thing you must understand is that there were not many lost lines. It was originally believed that only three elves had moved among humans. In truth it was ten lines that were carried on unknowingly here. All but Albahino were forced to give up immortality. Albahino left illegally, so they say."  
  
"What does that have to do with the war?" asked Hermione, confused.  
  
"Nothing really, just remember it," Harry advised. "The fourth thing you must understand is that when a goddess appears when an elf child is knowingly carried in her mother's womb, the child must be named after the goddess.  
  
"The fifth is that all elves share a power source. All Elvish lives would end if this power source were destroyed. It is guarded by the goddess Ashizu. When she chooses a keeper, something great lies ahead. The power source is seen as a ring. A small gold band with amethyst stones and diamonds all the way around. The holder is known as the Keeper of the Ring.  
  
"Long before the war, Ashizu appeared at the birth of the elf that would one day marry Atonics and bear Kigali and Mitra. The goddess Ashizu later appeared to tell her a prophecy and give her the ring. But then the Dimokai put their plan into action. This plan would take many years and it began with magically sending Ashizu the Blue Sweating sickness that had killed the King and Queen only years before.  
  
"Ashizu never used the ring."  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Ron.  
  
"No one knows," Harry said heavily. "Now let me finish.  
  
"When the war began, not many elves liked me. Kar didn't at first. But I proved myself many times over. And slowly, I became more involved. I began fighting in battles with elves. I made friends that died only hours later. And then, I saved Kar's life in the first battle of actual war with the Dimokai line."  
  
"So you became the Jistone?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes." Harry looked at Ginny. Her hand was at her throat. She had been silent this whole time.  
  
"What happened after that?" asked Ron.  
  
"They found that Albahino had left a line that even he had not known of. Prince Laohan was then officially the heir. The elves against the Dimokai line began fighting in his name. The Dimokai called us all Laohans and we called hem by their leader.  
  
"There were thirty battles of official, recorded war. I'll give you a list later. There are already books on them. Anyways, we won and now Prince Laohan will become King. He can't have that title until he is wed to Princess Aika. She doesn't want to marry him. She wants to marry for love, she says.  
  
"Prince Laohan says he will do it to keep peace. The Lord and Lady are Lord Linto of the Gintorin and Lady Eritin of the Orino. It's well known that Lady Eritin is waiting for her very old mate to die so she can wed Linto."  
  
"Why are the elves so worried about you?" asked Ron.  
  
"Because the Jistone is wanted dead by all loyal to the Dimokai. Also, the Dimokai's leader, Hondaro is still out there. So is Ricu's brother who fought beside Hondaro- Ukigol. Ukigol was the elf you saw with that dementor. That was the Virgin's Battle. He never really killed Migra. She was healed by Prince Laohan's raw healing magic. He said it was his fault."  
  
"So they're afraid that the Dimokai's will come after you," Hermione stated.  
  
"Precisely," Harry said.  
  
"What do you think will happen?" asked Ginny. ~And what aren't you telling us?~ she added through their mind bond. The other two's connection was cut off.  
  
"They wouldn't try without help," Harry said, ignoring her mind message. "Which plays into why I think Voldemort stopped attacking. It's my theory that the Dimokai and Voldemort are working together."  
  
"I agree," Hermione said, nodding. "There's-"  
  
"Virginia!" Ginny groaned softly and opened the door to let her grandmother in.  
  
"Yes, Grandmama?"  
  
"You get back down there! You must learn to be a hostess!" she scolded. Ginny nodded with a falsely sweet smile and left the room, friends on her heels.  
  
**  
  
Harry held a knife with a flashing blade in his hand. Carefully he ran his hands along it, testing its sharpness. Satisfied, he picked up a bottle of ink. Inside was what seemed to be red ink.  
  
When he opened it, he found it was his own blood. Carefully, he dipped the quill into and began writing in Elvish on a piece of parchment in front of him. Darkness made it impossible for him to see what he wrote.  
  
Not long later, he capped the ink and blew the letter dry. Carefully, he rolled it up and hid it in a secret compartment in a drawer of the desk he sat it. As he set the knife in and closed it, he paused, hearing footsteps. Quickly he slipped into the elegant bed and shut his eyes.  
  
No one came. He glanced at the ink and quickly slipped it under a loose floorboard. Back in bed, he gazed at the chart on his wall. Days were Xed off until that day. Two days later, there was a circle. Everything around the chart was dark. The circle grew bolder until he could see nothing but that ring.  
  
Suddenly, Harry sat up, soaked in sweat. He fell onto the bed from his floating position. Harry swallowed hard and whipped his head. He remembered the feel of his silk gown against the silk sheets. Harry shuddered and rubbed his shoulder joint.  
  
**  
  
Harry grinned at Charlie. They were all sitting with Bill while they waited for the ceremony to start. Bill was presently having a spaz attack. Ron was trying to get him to calm down. Percy sat next to Charlie and Harry.  
  
"You're the best man, you calm him down," Percy muttered.  
  
"No way, little dude," Charlie said. "I'm not stupid." Percy pulled a face.  
  
"Really?" Harry snorted.  
  
"Bill," he called. "Calm down."  
  
"CALM DOWN?! I'm getting bloody MARRIED!" screamed Bill.  
  
"Yes, you see, I figured that part out," Harry said unwearyingly. "Here, let me try something on you." Harry moved in front of Bill and crouched at eye level. "Look into my eyes and try to clear your head."  
  
Harry slowly trickled himself into Bill's mind. His body collapsed as he continued. Gently, he began moving thoughts around and wading through them until he came to a wedding bell. He slipped under it to see Fleur standing at the center. Cautiously, Harry unknotted the thoughts all around her. Then, he fell back into his own body.  
  
Harry stood up from the floor and shook his shoulders. "All better?" he asked. Bill looked at him, amazed and startled.  
  
"Uh, yeah, thanks." Harry laughed and sat down.  
  
Soon, Harry watched Bill leave the room with Charlie and Mario. Elle came in to lead them out.  
  
"Harry!" He turned when he heard Ginny's call. Suddenly, Harry froze. Ginny looked like a goddess in her dress. It looked to be made for her. She giggled.  
  
~Like it?~ she asked, spinning.  
  
~You look great.~  
  
~Thank you.~ She took his arm and they took their spots. Harry glanced at Hermione and noted how pretty she looked as well.  
  
They started down the aisle. Harry and Ginny were the last out. They walked slowly. ~Grandmama looks like she's going to cry,~ Ginny said.  
  
~Uh, she is.~  
  
~Just wait for the evil look to me,~ Ginny advised. Harry smiled at her.  
  
The ceremony blurred passed Harry as he spent the whole while gazing at Ginny. Afterwards, they got into their horse and buggy. "Stare at her any more and your eyes will fall out," Atonics whispered as they got in.  
  
"I'm not listening," hissed the Jistone. He climbed in and began a lively conversation with his three best friends.  
  
A/N I know it's short but I wanted to post it and my grandparents just came over. I never even knew they were coming. Gotta go. Ciao. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

6 Monday  
9:30 Charms 11:00 Transfiguration 2:30 Potions  
  
Tuesday  
10:00 Care of Magical Creatures 1:00 Elvin History  
3:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
Wednesday  
9:30 Charms 1:00 Herbology (3:00 History of Magic)  
  
Thursday  
9:00 Potions 11:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts  
2:00 Elvin History  
  
Friday  
9:00 Transfiguration 11:00Herbology  
  
Chapter Eighteen*~~  
  
Harry lifted his glass to his lips and sipped. Bill and Fleur shared another kiss. He smiled softly into the cup before sitting it down. Ginny sat on his right and Hermione on his left.  
  
~Hermione looks nice tonight,~ Harry thought to Ron, closing the girls out of the conversation. Ron was seated next to his girlfriend  
  
~Yeah, she does,~ Ron agreed. ~Ginny looks so OLD tonight.~  
  
~She's fifteen Ron,~ Harry reminded him.  
  
~I know, but she's still Ginny,~ Ron persisted. Harry smiled and shook his head before taking another sip of wine.  
  
They turned their attention to Remus and Mayraline. Their minds drifted to when they had first seen each other.  
  
~~  
  
Sirius walked into the church, talking quietly to Remus, Harry, and Ron.  
  
"Remus?!" They looked up to see a beautiful witch with sort, spiral curly black hair. Her eyes were a surprised gold that seemed to explode into blue around the edge.  
  
"May," Remus said breathlessly. The others grinned softly.  
  
"May!" squealed Melanie. She froze after she hugged her friend. "Re- Re!" Mel quickly moved away. They all watched the two intently.  
  
"Oh, stop!" snapped May. She hugged Remus tentatively. He gave the same back.  
  
"Just bloody kiss her," Fred said. His twin nodded his agreement. They both went red.  
  
"You heard them," Remus said quietly. "I guess we shouldn't disappoint them. A stunned May received a heart-stopping kiss from her long- time crush.  
  
"R-remus?" she choked out.  
  
"Come on, Lover Boy," Sirius said, tugging on Remus's sleeve. Fleur and Alicia dragged May away as Ron and Charlie did the same to Remus. Bill was waiting for Percy to come tell him Fleur was gone.  
  
~~  
  
They watched now as the room cheered whilst May leaned in and kissed Remus. It seemed they had talked about how their relationship would be. Bill and Fleur were hooting.  
  
"Apparently," Fleur said loudly. "There will be another wedding very, very soon." The two went scarlet and Remus started muttering incoherent threats under his breath.  
  
It was a while later that the four friends sat cheerfully watching Fleur and Bill dance. "They look so sweet," Hermione said wistfully.  
  
"I can already see you and Ron there," Harry said softly. Neither of the couple had heard him, though Ginny had. She nodded her agreement.  
  
As another slow song started the Weasley boys immediately asked their respective girlfriends to dance. Fleur dragged Elle over to dance with the formerly mentioned Bonamy.  
  
"Gin, want to dance?" asked Harry. She smiled and took his offered hand. They revolved slowly and talked mind to mind. But soon, they were lost in the music. Ginny let her body lean against Harry's firm figure.  
  
Harry loved the sensation of her warm body molded onto his. He dropped both arms to her waist as hers instinctively reached around his neck. They hardly noticed when the slow songs changed.  
  
It was only when a fast song started and Hermione tugged Ginny away to dance that they broke apart. Harry stood still for a while, staring at her. She smiled softly in an apology and trotted after her friend.  
  
After a while of dancing, Harry excused himself out to the balcony. The reception was being held in Dumbledore Manner as a wedding gift from Dumbledore. Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair distractedly.  
  
'If things had been different, I may have spent many days of my life here, with Grandfather.' He shook his head. 'I'm not going to dwell on how tings could have been if Grandmother hadn't lied to Grandfather. I'm having too much fun.'  
  
He smiled as he let the wind dance over his face. It was an amazing night. Bill and Fleur were so happy. And he was very happy for them.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Grandfather?" asked Harry, turning and looking at the older man that stood before him.  
  
"You and Ginny looked quite nice together," he said, sitting on a stone bench. "You looked right."  
  
"She's Ginny," Harry muttered, going slightly red. "Besides, I've met a lot of people who thought someone fit with me. Do you have any idea how many relationships I had in the Elvin Realm?"  
  
"Twenty-five," he said off-handedly. "Harry, come here." Horry obeyed and sat next to his mentor and his blood family.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You must promise to listen to what I am about to say," Dumbledore said seriously. "It is very important."  
  
"I promise," Harry vowed.  
  
"I haven't been able to give you advice that a grandfather should give his heir. I once learned a lesson the hard way. Just because something has always been, Harry, it does not mean it must always be. We can change the way things have been done. We are not helpless."  
  
"I." Harry couldn't say anything.  
  
"Just remember that." Dumbledore moved to get up. He paused and looked back at the young boy who came to be because of him. "And whatever you fight for, test it with a theory. In the course of a lifetime, what will it matter?" Dumbledore walked back into the reception.  
  
Harry moved to his previous place. 'I've gotten advice from my great- grandfather. I have a family. A really, really big one.' He smiled a real smile.  
  
"You seem happy tonight," Ginny said. Harry looked at her. She was standing next to him, hands clinching the iron railing.  
  
"I am," he replied, grinning helplessly. "For the first time in a long time, I'm really, truly, completely happy."  
  
"Good," Ginny said firmly. "You deserve it." He pushed off the rail and studied her. She turned to look at him.  
  
"You mean that?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I do," Ginny said, smiling softly at him. He stared at her for a long while.  
  
He wasn't sure when, but at some point, he had moved closer. He lowered his head to hers and brushed her lips with his. Her hands pulled his neck down and he clasped her to him.  
  
As he tasted her lips, he felt excitement and something he couldn't describe shoot through him. At the same moment they shifted to kissing with their tongues. They explored each other cautiously.  
  
"Ginny! Harry!" called Hermione. They jerked apart. Harry stared at her. She stared back.  
  
"Gin, I, I- we can't do this," Harry said panicky. She stared at him oddly before nodding. "It's just that-"  
  
"Harry, it's okay," Ginny whispered, placing a finger on his lips. "I don't understand my feelings anymore than you do. We have to work them out. Kissing isn't the way to do it. Just remember, I may be here for a while, but I can't wait for love forever." She strode back inside. Harry stood stock still.  
  
'I love her,' he thought suddenly. Tears stung at his eyes. 'And I want to tell her. But I can't. She'd be in so much danger. Even with that put aside. I can't. But I do want to.'  
  
**  
  
The next day, they were back at Hogwarts. It was supper time and the four friends were discussing their next prank. They were going to try and get Fred and George on the opening day of their shop. It was then that the four, the elves, and the adult wizards in the room felt a great magical disturbance.  
  
Suddenly, Harry remembered his dream. He clumsily began to pull out the chain on his neck. But a portal began to open before he had managed.  
  
This time, the person out of the portal was a Royal Messenger. Harry quickly walked over to the elves. He bowed respectfully.  
  
"What is it?" asked Atonics. This was a Death Messenger.  
  
"Princess Aika committed suicide." There was a collective gasp from the students and teachers.  
  
"We saw it coming," Kilala said.  
  
"Everyone knew when that marriage was arranger that she'd never marry the Prince," Sala agreed.  
  
"You speak above position, Silver Healer," the Messenger said crossly.  
  
"No, that would be you," Harry said snidely. "It was ignored that we all knew she'd kill herself before marry without will."  
  
"She left this," the Death Messenger said. "She killed herself five minutes ago in the feasting hall of the royal palace. A replacement is already being selected."  
  
"Aika was NOT-!"  
  
"Harry," Atonics interrupted.  
  
"Good-bye, Death Messenger," Harry said coolly.  
  
"Amiko, Head Magician, Fighter, Silver Healer," he said. "Jistone." Harry glared.  
  
"Yes, I am," he snapped. The Death Messenger left. Harry snatched the letter from Atonics. "We all knew it! We saw the sign s right away. But no! Tradition rules over all! Well let me tell you something. In the course of my lifetime, it DOES matter!"  
  
Harry stalked venomously from the hall.  
  
"Who do you think they'll choose?" asked Sala softly.  
  
"Minda (female noble) Kana," Atonics said. "Vidori will not like that."  
  
"Neither will Prince Laohan," Kilala said. The other elves nodded in agreement. Harry's three best friends left the Great Hall and headed quickly to The Layer.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked softly. He was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Ron and Hermione sat on either side of him and Ginny sat cross legged on the floor. When he pulled his face from his hands, Ginny noticed they were damp. She took his hands in her small, soft ones and whipped them dry.  
  
"She," Harry took a deep shuddering breath. "I'll never understand it. She killed herself because she was being forced into marriage. The elves are dishonoring her name. No one will ever be named Aika again. It should not even be spoken. Traditions like that were gone for a few hundred years. And now, with the return of the royal family, they're coming back."  
  
"You can't control it," Hermione said softly. Harry rubbed his hand along his scar.  
  
"But I think I could have," Harry said.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ron.  
  
"I had a dream. I didn't understand it but I think I was seeing through Princess Aika's mind as she prepared for death. And now they'll select a new princess," Harry said heatedly. "It'll be the same thing over. Only they'll probably pick someone timid so she won't rebel. But she'll love someone else."  
  
"Look at me, Harry," Ginny ordered. He looked up, eyes glistening. "You wish- you dream- that you had been able to stop her. But it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. You can still make changes. Don't spend hours thinking of what might have been. All you can do is try to change what may happen if his continues." Harry looked at her a long while.  
  
"I only wish it were that simple," he whispered hoarsely. Ginny fingered something around her throat and looked away.  
  
**  
  
The next day at breakfast, Harry idly twirled his food around his plate. "Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, Quill?" he asked dully.  
  
"Harry, you can't be so sad and depressed," Hermione told him. "She's dead and nothing you can do can bring her back."  
  
"If-"  
  
"If didn't happen," Ginny said briskly. "You should learn that rather fast. I'm surprised to haven't already."  
  
"She's right mate," Ron said. "Besides Christmas is coming up. And we have DA practice tonight."  
  
"Oh joy, I get to yell at Zach for being mean to Draco and Raanan," Harry said bitterly.  
  
"At least he's speaking with emotion now," Hermione said diplomatically.  
  
"I am sitting right here you know."  
  
"That's very nice Harry," Hermione said, patting his head absently. Ginny snickered and stuck her tongue out at Harry. He smiled slightly. Noting more had been said about their kiss. He was too afraid to say anything. He supposed Ginny felt like he didn't like her. 'If only she knew the truth,' Harry thought wistfully.  
  
"Come on, we'll be late-" but the sound of a portal opening interrupted Ron. Harr quickly stood.  
  
~What now!~ he screamed through their connection.  
  
~How the hell should we know?~ Ginny snapped. ~Think quieter.~  
  
Out of the portal stepped another Messenger. This time it was a War Messenger. "War Messenger Jinklo," Harry said in shock. "What on earth are you doing here?"  
  
"I have a massage," he replied professionally.  
  
"Give it then," Ricu said.  
  
"The Dimukai have caught the Death Party. They were at the Crypt Castle to burn Aika and dishonor her name for dodging Royal orders. They are presently held at Crypt Castle. The Dimukai plan to behead the prince when Ra sets."  
  
"What?!" yelled Atonics. "Kilala, Sala, we're needed back home. No one is going to spill blood save the Dimukai."  
  
"Albus!" the door flew open. There stood Tonks. "The phoenix cries." Immediately all Order members exited the hall. The elves opened a portal.  
  
"I'm coming with you," Harry told Atonics.  
  
"We must save the prince," Kilala said. "You must stay here. Ricu, Migra, do not, under any circumstances, let Harry out of your site." The two guards formally bowed to their friends.  
  
"Kilala!" Harry yelled as she jumped into the portal. He made to grab for Ricatone as she went through. Harry felt someone jerk on his clothes. He spun around, glaring at Migra. "Migra!"  
  
"Your heard our orders," Migra said tonelessly.  
  
"I order you-"  
  
"Harry!" snapped Hermione. "Don't you think we should figure out what's going on? Tonks obviously has news for the Order!"  
  
"You can't do anything about the elves now," Ron said. His three friends dragged him away. They walked silently to Dumbledore's office in an unspoken agreement.  
  
"Canary Creams," the four recited as one. The gargoyle began to move and they stepped onto the moving staircase. Four fists rapped the door to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Come in," came the resigned voice of the Headmaster. They walked in. "I can't say that I wasn't expecting you. How close behind you are Ricu and Migra?"  
  
"Right behind," said Ricu, settling himself in a chair. Migra did the same. "Continue."  
  
"What's this all about, Grandfather?" asked Harry sharply. Dumbledore sighed. Tonks looked between the two, confused. The same was of Snape and the other Order members that had been summoned. "Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley? Obviously this is serious."  
  
"It's Voldemort," Dumbledore said a moment later.  
  
"We weren't really sure about that," muttered Ginny. Harry couldn't help but smile with her.  
  
"Grandfather," Harry said in a tone only his grandfather understood.  
  
"We have information that he has gathered unusual followers. There was an attack today. It was small but unusual. There wasn't a dark mark but it was strange enough to attract our attention," Dumbledore said. "It was a small country home in France. The parents of a young 'exotic dancer' here in England. Their daughter should have been there at the time, but she had gotten a last minute job with her friend Jen."  
  
"Jen?" Harry sat down heavily. "Everything always seems to come back to one of my relationships."  
  
"What's your theory, then?" Snape asked, eyeing the boy. He sighed and rubbed his temples. But it was Dumbledore who answered.  
  
"The mother was found with five poisonous arrows in her back and the father had one in his arm and a dagger in his heart. We've gotten a hold of the weapons." He handed them to Harry.  
  
Harry studied the arrows quickly and the dagger a bit slower. "Elvish, no doubt. The arrows were used by Dimukai. I'm sure a few elves are being nursed from it right now, seeing as there's a battle raging over at the Crypt Castle."  
  
"And the dagger?" asked Ron.  
  
"That's more important," Harry said. "Any Dimukai would have used arrows identical to these. But only the direct bloodline would have used a dagger like this. Obviously, this kill was important. Grandfather, was Jen supposed to journey home with her friend?"  
  
"Yes," he said, eyes questioning.  
  
"Then I think I'm right," Harry said. "Jen used to be an elf, as I'm sure you're aware. She was born before the Last Prince left. Same as with Atonics's deceased wife, Ashizu. They were good friends. And everyone knows that Ashizu had had Mimiru for a while."  
  
"Mimiru?" asked Hermione.  
  
"The Ring of Power," said Harry, Dumbledore, Ricu, and Migra.  
  
"They're after it then," Ricu said bitterly. "I knew that Ukigol would convince the leader of Dimukai to go after it. The Lord and Lady are not concerned with it nor with the warning Ashizu left."  
  
"We have to get Jen and her friends safe," Harry said. "This isn't really their battle."  
  
"It is now," Dumbledore said. "Now, it's all wizards and witches battle. If we're not careful it will become a battle for the muggles as well."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Mrs. Weasley, frightened.  
  
"The only reason any Dimukai would go after Mimiru was to give it to someone else," Dumbledore said. "The Dimukai do not believe that their power comes from something so small. They would only get it for a Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort in this case."  
  
"How does that make it our battle?" asked Sirius, very interested. "I mean, besides the obvious reasoning Harry's so involved in it. We need to have a talk about that."  
  
~Along with your sex talk,~ teased Ron. Harry shot him a glare.  
  
"You see, Sirius," Dumbledore said. "When the Dimukai formed alliance with Voldemort and decided to help him, it makes the elves part of our war, for some of their kind crossing a line. And when Voldemort alliance with the Dimukai it has dragged us into the elves' war. Things are only beginning. I have a feeling that we no longer fight separate wars for different purposes and different people."  
  
Dumbledore stopped his roaming gaze on the four friends.  
  
"I do believe your army, Harry, will be needed more than you know." Harry stared.  
  
"It's a question of whether you mean those I have trained and trust or those who would fight for me only because of custom and law."  
  
"Your army, Harry, is not those who fight for you with no choice- whatever it was that they would have chosen- but rather the army that you know will fight to their deaths to defend what is right."  
  
"Then I believe that we really should be getting on with today's lessons. The DA meetings can only come sooner."  
  
"What on earth is going on?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"We've formed an army," Harry said. "It was Hermione's and Ron's idea. I teach it and Ginny helps. So do Luna and Neville. It's just students-a few have graduated. We're training to fight."  
  
"Do you really think it's wise, Dumbledore?" asked Kingsley. "Letting such young students fight?"  
  
"Kingsley," Ginny said. He looked at her, a bit surprised. "We never said it was the smart thing. But often the right things, well, they seem rather stupid."  
  
"You're going to fight to the death then?" asked a tearful Mrs. Weasley. Remus and Sirius traded glances. Mel patted Mrs. Weasleys back.  
  
"You're going to battle evil to the end?" Fleur asked. She didn't sound questioning, more like she was stating a fact.  
  
"The way I see it," Harry said. "There is no good or evil. And it's not people who see power and those who don't, as Voldemort and the Dimukai believe. It's those who seek to steel power and those who will go to any lengths to defend it."  
  
"Such wise words from such a small person," Dung decided out loud.  
  
"And he's never even seen Harry string a bow, let alone hold a sword," muttered Migra. Harry snorted.  
  
"That supposed to be a challenge, Guard?"  
  
"Mertiku, no!" Migra cried.  
  
"You may want to lay off Father God." Harry smiled. "Now then, we have to get to lessons." Harry and his friends left the office full of Order members ready to demand explanations from Dumbledore. Harry felt sorry for his grandfather as the four headed back to the Great Hall for their bags.  
  
**  
  
Harry was restless by the time the DA meeting was due to start. "Quiet down!" Harry called. Silence fell. "You all need to know something very important. Now, Ricu, Migra, I'm going to ask you escort these fine people out." Immediately the Order members began to protest. A few had remained to see the meeting. Tonks, Charlie, Bill, Sirius, Remus, Fleur, and Mel were protesting loudly. "And stay out there with them. Go get May as well. She knows some fighting and that'll help. Go. This next talk is for Dumbledore's Army only." 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen*~~  
  
"There was an attack yesterday."  
  
"By You-Know-Who?" asked Collin. Harry smiled slightly and nodded, Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Call him Voldemort and who else would it be?" she said. Collin shrugged.  
  
"Anyways," Harry said in a tone that quickly made the conversation stop. "They killed Adam and Regina Turner. Now, there was no Dark Mark, meaning it wasn't direct work of Voldemort. However, it was work of elves. The Dimukai elves. You've all learned a bit about the War of Royal Blood from Atonics and Kilala. Well, currently, the Dimukai are holding Prince Laohan in Crypt Castle where they're dishonoring and burning Princess Aika who committed suicide."  
  
"What?" asked Zacharias after a few moments. Harry sighed and quickly explained the war between the elves and what Dumbledore had told him.  
  
"What are you trying to tell us?" asked Luna.  
  
"We're doing really well with our magically stuff but you all intend to be a big part of this war, right?" After Harry saw nods from every person gathered, he continued. "That means you have to learn at least basic defense it you loose your wand. And you need good dodging skills. They'll have arrows. What you want to work towards is being able to magically shield your back while using martial arts to fend off an elf."  
  
"Then why are we talking?" asked Cho, grinning. "Michael, don't you dare run away, you're my partner." Michael groaned and Ginny laughed at him. Ron gave him a look that clearly said he thought the boy deserved it.  
  
Soon, the adults were in the room again and Harry began teaching a group basic moves and meditation while the elves took a group as well. Harry had Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Raanan, Draco, Collin, and Susan Bones.  
  
"How come we didn't learn meditation before?" asked Hermione as Harry told them to sit on the floor and cross their legs.  
  
"I'd forgotten about it," Harry said absently while he made a shimmering blue wall come up around them. "But it's a good thing to learn. I just forgot not everyone knew it. It helps center your magic and your physical energies. It has a bit to do with the mind organization but more to do with your individual centers."  
  
"So, what do we do, oh Great One?" asked Collin. Harry had been surprised to find that Collin was a lot less fussy around him. He kept forgetting to ask Ginny about it but he was afraid to be alone with her since their kiss. He couldn't trust himself not to grab her and make her know just how much he cared.  
  
"Breath in on the counts of seven," Harry instructed. "Hold for three and then release it through seven." They practiced the breathing for a long while. After Harry was sure everyone had it, it spoke again. "Now, clear your mind of all thoughts. Think nothing. Just let your mind go blank."  
  
Harry could feel them struggle with this development. "Just relax," he murmured. He didn't notice when he himself slipped into a deep meditation. Memories flowed through him. He saw Crypt Castle. A group of tattered and bloody villagers rushed inside and barracked the doors.  
  
The voice of Neville calling his name jerked him to reality. "Sorry," he murmured. "Got in a bit deep. Keep meditating." Harry checked the shields around them.  
  
"Harry?" Luna said a while later. "Is there anything else?" He felt the others slip out of the meditation and look at him.  
  
"Yes, go back to that. Now, somewhere inside you, you should feel something. It's like a center or a core. Focus on it. It's your magical spirit's center. Call all of your power to that place. Okay, envision something that you know well and calms you. It should be a single object. Think of being that or filling it with you. Contain yourself within it."  
  
Harry felt and saw their radiating powers form a firm glow around them. He used his willpower to stop from penetrating the walls of their minds. After a while longerâ"€ convinced they had mastered meditation well enoughâ"€ Harry told them to stop.  
  
"What now?" asked Hermione, stretching out her cramped legs.  
  
"Well, I'm going to show you basic disarming," Harry said, ignoring the murderous looks given by his friends already in training.  
  
~No one need know you've already done this,~ Harry said.  
  
~I loath you right now,~ Hermione said. Ron mentally nodded. Ginny simply shut him out.  
  
~Be that way,~ he said, breaking through her block. She glared at him and the others gave her a weird look.  
  
"Gin, come here. Hold your wand and prepare to bat-boogey me," Harry instructed.  
  
"With pleasure," she muttered darkly. She did as asked. Before she had finished her words, Harry twisted her wrist and her wand clattered to the floor at Harry's feet. He raised his foot and went down to smash it to bits but halted his foot a millimeter above it.  
  
"Wrist." When Ginny limply brought her hand up, Harry healed it. Ginny blinked and Harry ignored her. "Here, I'll show you what to do. Everyone up."  
  
**  
  
It was the next day at supper when the elves returned. Harry stood up, worried. They smiled weakly at him. They immediately left the hall. "What's happened?" asked Harry.  
  
"They killed our prince," said Atonics softly.  
  
"Damn!" yelled Harry. A few glass items shattered. Distantly, the Royal Gaurds fingered the chains at their throat. Harry focused on his own. The silver medallion was engraved with the Royal Guard Symbol. He had received it when he had first met the Head. Memories flooded back.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry silently followed Atonics, Kilala, Sala, and Ricatone through the Head's castle. At his sides walked Kigali and Mitra. Servants bowed and stared at Harry. He avoided their eyes and focused on the path in front of him. They halted before giant brass double doors with a large symbol on them. The knowledge of their ancient language had long since been lost but they were aware of a few symbols.  
  
Atonics raised his hand and knocked sharply. The door opened slowly and two Guards bowed to the heads and Sala. They nodded their heads to the Royal Gaurds that escorted them. To Ricatone, they bent in a bow.  
  
"Atonics, Kilala." Harry looked up at the tall elf in elegant dressings. He seemed sturdy and calm. Harry was reminded a bit of Dumbledore but more so of Arthur Weasley in extremely nice clothes.  
  
"Head Jinkario, why is it that you've summoned us?" asked Atonics after he had bowed. The others had done so as well.  
  
"It is-" but he broke off when he looked at Harry. "Atonics, I knew that your daughters would be coming as well as Sala and Ricatone, but who is this? It is rumored you are training a human but I was not sure if the rumors were true."  
  
"They are," Kilala said. "This is Harry. His elf name is Prongs."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you," the Head said. "I suppose that if these elves have so much respect for you, you must not be as bad as most humans." Anger bit through Harry's shell of emotionless ness.  
  
"Humans are not bad, simply misunderstood," Harry snapped. "We are not all power-hungry. A great deal of us fight against such humans. Like myself and my friends and my professors."  
  
"I do not mean to offend you," Head Jinkario said. "I simply speak from what I know of humans."  
  
"What you know?" Harry asked. "Or is it rather what you've heard?" There was silence. Not many dared to speak in such tones to the Head.  
  
"You are quite the character," the Head told him.  
  
"Why is it you've summoned us?" asked Atonics, hoping to stop any ill thoughts passing through Head Jinkario's mind.  
  
"There is another group of distant royals hoping to regain the throne," the Head replied.  
  
"So?" asked Ricatone. "There are such groups often."  
  
"But this group is much closer to the throne than usual. They are willing to declare war. They've gathered enough followers from the far side of the kingdom," Jinkario stated.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Harry, ignoring the warning looks of his mentors.  
  
"They are the Dimukai," Jinkario said.  
  
"Interesting," Harry muttered. He did not realize that he knew more Elvin history than most elves. Especially when it came to royalty.  
  
"Harry, Sala, Kigali, Mitra," Atonics said. "Would you go see about finding our rooms?" They four knew it was their dismissal. Sala gave the others a searching look and they nodded to her. She smiled slightly and followed the others out.  
  
It was an hour later that Harry was summoned to go to Head Jinkario's chambers again. When he arrived he found it devoid of his mentors. He bowed respectfully.  
  
"Harry, please, take a seat." Harry did so. The Head sat across from him and poured him some ale from a jug. Harry drank it absently while studying the man in front of him.  
  
"What is it, exactly, that you wanted me for, Head Jinkario?" he asked after a few moments.  
  
"How long have you been training?"  
  
"About three years now, sir," Harry said easily.  
  
"Kilala, Atonics, and Ricatone tell me you are making great progress and show a lot of talent," Jinkario said casually. Harry shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Look," Harry said. "I don't want to insult you or anything, but I heard that you used to visit Atonics and Kilala a lot. Then, suddenly, when rumors of a human boy being there begin, you stop going to see your friends. It doesn't add up to me."  
  
Head Jinkario smiled a bitter, self-remorse smile. "You are very perceptive. By human and by elf standard. As much as I wish not to admit it, you are correct. It was because of those rumors I stopped seeing my friends. I did not wish to meet you or see you or have any contact with you. But it did not take long for me to see my errors."  
  
"Why is it you care to see me now?" asked Harry shortly.  
  
"I am hoping to make up in part my fault. I have something to give you," Jinkario said. "Something, I believe, you deserved to have long, long ago."  
  
Harry took the redwood box offered to him. He opened it to find a silver medallion on dark blue silk. His eyes flew quickly back to the Head. "Is this...?"  
  
"Yes," Jinkario said, smiling. "It is a Royal Guard pendant. Welcome to the team, young human."  
  
"No," Harry said, looking up and smiling. "I'm just a trainee." Jinkario laughed softly. He knew, however, who Harry was and who he was destined to be. He knew Harry's grandfather quite well. And he knew that things were about to change.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was that next Friday in Transfiguration that Harry soaked up his last moments of normalcy.  
  
As the class was about to end, a piercing scream echoed through the corridors of the castle. Professor McGonagall dropped her book and drew her wand. She flew down the corridors, her class at her heels.  
  
As they rushed through the corridors, they slowed. Harry focused determinedly on the floor in front of him. Other teachers and classes could be seen doing the same as them.  
  
A/N I'm sorry it's so short, but I haven't updated in ages. I know it's really bad of me, but our computer is seriously screwed up. You may not believe me, but we just went through three keyboards and the problems still here. I swear, the next chapter will be longer.  
  
TNIW,  
  
**Flaming*Waters** 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty*~~  
  
Elves lined the corridors. As the group passed, ones in Guard uniforms gave sweeping bows. Ones that looked to be servants dropped to the ground and pressed their heads to the stone floor.  
  
Professor McGonagall came to halt when they reached the outskirts of a large circle. She shoved her way to the font. Harry smiled slightly at the DA members levitating one another into the air for a better view. But the smile faded quickly when he saw Atonics, Kilala, Ricatone, and Sala coming down the corridor. The twins reached Harry first and gave his hand a squeeze.  
  
"Thanks," Harry muttered. They smiled at him in reassurance. His elf teachers moved quickly past him and to McGonagall's side.  
  
"What's going on Atonics!" cried McGonagall.  
  
"Something that had to come eventually," Atonics said tiredly.  
  
"Head Magician Atonics!" cried an all too familiar voice for Harry. He took a deep breath and shoved quickly to the front.  
  
"What are you doing here, Atiri?" asked Harry. Only the students heard something else in his voice. A powerful note that seemed could steady anything.  
  
"Your Highness!" cried Atiri in a false high voice. She wore a long flowing dress in a shimmering black. Over her shoulders was an elegant red cloak. Her skin carried traces of wrinkles, though they had been masked quite well.  
  
"Harry!" Harry sighed heavily and turned remorsefully around to face his three best friends, godparents, and adoptive uncle.  
  
"Prince Laohan! This si a perfect spot to rule from! We can have it brought to our realm," Atiri rattled off.  
  
"Lady Atiri!" She fell silent at Harry's outburst. "No one is taking anything. This si my school. I must ask you, what is it you think your business is here?"  
  
"Highness, until you are married or at least two hundred, the Lord and Lady-"  
  
"Are supposedly my guardians," Harry snapped irritably. Slowly, a young, thin elf approached Harry.  
  
"Highness," she said and dropped to the ground.  
  
"Please get up," Harry said, still looking disdainfully at Lady Atiri. She stood and went to put a dark emerald cloak on his shoulders. His hand grabbed hers and he took it from her, then held it.  
  
"My Prince?" questioned Lady Atiri.  
  
"Lady Atiri, you may be under the impression that I will be your puppy dog. I believe that it is time to set you straight on that matter. Both you and I got here by birth right. Neither of us earned what we areâ unlike many other elves. Just because traditions say you get to rule as if the queen, does not mean I will sit by and let you," Harry said. "I am not as stupid as you all presume. I do not like you."  
  
"I never-" but the elf never finished.  
  
"Harry James Potter!" Harry winced and turned to face Ginny.  
  
"I know that-"  
  
"You told us you were the Jistone, not the PRINCE!" yelled Hermione. Harry sighed and absently ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"I am the Jistone. But during the war, the Dimukai discovered the heir of the Last Prince had returned. And we discovered it as well. I knew it was me. Everyone did. I could use elf magic. That's how it started. That's how we can detect lost lines. So, the war stopped being so much about a struggle for the throne as a rebellion. The Dimaukai did not want ot be under the rule of an elf raised as a human. And personally, I am a human."  
  
"That's treason!" cried Lady Atiri.  
  
"Lady Atiri! You are on my nerves enough!" She fell silent under Harry's death glare.  
  
"But if you're the heir and you're Dumbledore's grandson," Ron said slowly. "That means..."  
  
"Prince Albahino," breathed Lady Atiri. Professor Dumbledore smiled slightly and laughed to himself.  
  
"It has been a long time since I have been called that," he said. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Atiri."  
  
"LADY Atiri!" she cried. "Guards, arrest Albahino on charges of High Treason."  
  
"Move," Harry threatened. "and I swear to Michi that none of you will live to see the end of the Dimukai." The Guards froze and moved back to their stations.  
  
"That means your marriage is arranged," Ginny said after a few moments of silence. Harry looked at her and nodded slowly. She smiled weakly.  
  
~So that's the reason...~ Ginny trailed off.  
  
~Yes,~ Harry said haltingly. ~I'm sorry, Gin. I just...~ She smiled at him and walked over.  
  
"Don't sweat it, Lightning," she said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I came here," Lady Atiri said loudly, drawing attention to herself. "To bring to you your new bride."  
  
"Oh joy," Harry muttered. "All right then, Lady Atiri, who is she? Kana?"  
  
"Ah, come here, Princess Witikana," Lady Atiri called. A beautiful young elf stepped timidly through the doors. She was dwarfed by the elegance of her dress and cloak. She curtsied deeply.  
  
"My Prince," she greeted, eyes focused on the floor. Harry knew of the elf in front of him. Kana, daughter of the merchant on Griatin Harbor.  
  
"You need not curtsy nor bow to me," Harry said softly, walking closer to her. "I'm no greater than you. If anything, I am less." She looked up, startled. He smiled. "I know, I'm not really prince-like material."  
  
"Now then, Prince Laohan," Atiri said. Harry clenched his fists.  
  
"Lady Atiri," he said, turning sharply to her. "You will go back to the Elven Realm with all of these servants and Guards. Princess Witikana may choose to stay here if she wishes. You will not come back because I herby relieve you of your duties as Lady of the Elves."  
  
"What do you mean?!" cried Atiri.  
  
"You are no longer the Lady. Good-bye, Iri of Vitarmit," Harry said. He opened a portal. "I'd say that I shall miss you, but I prefer not to lie if not needed." She stood a few moments before huffing over to the portal and going through. Closely following her were the Guards and servants.  
  
As soon as the portal closed, Ricatone spoke. "I'd bet my station she'll still be acting as Lady when we go to destroy Comet Blood."  
  
"Whatever I'd bet," Harry said, "I'd loose." All eyes were fixed on him. "Oh, yes, explanations."  
  
"That would be nice," Sirius said, sickly-sweet.  
  
"First though," Harry said distractedly. "You two can take off those ridicules spells. I know you're here." Suddenly, two Royal Guards appeared at Harry's shoulders.  
  
"Hello, your Highness," said one sweetly. They were both male.  
  
"Fincaro," Princess Witikana said softly. "Don't do that."  
  
"Your personal Guards?" questioned Harry. The princess nodded, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"My brother Fincaro and second cousin Gordimere."  
  
"Alright, Migra, will you and Rico show them to the rooms?" asked Harry. "Grandfather, is it all right if Princess Witikana sleeps in the fifth year girl Gryffindor dorms?"  
  
"Not a problem," he said calmly, as though this were asked of him every day.  
  
"Thanks. Now, Atonics, Kilala, would you two mind going with the DA and searching the castle for any more elves?" Harry asked thoughtfully. "I'm sure they've put things together. Quill, Nightly, Amethyst, would you guys show Princess Witikana around? I'll talk to you later about everything." They nodded.  
  
"Come on, Princess," Ron said. "We'll give you the 411 on the castle. See you later, Prince Laohan." He smirked as Harry shot him a glare.  
  
"Okay," he said. "Over the summer I discovered I was Prince of the Elves. It was kind of shocking and I haven't gotten used to it, but I've gotten over it. It doesn't change anything about me. I just have to put up with people like that damn forsaken Atiri."  
  
He quickly jogged after his best friends. Sirius and Remus exchanged looks after a few moments of silence. Suddenly, a long-snouted wolf and large black dog were racing through the corridors as well.  
  
Harry caught up to them quickly and as soon as the two other Animagi showed up and transformed, he began his tale.  
  
"I know I told you I was just the Jistone-"  
  
"Harry," Remus said. "Why not try just telling us the story from the beginning?"  
  
"Well, it was after the tenth real battle in the war that I used my elf magic in any noticeable form. I was sparring with Jinkario and I accidentally hit him with Elvin Thunder. It's a magically created blast of thunder. And the thing was, we'd all had suspicions I was an elf long ago, but we never did anything about it. Now we knew I was. And after that, the Lost Line Recorder activated.  
  
"The Lost Line Recorder kept track of the Lost Lines. Only, you couldn't see it until one of the Lost Line used great Elvin powers only their family could use, in the Elvin Realm. Once that's done, it lights up in your magic color and reveals the names on your family tree. So, after I summoned the Elvin Thunder, I activated the Line of Anitan, the direct Royal blood line.  
  
"And suddenly, I discovered I had to rule all the elves and was at the center of a huge war. It didn't help any that after the third battle I was named Jistone. A lot of elves wereâ and a few still areâ skeptical of my being raised as a human."  
  
"That doesn't explain how you supposedly died a few days ago," Sirius said. "Remember, you said the prince was dead." Harry looked up at Princess Witikana and gave a bittersweet smile. She looked away, tears in her eyes.  
  
"That wasn't me. When I left to finish school here, we picked an elf to stand in as me. That way the school wouldn't be targeted by the Dimukai. The person who really died was Vidico," he told them forlornly.  
  
"Vidico?" Harry looked behind him and grinned slightly to see Luna and Neville.  
  
"My other brother," Princess Witikana said quietly. "I had two older brothers, Vidico and Fincaro."  
  
"What's the deal with you?" asked Ron. Hermione elbowed him.  
  
"I was born and raised as a merchant's daughter out in Griatin Harbor, along the coast of the Sirene Sea. My mother worked in the store with my father. I was best friends with Aikaâ the last princess," Princess Witikana said.  
  
"Princess," Harry said.  
  
"Please," she said. "Princes Laohan, if we are going to be married, I beg thee to call me Kana. I am not truly a princess, nor am I Witikana. Lady Atiri told me my name was too short though."  
  
"And just call me Harry. All friends do," Harry said. "So, Kana, would you like to finish your tour?"  
  
"I'd love to," she said with a grin.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It had been four days since the startling news that Harry was in fact Prince Laohan, when elves arrived once again. The portal opened during lunch. Harry knew who it would be. He exchanged looks with Kana, who looked a great deal more powerful out of her dress and cloak and in one of Ginny's uniforms.  
  
"Kana?" cried the elf who came out. "Prince Laohan?"  
  
"Vidori," breathed Kana softly, tears prickling her eyes.  
  
"Master Vidori!" Harry quickly walked over to the man and led him to the Layer. "Vid..."  
  
"You..."  
  
"We all knew that Aika would never marry me," Harry said softly.  
  
"And we all knew I was next in line," Kana added. "Vidori... how goes the rounding up of Dimukai?"  
  
"Fine. I must get back. We are preparing for Comet Blood," he said shortly. "I'll see you tomorrow." He abruptly left. Harry rubbed his forehead.  
  
"I'm thinking about rebelling," Harry muttered, getting up and walking with Kana to class.  
  
That night, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Kana, and Luna were talking softly at dinner and waiting for Ginny. Suddenly a hush fell over the tables. The group looked up to see a purple light shining in front of the doors to the Great Hall. It shined brightly and when it disappeared revealed a girl.  
  
She was pale skinned and had amethyst eyes. Her lips were a perfect shape and a delicate rosy red in color. Her deep red hair was pulled back from her face in an elegant bun. On a tin gold chain, a amethyst tear drop pendant dropped on her forehead. Her stunning dress was a deep purple with a tight top and flowing shirt. The sleeves slit and off of them were two pale purple strands on each. The material was like soft, purple snow. Flung over her shoulders was a cloak with silver trimming.  
  
Around her neck on a long, thin gold chain hung a small ring. It was silver with amethysts and diamonds alternating around it. And though one could not see it, inside was an inscription in Lost Elvish.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "The Keeper of the Ring," he said quietly.  
  
"What?" asked Luna.  
  
"I am the Keeper of the Ring, Ashizu," announced the beautiful elf.  
  
"And to what reason are we such an honored audience?" asked Dumbledore. She turned slowly to Harry and Kana.  
  
"I come here to decree that Laohan Anitan will not marry Kana of Griatin Harbor. Kana will be given a station by the prince. If this is not done, your power source will abandon all elves, and you will all fallâ harder and faster than you are now." In another flash of purple light she was gone.  
  
Harry thought back to the first time he had seen the Keeper of the Ring.  
  
**  
  
Harry couldn't move. His body felt so heavy. He had to give up. There was nothing more for him to do. He was too far away for any help to come from other elves. His sword was just out of his grasp and he couldn't risk using magic and falling unconscious.  
  
Harry heard a snide laugh. He looked up into the eyes of Rintari, second in command of the Dimukai (I changed the spelling from Dimokai). "You have fallen, great prince. Your human background and false elf blood have both failed you. What can you do now?"  
  
Harry drew in a sharp, ragged breath, sending pain through his body. Suddenly, purple light shined in front of him and Ashizu appeared.  
  
She bent down. "Rise, Harry. You are not defeated. Do not let them see you down. You can do this."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You know who I am. You can see The Ring."  
  
"What...?"  
  
"I am destined not only to hold this great power, but also to unite the four and complete the ancient legend. You are destined for greatness. But we can only give you a guideline for what your destiny is. It is your choice which paths on it you will take. Rise up, Prince Laohan. There will be a day when you die, but it is not this day."  
  
She vanished. Harry rose and his sword flew to his hand. "Not today," Harry murmured. He ran the elf through.  
  
"There will come a day when you will die," she said, dying.  
  
"Unluckily for you and your bastardlly gang," Harry said sweetly, whipping her blood form his sword. "It's not to day. Check in when I'm back home. Maybe Voldemort will be luckier than you." He put the sword over his shoulder and walked away.  
  
But Harry did not recall what happened next, for he didn't know. Behind him, as blood spilled quickly from her body, Rintari vanished.  
  
**  
  
Kana stared at Harry. Harry stared back. They both smiled and nodded, knowing how much the other one was relieved. Ginny entered the Hall moments later with Draco and Raanan. She waved good-bye and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Ginny. "Anything new." They quickly filled her in.  
  
Later that night, Ginny sat up, staring at the dancing flames.  
  
"Gin?" asked Harry softly from the boys' stairs.  
  
"It's okay," she replied. Harry sat next to her on the soft scarlet couch.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"They'll get you a new bride, won't they?" asked Ginny. Harry could hear the tears in her voice, though her eyes held no traces of any.  
  
"Yes," he said after a moment. "Ginny, I don't want any of this! I want to be able to be a normal sixteen-year-old human! Even a normal elf!"  
  
"Unfortunately," Ginny said, turning her gaze on her friend. "That seems to be impossible for you to do. You just keep getting more complicated."  
  
"It's not even that I have to rule over elves or that the prophecy tells me I have to murder or be murdered. I've killed before. It's that I can't choose my future."  
  
"Destiny can only be determined as far as your possible paths, given to you by fate," Ginny said. "You must choose which of those paths to take. In that way, you determine your own destiny. It is fate that cannot be helped."  
  
"I want to be able to be with you," Harry said softly. So softly he thought she wouldn't hear.  
  
Ginny looked at him and captured his gaze.  
  
"Take those glasses off," she said. "I know you do not need them." Harry did so. Ginny stared at his uncovered emerald eyes. They were even more enticing without his glasses. Raw emotion and power burned in them, unshielded and unblocked. "Harry, when will they locate your new bride?"  
  
"I have no idea," he said. She could hear the depression in his words. She lifted his chin up. "Ginny, it's not fair to you to have to wait for something that will never come. You said you would only wait a while. Now you know that you would have to wait for an eternity and more."  
  
Ginny didn't listen to him. She leaned over and kissed him. Without thinking, Harry kissed her back. He let her slide onto his lap and straddle his waist. His hands clutched her waist to him through the thin silk that was her pale pink tinted night shirt. The tips brushed what were her short silk bottoms. One of her slippers fell to the floor.  
  
Ginny's hands slid from the thin grey shirt that was his sleeping shirt to his black hair, locking his head to hers. She liked the feel of the warm of his body and the coolness of his silk black boxers.  
  
They kissed on the couch for quite a while. When they finally drew away and looked at each other, they were both out of breath. "Ginny..."  
  
"Shh," she said, placing a finger over his lips. "I don't care if you're going to have another arranged marriage." Harry heard desperation in her voice. "Until I see her, she doesn't exist. And that means we can do this all we want."  
  
Ginny kissed him again. Harry moaned into her lips and they laid out along the couch. For a few moment, a few blissful moments, their worries and pains and knowledge of what was to come, dissolved into sweet, loving bliss.  
  
When the clock struck two in the morning, they pulled apart. "We should sleep."  
  
"Ginny..."  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"We both know this won't be able to last long. Whatever this is... we both know I'll have to marry who they want me to. But until then... Ginny..."  
  
"If you don't finish your sentence," Ginny said. "I think I'll refrain from your good night kiss."  
  
"Ginny, do you really like me?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes." She met his emerald eyes. "Yes, I do."  
  
"Be my girlfriend," he whispered.  
  
"Is that a question?"  
  
"Listen to this," Harry said, placing his hand on hers and guiding it to her heart.  
  
"Oh, Harry," Ginny moaned. She kissed him again. "You know I will."  
  
"I- never mind. It doesn't matter." They kissed good night and then went to sleep.  
  
**  
  
"Ready?" asked Harry. Ginny smiled at him. They had ducked into a broom closet quickly before they went to say good-bye to their friends going home. Neville and Luna had jumped at the option of going with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, Mel, May, and the elves to the Elvin Realm. Dumbledore had promised to come in a few days time.  
  
The two checked each other one last time for disheveled appearances before the left. Their fingers intertwined as they went through hidden passages and reluctantly released when they entered normal corridors.  
  
"Harry! Gin!" They walked quickly over to Ron and the rest of the student DA.  
  
"Well, the carriages are here," Marietta came in to report. "I don't really want to leave. What with that attack on the Finnigan's old home... it may be safer here."  
  
"But you're all trained and prepared to fight Death Eaters," Harry said. "You may not believe me but you'll be more ready for them than almost any adults. And if any elves come, the Dimukai will only send amateurs for 'low' dealings. You can handle them."  
  
"You take care of yourself," Cho said.  
  
"If anything happens..." but Justin didn't finish.  
  
"We'll tell you immediately," Hermione said.  
  
"You guys just relax," Ron added. "It's Christmas. Don't think about it."  
  
"And if you see and Death Munchers, teach 'em a lesson!" cried Ginny, punching her fist into the air. They gave her a weird look. "Death Munchers... Death Eaters... are you people MAKING the connection??"  
  
"Right," Harry said. He pattered her head. "We'll take care of her mental state whilst you all drink egg nog. Have fun!"  
  
Final good-byes were quickly exchanged as well as note between girls. Then, the DA leaving proceeded out of the entrance hall.  
  
"It'll seem awfully... different here," Draco said as the remaining members went for a quick practice before six left for the Elvin Realm. "What with them gone."  
  
"At least you'll be safe," Harry said. "Has your Dad said anything?"  
  
"No. Nothing about the Dark Tosser," he spat. "He did, however, find out about my sexuality from my old thug and now is apparently trying to keep my worth to the Dark Tosser."  
  
"And you thought Death Muncher was unoriginal? Pah." They rolled their eyes at Ginny and paired off. As it ended, Ginny was with Draco.  
  
"So, Dracky, I've been thinking," Ginny said as he took a swing and she ducked.  
  
"Yes?" He dodged left but got nicked a bit in the side.  
  
"Do you think we can get any spies out of your house?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Blaise," Draco said absently. "She'll do it. I think if we can prove to the MiniMunchers that Harry can and will stop them, they'll help us. We all know that even after Harry kills the Dark Tosser his supporters will scramble for control. It'll take about ten years to squash them out. And there will always be the few who are going to still fight for those goals."  
  
"Yeah," Ginny said. She pinned him on the ground. "And we'll always be there to stop them." Draco laughed as she helped him up.  
  
They left about an hour later. "Hey Kig, Mit," Harry said. He gave the twins a shoulder squeeze.  
  
"Time to go, Prince Laohan," Kana said. He glared at her and she smiled softly at him. "Comet Blood is set to be destroyed tomorrow."  
  
"I don't care what they say," Harry muttered darkly half an hour later as they prepared to go through the portal. "I'm going to help."  
  
Ginny gave his hand a squeeze before following Hermione through. He smiled and went after her, looking back on last time at the castle.  
  
"Your Highness!" Harry groaned loudly. 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

SORRY: I'm SOOOOO sorry. I just got home from Washington DC, Hershey Pennsylvania, Rochester, and Niagra Falls. I tried to finish this chapter on my father's laptop but I couldn't because it wouldn't work and then he couldn't remember his password because he is a complete blond (dark hair and all). So then I decided just to write it out and I ended up leaving at my Aunt Susie's in Rochester and she had to mail it to me and now I've just finished typing it up. And never go in a car with my sister, because she smells and blames you when she's a pig and farts. And I really, really miss Buggie, who is in Florida, and have no desire to abay sit for my cousin because they will not listen to me and I don't want to spend two nights at my aunts, even though I love her.  
  
Chapter Twenty-One*~~  
  
"Why would no one make a bet? I could have a nice amount of money right now," Ricu said grouchily.  
  
"No one is that dumb," Fincaro said. Gordimere nodded in agreement. Kana sighed inwardly.  
  
"Iri," Harry said coldly. She looked taken aback.  
  
"Prince Laohan, surely you cannot still be thinking that you dismissed me!"  
  
"Quite the contrary, Iri , I am making the formal announcement in a few moments, changing your name back in the scribes, and adding this development to the Satiri," Harry said briskly. "And would all of you get up!" All of the surrounding elves stood relatively quickly.  
  
"Your Highness, you cannot dismiss the Lady of the Elves," Iri said, following him as he walked, lifting her skirts and moving quickly. Harry halted and turned to stare at her.  
  
"You will find that there are about to be a lot of changes. In case you haven't found out, as is most likely, Kana and I are official un- engaged," Harry said, voice firm and eyes steady.  
  
"W-what?! That is an age old tradition!" cried Iri. "Even if I am no longer the Lady, I cannot stand by and see our civilization run into muck!"  
  
"That is exactly what I am trying to prevent!" Harry yelled. "The Keeper of the Ring said, and I quote, 'I come here to decree that Laohan Anitan will not marry Kana of Griatin Harbor. Kana will be given a station by the prince. If this is not done, your power source will abandon all elves, and you will fallâ harder than you are now.' I thought about it and have discovered something. She was right.  
  
"We cannot keep running our world the way we have. You can say that tradition will triumph, but I am prince, heir to the throne of elves, and I say that things will change. You are dismissed, Iri. I will take you on as a horse trainer under the condition that you go through Guard training." And he walked away.  
  
His friends and guests followed quickly.  
  
"You have never exerted your power like that before," Atonics said calmly.  
  
"I know," Harry said tiredly. "I hate to do it."  
  
"What are you going to do now?" asked Kilala.  
  
"Well, first off, I'm doing everything I just told Iri I was going to do. Then I suppose I'll have to tell everyone about The Keeper and wait around to find out who I'll have to marry. By the way, you don't mind being a temporary Lady of the Elves, do you Ki?" Kilala froze.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Only temporary. I have to find someone else," Harry said irritably. He rubbed his forehead. "Things are not going to be easy to change around here. Some of the older elves will have a lot to say on my dismissing Atiri. But there will be a lot of people who are happy. I suppose I'll have to dismiss Inzuri as well. He won't care much though.'  
  
"Harry?" asked Ginny timidly. He smiled weakly at her and she patted his shoulder, longing for a moment where they could be alone and she could comfort him by means of kissing him.  
  
"What exactly is the Satiri?" Hermione demanded as they walked through winding corridors.  
  
'That's Hermione,' Harry thought, smiling. "The Satiri is a giant stone slab. It has all of Elvin history recorded on it."  
  
"What happens when you run out of room?" persisted Hermione. Harry stopped before a giant set of oak doors. He opened them, seeming to ignore Hermione's question.  
  
Silence held in the air. Hermione walked forward. Harry smiled at her. "Wow," she breathed. Stretching high above them was a giant slab of black, glimmering rock. A bright blue light encircled the top, where it cut off sharply.  
  
Hermione moved close to it and reached her hand out to touch it. Immediately, Royal Guards moved to stop her. Harry quickly signaled them back. Hermione's fingers traced a few words. Ron and Ginny moved up beside her, closely followed by the other humans.  
  
"Way up there, where it seems to cut off, it doesn't. It keeps going up and up. The blue light transports it in a way. We can go up to look at it. Right now, there's a team of Study Guards up there, trying to translate the Lost Elvish. Only The Keeper can decipher it. But they insist upon trying. Who am I to stop them?"  
  
"Harry, it's amazing," Remus said.  
  
"It is," Harry agreed. "I didn't get to see it often. Even after we discovered I was the prince, I wasn't here. I was fighting. Because things were such havoc, the sticklers for custom could not protest. I was, after all, the Jistone as well." Harry removed the stone he had used to help Remus from his cloak. The others moved aside to let him through.  
  
"That's the stone..."  
  
"Yes, it is. It is a piece of this." Harry gestured to the Satiri. "Only this can make a mark on the rock." And slowly, carefully, Harry wrote words in Elvish. "There, it's recorded. Lady Atiri is revoked."  
  
"Where to now?" asked Ron, excited. Harry grinned.  
  
"I'll show the quidditch field that's getting put in, but first we have to go the scribes. We need to get a Royal Scriber to help us change Lady Atiri back to Iri. The scribes also record Elvish information, but these are different records. It's detailed records of battles. Anything that involves anything higher than a peasant elf is recorded. Births, name changes, broken engagements."  
  
Harry turned and led them away. As he did so, the words he had written began to glow in a purple light. They now were in Old Elvish.  
  
"To the scribes," Kigali said happily. "Maybe Biguri will be there."  
  
"Ah, your young mate," Harry taunted. Kigali glared at him.  
  
"Can it, Highness." Harry stuck out his tongue and lead them through more corridors and up stairs. This time the stopped at a plain looking door. Mitra opened it to reveal a giant tower room. Stairs led up and down inside. The walls were lined with ancient looking books. One ceiling to floor window lit the entire room.  
  
"Biguri! Hotoshi!" the twins yelled, running around. A young elf, looking to be only a bit younger than Ginny and bearing a strong resemblance to Ricu, came up the stairs, grinning.  
  
"Kigali!" The two hugged tightly. "Hello, Mitra." She rolled her eyes. "Hotoshi should be down soon. Your Highness-"  
  
"I swear to Michi, if you bow Biguri Matinu, I will royally kick your ass," Harry growled. Biguri laughed.  
  
"I have truly missed you, Prince Laohan."  
  
"Ah, young Master Elf." An ancient looking elf came down the stairs. He looked to be a cross between Dumbledore and Mr. Ollivander.  
  
~Pet name?~ inquired Ron. Harry sighed mentally.  
  
~He's quite the interesting character.~  
  
"Albus?!" cried Hotoshi.  
  
"It has been quite a long time, Hotoshi," Dumbledore said, smiling.  
  
"Shut your mouth, old man. Come here." The two hugged as though brothers. "How is dear old Abberforth?"  
  
"He's doing well. Making wands, he is. We've missed you. And you cannot rightly call me old man. You are, after all, my older brother. And this dimension went quite a deal faster than my own for a good hundred years," Dumbledore said.  
  
"What is going on?" demanded Harry.  
  
"This is my younger brother," Hotoshi said. "I became a Scriber, ineligible for the throne. It went to Abberforth. He wanted to be a Royal Magician and was later charged with treason. He fled to the human realm and Albahino was given the throne. Of course, you all know the story from there."  
  
"I'm a bit shocked," Harry said. "So, you knew all along that Grandfather was, indeed, my grandfather? I'd be mad at you if I weren't wondering what it is Abberforth is doing."  
  
"You've met him upon many occasion," Dumbledore said dismissively. "Mr. Ollivander. He changed his name upon going to our realm, incase any silly elves came looking for revenge."  
  
Why does it seem that I am always close to people who end up being my family?" asked Harry. "Next thing you know, Sirius will be from the Anitar line!"  
  
"If I understood what he said, I'd comment," Sirius said.  
  
"You already did," Melody whispered. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Always the pessimist," Sirius said, shaking his head.  
  
"That would not make her a pessimist, Sirius," Remus told him quietly. "It would, however, make you and idiot." Sirius punched his shoulder.  
  
"The Anitar are a Lost Line of elves. They're a distant relative line, very distant. As a matter of fact, if the heir was a girl, she'd be my betrothed. She would've been my first arranged marriage, actually," Harry said.  
  
"So, any idea who's next in line?" asked May.  
  
"Riatra of Redrose," Hotoshi said, looking up from the discussion he and Dumbledore were having. Everyone basically stared at him. "I'm a Royal Scribe. Head of Royal Scribes, actually. Of course I know who Master Elf will be marrying."  
  
Harry looked at Ginny. She turned her gaze from the old elf to the young one. A weak smile spread across her face. Harry returned it with an equally weak smile. "Let's not talk about that," Harry said. "I have to go make an announcement anyways. And I have to find Inzuiri."  
  
Harry left quickly. The others lingered, staring after him.  
  
"What is wrong with Prince Laohan?" asked Biguri.  
  
"A lot of stuff," Sirius said, his brow furrowed in worry. He and Remus nodded at each other, taking off after him. Ginny hesitated and left as well.  
  
"I believe I can still navigate around this castle," Dumbledore said. "I'll lead you to where we'll find our young Mr., Potter."  
  
Dumbledore led them through corridors and secret passages that bore a strong resemblance to Hogwarts. No one talked as they made their way. About five minutes after their departure from the Scribe Room, they were in front of a large set of oak doors. Inlaid copper formed beautiful designs on the door. Dumbledore reached forward and opened them.  
  
The elves smiled at the excited and fascinated looks on the faces of the others. "It never does loose its glory, does it, Hotoshi?" Dumbledore asked softly.  
  
"No, it never does," replied Hotoshi.  
  
They stood on a large white marble, circular balcony. Vine of ivory were growing up over the railing from the side and the bottom alike. A large redwood tree's branches crossed just barley in front of the left side. A large horn made of marble stood halfway behind the thin layer of leaves. In line with the bottom of the railing was a large branch that one could easily use to climb from balcony to ground and vice versa.  
  
"Where's Harry?" asked Ron. The young elf was nowhere in site, and neither was Remus nor Sirius nor Ginny.  
  
"They will be here," Dumbledore said, his voice sure and steady.  
  
Not even two minutes later, Harry entered with Ginny, Sirius, and Remus on his heels. Also with him was an elf about Dumbledore's height, who looked even older than the former.  
  
"Harry..." He grinned at Hermione.  
  
"I don't like wearing this stuff, but duty calls," he said. He wore an extremely elegant Elvish outfit in the light blue of a soft summer stream. His hair had grown much longer in the ten minutes they had been apart. It was pulled back from his face by what would usually hang in his face being pulled back in a thin pony tail atop the rest of his hair. He wore a golden ring on top of this, with small emeralds all along the interweaving strands of gold. Around his neck hung a flashing golden pendant. (think of Lord of the Rings from the style of Harry's clothes)  
  
"I'd ask you to blow the horn, Inzuri, but I do not think you could muster the air in those old lungs to make even the smallest sound," Harry teased the old elf.  
  
"You young ones, think you're so durable. Wait until you reach my ripe age of eleven thousand, then you'll watch your mouth," retorted Inzuri.  
  
"Kilala, Atonics, if you wouldn't mind?" Harry asked, ignoring the other elf.  
  
They nodded and Atonics's magic surrounded them in a mist-like cloud. When it cleared, they looked quite different. Atonics wore an outfit similar to Harry's, but his was slightly less elegant and in a shade of pale green. Kilala's highlights were now a soft, glittery gold. She wore an elegant pale yellow dress with large sleeves, a low circular neck cut, and a bit of a train.  
  
"The cloaks, please," Harry said to a few elves who had appeared while the others were distracted. Servants handed each person on the balcony a cloak. "Put them on and be sure that they cover your clothes."  
  
He himself put on a deep, rich blue cloak and flung it back over his shoulders. Atonics slipped on a deep green one. It went over his right shoulder but the other side was behind his back, like Harry's. Kilala's was white with golden thread woven in. She kept it behind her back, her hair pulled out of it, flowing over the top in wavy sheets.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Melody.  
  
"This is the balcony from which all important announcements are made," Harry said. "Someone has to blow the gathering horn. Everyone then proceeds to crowd around down there, and I make the announcement I need to. Then, Royal Messengers will mount up and carry the announcement across all of the Elvin Realm. Each town has a wooden platform where their High Magician, High Fighter, and High Royal Guard announce what I said."  
  
"Such a complicated realm," Sirius said, shaking his head.  
  
"Quarrn, if you would," Harry said. A handsome elf stepped out from the shadows. He wore what could be almost an Arabian style outfit of green, purple, and gold silk. His skin was dark and his eyes black. His hair was long on the left half, falling to his waist, and short in the right, going only to his shoulders. It was sleek black hair, the color of Kilala's. Kilala herself stared at his distantly. His piercing gaze bore into her.  
  
Still looking at Kilala, he spoke to Harry. "Aren't you forgetting something, Highness?"  
  
Harry furrowed his brow and then quickly proceeded to slap himself in the forehead. He removed his glasses and tucked them into his shirt. His friends were struck suddenly with how regal and elegant he looked.  
  
"He really is an elf," breathed Hermione. Ron nodded. Sirius's face was full of pride.  
  
Quarrn moved his bare feet swiftly to the large horn. He blew quickly and seemingly effortlessly, releasing into the air the sound of a choir of birds. Moments later, elves stood below the balcony.  
  
"I, Prince Laohan of the elves, must make a very important announcement. While at my school, the Keeper of the Ring appeared and gave me a message that clearly terminated my betrothal to Kana of Griatin Harbor. She also gave me a warning. One that I have seen on occasion in the different versions of things that may happen in the future.  
  
"It is because of these two things that brings about my next announcement. Changes are going to be happening to all elves. It begins with the dismissal of Atiri, Lady of the Elves. She has been demoted back to Iri. Inzuri, Lord of the Elves, has also been stripped of his role. Head Magician, Atonics, and Head Fighter Kilala will be temporary fill-ins with these positions. This is until I find two elves that I believe are suitable for the roles.  
  
"And please, take time to give honor where it is deserved. If you find that you have a stray moment of spare time, send your blessings to your favorite god, in the name of Vidico of Griatin Harbor, who gave his life to protect us all from the Dimukai. Dimukai u anitan to you all, elves of Aquadira."  
  
All of this was spoken in Elvish, so many of the people behind Harry were quite confused. They were also almost as awed. Harry had truly seemed like the Prince of the Elves in those few moments.  
  
Harry quickly walked off of the balcony. Everyone followed him. "That was amazing, Harry," Neville cried. "Absolutely amazing!" (um, Luna and Neville are there, if you don't recall. Haven't made em do much. And so is Sandra....)  
  
"What do you mean, Nev?" asked Harry. He performed a spell and was suddenly wearing breeches and a white shirt under his cloak.  
  
"He means that you seemed very much like a prince," Luna said, agreement in her voice.  
  
"Yes, well," Harry said, blushing a tad bit before he forced it down. He loved his friends dearly, however uncomfortable their praise made him feel.  
  
"Who wants to see their rooms?" asked Remus. "Oh, yes, that's right, me!" Harry laughed.  
  
"I get the message, Remus," he said. "You al have your own rooms. Follow me." Harry led them up a few flights of stairs. They had no idea how many levels there were to the castle. They had been to Atonics's home the last time, not the palace. "Melody, May, Sirius, and Remus will be sharing a suite. You'll have a small Common Room, so to say, in complete Gryffindor colors. Luna and Neville will have a small suite next to Ron and Hermione's suite which are down the hall from my room and Ginny's room; both pairs are connected by a door. Ginny, you don't get a room. Sandra, you'll be down by Kig and Mit. Grandfather, you know where your rooms were, they're still there."  
  
At this point, Dumbledore separated himself from the others, promising to see them at dinner and affirming with Harry that dinner was still served in the same spot. Kigali and Mitra led Sandra to their rooms, while Harry dropped the adults off. He then led his friends up another flight of stairs. They stopped at a long corridor with beautiful arches at the front.  
  
"This is it," he said. Beyond it they saw four large, redwood doors with a sheer material draped over them. On the left, one was amethyst and one emerald. On the right was one that was half midnight blue and half scarlet and the other was half robin's egg blue and half aqua. "Ron, Hermione, your suite is the blue and red door. Your respective names are engraved on your doors. Luna, Neville, your suite is the two blues. Feel free to do whatever you like to the doors inside. There's a bathroom, small kitchen, sitting room, storeroom, two bedrooms, and a small empty room in the suites.  
  
"Ginny, your door is the amethyst one. Your room is connected to my room. My room is a gigantic suite. So basically you're in a suite with a second entrance to your room.  
  
"Now, dinner is being held at exactly seven, elves are precise on time. So, we'll meet out here at exactly six thirty. You'll find plenty of Elvin clothes in your sizes in your rooms. If you need anything else, just ask. Wear really, really nice clothes to dinner. Lunch isn't important and neither is breakfast, but you never know who will show up at dinner. It would be much worse it Atiri were still here. Never wear the same clothes to dinner within eleven days of each other. We'll be here for about three weeks so you'll only be able to wear an outfit twice, at the most."  
  
"That all?" asked Ginny sarcastically.  
  
"Look, most of your time here will be fun," Harry said, grinning. "There's a lot of stuff to doâ which reminds me, you'll all be learning to ride horsesâ and it's generally safe in Aquadira; the Dimukai are weakened and are afraid to make a direct attack, past the borders of Fidoradora, you are no longer safe. But elves do not easily accept humans. Some do, the younger ones and those without many birth rights and birth ranks. Even some old ones, who have years of wisdom, like Inzuri and Hotoshi, accept us. But many do not. You must learn Elvin customs."  
  
"Don't worry, mate," Ron assured him. "We understand. Six thirty, dressed to kill."  
  
"No, dressed to impress," Harry said. "You'll find that the armor you'll need to be suited for is not nearly as nice as what you wear to dinner." His friends shook their heads and then entered their respective rooms.  
  
**  
  
Luna and Neville opened the door to their suite with anticipation. The first room was a giant half circle with many doors leading off of it and one hallway. The room was furnished with red and blue colors and gold and white accents.  
  
"Cool," Neville said. They walked down the hall to find, on the left was Neville's door and on the right was Luna's.  
  
"Come here," Luna said. She pulled Neville back into the main room and pushed him back onto the red couch. She giggled at him as he grinned slyly.  
  
Slowly, she leaned down and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Slowly, they relaxed into each other with ease of familiarity. Luna pulled her hair down from it's twist and Neville ran his hands through it.  
  
Suddenly the door opened.  
  
"Ew! Get off of him please," Harry said, covering his eyes and pretending to swoon.  
  
"You are a fruitcake," Luna said.  
  
"I have a brilliant idea," Harry said. "Your spare room should be your snogging room. You'll hear anyone come in, and you'll be out of site." Neville wiggled his eyebrows at Luna.  
  
"So many things we could do," he said suggestively. She swatted him over the head, going red.  
  
"Neville!" He looked at Harry who shrugged and grinned.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that you need to give me your watches after dinner. I have to make them work here in the Elvin Realm," Harry said. "Please, continue." He closed the door and left. Luna and Neville proceeded to do as he had suggested.  
  
**  
  
Ron and Hermione quietly proceeded to their rooms. "Ready?" Hermione asked dramatically. Ron looed at her seriously, swallowed and nodded.  
  
They entered their suite. The room was the same design and Luna and Nevilles, though they didn't know it. Their sitting room had elegant scarlet furniture with gold accents. They quickly went into their rooms and then went into the other's.  
  
"Awesome," Ron said.  
  
Hermione had a large square room with a beautiful copper bed. It was large and had midnight blue sheets. The same sheer material that covered the door hung from the high, elegant posts, gathered at the part where post met bed. Her headboard had beautiful sapphires in it. A set of glass doors opened to a small balcony. She had two redwood dressers and a whole wall was lined from floor to high ceiling with bookshelves. A ladder on wheels was at one end. A set of redwood doors opened to a closet.  
  
"Come on," Hermione said, excited. She dragged Ron back to his room.  
  
His sheets were white with a scarlet comforter. His bed was also copper, but the twisting posts were topped with copper globes with inlaid silver engravings, completely unconnected. He also had a balcony, but his doors slid out from the wall. His dressers and closet doors were also made of redwood. Shields, swords, and other weapons hung along one wall.  
  
Outside their balconies, a tree grew between them, branches that seemed to grow a certain way for the sole purpose of travel between the two.  
  
"Ron!" Ron followed Hermione through the branches of the tree and they stood on her small balcony. "That forest is beautiful," Hermione said. Ron looked out at the trees.  
  
They were obviously high up. But what startled them was that they seemed to be right on the edge of the forest. Some trees grew close, othersâ where the real forest beganâ were further back. Ron and Hermione alike had noticed that they seemed to be in a partial forest, all throughout the palace. There were the tall trees they had seen from the large balcony, some serving as part of large, public buildings.  
  
"Care to waste some time?" asked Ron. He leaned forward and captured her in a deep kiss. She giggled and pulled away. They walked into her room and resumed kissing on the comfort of her soft bed.  
  
For a moment they thought they heard knocking. But the moment passed and they didn't notice when the door to the suite opened. "Oi!" called Harry's voice. He began walking down the hallway. The panting couple quickly sat up. Harry stood at the doorway, sighing heavily as Hermione, more than Ron, straightened their appearances.  
  
"What?" asked Ron, slight irritation in his voice.  
  
"Sorry, mate. Second time I've walked in on couples snogging in the last five minutes. Be glad that I knocked at your door. I'd suggest that you wait at least half an hour before snogging. I'd forgotten to tell you that I need your watches after dinner, else they won't work here," Harry said. "Please resume your activities."  
  
After Harry left, Ron did just that. About ten minutes later, Hermione pushed him off. He groaned. "Hermione!"  
  
"Ron, I have to get ready," she said firmly. "Go read a quidditch book or something. Maybe you'll find another fascinating Elvish sport book in the storeroom or the bookshelf in the sitting room Otherwise, play that muggle game I gave you. It'll work here, I made Harry make sure."  
  
Ron obliged and went to play with the electronic toy Hermione had given him, though he was in a terrible mood from the fact their snogging session had been cut short.  
  
**  
  
Ginny was silent as she opened her door. She had reached hers first an dopened it quickly, slipping inside and leaning against it, her eyes shut tight. When she opened them, she discovered that Harry had lied. There was a small, rectangular roomâ well, room wasn't the correct word for it. It was... a space. The stone walls were covered in photographs.  
  
She was immediately captured by their images. Some were familiar, taken at Hogwarts. There were a few of her. A lot of them had Ron and Hermione in them; few had Harry's parents; some with he himself as a baby with his parents; a good deal were of the elves; a couple were ones that were muggle photos, those having his mom and occasionally other recognizable people; and every now and again you could spot one of Sirius or Remus. She noted immediately that all pictures of the Marauders had Wormtail artfully removed and there was the occasional blank spots where a person ought to be standing.  
  
Ginny studied the photos carefully. She froze when she saw one of herself. It was one that would have had to have been taken over the summer. She was wearing her favorite outfit; a black skit with tiny, white polka- dots that was cut to look jagged and twirled out brilliantly, a black, smooth, almost silk tank-top that seemed to cling to her perfectly. She was wearing black, satrapy high heels, and her fiery curls were held up in a golden "claw" Hermione had given her with a bunch of make-up for the Yule Ball two years ago. She was dancing to music that was doubtlessly coming from the enchanted muggle stereo behind her.  
  
Ginny remembered this day, and she knew Harry was definitely not there. This was the second day he had been gone here. Probably about the end of his first year here. She looked around and saw more pictures of her on what had to be that day.  
  
Suddenly, the door behind her opened and Harry stepped in.  
  
"Good, you haven't been in the room yet," Harry said happily. Then he noticed the look on her face.  
  
"These pictures," she said. Harry didn't make her finish.  
  
"Let me explain," Harry said, going slightly red. Ginny nodded patiently. "Promise me you won't think I'm a creepy stalker?"  
  
"I promise," Ginny said, moving closer and lacing her fingers in his.  
  
"Well, Atonics saw that I was really lonely, and he said that about every six months he could do something for me. You remember that circle we viewed the Order meeting through? Well, it's a variation of this other spell. It takes a great amount of magical power, supplied by Atonics. I could choose one place to view, showing things that happened there. I picked the floor of Grimmauld Place that had your room on it the second time. First I chose the kitchen, so I could see an Order meeting and see everyone there.  
  
"But I couldn't you out of my head. So I picked your floor, around your room next. And I kind of developed a subconscious crush on you."  
  
"There's a picture of me after my shower," Ginny said. "What all did you see?" Harry went incredibly red.  
  
"I won't lie, I did catch a glimpse of you naked, but I looked away. For what it's worth," Harry said after a moment. "I kind of liked what it was I glimpsed." Ginny went scarlet.  
  
"Kiss me, Harry," she demanded softly. Harry obliged and kissed her long and hard. It had to be there most passionate kiss yet and they pulled away gasping for air.  
  
"I wanted to show you your room, that's why I finished this little closet thing. This used be the closet in one of my guest rooms. I knew it was inevitable for you all to come here, and I made this room especially for you. Close your eyes."  
  
Ginny did so and let Harry lead her into her room.  
  
It was much cooler in her room. "Okay." Ginny opened her eyes to see a huge circular room with walls made of a beautiful, sleek looking white stone, slightly less elegant than marble, but just as beautiful.  
  
Her bed was low and made of silver. The posts wound elegantly up and then dipped to connect at the center. Sheer white material spread out over the top, still letting light reach the sheets. The material twisted around the posts, reaching all the way to the floor. The sheets on the bed were pale, pale purple and the comforter was a shimmering white with pale purple woven in.  
  
She had no dresser but a trunk was at the end of her bed. It was made of an Elvin wood Harry called Chikari, with beautiful designs carved into it. Slightly to the right of her bed was a balcony with beautiful glass doors. Slightly to the left of her bed were what seemed to be three curved Chikari trunks lined up with amethyst cushions over them, in place of a dresser.  
  
Next to those was a large set of Chikari doors, leading to a closet. Next to the Chikari door she had come through was an identical Chikari door. It led, inevitably, to Harry's room. He made this certain by opening it.  
  
The room was basically undecorated, save the shied that hung above her bed and the sword above her set of trunks.  
  
The sword was beautiful. The sheath was hard, black leather that had inlaid silver designs. The hilt of the blade was very similar to the black stone that was the Satiri. Inlaid silver wrapped in a thin spiral down it. At the tip of the hilt was an amethyst, glinting in the sun.  
  
The shield was of the same black stone. It was split into quarters. The top right hand quarter and its opposite were amethyst. The top left was black and the bottom right was silver. On the top purple was an elegant cat, one paw up, claws displayed neatly. The other purple had what looked like The Ring on it. The silver and black portions had symbols on them.  
  
"It's amazing Harry," Ginny breathed. Harry smiled.  
  
"I hoped that you'd like it," he said. Ginny walked over to the bed and laid down.  
  
"Come here," she said quietly. Harry obliged and sat down. Immediately Ginny gave him a furious kiss. Harry moaned into her lips and flipped them so he was lying on top of her. They stayed that way for quite some time, finding contentedness in each other's embrace.  
  
A/N I know, not as long as usual, but I figured, hell it's been over a month. I swear the next chapter will be 15 pages, typed and will be up in, hopefully, 20 days. Ciao. Oh, and things may get steamy between our young elf and his Ginny, so some chapters may end up R rated, though there will be a forewarning and no sex will occur for quite a long, long while. I predict I'm about a third of the way through with the story.... 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

A/N DUDES! Just in case none of y'all saw it before, I said I KNEW 9 isn't a prime number. I'm doing advanced, independent study math so bugger off, I'm not dumb. Nine happens to be my favorite number. Has been since I was 8. Sorry, I just got yet another review telling me that nine isn't prime. Although, all who have said it are nice. That's not the point. I've gotten like ten reviews about it. Just thought I'd clarify... wow, I sound dumb! Whatever, a sane mind is boring!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two*~~  
  
Ginny let her fingers run over the material of the three dresses in front of her. One was emerald, one was sapphire, and one was amethyst. She sighed. 'Harry said that they would probably not all accept us. I have to dress to impress.' A smile crept up her lips as she thought of Ron. It turned serious when she got back to contemplating. 'But I can't look snooty. I have be impressive, but not too elegant, less they feel I'm parading as an elf.'  
  
Her hand went absently to her throat as she played with her necklace. Suddenly, an idea came to her. She opened a small trunk she had found under her bed. Ginny quickly searched it and retrieved her long, thin silver chain, a silver key dangling from it. She proceeded to pull out another trunk, this one more beaten. She set the key on the lock and pressed. Some thing inside clicked and she opened it carefully, pulling off the leather straps.  
  
Her fingers rummaged through piles of parchment before finding a diary. The cover was faded red leather and in golden capital letters there was a name written on the bottom, LEE. Ginny took a deep breath and opened it. There were journal entries, yes, but along with the words were illustrations. Some were of boysâ ones that seemed oddly familiar to Ginny's eyesâ others were of clothes. There were a few of different places in Hogwarts.  
  
But Ginny's shaking fingers reached the back, the last page being blank. Ginny had found the diary buried outside the castle, under a large tree where seventh year couples carved their initials. She had not read it yet, though she intended to.  
  
"Alright, I can do this," she whispered. Taking out a quill and ink, she wrote three letters. ///Lee///  
  
At this point, Ginny took a deep breath.  
  
///I shouldn't do this, I don't know where you keep your brain.///  
  
Ginny, I don't have a brain. I'm purely magical. I put a spell on my diary so that when someone found itâ I knew they would, I call it muggle intuitionâ I could ask them what had become of me. And if I ever died before watching my children grow... well, they'd have there mother in a way.  
  
///I was possessed by a diary like you. Tom Riddle's it was. He preserved himself in pages too. If anyone found out I was writing in here... especially Harry...///  
  
You read Voldemort's diary? How odd.  
  
///How...?///  
  
Look, the diary you speak of would have been quite different from this. I am a charm. To preserve ones self and be able to become real from that is something quite different. It takes not only a charm, but transfiguration, a potion, and extreme use of the dark arts.  
  
///That's Tom all right.///  
  
Ginny, what did you need?  
  
///Well.../// Ginny proceeded to tell her of her predicament. Writing it all down so it made sense took fifteen minutes.  
  
Easy! What color eyes does your Harry have?  
  
///Emerald green.///  
  
The green dress. Now, go along and get ready.  
  
Ginny did so.  
  
When she was finished getting ready, she opened the door joining her room to Harry's. Harry turned to look at her. He was presently in the bottom half of his clothes. Ginny giggled. He stared at her, jaw dropped.  
  
Ginny's dress was a brilliant emerald green. It was a low cut, circular neck, bordered by a braid of silver material. Right beneath her breasts, another coil of braided material circled, dipping up slightly just beneath the valley between her bosoms, accentuating the petiteness of her whole body. From that point, the material flowed down in green waves. The sleeves clung tightly to her arm, all the way down to her wrists, where the front continued to wrap around her middle finger's knuckle. There was a slight train in the back, and the front just barely grazed the floor. Ginny's feet donned silver slippers with ties that wound up her leg like a ballerina.  
  
Ginny's fiery curls were pinned up at the back of her head, some spilling out, despite her best attempts. One hung on the left side of her face, draped slightly in her view.  
  
"Well?" asked Ginny, blushing under his stare. Harry responded by walking over to her and giving her a long kiss. Ginny smiled into it. Her cool hands ran down his warm back. Harry smiled as well.  
  
"Come here," Harry said, his voice a bit lower than normal. "I wanted to give you this." He pulled out a box that could only hold a necklace. Ginny grinned like crazy when she opened it.  
  
"Be romantic and put it on me," Ginny said after a moment. Harry laughed and took it out.  
  
It was a silver chain. The pendant on it was stunning. It was silver weaved and twisted around air in no particular form. The center of it held a black stone with small diamonds around it.  
  
He did so, noticing another silver chain around her neck. He didn't say anything, but let his fingers graze the cool metal.  
  
"Now, where were we?" asked Harry. He quickly pulled Ginny back to him, but she wriggled free.  
  
"You were getting dressed," Ginny said sweetly. He pouted at her and her smile grew wider. "And not messing up my hair." Harry laughed and resumed the process of putting on his clothes.  
  
Ginny sat on his bed.  
  
Harry's room was a larger circular space than Ginny's and had many more homely touches, including a pair of socks lying near the closet. His bed, though Ginny's didn't know it, was like Ron's, only made of Chikira and with a silky black comforter.  
  
Ginny watched as Harry got ready. "What was it like kissing Cho?" asked Ginny suddenly. Harry stopped and turned to look at her, brow furrowed.  
  
"What are you going on about?"  
  
"When you kissed Cho. I know you did, I'm not daft," she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Uncomfortable and rather grotesque," Harry said as he slowly returned to the task at hand. "This isn't even counting the fact she was crying over Cedric at the time. It was rather sad and depressing, not the ideal mood for a nice snog."  
  
"Oh." Ginny sat silently for a few moments. "What about the elves here? Ricatone?" Harry sputtered and spun around again.  
  
"How on earth did you know I went out with Ricatone?" he asked, pale. Ginny smiled.  
  
"You just told me," Ginny said. Harry sighed.  
  
"It was a lot better than kissing Cho. But I was terrified of Ricatone. And we were together during bitter times. We discovered quite quickly we weren't at all suited for each other," Harry said.  
  
"And the others?"  
  
"They were pretty good at kissing. But they never made my heart speed up so fast it simply seemed to stop," Harry said, gazing at her intently. Ginny blushed a bit.  
  
"And sex?" Harry froze completely.  
  
"What's the sudden interest?" he asked, voice revealing nothing. Ginny sighed.  
  
"Harry, we only have a short while," Ginny said quietly. "And I'm not talking about before we have to leave for supper. I mean... you're going to have an arranged marriage. And soon."  
  
Harry put his black cloak over his shoulders. He sat silently next to her.  
  
"I lied to Ron and the rest of your brothers," Harry said steadily. "Well, in a way. Jen did, really. She said that when we were together we never had sex." Ginny looked at him, eyes unmoving. Harry sighed and rubbed his head. "That wasn't true. She was the first personâ well, elf ratherâ that I had sex with."  
  
Ginny didn't say anything at first. Harry looked at her.  
  
"I won't lie to you Ginny," Harry said. "I want what ever time we have to be truthful."  
  
"It's all right, Harry," Ginny said quietly. "How many others?"  
  
"Three," Harry said quietly. "Look, Gin-" He stopped as she put her fingers on his lips.  
  
"Harry, I don't mind," Ginny said. "I just want you to know that I'm a virgin. Well, I mean, Michael and I did almost have sex once. I now shudder at the thought."  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yes, Laohan?" He smiled at her use of his Elvish name.  
  
"I just want you to know that if we ever do have sex, it will be better than anything, because I love you with every fiber of my being."  
  
Ginny stared at him, eyes full of tangled emotions.  
  
"Harry, I love you too," she said after a few moments. She leaned forward and kissed him again. He pulled away, smiling amiably.  
  
"You wouldn't want to rumple my nice clothing, would you?" Ginny laughed. He looked quite handsome. He was wearing dark green breeches, soft leather boots, an off-white shirt with a beautifully hand-embroidered emerald tunic over it, and a sword in a fancy sheath.  
  
Suddenly, they heard Ginny's door open. The two pulled away and went into her room. "It's beautiful," Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, you are quite stunning," Harry agreed.  
  
"Quit hitting on my girlfriend," Ron said. Harry grinned.  
  
Hermione's dress was a pale, powdery blue, the color of Atonics's magic. It clung perfectly to her curvy frame until it hit her waist. There, a sharp V of midnight blue material let way to flowing material. The neck was a simple curve so to let more attention focus on the sleeves. The sleeves were long and seemed like a huge pouch with a slit from about an inch after her shoulder to the end. They tied together right above her wrists.  
  
Hermione's hair was pulled into an elegant twist, the highlights in her hair gone. The necklace around her neck showed Harry that she had found the jewelry box he had left for her. It was silver chains that wrapped around her neck a few times with a pale blue droplet on the end. Her skin looked paler than usual.  
  
"You look beautiful," Ginny said, hugging her friend tightly.  
  
"So do you," Hermione said, impressed.  
  
"Don't grow up anymore," growled Ron. Ginny blushed and laughed. Harry smiled unconsciously at her. Hermione noticed this and her brows furrowed for an instant. Harry quickly removed his smile and saw Hermione's curious and calculating gaze.  
  
"Let's go get Luna and Nev," Harry said quickly. They agreed and knocked on the door to the suite the two remaining friends shared.  
  
"Hello!" Neville cried, throwing open the door as if surprised to see them.  
  
"You've been really strange lately," Ron said as Ginny ducked under his arm and plopped on the couch. Harry shoved Ron out of his way and sat next to her, careful to keep a friends-only distance between them. Ron sat on a blue chair and Hermione took to his lap.  
  
"Where's Loony?" asked Ginny good-naturedly.  
  
"Right here," said her voice. They turned to look as a very different Luna Lovegood stoop before them.  
  
"Loony?" asked Ginny in awe. Luna blushed as she received a very approving look from Neville and the other boys carefully averted their eyes to the other two girls, so as not to be accused of anything.  
  
"You clean up nice, Lovegood," Harry said, looking back at her. Luna smiled.  
  
"I much prefer Loony to Lovegood, thanks," she said.  
  
"Alright, Loony," Harry said, grinning. "You clean up nice." This was, indeed, true.  
  
Luna's dress was a dark reddish-brown. It was the same as Hermione's, only that instead of a V, there was a curve to match the neck. Her sleeves were tight and swooped into a deep funnel at the elbows.  
  
Her white-blonde hair was piled so lazily onto her head it looked elegant, wisps falling out to tickle her neck and frame her face. Her blue eyes were larger and bluer than ever before. Around her neck was a black velvet choker with red jewels sewn in. A golden chain also fell to right above the valley of her breasts, a ruby set in gold on the end.  
  
Neville was wearing black breeches, like Ron. Their boots matched Harry's. Neville wore a black tunic as well, with embroidery along the collar. Ron's tunic was dark blue, to match Hermione, with light blue embroidery.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked, a bit nervous for his friends. They nodded, smiling, and all grabbed cloaks to match their clothes.  
  
Harry silently led them through a maze of corridors that rivaled those of Hogwarts. The silence that held in the air was tense, the nerves of Harry's friends apparent. Soon enough the forms of Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, Sandra, Melody, and May came into view. Atonics, Kilala, Ricatone, Sala, Kigali, Mitra, Kana, and the other elves were no where in site.  
  
"Ready?" asked Harry. Dumbledore smiled. He looked quite different in Elvin robes, and yet somehow, very much the same.  
  
"You all look quite lovely," Dumbledore said the girls. They blushed at the headmaster's compliment.  
  
"Quite a catch," Sirius agreed.  
  
"Watch it, flea boy," warned Melody. Sirius smiled at Remus.  
  
"Moony," May said, her voice warning as well.  
  
"I didn't do anything," he said, giving her a kiss. She smiled when he pulled away.  
  
"Remember," Harry said. "Don't rise to their bait. A few of these elves will be ready with stabs at our realm. And whatever you do, defend muggles. They have to know that even though we dominate a great part of our world, muggles mean just as much. Okay? Sirius!"  
  
"Alright!" Sirius cried, rubbing Harry's head with his knuckles. Harry sighed and snapped his fingers, his hair going back to what resembled neat. He paused for a moment and then snapped again. Immediately, his hair grew to his chin. Harry fished in his robes and pulled out a silver ring and placed it on his hair, shoving the offending pieces behind his ears. All in all, Harry looked like a prince.  
  
He took a deep breath and opened the doors that towered over them.  
  
It was another balcony, only this on had a ceiling. All you could see was trees, so it's purpose seemed to be for pleasant dinners. A large table of dark Elvin wood stretched diagonally across the balcony. A little over two dozen elves sat at the table already. Harry sighed. All of the elves had stood up when he entered. He carelessly signaled them down.  
  
"Vitru," he said, an impatient tone in his voice. An older elf stood, eyes stern and set. He bowed respectfully. "Vitru, what happened to the other table?"  
  
"Prince Laohan, it is not a proper table. Your Highnessâ" but he didn't say what he had intended to. Harry had snapped his fingers and suddenly, in the place of the long table was a circular one, looking much more comfortable ad pleasant. Sala and Ricatone exchanged nervous glances. Atonics and Kilala cast wary eyes towards a few elves.  
  
Harry ignored them and the elves whose faces had shown plain disapproval.  
  
"Council of the Elves, may I present to you my guests." A few elves' faces twisted in fury or dissatisfaction. "Sandra of Green Hills, best friend to Kigali and Mitra, children of Head Magician Lord Atonics, and member of my army."  
  
Sandra moved forward nervously. A few younger elves smiled good naturedly, as did a few of the very old, but most looked at her with distain.  
  
"Mayraline of Hogsmeade, dear friend to myself and my deceased mother," Harry said. May received the same response as Sandra.  
  
"Melody of Kettleburn, my godmother and dear, dear friend." Melody unconsciously clicked her finger nails together.  
  
"Luna of Bluemoss, one of my closest friend and a lead member of our army." A few elves curled their lip at the final part of Harry's announcement.  
  
"Neville of Picketpost, another of my closest friends and also a lead member of our army."  
  
"Remus of London, my uncle and mentor," Harry said proudly. Remus blushed, pleased to be called Harry's uncle.  
  
"Sirius of London, my father," Harry said softly. Sirius did not move. He stared. ~Sirius!~  
  
~FATHER?~  
  
"Sirius of London," Harry repeated. "My father, my brother, and my mentor." Sirius moved forward. "Please be seated." Those standing quickly sat.  
  
"Your Highness," said the oldest looking wizard there. He gestured to those remaining behind him.  
  
"Albahino of Hogwarts and Aquadira, my grandfather and protector," Harry said calmly. Dumbledore smiled, eyes dancing, before sitting decidedly next to Luna.  
  
"You'll have to forgive my rudeness," he said. "It's that of an old mortal man."  
  
"Ronald of the Burrow, my best friend and my brother," Harry said, grinning. Ron smiled at Harry's praise and sat down.  
  
"Hermione of Corio, my best friend and little sister," he said, still smiling like a mad elf.  
  
"And Virginia of the Burrow," Harry announced. ~My love.~ Ginny blushed. "My best friend and savior." A scarlet Ginny said down between Dumbledore and the empty seat that had to be Harry's.  
  
A moment later, Harry sat down. He spoke in Elvish for a few moments before telepathically telling all of his friends what to do. "Shikari agu jilpon regunat anitan." May all who eat do so in good health "Mertiku o Aashiti nac." Mertiku and Ashiti bless Everyone at the table then murmured in one voice, "Docunine." So it shall be  
  
Serving elves filed inside and set silver platters down all along the table. Harry snapped once they were all set down. A mist formed around the bottom of their lids before the said lids floated high into the air, until they dissolved into the ceiling.  
  
~Should we eat?~ asked Hermione timidly.  
  
~I don't think Ronnie can wait any longer,~ Ginny said. Ron looked at her from sit seat and glared. She smiled impishly at him.  
  
Harry smiled slightly and reached out to a platter, grabbing a small bit of meat and proceeded to eat it quickly. Immediately, the elves began serving themselves. The others followed the suit. Harry silently took food, watching a few elves with a careful eye.  
  
"What exactly are your wands composed of?" asked a middle-aged female elf, eyes showing pure interest. Harry nodded to Hermione, who looked like she would go insane with her mouth shut.  
  
"Well, witches and wizards where we come from use wands to generate our magic, as you know. This is because we feel like we have more control, and spells are more easily directed. However, we can do wandless magic. After we join a school we become accustomed to wand magic, as we gain more control. Almost all wizards and witches loose the ability of wandless magic.  
  
"But when a witch or wizard feels an extreme emotion, like a great anger for example, they are able to perform magicâ inadvertently, of course. They can, in example, blow up their aunt or something of the sort."  
  
At this point in Hermione's explanation Ron and Ginny snorted softly and Ginny giggled a bit. Harry cast a glare at Hermione and Ron before turning to Ginny, whose giggles ceased immediately.  
  
"So, wands are composed of a core and a few other magic generating items enclosed in a wooden shell."  
  
"What's yours made of?" asked the only red-haired elf at the table. He was quite young, and seemed not to be too interested in the humans, but not completely uninterested.  
  
"My wand," Hermione said. "I ten inches, with a core of a fairy's wing, aided by Corminel root and soul water, enclosed in yew wood. It's an excellent wand for defense against the dark arts, as well as charms."  
  
The elves' attention moved to Ron.  
  
"My first wand was my brother's old one. It didn't suit me well. But I got a new one a few years ago. It's nine and a half inches, core of a piece of a unicorn horn, aided by soul water and crushed dragonsbane, encased in willow good for defense and, supposedly, transfiguration, though that doesn't seem to be the case."  
  
Harry spoke before they could turn to Ginny and quickly described his own wand, running his fingers along the sleek wood in his pocket.  
  
Ginny wet her lips and then began talking. "My wand has a core of a unicorn tear, aided by wild pixie dust and dragon's flame, encased in redwood from the Forbidden Forest. It's ten and one quarter inch long, good for defense and charms, though supposedly more charms."  
  
"Now then, I would like to hear some more about this wandless magic," Inzuiri said, directly across the circle from Hermione. A few others nodded as well. Hermione looked at the older wizards who looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Go on, Hermione," Harry prodded. Obviously Ron and Ginny were not up to talking quite yet. She hesitated a moment loner before she began.  
  
"Like I said, when we are younger, we can perform wandless magic," she said carefully. "And there have been a few wizards and witches who can still do it as they reach older ages. For most, it's simply Wishing Magic.  
  
"Wishing Magic can be used only for summoning and conjuring, mainly. However, it is possible to perform a charm by that type of magic. It's an unusual talent, Wishing Magic. One Ginny has, as a matter of fact."  
  
At this point Ginny went red.  
  
"Care to show us?" asked the first elf who had spoken. A few elves rolled their eyes and muttered under their breath. They received sharp looks from Harry and fell silent.  
  
"Alright," Ginny said a while later. "What should I conjure for you?"  
  
"Gamitar alicton yerlaki," said a young, black haired, dark eyed elf next to Inzuri. His voice oozed sarcasm and a few elves snorted around the table. Two laughed openly.  
  
Harry stood up angrily and slammed a fist on the table. "Gaginan, miinto uril fabrib catanui fetar acoti!" he yelled. Then he spoke in clear, unwavering English. "Get out of my site, Gariyit. Don't you even dare to step foot inside this castle, let alone appear before my eyes or Ginny's until you are prepared to make an apology. I expect you gone before breakfast is served tomorrow. If you need any help with a place to live, Titri always has spare boarding. And you can hereby consider yourself removed from the Council of Elves."  
  
Gariyit stared at him a second before Harry raised his hand at the elf. Quickly, he left the room. Harry focused his attention on the two elves who had laughed.  
  
"I suggest you either stop being insufferable pricks or get the hell out." No one moved. Ginny even suspected the two elves had stopped breathing. Harry finally sat down.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Remus quietly. Harry sighed.  
  
"Let's just say he made me defend Ginny's honor," Harry said.  
  
"So even elves stoop to the level of insulting a woman with jabs about sex?" asked Ginny, seemingly bemused. Harry looked at her oddly.  
  
"You don't seem upset."  
  
"Harry, darling," Ginny said dramatically. "Draco used to be an ass. What the hell did you think he and Parkinson said to me?"  
  
"For an elf to make a sexual accusation," Atonics said lightly. "Is a horrible thing here."  
  
"Yes, it's unheard of," an elf by the name of Kwasa said.  
  
"Only to the Council of the Elves," Harry half-muttered. "You hear it all over the slums and even villages. It'd kind of like mudblood. You should have heard the things that got said about the human boy who hung out with street rats."  
  
"That was only because they thought you were polluting the water," Kigali said, rolling her eyes. Mitra nodded in agreement.  
  
"You two may have been naive enough to believe that then, but please don't tell me you still do," Harry said, looking at them like an exasperated brother.  
  
They exchanged looks. "Okay, so weren't even naïve enough to believe it then," Mitra said. She shrugged. "It did make you feel better." Harry smiled at them.  
  
"Now then," Atonics said. "I believe Ginny was going to show us Wishing Magic." Ginny nodded and silence descended.  
  
She closed her eyes and thought of Harry. Then she let herself feel joy as she remembered kissing him. Ginny held up her left hand. When she opened her eyes, there was a lily in it.  
  
"That's Wishing Magic," Ginny said.  
  
"Right," Hermione said. "There's also Dreamwalking, which is a minor form of wandless magic. Some wizards can enter the dreams of someone they're touching while they sleep. There are even a few who have been recorded to be able to do so with someone they aren't touching.  
  
"Harry has both Wishing Magic and Dreamwalking. Because he is part elf, most people would chalk that up as an Elvish trait, however, that's impossible. It has to be from his non-elf blood."  
  
"You amaze me every day, Hermione," Harry said, smiling. "How did you know I could Dreamwalk?"  
  
"Oh, I sensed you in my dream with Ron," she said, blushing. "I can Dreamwalk as well. Ron can too. I'm not sure about Ginny. She's never tried to enter my dreams, if she could."  
  
"Yes, she can," Harry said distractedly, thinking.  
  
"What are you on about?" asked Ginny, confused.  
  
"Oh," Harry said, going red. "You remember what I told you about that picture?" She nodded. "Well, I kind of Dreamwalked then too, and I can tell you can."  
  
"HARRY!" Ginny yelled at him. "You KNOW what I dreamed about that night," she cried, exasperated.  
  
"Don't raise your voice at an elf," snapped one of the elves to had tried not to laugh at Gariyit, Yugli. The two who had laughed were glaring at her (Ijiru and Frali).  
  
"I'll raise my voice at whomever I please, elf or not," Ginny snapped. It happened in an instant. Frali rose in a flash and drew his sword, pointing it at her throat. Beside him, Ijiru had drawn her bow. Kana had jumped up alongside Master Vidori (the dude who came to see Kana... chapter 20).  
  
But Ginny had grabbed Harry's sword and pulled it free at the same time. "I can fight with a sword as well as a wand," Ginny said evenly. Harry slowly stood, knowing if Frali or Ijiru challenged Ginny, she had no chance of wining.  
  
"Sit down, all of you." They all did so, save Ginny. She reached over and re-sheathed the sword then stared at the elves.  
  
"The prince said to sit," said Dwin, the elf who had begun the conversation of wands.  
  
"Yes, he did," Ginny said, smiling sweetly at him. "He is your prince, not mine. I respect Harry not because he is the Prince of the Elves but because he is a good man. And a great friend. But he is more my friend than a power figure to me. I will listen to him and do what he asks of me. But what all of you are going to hear only once and never forget is that Harry is not superior to me. We are equals. He is more powerful, /not/ superior."  
  
She sat promptly and began eating again. Harry sat as well, smiling.  
  
"What are your subjects at Hogwarts?" asked Chihiro. And so, talk about Hogwarts started.  
  
~What happened to not rising to their bait?~ asked Harry.  
  
~You know I had to,~ snapped Ginny. Harry sighed.  
  
~She's right, mate,~ Ron said.  
  
~I'm with Nightly and Amethyst on this,~ Hermione said.  
  
~Look, be careful, okay? All of you. Ginny, if Frali of Ijiru had challenged you, they would have killed you.~ At the tone Harry said, they all knew it was true.  
  
~Sorry,~ Ginny said meekly.  
  
~Just be careful, you guys,~ Harry said. He physically smiled at them all and returned his focus to the conversation, which had moved to the giant squid in the lake.  
  
After dinner was finished and they were all headed back to their rooms, Harry felt his whole body relax. He turned to look at five of the ten closest people to him.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"If someone had told me when I was ten that I'd have friends as good as you within six years, I wouldn't have believed them," Harry said. "But I'm glad that things have worked out. Really glad."  
  
Hermione kissed him on the cheek and then pulled Ron into their room. Neville watched Luna hug their friend before they proceeded to their room.  
  
Harry had just shut the door behind him and Ginny when she launched herself at him. He caught her easily and melted into her when she kissed him. She backed him to his bed and Harry felt his knees hit the bed and he dropped back, Ginny still kissing him fiercely.  
  
Soon, Harry tasted salt water mixed with Ginny's lips. He pulled them apart, breathing heavily. "Ginny?" he asked gently.  
  
"Harry," she sobbed. "God, I feel so silly."  
  
"Ginny," Harry said, sounding scared. "Ginny, what is it?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just so terrified of loosing you," she said, drawing a shuddering breath. "I don't know how I'll be able to be near you once you're betrothed. Knowing I'll never have you." Harry sighed and pulled her close, tears still falling from her eyes. "It's hard enough knowing you're not really mine."  
  
"Mertiku, Gin," Harry said, he was surprised to feel a tear falling down his own cheek. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too," she whispered softly. "And Harry..." she took a deep breath. "I want to sleep with you." Harry froze.  
  
"Ginny..."  
  
"No, listen," she said. "I... I can't even think about losing my virginity to anyone else."  
  
Harry didn't say anything for a long while. "Ginny, I don't want to rush you. I don't need sex to satisfy me. All I need is you."  
  
"But Harry," Ginny cried. "We don't have long!"  
  
"Look, I want to have sex with you too," Harry said softly. "Not tonight." Ginny nodded. She proceeded to kiss him. Then they sat together, each with a book.  
  
But neither was reading it.  
  
Ginny thought of the decision she had just made, wondering if she really was ready. 'Yes,' she said sternly to herself. 'I am. And I can't wait that long. He'll be someone else's soon.'  
  
Harry thought long and hard about what Ginny said to him. He thought about it long after she had gone to bed. He thought about what she meant to him, and knew what he had to do.  
  
Silently, Harry slipped into Ginny's room and climbed into her bed. After he wrapped an arm around her, she snuggled against him. 'Yes,' he thought. 'I know what I have to do.'  
  
The next morning, Ginny awoke to find Harry's warm body against her back.  
  
They walked to breakfast not long after that, comfortably talking with their friends. They ate a pleasant breakfast, staying seated even afterwards. Then, suddenly, the doors opened. Atonics and Kilala slowly led in a beautiful young elf. She was probably two years younger than Harry.  
  
"May I present," Atonics said softly, though his voice rang through the din. "Princess Alina." Harry gaped. He saw Ginny's eyes begin to tear. She abruptly stood and left, Luna close behind with Hermione.  
  
A/N Okay, so it was two pages shorter than I promised, I'm really sorry, but I've been sick. My parents are out. I'm so happy! The next update in at least two weeks. 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

A/N Some parts of this story will be getting a bit risky to have at this rating. However, a friend of mine had expressed interest in making an R- rated version of my story. Mainly using what I write, only elaborating a tad bit more. It will be under Blood Fire in a week or so.  
  
**Chapter Twenty-Three**  
  
Harry stared at the elf before him for only a moment longer. He stood and gave a gracious bow as she curtsied. Her eyes were set on the floor. Harry took his moment to examine her. He had never heard of Alina and figured her name was most likely changed. However, he did not recognize her either.  
  
She had the tanner skin of a northeastern elf, though it had to have been paled by a form of magic. Her hair was dark and was gently crinkled, as if it had been in braids for years. Her eyes were a deep amber and Harry found that they were quite an enticing almond shape, strongly reminding him of Ginny's.  
  
Her frame was a bit stockier than a normal elf's, with feminine curves. She had arm muscles, as her thin sleeved dress revealed. Harry thought that she must have leg muscles as well. Her hands looked"€ and smelled"€ as though they had been rubbed with different softening oils many times in the last twenty hours.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Alina," Harry said quietly after a moment. She stood up from her curtsy, gaze still on the floor. "Princess?" She looked up slowly.  
  
"Your Highness," she whispered softly.  
  
"Would you give me the pleasure of walking you to your rooms?" he asked, voice friendly and light. She nodded. "Before we depart, I would like to introduce you to two of my good friends. Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. They will be a common site around here, long after our school holiday. I daresay you'll need to get used to seeing humans around"€ and treating them as elves."  
  
When Alina didn't say anything, Harry figured she accepted his words. He gently touched her back and led her from the room.  
  
"You don't remember me?" she asked quietly. Harry looked at her for a long while.  
  
"No," Harry said.  
  
"You remember Meena and Rigru, right?" she asked, naming the two most powerful street rats across the Elvin Realm. They each led a separate clan of Vidi (street rats, slang term) but both clans were in Aquadira.  
  
"Of course," Harry said, furrowing his brow.  
  
"My cousin is in Meena's clan," Alina said. "He lives with Rigru's as his messenger for Meena. I visited him, long ago. You were here no more than a year then. I was nine, back then."  
  
"Litri?" he asked after a moment. "You're the little tan girl?" She blushed.  
  
"That was long, long ago. A year after that, my father became very lucky in a gamble and won Ricton Mountain. We've lived there ever since."  
  
Harry nodded. Ricatone was also a relation of the new princess.  
  
"I'm sorry, Your Highness," she said softly. "To have brought it up. We have both changed greatly since that day we met. We are no longer those children. Your station is much too high for me to bring up such things."  
  
"Don't be silly, Princess," Harry said. They had reached her rooms. He opened the door and led her to the bed. "Yes, our stations have changed and so have our personalities. But I still have the same heart. I often sneak away to see Meena and Rigru. I even see Goyin once in a while."  
  
"You love the red-haired girl that left," Alina said suddenly. Her hand flew to her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Highness, it's not my place to say!"  
  
"You're right," Harry said softly. He cursed himself as a tear streaked down his cheek. "You're Zemnin, aren't you?" (Zemnin is a Seer)  
  
"Of sorts," she said quietly. "I sense things, not see them. And you know more than anyone that a Zemnin cannot truly predict the future. We only see one way the future may turn out. And different Zemnin see or feel different things. The same one may often see more than one version of the future."  
  
Harry nodded. "I know," he said. Alina sighed.  
  
"Your Highness. I would greatly appreciate some time alone, if you'll allow," she said.  
  
"As you wish, Princess. And please, call me Laohan at the least."  
  
"Until a later time, Laohan," Alina said softly. Harry nodded and left quickly. He trudged back to his room at a much slower pace. He cast an invisibility charm on himself as he saw Hermione and Luna leave Ginny's room. He silently walked in.  
  
"You forgot to take the charm off," Ginny said quietly from her bed. Harry grimly removed it.  
  
"Are... you alright?" he asked hesitantly. She nodded, though her eyes were glistening. "Gods, Gin. How are we going to do this?"  
  
Ginny began crying quietly. Soon, Harry had her wrapped in his arms as she sobbed. He kissed the top of her hair. He fingers left white marks on her arms as she pulled back. Silently, he kissed her. He tasted salt water on his lips, and was startled when he realized his own tears were mixing with Ginny's.  
  
"Harry... we can't... can't do this. It's... it's just..." But the tears began falling again and Ginny couldn't talk anymore. Harry pulled her to him once again.  
  
"Ginny... Gods, I love you so much," he whispered softly. Her felt Ginny's small hands grasp his tunic tightly and felt her pulled herself closer to him. They sat that way for a long, long while.  
  
Harry sighed heavily as he pulled on his robes for dinner. It had been three days since Princess Alina had arrived. He spent a lot of time talking to her, and she always brought up Ginny. He remembered their last conversation, naught but ten minutes ago.  
  
"Laohan, Ginny loves you," she said. "You love her. It is wrong, to deny that love."  
  
"I can't do anything about it," Harry whispered, looking away from her piercing young eyes.  
  
"That's not true, Laohan. You know it's not. Maybe you just are too afraid to do it. But if that's true, than what does that say of you? Are you ready to take on Xarr Dimukai or Tom Riddle, at that, if you cannot brave saving true love?"  
  
'What did she mean?!' Harry thought desperately. He and Ginny had not spoken much at all since the morning he had held her to him. They acted as if everything was good and well during meals and training but never opened the door that adjoined their rooms.  
  
Suddenly, Harry saw a purple light and, standing before him, was the Keeper of the Ring.  
  
"Keeper?" Harry said, eyes level, yet curious. He prayed she could not tell how hard his heart was pounding.  
  
"Do you remember my warning, Prince Laohan?" she asked in her magical voice. "You must not let this world crumble. Traditions are the undoing of so many cultures. Just because something has always been, does not mean it must always be."  
  
Harry stared openly as she vanished. He sat down shakily and ran trembling fingers through his hair. Abruptly he stood and walked to Ginny's door. He had to do a few important things before Comet Blood was destroyed the next afternoon.

* * *

Ginny appeared with Princess Alina and Ricatone that night at dinner. Princess Alina looked mystical in her heavily embroidered emerald green dress. Ricatone also looked elegant, though in a practical way. Her dress was dark red, the top looking like a tunic with funnel sleeves and a long flowing skirt, under which she wore breeches, the skirt being able to be easily removed.  
  
Ginny, on the other hand, had a dark purple cloak on, pulled around her so no one could see what she was wearing. Her red hair was pulled into a tight bun, a few ringlets escaping and some framing her face.  
  
Harry met her eyes and held her gaze for a moment, before returning to his conversation with Sirius and Remus. Ginny silently sat down across from Harry, between Hermione and a young elf named Rifi, who was quite against humans and was always miffed when they 'had the nerve' to sit by him.  
  
Soon, dinner began. After everyone had finished, Harry stood up and silence descended. There were many more elves than usual, due to the large group that had steadily flowed in for the next afternoon 's adventures. Harry's friends were strongly reminded of Dumbledore.  
  
"There are a few matters that must be addressed. Firstly, Comet Blood will be destroyed tomorrow afternoon, when Ka is at her three quarter mark. Jai (dispatch/group) One will be led by Ricatone. Jai Two will be led by Atonics and Jai Three by Kilala. Jai Four, I will lead." Immediately Frali jumped up, protesting.  
  
"You cannot help! You are our prince, an elf of importance that is to represent us!" Frali yelled. Harry held up his hand.  
  
"It is true, I am supposed to represent you, but for me to do that, I feel I must use my abilities. I will lead Jai Four tomorrow afternoon, when we destroy Comet Blood. End of story. You will all find a list of who is in what Jai, outside of the Announcement Balcony. Please look at it before to morrow to know your assigned Jai."  
  
"What else is there?" prompted Inzuri. Harry took a deep breath.  
  
"This next matter is one that many of you will protest against. Princess Alina, please rise." Princess Alina stood up, eyes knowing. "I received a visit from the Keeper of the Ring earlier today, before dinner. She made me see that there is something I have waited far, far too long to do.  
  
"Princess Alina, Litri, I cannot marry you."  
  
"PRINCE LAOHAN!" cried an old elf named Zabuyil.  
  
"Zabuyil, I do not want to hear it. I cannot, and more importantly, will not marry Litri, or Alina as you have wrongly named her," Harry said, his voice so calm it shook with power and frustration.  
  
"Tradition demands it of you," Zabuyil yelled, voice twisted in fury. Harry felt his own temper rising, but carefully pushed it down. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his scar. He flinched slightly, before ignoring the pain, wondering what was going on back home.  
  
"Tradition," Harry said, voice becoming a bit heated, taking on a hissing note. "Is what is destroying the elves. Our kind cares too much for things that have been done in the past. Just because something has always been, does not mean it must always be."  
  
"It is a dishonor to all elves!" Zabuyil cried, throwing his hands into the air. Magic released from them.  
  
"Control your magic!" Harry yelled.  
  
"True love," Dumbledore said peacefully. "Cannot be found where it does not truly exist. Nor can it be hidden where it does." His eyes had moved from Zabuyil and caught Ginny's for a split second.  
  
"My grandfather is right," Harry said, choosing to ignore the glance he had pointedly given Ginny. "I will not marry Litri. Now then, Litri, I was wondering if you would like a position on the Council? As you are aware, there is one open." Litri smiled.  
  
"I would love to, thank you. Now, your highness, if you'll excuse me, I wish to go see my cousin. He should be down at the Skipping Stone," Litri said, naming the local pub.  
  
"Go right ahead, and give Goyin my greetings." Litri stood up and moved her hands to her head. There, she removed the thin gold chain with the five pendant drops that had rested on top of her head, her marking as Princess of the Elves.  
  
"Until a later time, Prince Laohan." Giving a bow, Litri left the room. Harry took a deep breath and nodded his head after her, slowly releasing the air he had taken in. Smirking slightly, he sat down and began to eat. After a moment, Ron did the same. Slowly, the rest of the table began moving.  
  
Harry caught Ginny's eye and she grinned at him, smirking through their mind connection. Promptly, she returned to her conversation with Neville and Luna, slowly taking a sip of the ale in her goblet.

* * *

That night, Harry knocked softly on the door to Ginny's room. "Come in," he heard her call softly. He did so.  
  
"Ginny," he said. He silently slipped into the med with her. A sigh escaped his lips. "I can't believe that that's done with. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off of my chest."  
  
"Me too," Ginny said, smirking. "Only I think I'd like a weight back there. Maybe your body?" Harry flushed slightly.  
  
"You're a little vixen, you know that, right?"  
  
"I've been told that upon a few occasions," she said in a bored, dismissing tone. Harry kissed the top of her hair as she leaned into his chest. "Harry, you're going to kill Voldemort." Harry pulled away.  
  
"What?"  
  
"And either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives," Ginny quoted quietly. Harry blinked.  
  
"How did you know that?" he asked. Ginny furrowed her brows.  
  
"Don't you remember telling us?" she asked, confused. Harry shook his head. "Back at Grimmauld Place? The night Luna and Neville arrived." Harry's eyes widened. How on earth could he have forgotten. (hey, I don't think he did tell them. That's why this is here. Pay attention.) The memory flooded back to him.  
  
Harry silently led the confused looking group into his and Ron's room. There, he sat them down and repeated the prophecy, word for word, as he had gone over it in his head many times since he'd first heard it.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, I mean, wow," Hermione managed, voice weak.  
  
"It's definitely you?" asked Neville. Harry looked at him oddly.  
  
"It could have been you, actually." Everyone gasped and Neville shook a bit. "But when Voldemort tried to kill me, he marked me as his equal, therefore, it has to be me."  
  
Silence descended on the occupants of the room.  
  
'How odd,' Harry thought. 'I didn't remember that at all. Come to think of it, the others haven't said anything else about it. Not since that night. Ginny's the first.'  
  
"You will survive, you're too powerful not to," she said matter-of- factly. Harry sighed heavily.  
  
"This is one reason I was hesitant for our world to know of my Elvish blood," Harry said. "I am not immortal in that I cannot be killed. There is a line of humans who live for a long, long time. Not immortal, not elves, just humans, given a gift by the elves. They are the Kamudi. They have the exact same luxuries as elves. They can die in combat, they can die from plagues. They can't, however, die of old age."  
  
Ginny was silent. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Like the Kamudi, elves cannot die of old age- although because I have human blood, I will die of old eventually, if not snuffed before the age of ten thousand." He felt Ginny stiffen.  
  
"What does this have to do with anything?" demanded Ginny, scared, trying to hide it behind irritation.  
  
"I can kill the Dimukai off. I know that for a fact. But Voldemort is very different from the Dimukai. He is crueler. Even Xarr, leader of the Dimukai, is not as cruel as Tom. No elf could ever possibly be, because by nature we are gentle and pure. But by choice we are wicked and skilled.  
  
"Voldemort knows swordsmanship. You know that. He knows the basics of martial arts and will surely be working to master it, now that he is allied to the Dimukai, as I know he is. Everyone has always had an illusion when it comes to me and power. I can be defeated. If I do, somehow, come out the victor in my battle with Tom, I will not have come by it easily. This is my greatest challenge.  
  
"The wrath that is Tom Marvalo Riddle is not something I can yet defeat."  
  
"But you will," Ginny said, a moment later. "You have the power of the elves, a power he knows not." Suddenly, an image filled Harry's mind. A door that would not open. He was back in the Department of mysteries.  
  
'Was this the power that Grandfather spoke of? Was it my Elvin powers?' Harry wondered, stroking Ginny's hair. 'But he did not know... didn't know I was his grandson. So that wasn't it. But what... Mertiku, I haven't thought about that door in ages.' But as Harry remained stroking Ginny's hair, he wondered whether that was a good thing.  
  
Sighing in frustration, Harry closed his eyes, loving the comfort Ginny's small frame gave him.

* * *

Harry nodded to Ricatone. She signaled her group forward and stood in the middle of the rune Harry had drawn. They stood in a circle, facing each other, arms length apart. Silently, Harry cast a wary eye towards the sky. You could see a dark object hurtling steadily towards the planet.  
  
Harry signaled to Kilala and Atonics. Kilala led her group to one end of the rune and Atonics led his to the other. A moment later, Harry led his group"€ the Council of the Elves"€ around the entire rune. He glanced at the palace doors, where his human friends and grandfather stood gathered. Ginny gave him words of encouragement through their mental connection. He cast her a smile.  
  
He began to chant, "Laycuro maginan recrit o le bre. Laycuro maginan recrit o le bre." Slowly he began to rise into the sky, arms outstretched palms facing their neighbors', as the Council did the same. As small blue orbs began to form between their palms, the other three groups inside the Council began to chant as well, rising up to them.  
  
The orbs grew bigger, forming also within the small her groups. Harry concentrated his power, calling to all the orbs. They flew up above Ricatone's group, joining together and forming one giant blue orb. Tuning out the rest of the world, Harry slowed his chanting while the others kept up their beginning pace, all their eyes closed, bodies unmoving, save their lips.  
  
Harry rose slightly above the others. He moved his hands slanted up in front of him. His fingers tensed, then his voice rang out loudly over the others. "Laycuro maginan recrit o le bre!" His eyes snapped open, emerald flashing silver as the blue orb shot off, an invisible wind whipping back Harry's lengthened hair and his ceremonial robes.  
  
They all tensed, watching the blue orb slam into Comet Blood minutes later. Blue and silver sparks erupted as the comet broke into little pieces, then dissolved. All of the elves but Harry had lowered down slowly as the orb approached the comet. Now, Harry shot downward, as though he had lost control.  
  
Hermione let out a strangled cry and Ron and Neville rushed forward. Luna and Ginny just seemed frozen. Dumbledore was reassuring Sirius, Remus, May, and Melody, who had all blanched, going deathly pale.  
  
They all relaxed when Harry's eyes opened again, having closed when falling, and he threw his arms to the side, clench his hands into fists. He hovered a foot above the ground. Carefully, he righted himself and grinned at Ron. Ron glared and punched his shoulder.  
  
"If you ever scare me shitless like that again I'll kill you," Ron snarled.  
  
"Than get in line, Weasley," Sirius called, walking over with Harry's other friends. Many of the elves tensed, hands on weapons.  
  
"Relax," Harry commanded. "Let us continue on to the celebrations." The elves cast wary eyes at the humans as they passed.  
  
"Pleasure being in your company," Remus called jovially. "Stupid gits," he added dryly. "No offense, Laohan." Harry rolled his eyes and punched Remus lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"I'll ask you to please refrain from calling me that name," he said.  
  
"Of course," Remus said courteously, being the only one besides Dumbledore to catch the hidden meaning in his words, having so often wished himself that he was someone else.  
  
"Now, what you don't know," Harry said. "Is that there is a gallant ball tonight, which all of you will attend. Now, I understand that you'd rather not, but you're going to."  
  
Ron was glaring at Harry with a great deal of irritation. Neville was staring, mouth open. Ginny cast a sympathetic look at Luna and Hermione. Hermione knew of Ron's horrid dancing skills, as he had told them about the reasons behind not dancing with Padma at the Yule Ball. Neville was always stepping on Ginny's feet, though she knew Luna wouldn't mind.  
  
Harry sighed heavily as he finished pulled off his robes. Just as he was about to pull on jeans for his last hour of solitude before the ball, Ginny opened the door connecting their rooms. Harry felt a blush threaten to rise on his cheeks. He successfully managed to force it down.  
  
"Hello, Harry," she said coyly, grinning as his predicament. He was holding a pair of jeans, wearing naught but a pair of blue boxers.  
  
"Ginny, I'm in the middle of getting changed," Harry managed.  
  
"I realize that," Ginny said, still smirking.  
  
"Ginny..." Harry was silenced with her lips. He groaned as she pushed him back onto the bed. When Harry finally got enough self-control to tear apart their lips, he glared at her. "You do realize that we have all the time in the world, correct?"  
  
"Yes," she panted. "But you're still mine." Harry sighed.  
  
"Not now, not yet," he said. Ginny sighed dramatically.  
  
"Than put on your pants." Harry obeyed, his stomach untwisting. Immediately after the jeans were done up, Ginny attacked him fiercely. Harry moaned with pleasure as she licked over his stomach. Moments later, her lips recaptured his.  
  
Ginny's talented lips worked over Harry's. He let his hands run down the expanse of her body. Before she could react, Harry flipped them so he was hovering above her. She giggled and ran her hands lightly over his chest. Harry was suddenly very grateful he was in control, making it easier to hide his reaction to her fingers on his chest.  
  
Suddenly, a knock interrupted them. Ginny gasped, staring wide-eyed at Harry. He swore softly and got off of her. "Your room, now," Harry said hoarsely. She quickly scuttled away, shutting her door soundlessly. "Come in!" Harry called, grabbing a shirt.  
  
"Harry?" It was Ron. Harry felt his blood run cold at what his best friend had almost seen. Suddenly, Harry felt a bit sinful. And a bit thrilled. He shook himself.  
  
"Yeah, mate?"  
  
"I think I'm in love with Hermione," Ron said, sounding amazed. Harry snorted.  
  
"Aren't you the brilliant one," Harry said irritably. Ron didn't even notice.  
  
"I... God, Harry, I DO love her," Ron said, slumping onto Harry's bed. Harry shook his head, ridding himself of the image of Ginny and pulled his shirt on.  
  
"Ron," Harry said patiently, resigned to having to talk to his friend about a matter completely obvious to him. "You're dating her. You've loved Hermione since she first asked us about Trevor."  
  
"I have not," Ron snapped. "But... Harry I just want to be with her forever. Wholly." A blush quickly engulfed Ron's entire face. Harry felt a small twinge himself and laughed.  
  
"Look, I'm not going to pretend this isn't weird to talk about because, quite frankly, it is," Harry said. "However, if you are trying to tell me you want to have sex with Hermione...."  
  
"Yeah," he muttered, looking away. Harry smiled wider. But quite suddenly it vanished.  
  
"Ron, just make sure she's ready," Harry said quietly.  
  
"She... she brought it up," Ron muttered. "Today, just before she went to go get ready. She told me she loved me and when I was ready, she was. And then she bloody left!"  
  
"Listen mate, make sure she thinks it's special, all right?" Harry said. "It's her first time. Girls like romance, where boys just simply like sex." Ron shot him a suspicious look.  
  
"You seem well informed on this," Ron said. Harry looked away.  
  
"I've lived five year longer than you," Harry said, bringing up a subject he wasn't very fond of. He was, in fact, more mature than his friends. "I'm not innocent." Ron snorted.  
  
"I kind of knew that already," Ron said. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"I hate you sometimes."  
  
"I'm off then, cheers mate." Ron walked out and as soon as he left, Ginny burst in.  
  
"Hermione just told me! She and Ron are... EW!" Ginny flung herself on Harry's bed. "I was going to come back in here to snog, but I don't really want to anymore." Harry laughed.  
  
"Funny, me neither." But as he said this, Harry pulled Ginny into his arms and laid down on his bed. She sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to him.  
  
Harry quickly straightened his robes. Running a hand through his once again lengthened hair, he bit his lip. Something in his stomach signaled to foreboding. And it wasn't the fact that he'd have to make his friends sit the whole time of the ball, as they didn't know the Elvish dances. Something felt... off.  
  
Sighing, he left the room and waited patiently in the hallway. Ron and Neville emerged from their respective suites within moment of each other about ten minutes later. "These robes are bloody hard to get on," Ron grumbled. Harry laughed. He had left the two of them to figure out the Elvish ball robes for themselves, knowing from experience it was easier than helping them.  
  
They simply glared at him until he stopped. (sorry if this sounds kind of odd and crappy at the moment, I just read a horribly written story and I feel a might on the dumb side)  
  
When Harry finally quieted down, Ron and Neville relaxed, walking over to him. "How long do you reckon the girls will be?" asked Neville, absently picking at his collar.  
  
"Probably another hour or so," Ron grumbled.  
  
"Shut-up, Ronald," Hermione snapped. She was scowling at her boyfriend, hands on her hips. Ron swallowed hard, whether out of fear or amazement Harry could not be sure. Hermione looked stunning in a pale yellow silk dress. It hugged her small frame tightly until it flowed out at the waist. The neckline was under her shoulders, with strands of yellow silk hanging off the "strap." "Well?!"  
  
"Umm, er, you..." Ron gulped. Hermione sighed in exasperation and walked over, still looking mad.  
  
Hearing a giggle from Neville's door, they turned to see Luna. Her dress was Ravenclaw blue. The bodice tied up the front with a pearly white cord and heavily embroidered with white thread. The skirt billowed like Snape's robes, only blue and silk. Her arms had matching blue silk wound around them like toe shoe's ties, all of this in place of sleeves, as her dress had none, amplifying her small bit of cleavage.  
  
"It's not funny Luna!" Hermione cried. "They're not only insulting us but rather all females. These demented males seem to be under the impression that girls worry too much about looks and take an excruciating amount of time to get ready!" Luna giggled a bit more before replying.  
  
"It's quite funny," she said, a giggling fit taking over again.  
  
"Luna!" Hermione said, exasperation clearly evident. "I cannot believe this. Women must unite in this need to-"  
  
"Can it, Quill," Harry said." She rounded on him, and Harry's friends flinched.  
  
"Can't manage to stay out of trouble without me, can you?" came Ginny's voice. "All of these couples ganging up on you?" Harry silently thanked her to coming at that moment and turned to her. He felt himself warm at the site of her.  
  
"You look exquisite, little sister," Ron said, kissing her cheek. Harry was inclined to agree.  
  
Ginny's dress was a shimmering silver silk. It was a simple dress, with a tight bodice and a flowing skirt and funnel sleeves, but she looked radiant in it. Her hair was lazily pinned up, curls escaping every which way, falling in her eyes and along her neck. A thin silver chain ran down her neck and under her dress and a pearly tear drop in a deep blue hung right above her breasts.  
  
"Come on," Harry said, not trusting himself to say anything else. The others followed behind him. He was silent, as Ron and Neville's boots clunked on the ground and the girls' heels clinked softly. Harry was struck by how different he seemed to be from his friends now"€ if only in small ways.  
  
"How exactly do they dance here?" asked Ron nervously. Neville also looked quite frightened. Harry sighed heavily.  
  
"I'm afraid you won't be able to dance much. Elves are very... particular about dancing. The proper way of dancing here is rather boring, but you get used to it," Harry said. "It's all marches and other such things, memorized by all children at the age of five. Folk dancing is really something, but you'll never see that at one of these balls. I'll start dancing lessons straight away. Tomorrow will be your first."  
  
"You keep giving me a reason to glare at you," Ron muttered darkly. Harry smiled, loving the familiarity of these moments with his best friend.  
  
"Now listen carefully," Harry cautioned. "You'll be announced when you walk in. Go at a steady pace down the stairs. Bow like this-" Harry demonstrated by bowing, left hand behind his back, right hand before his face, first two fingers pointed out. "To Atonics, Kilala, Ricatone, and the Council. Then, disperse. Or wait a moment for me."  
  
They stopped before another set of grand doors and Harry motioned them through. Timidly, Hermione walked through the dark red curtains that were now in front of them. Harry smiled, hearing the announcer, a friend of his named Frandi, announce her.  
  
"Hermione Granger of Corio, member of his Highness's army, best friend to his Highness, and honored guest." Ron gulped and went next.  
  
"Ronald Weasley of the Burrow, member of his Highness's army, best friend to his Highness, and honored guest, known to be courting Hermione Granger."  
  
Ginny caught Harry's eye and he grinned evilly.  
  
"Neville Longbottom of Picketpost, member of his Highness's army and honored guest, known to be courting Luna Lovegood." Luna smiled distantly, going after her boyfriend.  
  
"Luna Lovegoood of Bluemoss, member of his Highness's army and honored guest." Ginny pecked Harry's lips before slipping out of his view.  
  
"Virginia Weasley of the Burrow, member of his Highness's army, confidant of his Highness, and honored guest."  
  
Harry waited a few moments, readying himself. He removed a silver ring with many loops and twists and an emerald in the center that, after he had placed it on his head, fell just above the center of his two eyebrows. Changing his stance, he walked swiftly up to the curtain and stepped through.  
  
Silence fell immediately on the entire room. The walls were a swirl of marble and silver stone. Deep red, deep purple, and gold material hung randomly throughout the room. Some twisted on the ceiling, occasionally dipping low enough to be just out of one's reach. Harry saw, with a great deal of unease, his friend looking at him as though he were a stranger.  
  
And with chin-length hair topped with a ringlet, he truly felt like a different person. '_Because you are_,' Harry reminded himself bitterly. '_You are Prince Laohan of the Elves, destined to defeat the Dimukai and rule the Elvin Realm. Not to forget killing Voldemort in between.'_ For the first time since he had discovered the truth behind his heritage, Harry felt like Prince Laohan. He was no longer Harry Potter, and he longed desperately for his old self, in place of the regal prince he was.  
  
"His royal Highness Laohan Anitan, Prince of the Elves, Jistone of the Elves, Prongs. Known in the Wizarding Realm as Harry Potter, the Boy- Who-Lived. Thought to be the Wolf to the elves."  
  
Silently, Harry walked down the stairs, letting the age-old sensation of hundreds of eyes on him roll off. As everyone in the room bowed, Harry felt something inside him cave. Walking swiftly towards his friends, Harry once again felt odd.  
  
No, something was not right.  
  
THIS IS NOT A CLIFHANGER, NOTHING HORRID WILL HAPPEN IMMEDIATELY IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER! Love you all!  
  
A/N I DID IT! The extra week delay from my apology was my fault. I forgot to do a whole buncha crap for the D man. Anyhoo, my sister caught something from her friend AJ who got back from Africa a week ago, and I think I'm coming down with it. The nest chapter may be a while, but I'll try and hurry. 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**SORRY!** My computer has been getting repaired for the past ten days, and when it came back, the first six pages of this chapter were gone, meaning I had to rewrite it. Evil mothers and their need for 'a faster computer.'  
  
A/N Everyone seems gung-ho on this whole it's Ginevra, not Virginia thing. But since I've called her Virginia throughout this story, Virginia she will remain. However, in the future, I will use her correct name.  
  
**Chapter Twenty-Four  
**  
Harry stared blankly at the ceiling in his room. The thought dismally of his dormitory, wishing he was lying in that bed, or even his bed at Grimmauld Place. Turning onto his side, he remembered the ball he had returned from an hour ago. They had gotten through it without mishaps, but Harry couldn't shake the feeling he had. A feeling of distance and loneliness.  
  
Sighing, he turned to his other side. He concentrated on clearing his mind, though he knew he was safe in the Elvin Realm"€ for now, and if only from Voldemort's mind probing. But after a while, he let himself get lost in memory, knowing it was his best shot at sleep.  
  
But half an hour later, when he had yet to accomplish anything, Harry got out of bed. It had become a habit of his to sleep in naught but his boxers, which had occasional led to embarrassing incidents.  
  
Silently he slipped into a simple Elvin outfit in plain brown and grabbed his heavy black cloak, hearing the storm rattling his window and pound into the castle. He loved rain. Thinking longingly of the storm he was about to go out in, Harry grabbed a Royal Guard medallion and slipped the plain leather strand around his neck. Without making any noise, Harry slipped out of his room and out of the castle, throwing the cloak on.  
  
Once his face was covered, he knew he would have no trouble getting to the stables. He stopped right inside the doors. The elf on guard was not one Harry was familiar with. He silently thanked Mertiku that he was asleep, though he knew he'd have to have a chat with him later.  
  
Finding the horse he wanted was easy. It was a plain brown horse, rugged looking. What no one knew was that it was a pure stallion, roughened by years of warfare. Saddling him up, Harry murmured into her ear. He swiftly mounted.  
  
"Go on, Wicker," he said softly. The horse was soon trotting out of the castle gates and towards a pub. It was only one in the morning, and Harry knew things would be in full swing.  
  
As he neared his destination, the Red Thorn, Harry performed multiple charms on himself. His hair turned from black to silver, his eyes from emerald to a stormy grey (unmistakably Sirius's eyes), and his skin paled. Suddenly, his ears were pointed. His hair was straight to his shoulders and Harry absently brushed in behind his ears as he slid off Wicker.  
  
Noise burst to his ears as he opened the door to the pub. A few people turned to look at him, but as soon as he pushed his hood down and shook out his hair, they turned away, uninterested.  
  
All but one.  
  
"Leo?!" cried a man who looked rather pissed. Harry grinned. (These conversations are in Elvish!)  
  
"In a right state, aren't you Wiften?" His voice now carried a heavy Norwegian accent. "A shot of Blazer, if you would, Kiri?" The stunningly beautiful bartender smiled and handed it over, as well as a glass filled with a slightly less red drink.  
  
"Where've you been?" asked Kiri.  
  
"Yes, kind sir, where have you been? It's been ages, and you used to be here at least twice a week!" Wiften announced loudly.  
  
"Still as drunk as can be," Harry murmured. "I've been on duty for our prince." He felt his stomach twist with the familiar sensation he had with lying.  
  
"Well then, welcome back!" cried a voice on Harry's left. He smiled.  
  
"Goyin!" The two men clapped backs. "I saw your cousin up at the palace. She's grown up quite nicely." Harry was greatly amused by the growl that Goyin gave him.  
  
"I haven't had enough rum to let that comment slide, Leo," threatened Goyin.  
  
"I'm only teasing you," Harry said, rolling his eyes. He quickly took his shot. "Let me buy you a drink in apology. Besides, I have my eye on the red haired human." Harry's friends chuckled.  
  
"You're all dirty, nasty men," Kiri said loudly. Harry grinned and raised his glass to her.  
  
"So it is," he said, tipping it back and taking a long drink.  
  
"Leo!" cried woman's voice. Harry turned and had just enough time to see deep purple hair before he was engulfed in a hug.  
  
"Hello, Veranine," Harry choked out. "Mind getting off." She giggled and pulled away.  
  
"It's been too long, darling," she said brightly. Easily, she jumped up onto the counter and reached down, pulling out a bottle of dark green liquid and taking the top off.  
  
"I thought you'd taken up barkeep at the Skipping Stone," Harry said. "I also heard that you and Goyin were doing a little mating dance."  
  
"Jealous?" asked Goyin, pulling a squealing Veranine into his lap.  
  
"That you have my leftovers? Not in the slightest." Veranine slapped Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, so I'm just your leftovers now, eh, Leo?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Harry smiled serenely and took another sip of his drink.  
  
He sat for an hour, content to listen to their conversation and add a comment or two. Harry was comfortable in this façade, for all but the twinge of guilt that came with lying to his friends. He was just a lowly soldier for the prince. No one expected him to do anything but buy his usual drink and shot.  
  
After Harry had finished his glass, he stood up, pulling his cloak on. "I'd better get up to the castle," he said. "You never know when Ricatone will come around, checking for all her little men. That's the one thing that you don't miss when you're on a mission." He put some money on the counter, but quickly drew it back, realizing it was his wizarding money.  
  
"Leo?"  
  
"Sorry, forgot about that," he said. Harry was a bit flustered. "I think one of the humans dropped it at the ball. I'll be giving it to Ricatone in the morning. She'll find its owner. Here." Harry quickly placed Elvish money out.  
  
"Don't be a stranger, Leo!" Wiften yelled when Harry stood up. He smiled at the drunk elf. "Ah! Kiri! Come here, why don't ya, sweet thang!" Harry laughed outright and Kiri glared at him as he left.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning with a slight buzz in his head, though not enough of one to even bother him in the slightest. "Good old Elvish whisky," Harry murmured as he swung himself out of bed. He quickly dressed and knocked on Ginny's door.  
  
"Gin? Are you ready for breakfast?" Harry jumped a bit in surprise when she opened the door quickly. She grinned, looking wide-awake and excited. She was wearing a simple pale blue cotton dress with funnel sleeves and a long skirt. Her curls were pulled back with a blue ribbon.  
  
"Of course, Prince Laohan!" she cried. Grabbing his arm, she yanked him into the hall and towards the dining hall. Harry shook his head.  
  
"We have to wait for the others. I told them to meet us here in the hall. We're not eating in the Grashia today. We're going to the Mess Hall to eat with the Royal Guard trainees, seeing as you five are technically trainees." Ginny sighed impatiently. "What are you so anxious about?"  
  
"Dance lessons!" she cried, throwing her arms up as though he were stupid. Harry laughed.  
  
"That's not until this afternoon. And besides, after that dancing you saw last night, I would have thought you would've realized how boring this is going to be," Harry said. Ginny just grinned and pounded on Hermione's door. After a few moments, the six were headed to a new part of the castle.  
  
Harry stopped them before a simple set of oak doors and pulled them open without ceremony. Immediately, without pausing in the slightest, Harry walked through them and over to a line. His friends hurried after him. They looked around the hall, uncomfortably aware of all the prying eyes that Harry seemed oblivious to.  
  
He did not notice the younger looking elves who had frozen, some with food halfway to their mouth. He didn't even flinch when a male elf in a squires outfit let his eggs drop from the fork in front of his mouth, staring transfixed at Harry. Some of the older elves had immediately lost interest in him after bowing quickly.  
  
"Lightning," Ron said timidly. Harry glanced back at him, waving a hand.  
  
"You'll get used to it. It's not like Diagon Alley will be much better, as of late. Do you have any idea what will happen when The Prophet gets wind of this?" Harry laughed and grabbed a tray as the line moved forward. Imitating him, his friends filled their trays as they went though what seemed to be a buffet line.  
  
They proceeded to a table full of young elves"€ about the age of a first year"€ and sat down. By now, everyone was bowing at Harry. He simply flicked his wrist and called something in Elvish. It immediately stopped.  
  
A boy, about twelve, was staring wide eyed and nervous at him. "Yes?" The boy jumped at being addressed by Harry.  
  
"M-may I have the-the honey, Your Highness?" he stuttered. Harry smiled and handed it to him.  
  
"What's your name?" The small boy swallowed and took the honey. He responded while his shaking fingers put the honey on his eggs.  
  
"Kirtain of Landerbeau, son of Zen Akji and Zenra Kiratanin." (I don't remember what I made be the words for a noble man and woman, so these are the new ones, if someone would tell me what chapter I had previously named such things in, I will revise it.) Hermione and Neville blanched slightly as Kirtain took a big bite of egg-covered honey. Harry laughed at them.  
  
"You get used to it," Harry said to them, still chuckling. "Besides, we eat mint burgers. Every culture has its own foods. But the eggs and honey is found mainly in the south. Now, Kirtain, you're a page, correct?" The boy nodded. "Is your brother, by any chance, Zen Raddan?"  
  
"Yes, he is, Your Highness," Kirtain whispered, looking fixatedly at the table. "He...."  
  
"Yes?" prompted Harry. Kiratin took a deep breath.  
  
"Whenever he came back to Landerbeau, he told us about you. How he was proud to fight at the side of such a great elf. I know he died happy," Kirtain said, looking up at Harry.  
  
Harry felt as though ice water had been dumped on him. A shudder shook his body. Images of blood flashed through his mind. Swords clashing, elves screaming as they fell into a pool of red that surrounded them.  
  
"I'm nothing special," Harry said quietly. "Just a kid who got lucky a few times more than he deserved." The humans sitting with them exchanged glances. They had come to the assumption that Zen Raddan had died fighting the Dimukai with Harry. The prince in question shook himself. "What's you strong point?"  
  
"Staff," he said immediately. "I'm better at single bladed but I'm a fair shot with double."  
  
"Fair shot?" came the voice the girl across form him. She spoke in Elvish. "You can beat pages three years older than you with double. And when you've got a single, you're leathal. Oh, sorry, Your Highness. I'm Sishari of The Hollow." Harry nodded to her.  
  
"And your point?" he asked in easy Elvish. (Not as in the nasty do- you-have-a-meaning way, but like, what is your strongest ability? Stressing your.)  
  
"I'm rather dubious at everything, but I can hold my own with a Bakki," she said, naming the curved blade preferred by the elves from the isles. Harry raised his eyebrows. Training with a Bakki was optional, as was training with the Satit and Jungyu.  
  
"Impressive. Few pages choose to learn any of the extra weapons favored to the more secluded parts of the realm. Many of those who do know how to wield them only know so because their squire masters made them. Knowing your ways with Bakki will come in handy, trust me, Sishari." She nodded, blushing.  
  
"Harry?" Ron ground out. Harry quickly turned slightly red.  
  
"Sorry guys," he muttered, and relayed the conversation in rushed English.  
  
"I think we should learn some Elvish," Luna said lightly, buttering a roll. She was hardly paying attention to the others, and the elves looked quite taken aback with her airy nature. Harry had also noticed a few hostile looking elves.  
  
"We'll to that after dancing lessons. Besides, the whole mornings are for combat training," Harry said. "By the time Christmas break is over, you're all going to be able to teach the basics to the DA." Harry rubbed his scar as it prickled.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny said timidly, lightly touching his shoulder.  
  
"I have this horrible feeling something bad is going on back home. Voldemort's emotions don't come through the realm dividers very well. He has to be feeling it very strongly. And this is happiness. We'd better finish up quick and get to training." Heeding his words and exchanging a few furtive glances, they quickly finished and left the hall, along with most of the squires and pages.  
  
"Where are they going?" Ginny asked s Harry led them towards their rooms, the opposite direction of the pages and squires.  
  
"You'll see in a minute," Harry said.  
  
When they reached the doors to their rooms, Harry stopped them. "Where the simplest training clothes you can find, alright. Meet out here in a few minutes. Don't bring any of your weapons, we'll use the practice ones."  
  
Harry walked into his own room and pulled a trunk out from under his bed. Opening it, he pulled out a pair of dark blue breeches, a cream colored shirt, and a brown tunic. He quickly dressed and took his ringlet off of his head. Putting on his Royal Guard medallion, Harry saw the door to Ginny's room was ajar.  
  
When he went to close it he caught a glimpse of Ginny slipping on an Elvish breast band and turned a brilliant shade of red as his blood rushed southward. Silently shutting the door, he took a few deep breaths and calmed himself. He fingered his shoulder-length hair for a moment before making it return to its normal state.  
  
Absently running a hand through it, Harry pushed his trunk under his bed and moved to another door. On the other side was a large sitting room. Quickly crossing it, he muttered a few chosen words in Elvish. A door appeared next to the one that led to the servants' passages.  
  
Opening it, Harry revealed a small armory. He located a cherry wood box and pulled several daggers from the sapphire silk inside. Pulling a pair of plain leather boots from a shelf, Harry stuffed them on his feet and shoved two daggers into each. Then he slipped a dagger in each of his sleeves, shaking his arms to make sure they stay put. The final two daggers were tucked into the waste band of his trousers, hilts covered by his tunic, though he knew he'd have to remove them when he put on his sword belt.  
  
His sharp Elvish ears picked up on Ginny in his room and he quickly passed through the sitting room into his own, hiding the door again.  
  
"There you are!" Ginny said happily. She kissed his mouth lightly and began to pull away. Harry pulled her against him and deepened their kiss. A few moments later, he pulled back, grinning happily as well.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We're waiting," she said in a whining voice. He laughed and pulled her out through his door.  
  
We should tell them tonight, Harry thought to Ginny. She sent a nod back.  
  
"Luna, Neville, the three of them have been training in specialized points for a while now. Hermione is an archer, Ron a double ended staffsman, and Ginny a double edged swordsman. We'll find both of your special points and train you the most in that, but all of you will learn the same things a member of the Royal Guard learns."  
  
He led them through the castle, giving them a list of things they'd learn to do. From the look on Neville's face, it was clear Neville was quite certain he couldn't do any of it.  
  
"Nev," Harry said as they pushed through the back doors of the large castle ten minutes later. "You'll do fine. I think you're going to surprise yourself. Anyways, on top of the Royal Guard training, you'll learn Elvish, Elvish dancing, street fighting, horse back riding, and the spells that don't require Elvish magic. And we may have to add more to that list. Oh, yes, and I've gotten Grandfather to make Tonks teach us to Apparate. I know a few wards to use that the Ministry won't be able to detect. And we can work on it here over breaks, we just need to bring Tonks next time."  
  
His friends just exchanged looks, Harry seemingly oblivious to their dumbfounded faces.  
  
"Harry," Luna said after a few moments. He turned to look at them. "O.W.L.s." He shrugged.  
  
"You and Ginny can always use an Elvish time turner to study."  
  
"Harry! That's completely ridiculous!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around. "You can't just go around giving out time turners, Elvish prince or not! It's against wizarding law!" Harry sighed.  
  
"Hermione, they need to study for their tests, and besides that, being prepared for this war is a life and death situation. It will be alright to let them use a time turner to balance everything," Harry said calmly. Hermione sniffed and glared. He sighed for the second time in a minute. "Hermione! Listen to me! It will be alright!"  
  
With that, Harry began heading towards a small wooden building ornately decorated with wooden carvings of weapons. The other followed, Hermione in the back, still brooding.  
  
"This!" Harry called over his shoulder, elves stopped and bowed to him, though he pointedly ignored it. "Is the practice armory!" He threw open the doors and led the other five inside.  
  
"Cool," Neville whispered, running his hands along the bade of a single edged sword.  
  
"There are wooden staffs," Harry said, gesturing around. "Arrows, bows, dull swords, sharp swords, padding, armor, everything you need! And all of it is easily replaceable and repairable. Unlike the stuff in the other armory, which is very nice and expensive. Most of it is Shakki Anit, meaning Water Armor."  
  
"This is beautiful," Hermione said, her fingers tracing an ornately carved bow on the open doors. Harry smiled.  
  
"Elves think that everything needs to be beautiful and elegant, even the practice armory. Today, my pages, is going to be for staff training. Ron will be more advanced at this than you, probably a second or third year page's level. I'll send him over to train with them. The rest of you, will come with me. Ron, grab a double and single bladed practice staff. Everyone else, just a single."  
  
After they all had one selected, Harry summoned one for himself and motioned for them to follow him. They did so and stopped at a large fenced- in area.  
  
"This is where second- and third-year pages to practice. The next one over is for fourth-year pages, the one after that is for squires, and the furthest is for first-year pages. The largest one, right by the lancing area, is for Royal Guards and next to that is for knights, or Royal Guard members of noble blood, who are the pages and squires. The basic suit of Royal Guards are from peasant families. Tradition, as you've seen, dictates the highest of civilizations. Old prejudices are stronger in this realm than in ours."  
  
The others took a few moments to contemplate Harry's words.  
  
"Master Garvic!" Harry called. The elves all stopped, surprised at hearing English, which all pages learned. "I would like to introduce you to my friend Ron. He's been studying double bladed staffsmenship for a while now, and he's up to the second-year pages level. I promise he'll cooperate. Unless, of course, someone flares his temper about money or blood or anything. Other than that he's, er, level-headed."  
  
When Hermione gave a loud snort Ron glared at her and the two were soon engaged in a row. Harry shook his head and watched with admiration as Luna let her odd ways diffuse it. "Impressive, Loony," Harry whispered.  
  
"I'll see what he can do," Master Garvic said after a few moments. He motioned Harry and Ron closer. "Boy, keep an eye on those lot on the left. They're pretty nasty fellows. I'll keep my eyes open, but watch what you do around them, alright?" Ron nodded with uncharacteristic obedience and Harry couldn't help but smile. Master Garvic was rather intimidating with his size, but reminded him a lot of Hagrid. Only he was quite stern and tough when he needed to be.  
  
"Have fun, Ronald," Harry called teasingly over his shoulder. Ron followed this up with a very rude statement that the elves didn't understand and made Hermione tell Ron off. Harry just laughed and pulled the rest of his friends away.  
  
"Ron is so... so immature sometimes!" Hermione ranted. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"I think they're having a lover's spat," Ginny muttered. But she said it loud enough that Hermione heard.  
  
"We aren't lovers!" Her face had gone very red and Harry was trying very hard not to laugh. He swallowed and used his highly effective techniques of becoming a stone mask.  
  
"Not yet, though the way you two carry on," Harry said suggestively. "And don't think that Ron doesn't talk to me and Nev the same as you talk to Ginny and Luna. We all know what the two of you have on the brain." While Hermione sputtered with embarrassment, Ginny clapped.  
  
"Touché," Luna said, smiling with the left side of her mouth. Neville wisely refrained from commenting but, when Hermione was occupied with glaring at her two friends, he snickered to Harry.  
  
Due to their conversation, Harry was the only one who noticed that when they went past the practice fields, the elves all stopped and watched the humans with either interest or contempt. He was rather relieved, in fact, that his friends had not yet noticed. He knew Ron didn't either, from the resounding noise of wood on wood coming from his training field.  
  
Harry halted the small fellowship at their destination. Immediately, all of the first-year pages ceased movement and stared, openly at the humans and their prince. Only two of the elves, both boys, seemed used to the prince's presence, though they eyes the humans with interest. Both, Harry knew, were natives to the castle, their parents on the Council.  
  
"Master Findley!" Harry said joyously. The man grinned brightly at him, before turning to his students and yelling something in Elvish for quite a while. When he was finished, practice resumed immediately.  
  
"Kana's been going on and on about that school of yours, Highness," Master Findley said conversationally.  
  
"So you've finally started to court her then?" Harry taunted. Findley went extremely red, especially for an elf.  
  
"Yes," he mumbled. A girl giggled nearby, but promptly stopped as her partner smashed her fingers with his staff. "Serves you right, Yashtia of Benai," he scolded in Elvish. "Twenty laps around the stables after dinner. So, what can I do for you, Prince Laohan?"  
  
"We're here to train," Harry said in English. The others looked nervous at the sight of the first-year pages, they went back and forth with two moves, tuned to perfection.  
  
"They any good?" he asked, eyeing up Neville, who blushed, knowing that the man was studying his weight.  
  
"They'll get good if they aren't," Harry said firmly. Findley looked at Hermione's slim, but obviously not athletic, build and Luna's wiry, fly away appearance. "Ron's a killer with a staff, or soon to be, anyways, and he's over with the older pages. Hermione's got the potential to be a great archer, and Ginny's going to be lethal with a blade. I haven't tested Luna and Neville yet. We're going to do that after training, before lunch."  
  
Findley was circling Ginny, obviously thinking her small frame and fragile looking body would brake under pressure from anything. She glared at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Good things come in small packages," she snapped. "I grew up with six brothers, I'm not a ninny." Findley held his hands up in defense.  
  
"Gazinan, give me forgiveness," he muttered in Elvish. Harry laughed and Ginny glared at him, which sobered him rather effectively.  
  
"Sorry, Gin. He's asking the God of Surprise for forgiveness from you."  
  
"Listen up!" Findley cried in Elvish. "These four are going to be starting to learn everything we are! And so will the male red-haired human, but right now he's with the second- and third-year pages. Be polite, or you'll all get what's coming to you! Daveterr, Jarretsin, Benai, and Noxivar, you're partnering up with them. Meaning your partners should square off. NOW!"  
  
Four elves came over immediately, three boys and the girl who had been given twenty laps. "Master Findley," she ventured in Elvish. "You already have me cleaning the stables after dinner."  
  
"You'll do them both, Yashtia," he said sweetly. Harry laughed. "You're going to take the boy." He turned and spoke in English. "Neville, this is Yashtia of Benai, she'll be working with you for everything but whatever it is that you're point is. The same goes for all of you. Hermione, you'll work with Jarryen of Noxivar, though he prefers to go by his lands. Luna, this is Gortimere, or Gorti, of Jarretsin, and Ginny, this is Ravquin of Daveterr. He is what we like to call Riggi (R i j ee), or the Serpent." Ginny blanched slightly. Harry laughed a little, but was quieted once again by her loathsome gaze.  
  
"Sorry?" he offered, shrugging. Ginny opened her mouth to snap, but Riggi put a hand on her shoulder. Smiling sweetly at him – too sweetly, thought Harry – Ginny let him lead her to a corner. The others split up as well.  
  
"Okay," Findley called, at his side, Harry mentally translated for his friends, causing Luna to blink five times in fast recession and Neville to jump about a mile. "We're going to review today. First block and attack. Get to it. Oh, and Prongs quel Agin (the sequel) you and I can... catch up... a bit." Harry groaned but summoned up staffs for them anyways, and they were quickly engaged in a fierce battle, ignoring the others as they practiced, too well trained to stare with hours of punishment and smashed fingers as experience.  
  
Eventually, Findley and Harry stopped, hearing a squeal from a page Harry as Rafilicon of Contetre, who had grown up at the palace. While Master Findley went to yell at them and send the boy to the healers, Harry went to check on his friends.  
  
Luna was more focused than usual, though she still seemed to be frightening Gorti. Her hands often slipped form the correct grip positions, which Harry noticed was frustrating her. Gorti often got past her defenses of accidentally knocked her staff away, due to Luna's grip. Harry frowned.  
  
"Luna, come here for a second." She did so without question. Harry took no note of this, too concerned with thinking of a way to help her. Gorti, however, was looking a bit impressed. "Your hands keep changing grip, that's messing you up."  
  
"It feels unnatural." Luna's voice was a bit harder than usual, taken down a notch from her usual mystic and airy voice. Her eyes looked sharper with the slight frown that graced her lips. Harry also frowned, deciding he didn't like a frustrated Luna Lovegood.  
  
""Then try this," Harry suggested. He took her hands in his and rearranged them on the wood. She blinked, smiling slightly. "Better, Loony?"  
  
"Thanks," she said. Suddenly, she turned to Gotri and did the offensive swing. Gorti's well trained reflexes were easily able to block it, but this time, Luna's grip didn't falter – even though her hands did shake a little – and the sound of the two connecting was louder.  
  
Harry nodded, smiling. He moved over to Hermione. She was continually ducking or squealing, not using the defense position she was supposed to be. Noxivar looked rather fed up, with his forehead wrinkled. "Hermione," Noxivar said, straining is agrivated voice to make it sound patient. "Just use the defense position. I won't hurt you!" Hermione just squeaked. Harry watched in a sick fascination as the most prominent witch of his year failed miserably to do the set task.  
  
"Quill," Harry said after a few moments. She looked at him, going red. "What's the most painful curse you've been put under?" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You were there," she snapped, obviously in a bitter mood at her lack of skill. "The Department of Mysteries? Remember, evil psycho Death Eater hitting me with that infernal spell that confined me to a bed in that bloody Hospital Wing for an extensive amount of time?! Bloody idiot," she mumbled as an afterthought.  
  
Noxivar's jaw dropped at her disrespect to his prince, and he looked at Harry for his reaction. Much to the elf's surprise, Harry laughed.  
  
"There are probably only three things that are worse than that. One, the cruciartus curse, which I can say with complete authority, hurts like hell and a thousand worse places. Two, probably the killing curse in its rightful effect. I however, would not know, even though I am the most likely wizard. Third, and finally, is not, as you may assume, getting hit with a wooden staff. It is, however, getting run through with a sword.  
  
"It's a simple matter of logic, Hermione. Just break it down. He attacks, you block. It's really is that simple," Harry concluded, crossing his fingers behind his back. She scowled but as Harry wandered over to Neville, he saw her blocking and attacking much better.  
  
Much to Harry's shock, Neville was doing much better than the first two girls. He'd fumble every once in a while, but for the most part he could block Yashtia's fierce blows. Neville's attacks were weaker, without as much confidence as his blocks, making Harry frown and halt them. Neville blushed slightly.  
  
"You're defensive block is really good, Neville," Harry complimented. Neville's skin turned a darker shade of red. "Why don't your attacks have that same... enthusiasm, confidence?"  
  
Neville shrugged, looking very insecure. "I've always been rather good at ignoring people's attacks, I've gotten a lot of practice with Malfoy – Draco, sorry – and Professor Snape especially. But I'm not very good at attacking back, really defending myself." Harry nodded, his eyebrows drawn together in contemplation.  
  
"Try thinking – no...." Harry bit his lip, trying to come up with a solution. Suddenly, it hit him. "Neville, when I taught you guys the Patronus charm last year, what memory did you choose?"  
  
"I never conjured one; I hardly got a mist." Harry shook his head.  
  
"That doesn't matter. What memory did you choose?"  
  
"That time I stood up to you, Hermione, and Ron in first year," Neville said, going a lovely shade of red Harry thought only Uncle Vernon's anger could make. Harry smiled.  
  
"That's an excellent memory, Nev," Harry said with a silent reassurance hidden it in, telling Neville it was okay. "When you attack, think of that. Positive memories – happy memories – not only help to conjure defenses against a dementor, but can help you in any situation. Emotion is an excellent thing."  
  
"And the pain?" Neville muttered. He of course had not remembered the fact he was among elves, with extremely good hearing. Yashtia's face didn't change at all, like a well-trained noble's. Harry blinked and turned around, eyeing Neville carefully. The boy shifted uncomfortably under Harry's unblocked gaze, as Harry's glasses were no longer of any need.  
  
But Harry didn't respond, simply turned back around and walked over to Ginny, thinking on what Neville had said.  
  
Harry smiled at the girl he had, after so many years, fallen so fast for. Ginny's face was glistening with sweat, more so than the others. Her face looked more sure, her moves more fluent, but there was no denying that Ginny was, in fact, a beginner. Riggi had no trouble with her attacks, but he put more force into his own attacks than the other elves were. Ginny struggled to keep pace with him, but was trying none the less.  
  
Harry watched for a while, taking in everything, thinking of things to tell her. Riggi would call out things, feet in the wrong place, hands turned slightly wrong. Riggi, in Harry's opinion, was the best of the elves around him – not only at staffsmenship in general, but at teaching, instructing.  
  
Eventually they halted, Ginny panting heavily, Riggi smiling.  
  
"Here," Harry said, conjuring as canteen with a wave of his hand. Riggi's eyes widened while Ginny blissfully ignored the advanced display.  
  
"They said you could do magic without reciting spells," Riggi said, eyeing Harry. Harry sighed and waved his hand.  
  
"They say a lot of things," he said bitterly. Riggi smiled. "Anyways, Ginny, one reason you're so tired is that your body wasn't built for this." He flinched slightly when she glowered at him. "I didn't say you COULDN'T do this, I simply said your body wasn't made for it. You're going to have a pretty rough time, but all you have to do is work hard at it; your body will get used to it, then it will all be second nature. And try breathing like this." Harry quickly taught her an easier way to breath. Ginny's main problem was that she needed to better conserve her energy.  
  
Harry grinned at her and strolled away, moving among the elves, not saying anything, but watching them tense as he passed. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, missing the feeling of his glasses on his nose.  
  
The staff training progressed through most of the morning. Then, when Master Findley called it to halt and sent the pages to saddle up their horses and get ready for lancing, Harry motioned his friends to follow him to the first practice rfield, where Ron was just finishing up as well.  
  
It was easy to see, as they reached their friend, that he had had a much harder work out. Ron's clothes looked as if he had been swimming and had been letting them sun-dry for about half an hour. His hair was sticking to his forehead, and this time, when he ran a hand through it, Harry saw he bore no resemblance to James Potter and Sirius Black.  
  
"You smell," Luna said as she glided over, passing Harry. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Gee, thanks Luna. You're like a field of daisies yourself," he snapped. Luna paid him no mind and studied the footprints in the dirt in the practice field. The others shook their heads.  
  
"Ron, you really do need to wash up," Harry said. "I'd steer clear of Remus and Sirius. They both have enhanced smell for obvious reasons, but especially Remus since he's in control of the Wolf. Everyone can shower quickly. Meet at the stables in forty-five minutes, okay?" They all nodded and as the other five headed to the castle, Harry transformed into a sparrow and headed for an area far away.  
  
As the air rushed past him, Harry transformed back into his rightful state, the wind whipping against his shirt, blowing his hair back. As Harry flew with the elegance of a royal elf, he felt a jab of longing for the feeling of his broom. Harry loved flying on his own, with nothing but wind and body – but there was always something right when he flew on a broomstick. And later, as he headed back, once again as a sparrow, Harry realized what.  
  
Flying on a broomstick was the first time Harry had felt sure of himself – felt free. No matter what changed in his life, that would stay the same. That first instant when Harry had felt capable of something. Flying.  
  
A/N Sorry it's so short! Sissy's graduation party is tomorrow, I've been cooking like mad! 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

A/N I HAVE MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK. I know where this story is going, basically. But I'm having a lot of trouble with it right now, mainly because the story didn't start out very organized. I fully intend upon finishing this, but there may be a bit of a wait for the next chapter. Sorry that the end of this one is a bit of a cliffhanger. If it makes you feel better I have the last part of the next chapter already written, not just the beginning.

Chapter Twenty-Five

Midwinter day always came with a great deal of anticipation for the elves. It always marked the first day of snow around the capitol, and though it was never the first snow elsewhere, it snowed throughout the Elvin Realm on that morning, year after year, leaving perfect snow for playing in the afternoon. And, if only for seven hours, all of the elves "€ daughters of warriors, sons of blacksmiths, daughters of cooks, sons of nobles "€ in the realm are the same, playing in the freshly fallen snow, for once none of them worrying about money, appearances, or blood.

And so it was Midwinter day (or Christmas to the visiting humans) in Aquadira and throughout the Realm. The snow was falling softly, but steadily, promising the usual feet of soft white powder. Young elves were awake, jumping on their siblings and parents to awaken them. They drew pictures in the first of the season's frost on their windows. Older elves, too young to go into training or to have jobs, brought in firewood, leaving tokens in the rapidly increasing blanket of snow on the ground in respect to the trees.

The trees, towering high over many buildings, forming walls for some homes, were covered in a thin layer of snow, melting rapidly on the still hanging leaves. What seemed to be crystallized dew, made the leaves glitter in the sun. At the edge of the city, surrounded by a wall, in full glory, the royal palace was covered in the thin dusting of snow. Flakes fell peacefully, clinging to the sentries' hair as they patrolled. For the first time in a long while, their grips were slightly more relaxed on the weapons in their hands.

It was, however, in the castle where anything of real note was taking place. As snow fell outside the windows, maids, cooks, and other servants continued their work, knowing they would be done and gone by the time anyone of notable position awoke.

The Head Magician twitched in his sleep, his skin a shade paler than it had been a year ago. On makeshift beds at his own bed's side, his twin daughters simultaneously rolled over to face his bed, unconsciously snuggling even deeper into their covers. The Head Fighter stayed silent and still on her cot at the foot of her brother's bed.

Albus Dumbledore, less commonly knows as Albahino Anitan, was oblivious to the world around him, caught in his dreams.

The empty bottles with labels of a weaker brand of Elvish whisky sat on the table with decks of Exploding Snap. Three comfortable looking chairs were lines up and Melody lay across them. Her right hand hung over the edge of the chairs, fingers buried in the fur of Padfoot's shaggy black coat. On the large black leather couch a few yards behind the chair bed, Remus Lupin was sprawled on his back, one arm above his head, the other draping off of the sofa. Mayra (I've decided to call May Mayra because otherwise I just look like a lazy slacker) lay on top of him, their legs intertwined and her hands resting on his grey shirt.

Neville Longbottom's legs hung over a large blue chair in his "Common Room." His hair much resembled Harry's untidy mass in the early hour. Exhausted muscles from hours of harsh training won out his newly found habits of early rising. Luna Lovegood was curled at the foot of the chair, a white blanket draped over her.

In their own room, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger also slept. Their nude bodies laid pressed together amongst the tangle of sheets that was Hermione's bed. Clothes lay carelessly on the floor all around them. An open copy of **_An Animagi Life _**by Abigail Silverfur was covered in a partially dried pool of black liquid, a smashed ink bottle's shards lying across the pages and surrounding floor. Hermione's lips were curled in a small smile; her arms snaked around her boyfriend's torso. Ron also wore a contented look, one hand tangled in her hair, the other possessively on her arm.

Slowly, the door to the Prince's bedroom opened. Careful not to make a sound, Ginny Weasley slipped in, her light creamy silk bathrobe untied, revealing her pale blue silk night dress, so simple and yet so elegant. She gnawed on her lip as she quietly approached her boyfriend's bed. Ginny's movements paused as she took time to relish the fact she could openly call him that.

_Among friends_, she reminded herself firmly. _Only with Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. And the DA when we get back. Maybe. Bloody elves, making things so sodding hard!_

Harry Potter, whose assorted aliases he was choosing to forget in one of his treasured moments of peaceful sleep, awoke slowly, keeping his eyes closed, well aware of a small figure slipping into his bed. But he knew that figure, had memorized it that first night she'd come in. Ginny did not know that Harry was aware of her nighttime habit. She often slipped in to his bed, leaving after about ten minutes.

But today was different. It was just barely Christmas morning, but Harry could sense the magic emitting from some of the presents at his feet and he could feel his people going about morning chores. As Ginny quietly snuggled against his side, Harry slipped his arm around her.

Ginny squeaked in surprise, looking up at Harry's face with wide eyes. Harry, however, still had his eyes closed. "Harry?" she whispered softly.

"You seem to have made a habit out of this," he replied softly. He chuckled, opening his eyes to see her reddening skin.

"How long have you known?" Ginny asked resentfully.

"Since you started it," Harry said nonchalantly. He casually propped up a bit, the blanket sliding down a bit, revealing his toned muscles from hours upon hours of fighting practice. Ginny herself had noticed that her arms were getting more shapely, as well as her stomach tightening in the slightest bit. Neville, however, was loosing weight at a subtle enough pace for those who saw him daily to hardly notice unless they thought about it or compared pictures of him from the day they arrived to now.

"You make it sound like I've been having a secret affair for years," Ginny said, wrinkling her nose. Harry laughed. "It's only been twice before, so you just behave." Harry grinned impishly and kissed her temple. Ginny wriggled up next to him and kissed him soundly.

Harry was well aware of Ginny's scantily clad body pressing against his, and all too aware of his reaction to it. Ginny, however, seemed oblivious, for which Harry was grateful. But it didn't last long as Ginny straddled his waist. And Harry's Chocolate Frog boxers did very little to mask where his blood had decided to rush.

She jumped in surprise, feeling his physical reaction to her. Harry groaned, going bright red. Biting her lip, Ginny tentatively kissed him again. As the kisses once again became more heated, Ginny's hands started to lightly dance on his stomach.

Suddenly, Harry grabbed her tiny wrists in his hand, pulling back from her lips. Ginny looked at him in confusion. Harry swallowed hard. "You really don't want to go there Ginny," Harry croaked. "Not right now." Ginny nodded slowly before planting one last kiss on him. She rolled off and skipped back to her room.

Harry sighed heavily and sank back into his pillows. His momentary relief was washed away when Ginny levitated a pile of presents into his room and to the foot of his bed.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"I'm going to bed." Ginny slipped back in next to him and snuggled down. After a moment of disbelief, Harry slid slowly down next to her, quite glad his blood had returned to the correct regions of his body.

Unconsciously as they slept, the two moved closer together. Harry spooned her small form against his slight and wiry muscled body. His arm draped around her stomach. Her hands were under her head, making her look like an innocent child. Her legs, tangled with Harry's, said otherwise.

It was two and a half hours later when they awoke again. Harry was the first of the two to return to the waking world. His lips curved into a smile as he felt Ginny's body heat, warming him up much more effectively than the blankets they were under. A look out of the window confirmed to Harry that it was about seven in the morning, Ka just beginning to come up. His smile widening, Harry looked at Ginny's sleeping form next to him and ran his fingers through her hair.

At this, Ginny stirred. "Go 'way Ron," she mumbled, shaking Harry's hand off of her shoulder, where he had been trying to hasten her journey from the pits of sleep. Harry laughed and Ginny blinked at him. "Harry!" She kissed him sweetly by way of a morning greeting. After pulling away, Ginny stretched, causing the blanket to slip down as Harry sat up as well.

"What?" asked Harry, going red as her eyes drifted over him. A coy smiled formed on her lips.

"I like your sleeping attire," Ginny teased, running her fingers lightly over Harry's chest, causing him to shudder.

"Don't start," Harry moaned, kissing her once again, very pleased when she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. Tracing over now familiar territory, Harry felt himself relax in a way he hadn't for a long while. This was familiarity, this was constant, this was comfort.

After a few delicious moments, Harry pulled away from Ginny and reached over the side of his bed to pull on a white shirt.

"Presents!" Ginny cried. But Harry grabbed her waist to prevent her from getting to them.

"Sorry, Gin-Gin," Harry said, grinning evilly at her. She was giving him an overly dramatic pout. "We're all opening presents together this year, remember? We have to go open the portal for your family. Didn't you notice that your pile was remarkably small?" Ginny sighed heavily in resignation.

Harry laughed as they climbed out of his bed. "You go get dressed and go wait in my common room," Harry ordered. Ginny smiled again, kissing him good-bye and proceeding to skip out of the room to her own. Shaking his head at her childish antics, Harry pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans. Absently running his fingers through his hair, Harry exited his room to go get Luna and Neville up.

Reaching their door, Harry decided to test the spell he had had engraved in Dwarf Elvish along the bottom. Thinking the password, Harry walked through the door, delighted when he crossed the threshold undetected by the suite's occupants. Upon seeing the two of his friends in question, Harry couldn't resist smiling.

"Oy!" Harry yelled, glad that the castle walls were so thick. Luna jerked awake, blinking rapidly at him, a startled expression on her normally dreamy face. When she saw who it was, her face melted to its usual look.

"Morning, Prince Laohan," she said calmly, sitting up and stretching, her blanket falling off. Harry had taken it as a sign that whenever his friends called him by his Elvish name that they were either agitated with him or set on teasing him. He decided this was a situation with the latter reason behind his name.

"How do you fancy I wake Neville up?" asked Harry, his eyes twinkling merrily, in a Dumbledore-esque fashion, Luna noted with a mix of alarm and delight. Luna just blinked at him and Harry assumed she didn't really care. "Pail of water it is then." Motioning for Luna to move away, Harry conjured a large pail of water and hung it in the air above Neville. Then, he let it drop.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Neville jumped about three feet in the air as the cold liquid poured down on him. As soon as al the water had fallen, the pail dropped heavily onto his head. Pushing it up, water dripping down his face, Neville glared at the grinning Harry and giggling Luna. Luna smiled innocently at him in return to his scowl. "I'll get you for this, Potter. Watch your back."

"Such a change in character," Harry said with a frown. "After you get dressed, grab your presents and you can bring them into my common room. Ginny should be there. I've got to get everyone else up and the get the rest of the Weasleys." After the other two had nodded to him, Harry departed and made for Ron and Hermione's rooms.

Silently sliding through the door, testing their door's spell, Harry was pleased to find that it worked. Deciding to get Ron to help him scare Hermione awake, Harry went to Ron's room first. But no one was in there and the bed was made. Harry frowned, but came to the conclusion that Ron had probably gotten up to shower. Resigned to the fact that he'd have to scare Hermione al by his lonesome, Harry trooped over to her room and threw the door open with gusto.

"BLOODY HELL! My poor eyes!" Harry shrieked. Hermione and Ron woke with a start. Ron tumbled over and fell off of the bed, blinking bewilderedly at Harry. Luckily, Harry noted, the comforter had gone down with him, covering him relatively well. Hermione clutched the other sheets tightly to her, glowing as red as Ron's hair. "Bugger! I'm scarred for life!"

"We're already aware of Voldemort's token of love, Harry," snapped Hermione, still flushed with embarrassment. Harry's lips twitched into a grin.

"I'd ask if you two slept well, but I think the answer is rather obvious," Harry said, smirking first at Hermione and then at Ron. Ron, however, still seemed incapable of speech, staring wide-eyed at Harry. He sputtered at Harry's last comment.

Slowly, Harry entered the room and prowled around it, gently kicking their scattered clothes out of the way. He paused, seeing Hermione's precious autobiography of the famous animagus Abigail Silverfur, one of the few multi-form animagi. He sighed heavily and looked at Hermione as though she should be deeply ashamed.

"You realize that you've ruined not only a good bottle of ink but that you've stained all of your book's pages, right?" Harry was quite pleased when he received the reaction he had anticipated. Hermione shrieked and started to scramble off the bed, until she remembered the fact that she was wearing only a sheet.

"Just get the bloody hell out of here and let us change!" Hermione yelled. She flushed a deep red when Harry looked at her with mild surprise and Ron, who had shown signs of beginning to recover, lapsed back into absolute shock.

Holding his hands up for protection, Harry complied. But he paused at the door, a soft smile of deep affection crossing his lips. He turned to look back at his best friends. Hermione, arms crossed in anger, and Ron, lying baffled on the floor. "I'm really happy for you guys, just in case I haven't said it lately." Harry went to leave but stopped again. "And I love you both. A lot."

Harry shook his head and quickly went out into the hallway. Smiling slightly still, he headed out of the corridor that housed their rooms and turned left. After heading down another corridor he slipped behind a tapestry and used the hidden passage to reach his godfather's rooms.

In less than two minutes, Harry was pushing open the door. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the bottle labels that they had pulled off and strewn on the floor. But Harry's lips tugged up in a smile when he saw Remus on the couch, Mayra lying on top of him. He walked over and gently shook Remus awake.

The young werewolf jerked slightly and snapped his eyes open. Harry grinned at him and Remus smiled as well. His hand reached up to stroke Mayra's back. She shuddered and tried to snuggle under nonexistent covers. "Time to get up, Mayra," Remus whispered in her ear. She blinked and slowly opened her eyes.

Harry walked quietly over to his godparents. He could sense Remus and Mayra watching him, waiting to see what he would do. Grinning wickedly, Harry pulled out his wand and summoned one of the chairs his godmother was lying on. With a shriek, Melody crashed down to the floor, half lying on Padfoot. Padfoot jerked and jumped away, barking. He quickly transformed back into a human.

"Harry! That hurt!" he yelled, rubbing his back. Melody glared at him.

"Are you calling me fat, Sirius Black!" she accused. Sirius stared at her and stuttered.

"No!" he replied a full minute later. Melody sniffed and turned her head away.

"Smashing job, Siri," Remus muttered, patting his sympathetically on the shoulder.

"Stuff it," glowered Sirius.

"Anyways," Harry said loudly. "You lot had better get dressed. I'm going to get the rest awake and then open the portal for the Weasleys. Grab your presents and head over to my sitting room. Ginny'll be there for certain. Nev and Luna will be there soon, though Hermione and Ron may take a bit longer."

"Why?" asked Remus. Harry grinned, though he did turn a tad pink.

"Let's just say they were... together this morning when I went to get them. Completely together." Harry was definitely turning red. Sirius laughed loudly with Mayra. Remus was able to keep his face straight but his shoulders shook slightly none the less. Even Melody, in her offended mood, couldn't help but giggle.

"Right," Melody said briskly. "We'll change quickly. Sirius, Remus, if either of you intend upon taking a shower, do it right away."

"No! Bring your clothes with you; we're doing all of this in pajamas. I want to do this for real. Like we're all a normal family; the way things should have been!" Harry hadn't meant it to sound the way it had, but once he said it he realized it was too late. He winced and bit his lip, looking down.

But he had seen the anguished regret on Sirius's face, the sadness in Remus's eyes. Melody had looked ill and Mayra had just seemed a bit uncomfortable. Harry cursed himself a thousand times over in his head. But he couldn't change what he'd said now. It was done.

"I-I meant," Harry said quietly a few moments later. "We've never spent Christmas all together. The only time I was in the same building with any of you on this day for fifteen years, I never even saw Remus much less know who he was." Once again, Harry cursed himself. That had come out wrong too. Now Remus would feel guilty.

"Harry," Remus said softly, his voice choked. Harry felt a hesitant hand on his shoulder.

"Dammit! Remus, don't feel bad. That didn't' come out right either. I just... I want to just pretend, for a few hours, that there aren't two wars being waged with me in the middle of them both."

Remus's hand lightly trailed up and ran over the scar on Harry's forehead. Harry flinched. "Like you don't have that," Remus whispered. Harry saw a tear slide down the older man's cheek. Remus smiled a bit bitter sweetly. Gently, he ruffled the teenager's hair. "I know how you feel." As Remus drew back, Harry noticed his hand went to the left side of his stomach.

Sirius immediately moved forward and hugged Harry tightly. Harry was taken by surprise and stood stiffly for a moment before returning the sign of affection with ferocity. Hugging his godfather almost desperately, Harry was once again struck by how much Sirius meant to him. His father figure. Atonics could never have been like Sirius was, if only because Atonics had never known Harry's parents.

Harry felt Sirius's tears as one dropped onto his shoulder. Resolutely, Harry drew slightly away.

"Today," Harry declared, a bit too hoarsely for his liking, "is supposed to be happy. No more tears. Or at least not until you step on someone's toes at the ball tonight." Sirius laughed and Harry was pleased to see Remus chuckle as well. Melody was smiling crookedly and Mayra was grinning like mad.

Harry gave a quick bow and exited the room. When he was finally out in the corridor, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Rubbing his scar absently, he trekked through more secret passages to Atonics's rooms.

He smiled when he saw the twins on either side of him and his sister at his feet. '_If only they knew_,' Harry thought ruefully. Shaking his head, Harry pulled out his wand and used the new alarm charm that Flitwick had taught them. Immediately Atonics and Kilala shot up, glaring darkly at Harry when they saw him. Kigali and Mitra sat up slower. They opted to tackle the young prince when they spotted him.

"Hey, get off, twirps," Harry said, shaking the twins off. "Come on, time to open the portal."

Harry separated himself from the four elves in the corridor where his grandfather was. He smiled at Sala as she walked past him. The Silver Liquid Healer had a way of knowing when to come by. With a small wave, she vanished around the corner, presents drifting slowly in front of her.

Quietly, Harry entered Albus Dumbledore's chambers. He was mildly surprised to find his grandfather sitting in an overly stuffed chair in front of the fire, sipping tea. "Grandfather?"

"Harry." He looked up and met the young man's eyes. "I was waiting for you."

"You miss Hogwarts," Harry said, hesitantly moving towards his estranged relative. "Well, I think you do... your eyes... they...." Dumbledore smiled at him with what Harry was surprised to see seemed like pride.

"You're right," Dumbledore said. He set his tea down and steepled his fingers. "I left this place behind me a long, long time ago. I'm no longer young."

"By elf standards you're in you're prime," Harry snorted.

"But you forget; I gave up my immortality. I knew I would outlive those I loved, but I didn't want to be left behind much longer after them. I have many people whom I love that are still here. But so many are gone. I will die young for an elf, old for a human." Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Come on Grandfather. The rest are waiting. We're going to start running behind unless we go get the Weasleys. Don't forget that we have the dratted Midwinter Ball tonight." Dumbledore stood and let Harry lead him from the room.

After a dozen turns, the two were entering Harry's common room. It was fashioned much like the Gryffindor Common Room. The furniture was a deep scarlet as were the curtains on his windows. The carpeting was soft and rather fluffy, colored a darker cream. Tapestries of random patterns in scarlet, dark green, dark purple, and grey hung on the walls, hanging over a cream-colored Elvish stone. A large fireplace of black marble took up half of one wall.

Harry, followed by Dumbledore, walked into the room. Ginny was talking with Neville while Luna sat next to them, knitting silently. Ron and Hermione were sitting in a large armchair near the fire someone had started. The adults and the elves were talking quietly among themselves on the long, five-person couch that made up one side of the horseshoe of furniture. Kigali and Mitra were playing with Harry's wizard's chess set. Harry cleared his throat to get their attention. Silence fell over the room.

"I'm going to open the portal now," Harry announced. He pulled his necklace out and quickly performed the ritual, sending a small jet of lightning at the gem. The portal began to form, sending a light breeze through the room. Harry saw Hermione pull a shiny silver hair band off her wrist and put her hair into a pony-tail. Motions from Luna drew his gaze to her. She was insistently pushing her hair behind her ears, only to have it blown out again.

Suddenly, the breeze dropped off and Harry looked back at the gem. Only now it was in the top of a silver-framed mirror.

"That's different from the one that opened in the Great Hall," Hermione said. She stood up and moved hesitantly towards it. Her hand came forward and grazed the frame ever so slightly. "And from the one Atonics opened to bring us here. Come to think of it, that one was different as well. None have been the same."

Harry knew Hermione would comment sooner or later. "Very good observation, Miss Granger," came Hotoshi's familiar voice from the door. "Any ideas as to why it is so?" (Refer to chapter 21 for information on characters that are appearing.)

Harry, startled at his great-great uncle's appearance (with Biguri at his side), took a moment to realize that Hermione had not answered. He turned to her, eyebrows raised. Ron, Harry saw, was beginning to grin, shooting a look at Hotoshi that clearly said, 'You are my hero.' It vanished, however, when Hermione started to talk. And Harry wasn't the only one to catch the sneer she threw towards Ron.

"I have a theory..." Hotoshi looked at her in a way that was very reminiscent of his brother. Both of them, Harry noted. Hermione continued. "Harry's gem is an emerald. Atonics's was a sapphire. I'm not sure about who opened the one to the Great Hall, the one Migra came through, but I heard Migra tell Professor Dumbledore that she has a frinatep or something like that. My theory is that a different gem will open a differently framed portal."

"Very nice," Hotoshi said appraisingly. He studied her. "I thought Harry was exaggerating with his tales of you." Hermione, Harry decided, could turn a very interesting shade of red.

"But you're wrong," Biguri said. Hotoshi frowned at his apprentice.

"Biguri of Maitnu," he said, his voice gone from tinkling bells to iron. Biguri flinched and bowed his head. "Dust the scrolls." Biguri nodded. Hermione, as well as the rest of the room, elves included, looked confused. Hotoshi either did not notice or did not care to explain, because he turned to Hermione and explained.

"You were correct in that the gems do have something to do with it," Hotoshi said. "However, it is not the only the type of gem but the way it is cut and what else is inlaid with it. You must be personally selected by the prince, or the Head for the past few centuries, to possess a Portal Gem. They're used not only for transportation between the Realm of the Elves and Merlin's Realm, but for inter-realm transportation. During wars, Portal Gems are very useful. And during such times, anyone who has one and can operate it correctly has their blood fused with it, so that when they die, the gem is turned to ashes.

"Atonics's Portal Gem is indeed sapphire. In the form of the Celtic knot for destiny, ruby is threaded in the center. The cut is a simple circle diamond. His is actually one of the plainest of all Portal Gems. It is the only completely Merlin's Realm crafted. The frame reflects the inlaid pattern because the Celtic knot will form all along it.

"Migra also possesses a Portal Gem. Hers is made completely of things from the Elvin Realm and the center is threaded with tepri, a silver gem, in the form of Nakuri's symbol. Nakuri was one of the God's descendants, Master of the Serpent Rose. It's symbolized in roses and snakes on the portal.

"Harry's gem, however, is not emerald. The creator melted sapphire and carion, a yellow Elvish gem found in the Mountains of Jedudai. The result was what we call Eporah, or elf-made gem. There is emerald, ruby, tepri, and hijarikten threaded into the center in Anceint Elvish symbols."

Hermione's fingers traced over the silver wolf on the frame.

"This is Harry's first animagi form," she said softly. "Is that what the symbols are?"

"When my wife was alive," Atonics said. "She was Keeper of the Ring, as you know. Only the Keeper can read Ancient Elvish. We brought her ancient prophecies to decipher, but she was getting ill very quickly. And she refused to tell them to anyone but who she called the Rezetra, meaning, we discovered, the Protector of the Prophecy. But Ashizu did tell us one thing. She showed us the symbols in The Prophecy of the Wolf, the ones that stood for The Wolf, The Birds, and The Feline. Those are the symbols threaded into Harry's Portal Gem."

"Who made it?" asked Ron, peering closely at the teardrop-cut gem embedded in the portal frame.

"We don't know," Biguri said. "But Sala found it." The gazes moved to the Silver Healer.

"I was in the Mountains of Jedudai, during the war, healing those that I could. I found it lying in a pile of dust. No one was tied to it, or else it would have also been dust. We can only guess that the creator was turned to ashes, caught in the crossfire of our battle." Sala looked lost in her memories as she recounted the tale.

"You'll have to excuse me for interrupting," Dumbledore said, eyes dancing. "But I believe the Weasleys may get worried that something has happened. The portal has been opened for a while." Harry went scarlet and mumbled he'd be right back, ducking through the portal and into the Burrow.

When Harry came out the other side, he found himself in the kitchen of the Burrow. Fred and George were sitting on the table, arguing softly between themselves. A trunk was lying at their feet. Their pajamas were identical, and Harry saw with amusement that they each wore a hoop in one ear. Fred's hair was grazing his cheek while George had his pulled back partly into a pony-tail. Bill was sitting in a chair, feet propped on the opposite end of the table, talking to Charlie, who sat straddling his own chair. Bill kept glancing over at Fleur who was sending worried and annoyed expressions at the twins from her seat upon another trunk.

Mr. Weasley and Percy were nowhere in sight, but Mrs. Weasley stood talking to Penelope Clearwater at the stove, helping her close up boxes full of what Harry knew had to be food. This surprised him. He had told the Weasleys they could bring their 'significant others' and he had known that Penelope and Percy were back together, but he had not expected her to come. As far as he knew, things were still shaky between the two.

"Where are Mr. Weasley and Percy?" Harry asked, attracting everyone's attention. Their conversation must have gone on longer than he's thought. "Hello Penelope. It's been a while. I don't' think we were ever even properly introduced. I'm Harry." He stuck out his hand, eyes almost making contact with hers but not quite. But he did not miss Penelope's suppressed giggle. Nor did he miss Mrs. Weasley's hand going up to hide her smile.

"I'm Penelope," Penelope said, shaking his hand with a surprisingly firm grip. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you don't mind me coming."

"Not at all," Harry said, blinking at her in bewilderment. "Why on Earth would I mind?" Penelope smiled a bit bashfully.

"Well, you're a prince and everything. I figured you must have a lot of people, er, elves, to entertain on Christmas...." Penelope was definitely blushing now. Harry grinned.

"Actually, until the ball tonight, even the highest of the elves on the Council celebrate Midwinter with their families. Most fortunately, that does not include me. But, anyways, we're sorry to have kept you waiting. Where did you say Mr. Weasley and Percy are?"

"Right here, Harry, right here," came Mr. Weasley's voice. Harry turned around to see the two come into the kitchen, a trunk between them. "Just had to get this. We're all set then. happy Christmas."

"Verdali Madinu," Harry said, smiling wide. "Happy Christmas."

A/N Sorry this one is short again, but I've got to go help Mags pack for Rochester. We leave tomorrow. I'm not happy. Not at all. But I'll get over it and be bored the whole time. Lots of love, and I'll work really hard on this, I swear. I've got an excellent idea!

Preview of Next Chappie:

Ginny glared at Ron, a slight blush on her cheeks. "I got a good sleep last night. How about you?" Ron's ears went red in seconds, and at hsi side Hermione's face began heating up. Harry shook his head, smiling widely. Ron sure was good at getting himself in tight spots. Mumbling somethign uner his breath, Ron clearly gave up. Sniffing angrily, Ginny sat in a huff next to Harry.

* * *

Harry felt very proud at this moment of his ability to hide his emotions. He had never in a million years expected this of Percy. But then again, the man had just given Harry an amazing present. Glancing around, he saw that the elves looked delighted, while the Weasleys stunned. Harry winced, seeing Sirius, Remus, Melody, and Mayra rushign over to a fainted Mrs. Weasley. And then, into the silence, Ginny began to laugh hysterically.


	26. The Beginning

**Dear Reader,**

Okay, I know you're all rather peeved at me because I haven't updated in forever. The thing is, I haven't been able to make the story come out right. I intended on finishing this and then revising it, but I can't seem to do that. I hate to do this, but I'm discontinuing The Bond of an Army. I am, however, rewriting under a new title. I'll be changing tons and tons of things so you shouldn't be bored reading it. I've changed a lot in my writing style since I started this- especially over summer.

Because I left those two paragraphs of the next chapter on the bottom I'll tell you what is happening on Christmas day. They exchange presents, nothing too major. Ron's teasing Ginny about Harry, in front of everyone, only they don't understand what Ginny's upset about because they're unaware of her new relationship with Harry. This is going to change in the rewrite since Ginny and Harry are both going to have a different boyfriend or girlfriend before they're coming together. It's unrealistic that they would immediately go to each other, as I've written it in this version.

Percy got Penelope knocked up. This WILL happen in the rewrite because I think it's out of character for Percy. However, Percy's acceptance into the family is going to be quite different.

**Other changes I already know of are the following:**

There will be less mention of Harry's time in the Elvin Realm, since I'm changing the concept, beginning with that that realm moves at the same pace as Harry's.

Dumbledore will not be related to Harry.

Remus will remain a werewolf.

Remus and Sirius's "partners" are not going to exist.

Neville and Luna will not be together.

Ron and Hermione will not get a clue until later in the story.

There will be a different DADA teacher.

There will be no Elvin History class.

The elf twins will not attend Hogwarts.

Aunt Petunia will be more important to the story.

There will be no Nice-Snape. However, there will be no Evil-Snape. I'm gong to be making him very complex, as well as his relationship with Harry and how I intend you to percieve him.

I'll add some more change later, when I come across them. Some I won't. You'll need to read the entire rewrite to understand. Once again, I'm sorry about this not really ending but the rewrite WILL BE THE SAME MAIN PLOT. I'm using the same concept of my Elvin Realm, only more developed and thought out. There will be two stories.

I think I'm going to call them the following:

Harry Potter and the Library of Templar - **official**

Harry Potter and the Copper Crown

Love from,

_**The Black Quill**_

**11/8/04**

I've gotten like a zillion protests against a Rem/Siri relationship. First off, who said I'd put them together. And maybe only one will be bi. I'm very aware of how much of a lady's man Siri appeared to be. I'll have you know that bi's can be like that. I understand that most of you aren't homophobes, and just don't like that relationship. I used to loath it, thoguht is was completely icky.

However, if youare a homophobe I have a request: kindly pull your small-mind head out of your large caboose. I understand it may be difficult, seeing as it's inflated with idiocy and the like, but I think you're really bad people. No one can help who they love. Look at all those people who are abused by boyfriends and husbands or girlfriends and wives but still love them. I think you're all pretty messed up. Thanks.

Anyhoo, I don't think I'm going to put S/R in a relationship, but if I do than it will be past-tense. As in it ended at Hogwarts before the whole thing after school. And it really is my decision to make. The only flaw I see in the relationship was that if they were lovers, than they would have known the other had no Dark Mark...

**12/27/03**

To Ella: Thank you for your views on the mark. But Voldemort is letting Snape spy in the Order and Snape has the mark. That's how I drew my conclusions.

To **roninke**: I have no idea why you are such a barbaric person. I do, however, hope that you find something meaningful in the life you have projected as being pitiful and pointless. Your intelligence is severely lacking, as youhave so readily portrayed your view of me and my story now. I'm not sure what has turned you off. Unless, of course, you are one of the biggots (homophobes) I had addressed earlier. If you are, than take my advice to ehart. And I need you not for my story. Unlike some (obviously you and your small-minded views) I write for myself. I don't need anyone but me to enjoy it.I do appreciate help though. I hope you feel a lot better with yourself, knowing that you're a complete dung-brain. You know, in case the rest of my rant, (which I carefully wrote in laments terms) did not get translated to 'Barbaric Brat' for you.

If anyone wishes to find why I am upset with roninke, refer to my reviews of chapter 26.


End file.
